Gundam 00 SEED Destiny
by silabc55
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde el fin de la Guerra del San Valentín Sangriento, a pesar de la apariencia externa de la paz y la prosperidad, las batallas se siguen librando por varias razones; sin embargo, un grupo busca ponerle fin a esto a la fuerza, ellos son Celestial Being.
1. Cronología

**2051 dC**

En Alemania nace el famoso científico Aeolia Schenberg.

**2087 dC**

La Tierra ha comenzado a sufrir las escasas de combustibles fósiles de tanto siglos de utilización, y con esto muchos gobiernos terrestres comienzan a desesperarse.

**2090 dC**

En medio de la desesperación, Aeolia Schenberg encuentra con una solución para resolver la crisis del combustible global: una base teórica para el combinado Sistema del Ascensor Orbital y la energía fotovoltaica. A medida que el nivel de la tecnología disponible, en el momento de la publicación no está avanzada suficiente para realizar el proyecto, su teoría recibe poca atención pública.

Mientras trabajaba en el concepto del Ascensor Orbital Espacial, Aeolia también desarrolla el concepto de máquinas humanoides de combate diseñados para realizar trabajos pesados en múltiples entornos, sobre todo en el espacio. Estas innovaciones de guerra serían los que reemplazarían, ya a los obsoletos carros de combate. Él mismo etiqueto estas máquinas como "**Mobile Suit**".

**2091 dC**

Dejando el concepto de los MS para sus compañeros, Eolia entro en el exilio junto un gran grupo de los 100 científicos más intelectos del mundo y ingenieros y crean en secreto una base oculta, donde podrán estudiar en secreto y hacer nuevos inventos. Entre ellos, investigaron sobre una teórica partícula de fótones especiales a los que ellos llamaron **Partículas GN** e iniciaron un proyecto para convertir este nuevo tipo de partículas en una nueva fuente de energía ilimitada capaz de sustituir a la energía nuclear.

Los hombres de Aeolia crean una supercomputadora cuántica de ultima generación que controla los ordenadores y equipos de la base llamada **Veda**, y también fue diseñada para ayudar a más en cuenta su investigación del **Proyecto GN**.

**2095 dC**

A la edad de 54 años, Aeolia y sus hombres planean hacer una base espacial secreta para estudiar más a fondo en sus experimentos y con mayor seguridad de que ningún gobierno descubriera de que estuvieron haciendo experimentos ilegales.

**2097 dC**

A la edad de 56, Aeolia observa con gran decepción que el mundo, como él sabe, está lleno de odio, la codicia y la violencia. Sin embargo cuando descubre que las Partículas GN (sometidas en un campo de concentración cuántica creado por Veda) tienen un gran poder místico, capaz de transmitir pensamientos de cualquier ser viviente inteligente a los que entran contacto con ellas, recobra esperanza para la humanidad y comienza a llegar a un objetivo previsto para toda la humanidad. Con su visión de un mundo en el que todos los seres humanos se entiendan unos a otros, Aeolia desarrolla un plan para acelerar la evolución humana. Va a ser más tarde referido como el "**Plan de Aeolia Schenberg**".

**2100 dC**

Después de 10 años, los científicos de Aeolia crean un reactor que genera de manera semi-permanente una gran cantidad de partículas GN absorbiendo los subproductos de descomposición bariónica como fuente de energía. A este invento se le llamó Reactor Solar (también conocido como **GN Drive**) y más tarde serviría como máquina de propulsión.

Rápidamente estos armamentos se convirtieron en la única tecnología más avanzada del mundo, después de la energía nuclear, escondido lejos de aquellos que abusan de su increíble poder para su benefició que se les da en los denominados Gundams.

La organización paramilitar, **Celestial Being** se forma bajo la ideología de poner fin a un conflicto global por Aeolia Schenberg con el fin de hacer realidad su visión de un mundo sin guerras. Más tarde es almacenado en la supercomputadora Veda todos los datos terminales del GN Drive, que más tarde usaría para desarrollar nuevas unidades idénticas y de mayor producción.

Se hicieron más avances y descubrimientos en la ingeniería GN para descubrir más acerca de su poder y más tarde Aeolia borraría esos datos en Veda sobre los últimos descubrimientos importantes en secreto para que nadie pudiera aprovecharlos para su beneficio.

**2101 dC**

Aeolia y sus hombres deciden crear la base espacial (que también estaría controlada por Veda) en algún lugar del Lagrange 1 y continuar con el desarrollo de Celestial Being. Más tarde, Aeolia decide invernar en una cámara de hiper sueño custodiado por Veda y despertara cuando sus sueños de un mundo sin guerras y conflictos se haga realidad, aunque para ese entonces, Veda encabezaría los ideales de su creador y el desarrollo de los Gundams, que serán las únicas armas de Celestial Being y los que promoverán la erradicación de las guerras.

**2164 dC**

El 90% de los combustibles fósiles del planeta se extinguieron del todo, sin embargo los científicos más inteligentes del mundo comenzaron a buscar nuevas formas de energía y la opción más segura que pueden encontrar fue la energía solar.

Con eso, los gobiernos mundiales decidieron adoptar la anteriormente rechazada teoría de Aeolia, ordenando el establecimiento de 3 gigantescos pilares sobre la línea del ecuador. Esto dio inicio el **Proyecto de Energía Solar**.

**2188 dC**

Se puso en marcha una misión para enviar un sonda tripulada a Júpiter. El propósito de la misión es por el bien de la exploración espacial. Un equipo de científicos de Celestial Being se infiltraron en secreto entre los miembros de la tripulación, cuyo objetivo es la fabricación de varias GN Drives en Júpiter.

**2214 dC**

Después de medio siglo, la humanidad, lograron construir los 3 pilares gigantescos denominados Elevadores Orbitales sobre la atmósfera terrestre. Cada uno miden más de 500.000.000 metros de altura y estos conectan la Tierra con el espacio.

Poco más tarde, instalan en la cumbre de los pilares miles de parábolas que están conectadas con unas con otras mediante un gran anillo alrededor del mundo en el espacio, encargadas de recibir la luz solar.

Las naciones del mundo se agruparon en 3 bloques políticos-económicos, cada uno en el control de su propio Elevador Orbital, que colaboraron en su construcción:

La **Unión de Energía Solar y las Naciones Libres** (UNION) constituido por las Américas y Japón y este controla el primer Elevador Orbital que se encuentra en Sudamérica.

La **Liga de Reforma Humana** (HRL) que esta compuesta por la mayoría de Asia y Siberia y controla el segundo Elevador Orbital que se encuentra en el Océano Pacífico.

La **Unión Avanzada Europea** (AEU) constituida por la versión tecnológicamente y socialmente mejorada de la antigua Unión Europea, Islandia, las islas del Mar de Barents, Groenlandia, Anatolia y la Rusia europea. Esta controla la tercera y única incompleta Elevador Orbital que se encuentra en el centro del continente africano, pero se las arregló para completar el Proyecto de Energía Solar en un tiempo récord.

En medio del Indico se forma la **Unión Oceanía** formado por Australia y Nueva Zelanda, con capital en Wellington (Nueva Zelanda), cuyo objetivo es mejorar la competitividad global sin la necesidad del Proyecto de Energía Solar.

En medio del Pacífico se forma una nación insular compuesta por varias islas volcánicas al este de Nueva Guinea, llamado **Emiratos Unidos de Orb** (UEO) que a igual que la UO, no necesita el Proyecto de Energía Solar para mantener su economía estable, ya que posee un suministro abundante de energía geotérmica gracias a sus numerosos volcanes activos y el acceso a la tecnología avanzada. Sus habitantes están compuesto en su mayoría por japoneses con inmigrantes australianos, neozelándeses y papú neoguineanos (habitantes de Papúa Nueva Guinea)

Por ultimo se funda en el norte de Europa, el **Reino Unido de Escandinavia** formado solo por Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia.

Las superpotencias de la Tierra reconocen que con el fin de hacer que la construcción de los Ascensores Orbitales más eficientes que necesitan un vehículo de trabajo que puede operar en la superficie de la Tierra, la atmósfera cada vez más delgada, y en gravedad cero. De esta necesidad se desarrolló el workloader.

**2215 dC**

A pesar de la formación de los bloques político-económicos sigue siendo un producto muy fluido, cuando la economía mundial aún tiene que estabilizarse. Debido a esta fluidez de conflictos menores, comienzan y terminan casi a diario en todo el mundo. Instigadores podrían oscilar entre los civiles disidentes individuales a las fuerzas militares nacionales. Debido a que los Ascensores Orbitales son objetivos muy visuales y relativamente frágiles que son el foco de muchos ataques.

**2220 dC**

En Massachusetts, nace un niño cuyos génes fueron manipulados por ingeniería genética dándole la capacidad de ser más fuerte que los demás humanos normales, tener más inteligencia y mejores condiciones físicas.

Aquel niño se le llamo George Glenn y sería recordado como el primer coordinador del mundo.

**2221 dC**

5 GN Drives se han completado y son enviados de vuelta a la base secreta a través de una cápsula no tripulada.

Poco después se produce el incidente de Júpiter. Uno de los miembros de la tripulación involucrados en el proyecto de Júpiter asesinó a los demás miembros de la tripulación y luego elimino todos los datos terminales que pudo encontrar a continuación. Los detalles de este incidente no se conocen hasta el año 2225.

**2225 dC**

2 hombres de un equipo de exploración respaldado por la ONU llegan a las ruinas de la nave de exploración de Júpiter, donde se encuentran y recuperan un Haro púrpura.

**1 EC (2232 dC)**

Las Naciones Unidas adopta formalmente el calendario Era Cósmica y anuncia un nuevo programa de desarrollo espacial. La construcción de la estación espacial Yggdrasil, que había sido interrumpido antes, se reanuda en el Lagrange 1.

**3 EC (2234 dC)**

Nace en la UNION Ralph Eifman, un futuro científico inventor experto en los Mobile Suits y la física cuántica entre los campos.

**4 EC (2235 dC)**

George Glenn está nominado para un Premio Nobel.

**5 EC (2236 dC)**

George Glenn se alista en el ejército.

**10 EC (2241 dC)**

El Plan Space Colony comienza en serio, y surge una industria espacial para explotar la nueva frontera. La construcción de la ciudad lunar Copérnico comienza.

George Glenn se convierte en un empleado de la NASA.

**11 EC (2242 dC)**

La estación espacial Yggdrasil se completa.

**12 EC (2243 dC)**

Se completa la **Ciudad lunar de Copérnico**.

La NASA lanza un nuevo proyecto de exploración de Júpiter y anuncia el desarrollo de la nave de exploración **Tsiolkovsky**. George Glenn es ser diseñador de la principal y el piloto, y la estación espacial Yggdrasil será el emplazamiento de la obra. El propósito de la nave no sólo será para explorar, pero también para recoger helio 3 de la atmósfera superior para su uso como combustible en las centrales nucleares.

Se completa la nave de exploración Tsiolkovsky, con un nuevo equipo de científicos de Celestial Being infiltrados secretamente excepto para George y sus compañeros más cercanos.

_**La confesión de George Glenn**_. Como George Glenn se aparta de Júpiter a bordo del Tsiolkovsky, revela la existencia de los coordinadores, y libera las técnicas de ingeniería genética necesarias en la red en todo el mundo. El mundo se convierte en un caos por estos eventos.

En nombre de la protección del medio ambiente (en particular la preservación de ellos definen la especie humana), el grupo de presión de la protección ambiental, Blue Cosmos, se declara categóricamente y se opusieron a la tecnología coordinadora.

3 centrales nucleares de todo el mundo sufren bajadas de fusión catastróficas y miles de personas mueren ambos de envenenamiento por radiación y por la consiguiente pérdida de poder en las regiones locales hasta que la holgura es recogido por otras estaciones. Afortunadamente la tecnología de la radiación de la prevención mantuvo la propagación de la radiación letal bajo control. Sin embargo viejos temores acerca de los regalos de energía nuclear es un grave peligro para los humanos y el medio ambiente volvieron a despertar.

Se sospecha que la bajada de fusión fueron causadas por los terroristas, pero todas las pruebas fueron destruidas junto con las centrales.

**16 EC (2247 dC)**

Una conferencia internacional para discutir el tema Controversia Coordinadora se celebra en Italia. El Protocolo de Turín en la modificación genética se adopta, la prohibición total de la manipulación de los genes humanos. Sin embargo, algunos individuos ricos en secreto convirtieron a sus hijos en coordinadores. Casi de inmediato los niños coordinadores eran altos en la demanda, los padres que desean sólo lo mejor de las mejoras genéticas de darse a sus hijos.

**17 EC (2248 dC)**

Un hospital de Chicago, que en secreto ha sido la creación de coordinadores se incendio. Se rumorea que Blue Cosmos, el grupo más pronunciado en contra-coordinadores y posiblemente el más grande, estuvo involucrado.

La construcción del Conductor de masas Porta Panamá comienza en Centroamérica.

**19 EC (2250 dC)**

Las naciones de la Tierra con capacidad suficiente inician esfuerzos por reunir los asteroides del cinturón de asteroides y llevarlos a la Tierra. La mayoría de los asteroides promedian en longitudes de 500 metros o menos, sin embargo se recuperaron varios gigantes que excedía de 10 kilómetros. Estos asteroides se pusieron en órbitas estables en los gravitacionalmente estables Lagrange 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5.

**20 EC (2251 dC)**

La planificación y financiación para la construcción de los Ascensores Orbitales comienzan.

**21 EC (2252 dC)**

La construcción del **Conductor de Masas Habilis** comienza a orillas del Lago Victoria.

**22 EC (2253 dC)**

El Tsiolkovsky llega a Júpiter y descubren el fósil conocido como Evidence 01. El mundo se lanza de nuevo en el caos, y la NASA ordena al Tsiolkovsky para traer de vuelta el fósil.

En ese tiempo, los científicos aprovechan su estancia para buscar signos de partículas de fonotes para hacer las Partículas GN.

Nace en la AEU, **Siegel Clyne**, un coordinador, futuro primer presidente del Consejo Supremo.

**23 EC (2254 dC)**

Nace en la UNION, **Patrick Zala**, un coordinador, futuro segundo presidente del Consejo Supremo.

Nace en la UNION, Homer Katagiri, un natural.

**24 EC (2255 dC)**

Nace en la AEU, Ian Vashti, un natural.

**29 EC (2260 dC)**

George Glenn regresa de Júpiter con el **Evidence 01**. El fósil es llevado a la colonia de investigación **Zoadic**, en Lagrange 5 para su examen detallado.

**30 EC (2261 dC)**

Autoridades religiosas del mundo se reúnen en la Conferencia de Palestina, pero no pueden llegar a ninguna conclusión, y su influencia comienza a disminuir. La tolerancia de los coordinadores se extiende por todo el mundo, y comienza el** primer boom coordinador**.

La industria espacial se calienta, y la construcción de numerosas colonias espaciales comienza en Lagrange 1 y 4.

La Unión Orb comienza la construcción del **Conductor de Masas Kaguya** y el satélite de recursos **Heliópolis**.

**31 EC (2262 dC)**

Se levantan las restricciones a George Glenn, y él comienza examinando el Evidence 01 en Zodiac.

Organización de investigación extraterrestre de la colonia se expande en un centro de investigación enorme.

**33 EC (2264 dC)**

Nace en Rusia (HRL) Sergei Smirnov, un natural y futuro comandante veterano de la Cuarta Guerra Solar.

Nace en Rusia (HRL) Pang Hercury, un natural.

**35 EC (2266 dC)**

La UNION establece las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Unión (USF) una nueva rama de las fuerzas armadas encargadas de proteger los activos de la UNION en el espacio. También establece una base lunar en el cráter de Ptolomeo, provocando la condena internacional.

Las principales potencias de la Tierra comienzan una carrera armamentista espacial entre la AEU y la HRL.

La AEU comienza la construcción de la fortaleza espacial de Artemisa.

**38 EC (2269 dC)**

La colonia de investigación Zodiac se amplía aún más. George Glenn anuncia su concepto para un nuevo tipo de colonia espacial, y comienza la construcción de estas nuevas colonias. Este proyecto está financiado principalmente por la UNION, la AEU, y la HRL en el Lagrange 5, en el que será gestionado por representantes de estas naciones patrocinadoras.

**40 EC (2271 dC)**

La primera generación de coordinadores, nacidos en secreto, alcanzan la madurez y comienzan a sobresalir en todos los campos científico, artístico y deportivo. Las diferencias entre los coordinadores y naturales se convierten así en muy clara, y las voces críticas surgen. La voz más alta y la más radical pertenece a Blue Cosmos, los más antiguos y organización anti-coordinadora más franco. Muchas instituciones profesionales desean prohibir los coordinadores de las competiciones profesionales. Los celos se plantea entre el hombre común, o naturales, ya que ven cómo los coordinadores les superan en todo.

Nace en la UNION, un natural, Alejandro Corner.

**41 EC (2272 dC)**

Los matrimonios entre coordinadores de primera generación producen una segunda generación de pura raza, que pronto demostrará haber heredado las habilidades de sus padres.

Nace en la UNION, Muruta Azrael, un natural, futuro líder del conglomerado Azrael y de Blue Cosmos.

**42 EC (2273 dC)**

Nace en la UNION, Mu La Flaga, un natural, futuro piloto As de la UNION.

**43 EC (2274 dC)**

Patrick Zala y Siegel Clyne, participando en la construcción de nuevas colonias en el Lagrange 5, donde se encuentran por primera vez.

Al Da Flaga, dueño de una familia rica visita la colonia de Mendel en el Lagrange 4. Él comisiona con un científico experto en genética humana llamado Ulen Hibiki, el principal investigador de GARM I + D, donde crea un clon embrión de Da Flaga, llamado Rau La Flaga (coordinador) para que le suceda.

**44 EC (2275 dC)**

Se completan las primeras 10 colonias espaciales (más tarde conocido como Aprilius City) del nuevo grupo en el L5. Estas colonias, conocidas como PLANT, están destinadas a servir como centros de producción a gran escala para los coordinadores. La única cosa que no hacen es la comida, ya que en PLANT tienen estrictamente prohibido producir y que debe ser importado en su totalidad desde la Tierra.

Nace Kati Mannequin, natural, y futura comandante de la AEU, en Francia (11 de Junio)

Nace en la UNION, Gilbert Durandal, un coordinador y futuro presidente del Consejo Supremo. (19 de Noviembre)

**45 EC (2276 dC)**

La población coordinadora estimado supera los 10.000.000, y gran parte emigran a PLANT como su nueva patria. Sin embargo, no muchos lograron emigrar al espacio debido a su pobreza para poder viajar, sobretodo en Oriente Medio, por lo que se conformaron en vivir en la Tierra pasando desapercibidos entre los naturales.

Organizaciones anti-coordinadores comienzan la realización de actos de terrorismo contra PLANT. Como no tienen autonomía política y son totalmente desmilitarizada, PLANT son incapaces de defenderse, y los coordinadores que trabajan en PLANT cada vez más insatisfechos.

Nace en la UNION, Lord Djibril, un natural, y futuro líder supremo de Blue Cosmos.

**46 EC (2277 dC)**

Nace en la UNION, Murrue Ramius, una natural, futura teniente de navío de la UNION.

**49 EC (2280 dC)**

La HRL, al ver el desarrollo de los coordinadores, inician un proyecto secreto y funda el Instituto de superhumanos. El propósito del proyecto es desarrollar un proceso de mejoramiento humano, para crear un súper soldado superior incluso a los coordinadores. Temas para los experimentos del proyecto serían los niños pequeños que se encuentran en las calles y los "bebés de diseño" nacidos específicamente para ser parte del proyecto.

Nace en la UNION, Howard Mason, un natural, (futuro suboficial de vuelo) (27 de Marzo)

Nace en la UNION, Graham Aker, un natural, (futuro As de vuelo de la UNION) (10 de Septiembre)

**50 EC (2281 dC)**

Nace en la UNION, Leesa Kujō, una natural (futura comandante táctica de la AEU) (24 de Agosto)

Nace en la UNION, Daryl Dodge, un natural, (futuro sargento mayor de vuelo de la UNION) (2 de Noviembre)

**51 EC (2282 dC)**

La Alianza del zodiaco se forma.

**52 EC (2283 dC)**

La UNION inicia su Plan de Reconstrucción Militar, una iniciativa para crear una nueva serie de vehículos de combate espacial, así como una nueva línea de armaduras móviles superioridad espacial. El propósito del plan es dar a la dominación de la UNION en el espacio, ya pesar de que es un ambiente duro tiene una cornucopia generosa de recursos y se cree que quien controla el espacio será la superpotencia dominante de la era venidera.

Nacen en Irlanda (AEU) los gemelos Neil Dylandy y Lyle Dylandy, naturales.

George Glenn es asesinado por un joven natural que está enojado porque no nació como un Coordinador.

El Consejo Supremo de PLANT se forma, integrada por representantes de cada una de las ciudades de PLANT. El Consejo Supremo fue creado como un grupo intermediado que informa sobre el progreso de PLANT a las naciones patrocinadoras ya a su vez servir como herramienta para gobernar PLANT.

**54 EC (2285 dC)**

Nace en PLANT, Lacus Clyne, una coordinadora (hija de Siegel Clyne) (5 de Febrero)

Nace en Orb, Miriallia Haw, una natural, (17 de Febrero)

Nacen los hijos del doctor Hibiki, Kira Hibiki y Cagalli Hibiki como mestizos. (18 de Mayo) Cagalli nació de forma natural, mientras que Kira fue modificado y nacido a través de un útero artificial como el "Coordinador definitivo". Blue Cosmos se entera de ello y fueron a asesinar a Hibiki y su familia. Antes de ello, Hibiki dejo al cuidado de sus mestizos a 2 familias diferentes para adoptarlos; Cagalli es adoptada por el Representante de Orb, Uzumi Nara Attha, como Cagalli Yula Attha, mientras Kira es por la familia Yamato, por lo que se llamo Kira Yamato.

Nace en Orb, Kinue Croosroad, una natural, (22 de julio)

Nace en PLANT, Athrun Zala, un coordinador, (29 de octubre)

Hong Long, un coordinador, nace en China, (26 de diciembre) en la prestigiosa familia Wang, sin embargo sus modificaciones genéticas no fueron un éxito total. A pesar de que poseía una fuerza de nivel Coordinador, resistencia, agilidad y la coordinación mano-ojo que le faltaba inteligencia a nivel de coordinador.

Considerado como un fracaso la familia Wang le despojaron de su papel titulado como heredero y futuro jefe de la familia y comenzó a trabajar en la producción de otro niño que cumpliera con sus normas.

Se funda la República de Moralia.

Celestial Being logra completar su propio Mobile Suit con GN Drive designado con más forma humanoide, mayor movilidad y rendimiento que el resto de Mobile Suits. Pronto etiqueto al prototipo como Gundam y al nombre de la unidad: **GN-000 0 Gundam** (pronunciación: Gundam Cero)

Los diseños del 0 son utilizados como base para prototipos de Mobile Suits que funcionan con GN Drive para la próxima generación.

**56 EC (2287 dC)**

Nace en Kazahaktan (HRL) Allelujah Haptism, natural. (27 de Febrero)

Nace en la UNION, Lichtendahl Tsery, un natural. (12 de Junio)

**57 EC (2288 dC)**

Comienza la Cuarta Guerra Solar.

La "tragedia de Marte" se produce. Una nave espacial está afectado por un virus incurable cerca del planeta Marte. Después de peticiones de ayuda fueron respondidas, trabajador de la construcción de colonias Robark Stad se aventura a la nave y encuentra una mujer joven aún con vida. La UNION culpa del incidente a la mujer y ella es condenado a cadena perpetua. La mujer más tarde se le daría una invitación para unirse a Celestial Being con el nombre en clave de Marlene Vlady.

**58 EC (2289 dC)**

Dr. Joyce B. Moreno se une a la organización ONG Médicos Sin Fronteras y se asoció con el Innovador Telicyra Herfi.

Siegel Clyne y Patrick Zala son elegidos en el Consejo Supremo en PLANT. Con sus nuevas posiciones de los fundadores de la Alianza de Zodiaco continua su trabajo por la independencia de PLANT.

Nace en PLANT, Christina Sierra, una coordinadora.

**59 EC (2290 dC)**

Nace en Orb, Saji Croosroad (hermano menor de Kinue), un natural (10 de Marzo)

Nace en PLANT, Lunamaria Hawke, una coordinadora. (26 de Julio)

Nace en la República de Krugis, Soran Ebrahim, un coordinador (28 de Agosto)

Nace en PLANT, Shinn Asuka, un coordinador (1 de Septiembre)

Nace en la UNION, Lousie Halevy, una natural, (1 de Noviembre)

El Ascensor Orbital de la UNION se ha completado. La HRL es el siguiente para completar el suyo. El Ascensor Orbital de la AEU quedo atrás.

Con la finalización de los Elevadores Orbitales y la transmisión de la energía solar de la UNION y la HRL cambia su infraestructura eléctrica a la nueva fuente de energía, deteniendo su compra de petróleo y sistemáticamente el cierre de sus centrales nucleares.

Con la pérdida de la demanda el precio del petróleo se desploma, y las naciones del Medio Oriente cuya riqueza basado en la exportación de petróleo son arrojados en el caos económico. La situación empeoró cuando la ONU colocó sanciones en relación con la perforación y el uso de aceite para la energía, las sanciones creadas para la protección del medio ambiente. Durante la próxima década varias guerras estallarán en la región que lleva a la disolución y la reforma de varias naciones. Entre ellas, la República de Krugis.

60 EC (2291 AD)

Comienza la Quinta Guerra Solar.

Los primeros 4 Gundams de segunda generación, designados como GNY-001 Gundam Astrea, GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool y GNY-004 Gundam Plutone se han completado y lanzados desde la colonia Krung Thep.

La Unión Europea Avanzada (AEU) desarrolló sus primeras prácticas MS todo horizonte, la AEU-05 Hellion (más tarde AEU-05/92 HellionInitium). La Liga de Reforma Humana (HRL), por otro lado, ya han comenzado el despliegue de la MSJ-06II-A Tieren.

El Dr. Joyce B. Moreno deja Médicos Sin Fronteras e Ian Vasti renuncia a los militares de la AEU. Ambos aceptan una oferta para unirse a Celestial Being.

Nace en PLANT, Meyrin Hawke (hermana menor de Lunamaria) una coordinadora (12 de Junio)

Nace Feld Grace, una coordinadora (28 de Diciembre)

**62 EC (2293 dC)**

La HLR libra una batalla fuera del Ascensor Orbital.

La esposa de Sergei Smirnov, Holly Smirnov, muere en combate.

Leesa Kujō se gradúa de una universidad Internacional de la UNION a la edad de 17. Junto con Kati Maniquí y Murrue Ramius. Tanto Leesa y Kati firman a entrenar en la AEU como pronosticadores tácticas. Murrue se queda en el ejército de la UNION.

**64 EC (2297 dC)**

Mientras el gobierno kurdo trataba de buscar una solución para evitar una inminente guerra civil, se fundaron varias organizaciones terroristas antigubernamentales y milicias que exigían una reforma a la fuerza.

Entre ese grupo estaba el KPSA, una unidad de guerrilla militante compuesto principalmente por niños pequeños, entre ellos Soran Ibrahim, que fueron criados y entrenados en las formas de guerra de guerrillas. A los niños se les enseñó a usar explosivos, armas de fuego y otras técnicas de guerra. El líder de KPSA, Ali al-Saachez, utilizó métodos como el lavado de cerebro y la manipulación religiosa para hacer que los niños lucharan en su guerra. Los métodos de Al-Saachez fueron tan brutales que incluso ordenó que los niños reclutados asesinaran a sus propios padres como prueba de fe y devoción a Dios.

Se produce el "Atentado de Dublin" en la que el KPSA detonaron una bomba suicida, destruyendo gran parte del distrito residencial de la ciudad, causando la muerte de más de 2000 personas.

**65 EC (2296 dC)**

Se produce el Incidente de Plutone. La segunda generación de Gundams Meisters intervienen en el conflicto del Ascensor Orbital de la HRL. Ruido y Marlene son asesinados por Chall Acustica, un compañero Gundam Meister, del mal funcionamiento de Plutone. El incidente está presuntamente planeado por el Innovador Gundam Meister, Beside Pain.

La Alianza del zodiaco, ahora el grupo político dominante del Consejo Supremo de PLANT, cambia su nombre en si ZAFT. Gracias a la labor de Siegel y Patrick, el consejo no era más que un títere de las naciones patrocinadoras y había asegurado varios derechos vitales para las colonias.

**66 EC (2297 dC)**

Robark Stad Jr., también conocido como Fon Spaak, se convierte en miembro de una base de grupo terrorista en la UNION.

**67 EC (2298 dC)**

La precaria situación de Krugis provocó la creciente frustración de sus ciudadanos y de varios grupos civiles. El gobierno trató de difundir el problema, pero la tensión eventualmente se convirtió en una guerra civil a gran escala cuando los numerosos grupos antigubernamentales se unieron y trataron de provocar un fallido Golpe de Estado en Erbil.

Un año después, la ONU interviene en respuesta ante el Atentado de Dublín por lo que envía a varios soldados voluntarios, entre ellos el Reino de Azadistán quienes se unen al lado del gobierno kurdo.

**68 EC (2301 dC)**

La invasión de la ONU a Krugis alcanzo su punto álgido cuando la mayor parte del territorio kurdo quedo bajo ocupación. Celestial Being decide enviar el 0 Gundam para intervenir en la guerra con el fin de probar las capacidades de rendimiento del Gundam.

El 0 Gundam llega a un pueblo casi destruido y aniquila a las fuerzas de ocupación azadistana sin dejar supervivientes, excepto un niño miembro de la KPSA, siendo Soran Ibrahim. El piloto del 0 Gundam decide perdonarlo y se marcho a seguir interviniendo.

En menos de un mes, la República de Krugis se rinde ante las fuerzas de la ONU y quedo temporalmente ocupada hasta que todo el territorio fue anexionada a Azadistan.

**69 EC (2302 dC)**

Bajo la dirección de Patrick Zala, ZAFT se reestructura en una organización militar. ZAFT sería armarse con proto GINNS y cargueros convertidos en buques de guerra espaciales, con más máquinas avanzadas en el desarrollo.

Viendo el desarrollo militar de ZAFT, la UNION comienza un programa de desarrollo de Mobile Suit, el** Proyecto G**. El proyecto consiste en crear nuevos prototipos de MS con más forma humanoide, cuyo rendimiento y movilidad superan a los MS estándar de ZAFT, conocidos como **Unidades G**, que serían la carta del triunfo de la UNION en un futuro conflicto con PLANT.

Para ello, la UNION hace una alianza en secreto con Orb para iniciar el proyecto en la colonia espacial de Heliopolis, bajo el mando del almirante Duane Halberton y los ingenieros y científicos bajo el profesor Ralph Eifman para que llevara a cabo su construcción en secreto. También iniciaron la construcción de un nuevo buque de guerra espacial de ultima generación llamado Arcángel.

Siegel Clyne es elegido como presidente del Consejo Supremo. Clyne trabaja para la independencia pacífica de PLANT seguro mientras que su compatriota Zala, el Presidente del Comité de Defensa Nacional, persigue una solución militar.

**70 EC (2301 dC)**

Una conferencia de paz estaba previsto que se celebrara en la sede de las Naciones Unidas en la Ciudad de Cópermico. El propósito de la conferencia de paz era para aliviar las tensiones entre los estados de los patrocinadores de la Tierra y PLANT. Sin embargo, 5 minutos antes de la reunión se fijó para comenzar una bomba oculta se disparó, matando a los representantes de liderazgo y nacionales de las Naciones Unidas. El incidente se le apodo la Tragedia de Copérnico. El único representante en sobrevivir el ataque terrorista fue el presidente del Consejo Supremo de PLANT, Siegel Clyne, que se había retrasado debido a una avería con su lanzadera.

Hay protestas públicas entre la población, diciendo que todo era un montaje de ZAFT.

La Unión de Energía Solar y las Naciones Libres, la Liga de Reforma Humana, y la Unión Avanzada Europea se reúnen en un lugar secreto en Alaska. Las negociaciones han finalizado y las 3 Superpotencias aliadas forman una coalición política y militar denominada la **Alianza Terrestre** y declaran la guerra a PLANT. Aunque las 3 potencias aliadas son incómodos actuando conjuntamente con sus antiguos rivales. Como tal cada entidad nacional prefiere mantener el control sobre sus respectivas fuerzas y rara vez compartir información militar más allá de los patrones de movimiento enemigo. Aunque los soldados de ZAFT hacen poca distinción y se refieren a la totalidad de sus enemigos como la Alianza de la Tierra o las Fuerzas de la Tierra, un soldado en el ejército de la UNION va a decir que él es parte de la UNION, al igual que un soldado de la AEU dirá que él es parte de la AEU y un soldado de la HRL es parte de la HRL.

La guerra es declarada formalmente el 11 de febrero del año 70 Era Cósmica.

3 días después de la declaración de guerra, Muruta Azrael, jefe del Conglomerado Azrael y líder de Blue Cosmos, ordena al Roosevelt, un buque espacial de clase Agameón de la UNION, un ataque nuclear sobre la colonia agrícola de PLANT, Junius Seven, donde mueren más de 243,721 civiles. El evento sería llamado el Incidente del San Valentín Sangriento y marcó la apertura de las hostilidades.

A partir de ese día en adelante "¡Recordad el San Valentin Sangriento!" ha sido el grito de guerra para ZAFT y el pueblo de PLANT.

Nadie dudó que el ejército de la Tierra, que era mucho mayor, saldría victorioso en poco tiempo... sin embargo esas predicciones resultaron erróneas.

**71 EC (2302 dC)**

Se llega un punto muerto territorial en la Tierra, después de 11 meses de la declaración de guerra. ZAFT controla África, el Ascensor Orbital de la AEU, las regiones del L4 y L5, y las zonas de mar ligeramente disputada sur de Asia y el norte de Australia. ZAFT carece de los recursos para luchar contra una batalla de desgaste o para adquirir territorio sin razón. Su plan es tomar lo que la Alianza necesita para llevar a cabo la guerra en el espacio, los conductores de masas y los Ascensores Orbitales. También con el control de los Ascensores Orbitales van a tener el control de la fuente de alimentación de la Tierra que puede ser tomado como rehén para obtener la rendición de la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, la Alianza está más desesperada que nunca al ver que perdían más terreno y recursos a ZAFT, por lo que emplean el Proyecto G, como única esperanza de eliminar las ventaja de los MS de ZAFT y cambiar el rumbo de la guerra. Los 5 MS prototipos de la EA, fueron trasladados hacia la colonia neutral de Heliopolis, junto al Arcángel, con la esperanza de que ZAFT no se diera cuenta de la existencia de esas unidades.

Pero en el 25 de Enero del 71 EC, un pequeño equipo de ZAFT liderado por el comandante Rau le Cruset (hijo clon de Al Da Flaga) logran infiltrarse en la colonia sin ser detectados y envía un pequeño equipo de jóvenes soldados de ZAFT recién graduados de la academia, cuya edades eran de entre 15 y 17 años. Ellos se las arreglaron para infiltrarse en las guarniciones y atacar a los soldados en un ataque sorpresa hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta la ubicación de las Unidades G, siendo el GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-X303 Aegis, GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster y el GAT-X207 Blitz. El líder de la unidad, Athrun Zala (hijo de Patrick Zala) se metió en la cabina del Aegis, Yzak Joule en el Duel, Dearka Elsman en el Buster y Nicol Amalfi en el Blitz, quienes lo pusieron en funcionamiento, y se dispusieron a destruir las instalaciones. Sin embargo, la quinta unidad es pilotada por un joven civil envuelto en esto, siendo Kira Yamato (hijo de los doctores Hibiki) quien puso resistencia y logro expulsar a los 4 fuera de la colonia.

Al final, Kira tuvo que ser forzado a unirse al Arcángel, junto a los supervivientes del ataque, quienes tomarán protagonismo en las batallas venideras.

Para Junio, la Alianza había perdido sus tercer Conductor de Masas, dejando ya sin aseso al espacio, pero luego se fijaron en el Conductor de Masas Kaguya, de la nación neutral de Orb, con la esperanza de utilizarlo y hacer su ruta hacia el espacio. La Alianza envía un ultimatum hacia el gobierno de Orb para que le dejara utilizar su conductor, pero el gobierno bajo el Representante Uzumi Nara Attha se niega, ganando una guerra con la Alianza. La Alianza envió una gran fuerza hacia la Isla Onogoro (donde esta la capital de Orb) cuyas fuerzas resistieron ante el fuerte ataque de la Alianza, con la ayuda del buque desertor Arcángel y un nuevo MS blanco conocido como el ZGMF-X10A Freedom, un MS de ZAFT robado de las instalaciones, creado con la derivación de las Unidades G y este funciona con un reactor nuclear, como fuente de alimentación principal ilimitada.

Durante la invasión, una familia trato de huir del ataque, entre ellos, Shinn Asuka, estaba con ellos, pero lamentablemente sus padres y hermana menor mueren en un bombardeo, y el de alguna manera logro sobrevivir. Poco más tarde, es encontrado por uno de los soldados de Orb, quien lo acogió hasta el final de la guerra para que regresara a PLANT.

Al final del conflicto de Orb, el Conductor de Masas se autodestruye, junto a varios funcionarios de Orb, incluido a Uzumi, frustrando cualquier ambición de la Alianza de tomar su conductor, pero Orb quedo bajo ocupación de la Alianza. Sin embargo, el Arcángel, junto a otras fuerzas de Orb lograron escapar hacia el espacio, con su objetivo de detener los enfrentamientos de las 2 facciones.

Para el 27 de septiembre, después de 2 años y medio de constantes batallas y bajas masivas que no se veían desde las guerras mundiales, la Guerra del San Valentín Sangriento, el conflicto más mortífero y destructivo de la humanidad, que costó tanto la Tierra y PLANT millones de vidas, termina en la Segunda Batalla de Jachin Due, donde tanto los líderes supremos de ambos mandos (Muruta Azrael y el presidente Patrick Zala (en un Golpe de Estado)) mueren respectivamente, deteniendo las hostilidades. En esa batalla, la facción del Arcángel intervino en los enfrentamientos y destruyó la nave donde estaba Muruta, y el Freedom desaparece al final.

**72 EC (2303 dC)**

3 meses después se firma el Tratado de Junius entre los representantes de PLANT y la UNION para poner fin al conflicto de una vez. Todas las fronteras nacionales vuelven a las posiciones antes de la guerra, ahorrando varias bases controladas por ZAFT, incluyendo Carpentaria y Gibraltar.

**73 EC (2304 dC)**

Una vez firmado el Tratado de Junius, tanto la Tierra y PLANT comenzaron a reconstruir su economía devastada por la guerra.

Blue Cosmos ya había reconstruido su base de poder en la UNION, y se reorganizó bajo el nuevo liderazgo de Lord Djibril. Como antes, Blue Cosmos tuvo una gran influencia en la élite política de la Tierra, y aún era impulsado por el odio racial hacia los coordinadores.

**74 EC (2305 dC)**

Con la nación de Orb reconstruida y su economía vuelta a la estabilidad, Cagalli Yula Atthar fue elegida como Representante del país y Athrun fue nombrado como su guardaespaldas.

Entretanto las demás naciones del mundo incluyendo PLANT iniciaron una nueva carrera armamentistica, creando nuevos y mejorados MS y nuevas innovaciones de guerras que todo el mundo podrían ver estos acontecimientos como una preguerra o una futura nueva guerra EA-PLANT.

Sin embargo, ignorando su existencia, Celestial Being quien había estado observando los acontecimientos de la guerra, Veda inicia la construcción de los Gundams de tercera generación a base de la tecnología de las Unidades G siendo el GN-002 Dynames, el GN-003 Kyrios y el GN-004 Nadleeh. Mientras el GN-005 Virtue todavía está en desarrollo y se completará más tarde. Más tarde, Veda inicia la construcción de un cuarto Gundam, siendo el GN-001 Exia, que a diferencia de las demás, este está a base con la tecnología de ZAFT combinada por lo que sería pilotado por un coordinador.

Ahora, con Celestial Being ganando más poder, pronto hará su aparición en escena y anunciará a toda la humanidad el plan de su fundador; la erradicación de las guerras y la reformación del mundo. La rueda del destino ha empezado a girar...


	2. Capitulo 1: Gundam

**Fecha: 3 de Septiembre del 69 EC**

**Ubicación: Haddad - República de Krugis - Oriente Medio**

Era el climax de la guerra civil kurda en la pequeña nación de Krugis cuando las fuerzas del gobierno kurdo en colaboración con el ejército del Reino vecino de Azadistán estaban acabando con las ultimas fuerzas antigubernamentales restantes. El cielo rojizo cubría la Ciudad de Haddad en medio de un desierto. Los Mobiles Suits azadistanos, siendo los MSER-04 Anf, patrullaban, moviéndose lentamente, aniquilando a todo aquello que ponían resistencia en ella.

Numerosos grupos de guerrillas de todas las edades, desde adultos, adolescentes, incluso niños estaban esparcidos alrededor, luchando por su patria, sus cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo todas partes se veían.

"**¡Esta es una batalla es una guerra santa en el nombre de Dios!**" hablo el piloto de Anf mediante un altavoz. Mientras el piloto azadistano decía estas palabras, 2 niños kurdos con sus fusiles corrían detrás de unos muros, luego salen y ven a un Anf y disparan inútilmente contra su enorme y robusta coraza de acero.

Luego el Anf dispara con la torreta hacia los niños, matándolos.

"**¡Según nuestras tradiciones, dejaremos caer el martillo de la justicia sobre los infieles que no respetan nuestras tradiciones e interfieran en la voluntad del Señor!**"

En otro punto, detrás de una pared, se haya escondido otro niño kurdo con el pelo castaño con su fusil. Aquel niño se llamaba Soran Ibrahim y estaba sentado suspirando agotadamente con la cabeza gacha.

Soran sale de su escondite, corriendo disparando hacia los grandes Mobile Suits enemigos entrantes.

"**Estamos peleando por un área ideal.**"

Mientras corría, un misil explotó detrás de él, la onda de choque expulso al niño soldado a 3 metros. Se da la vuelta, al menos 3 veces, pero él se apresuro en recuperarse. Luego coge su fusil y sale corriendo del Mobile Suits que disparo a su posición desde el interior. Él corrió a través de las ruinas desmoronadas que alguna vez fueron su hogar. La muerte estaba a su alrededor.

El joven se había refugiado detrás de un muro de piedra rota para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo y adrenalina; tenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. Entonces escucho la voz de un piloto del Anf.

"**Tras perecer en esta guerra... ascenderéis al propio regazo de Dios.**"

Al oír eso, Soran se queda irritado. '_En este mundo, no ha ningún dios._' pensó para si mismo. Luego el zumbido de una torreta se escucha, y el niño kurdo agacha demasiado la cabeza y las balas atraviesan la pared en donde esta escondido. De inmediato tomó su rifle y corrió lejos. No sabía a dónde iba, pero no le importaba, todo lo que quería hacer era escapar del infierno que estaba presenciando.

"**Ésta es una batalla es un sacrificio en el nombre del Dios.**"

'_En este mundo, no hay ningún dios._' pensó Soran una vez con una pequeña voz ronca.

Él continuó corriendo hasta que un Anf apareció frente a él. La ametralladora montada en su cabeza dirigida al chico antes de disparar. El muchacho esquivó las balas y se puso a cubierto detrás de una pared a su derecha. Luego otro Anf lo vio y lo acorralo. El joven de pelo negro lo miró con una expresión triste, enojado y desesperado. Sabía que iba a morir ahora y sin embargo no le importaba.

El pensamiento de la muerte sonaba como una liberación para él.

Una manera de escapar de todo este dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora sabe que Dios no existe, así que no había esperanza de sobrevivir en este mundo retorcido, que todas las personas que él mismo mató era para nada. Qué cuando él muera, él ya no sería nada, como si nunca hubiera nacido. Pero le resultaba reconfortante de que él iba ser nada. Sería mucho mejor que vivir el el mundo tal como es ahora. Él odiaba las guerras. Odiaba el mundo.

El Mobile Suit marrón dirigió su ametralladora en él. Soran, lentamente cerró los ojos esperando a su fin. Entonces un sonido fuerte se escuchó, pero no era el sonido de un arma de fuego. El joven abrió los ojos y vio que el Anf frente a él estaba destruido.

Luego oyó el sonido de nuevo. Los ojos del muchacho miró a su alrededor para presenciar a cada Anf diezmarse por lo que parecía ser una luz lineal de color rosa.

Cuando todos los Anf fueron destruidos, apuntó su rifle alrededor en varias direcciones, cuestionando quien había eliminado los Mobile Suit. Él obtuvo su respuesta cuando instintivamente alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo y lo vio.

Ahí suspendido en el aire, podía ver una extraña figura más humanoide de espalda flotando en el aire con gracia. Gran parte de su torso es de color azul y el resto de su cuerpo de color gris, la suela de sus pies son rojos.

Su espalda emanaba corrientes de partículas de color verde brillante que se extendía a sus lados formando lo que parecían ser alas. Soran simplemente se quedo mirando al misterioso ser angelical con pavor y admiración debido a la exhibición de poder y gracia. Era algo tan semejante a Dios que no podía evitar ser hipnotizado por su belleza.

El Mobile Suit blanco giro su cuerpo para ponerse de frente con el joven kurdo, y así poder 'ver' la cara del niño debajo de él. En la frente del MS tenía una cresta en forma de V, en su mano derecha tiene un escudo del mismo color que su cuerpo con los bordes rojos, y en su mano izquierda un fusil. Sus brillantes alas de partículas verdes en expansión a la que lo hacían como un ángel.

Demasiado sorprendido para hablar o moverse con su salvador. El muchacho siguió mirando con intensidad y adoración.

Fue un salvador. Su ángel. Su Dios.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la forma del gran ser celestial humanoide, y al mismo tiempo sentía que el ser angelical también le estaba 'mirando' desde el aire en silencio con sus brillantes ojos celestiales.

Soran sacó un par de binoculares que guardaba dentro de su bolsillo para obtener una mirada más cercana. Él trato de distinguir el pequeño texto grabado en la pieza del pecho de lo que él suponía que sería la escotilla de la cabina. Cada letra fue grabado en su mente donde por siempre permanecerá... '**Gundam**'

Este era el primer encuentro entre Soran Ibrahim y la unidad GN-000 0 Gundam.

**2 años después**

**Fecha: 4 de Noviembre de 71 EC**

**Ubicación: Isla de Mongora - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Era la altura de la Guerra de San Valentín Sangriento. La Alianza Terrestre lanzó una invasión a gran escala contra los Emiratos Unidos de Orb con el fin de obtener el control de su Conductor de Masas Kaguya por lo que podría tener una ruta al espacio. Los civiles se habían dado órdenes de evacuar la nación.

Una familia estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudieron bajando por un barranco. Uno era el padre y la madre, otra, una jovencita de 10 años y por ultimo un muchacho de 12 con el pelo negro despeinado, ojos carmesí y vestía con un traje blanco. Él era Shinn Asuka y trataba de huir con su familia del país que una vez creyó como la Tierra de la Paz.

Entonces oyeron el estruendo de una explosión y se detuvieron.

"¡Papá!" Exclamo preocupado Shinn.

"No te preocupes, hijo." aseguro su padre. "Seguro que estarán por las bases."

La familia siguió corriendo y podían oír los sonidos de explosiones y disparos por todas partes. La familia Asuka pudo ver algo del MBF-M1 M1 Astray disparo a uno de los Mobile Suit de la UNION, el GAT-01 Strike Dagger.

El Strike había contraatacado y destruyo al Astray, haciendo que los padres cubrieran a sus hijos de la explosión.

Entonces la niña de 10 años llamada Mayu Asuka tropezó y su teléfono celular cayó de su bolso al barranco.

"¡Mi teléfono!" Grito desesperadamente Mayu al ver caer su móvil.

"¡Déjalo, ya compraremos otro!" grito su madre intentando continuar con la huida. Entonces Shinn miro el lugar de donde se cayo y decidió buscarlo. Él había saltado del barranco y continuó bajando tratando de buscar el móvil de su hermana hasta que lo encuentra. Justo cuando iba a subir y continuar con la huida con su familia, de repente escucha el sonido de un disparo láser cayendo cerca y finalmente explota cerca de la ubicación de sus padres. La explosión arrastro al joven bastante lejos, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Luego se levanta jadeando un poco y rápidamente levanta la cabeza para mirar una nube de polvo surgiendo del lugar destruido donde se encontraba sus padres.

El muchacho miro esto con shock y ojos llorosos, y luego trato de levantarse y mantener el equilibrio. Luego fue al lugar del incidente, rogando que no les haya pasado nada a su familia. Entonces cuando tuvo una mejor vista, observo una escena de puro horror que no había querido que sucediera. Vio a su hermana muerta, el cuerpo chamuscado. Ella tenía el cuerpo torcido y el brazo derecho había desaparecido. El cuerpo de su padre fue cortada por la mitad. Él vio la pierna de su madre, y nada más.

El muchacho sentía como si quisiera vomitar. Él cayó de rodillas. Empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas fluían sin control de su rostro en tierra. Se sentía tan impotente, tan pequeño, tan impotente.

Él suelta un potente grito ahogado mirando hacia el cielo y al cabo de un instante termina un poco asfixiado.

¿Por qué?, ¿¡Por qué esto tiene que suceder!?

Entonces una enorme sombra se posa encima de él, haciendo que el joven volteara la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, y lo vio. Lo que tenía justo encima a pocos metros fue un Mobile Suit flotando en el aire pero un poco cerca. Tenía más forma humana que el resto de los Mobile Suits. Su torso es de color negro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo es blanco. La suela de sus zapatos son de color azul marino y portaba unas alas en la espalda del mismo color marino.

Aquella unidad se trataba de un Gundam.

Desde un principio, Shinn miro (de pie directamente) al Gundam blanco con temor y pavor al ver la majestuosidad silueta blanca con sus alas azules, que le daban aspecto de un ángel gigante, pero pronto esa admiración se convirtió en pura rabia y desprecio al darse cuenta que él fue el asesino de sus padres.

Él hecho un vistazo hacia atrás para ver de nuevo los cadáveres de su familia, para darse cuenta de que fue el responsable. Luego se volvió hacia el gigante humanoide angelical inmóvil en el aire, para seguir mirándolo directamente con más odio.

Ya no tenia miedo. No sentía ningún temor hacia el MS blanco. Solo sintió como una fuente de adrenalina de ira surgía de su cuerpo. Shinn apretó los dientes frustrado mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas y no llozar para suprimir la tristeza y quedara solo la ira.

Él quería destrozar esa máquina y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a su familia. Pero no podía, ya que se trataba de un Mobile Suit, y en comparación con él, Shinn solo era un pequeño ratón indefenso frente a un gigante. Él no tenía el poder para hacerlo. No tenía el poder necesario para vengar a sus padres y hermana.

La cara del Gundam blanco también se fijaba en el joven, y su piloto también lo estaba mirando directamente.

Entonces el piloto detecto la presencia de un enemigo y giro para ver otro Gundam acercándose y disparando su fusil láser, que de inmediato esquiva ascendiendo más al cielo. El Gundam enemigo paso por la ubicación de Shinn, enviando una onda que rozo la cara del joven huérfano pero no se estremeció y solo sirvió para secarle las lágrimas. Ahora tenia una expresión triste y medio enfurecido a medida que veía a los 2 combatientes luchando en el aire.

Luego los ignoro y se volvió de nuevo a los cadáveres de su familia, con tristeza en su rostro. Realmente lo odiaba. Odiaba los conflictos y las guerras. Él odiaba a los Attha por haberlos engañado y romper la neutralidad de su país que tanto había confiado. Los despreciaba por la falsa paz. Shinn los ignoro de nuevo para ver a los combatientes luchar. Sus ojos carmesí enfurecidos se fijaban en el blanco en el odio y desprecio.

Este fue el primer fatídico encuentro de Shinn Asuka con la unidad ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam.

**5 años después**

**Fecha: 2 de Octubre de 76 EC**

Después de 2 años y medio de lucha en la llamada "Guerra del San Valentin Sangriento'' llegó a su fin en el año 71 de la Era Cósmica. En medio de las ruinas de Junius Seven, un lugar de la tragedia sin precedentes, los antiguos enemigos se comprometieron a trabajar para el entendimiento mutuo, y hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para mantener la paz. Como resultado, la Tierra fue una vez más en el camino de la estabilidad.

O al menos eso parecía.

En el frente único presentado por la Alianza Terrestre, viejas rencillas comenzaron a resurgir. Se libro una nueva carrera armamentistica entre la UNION, AEU y la HRL por el control de la energía solar. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los constructores de la paz y conciliadores de ambas partes, el miedo mutuo, la sospecha y el odio amenazaron con romper la UNION aparte. La ruptura de un escándalo tras otro, como las obras de la UNION hacia sus aliados se hicieron públicos, sirvió para sabotear los esfuerzos de la reconciliación.

Para el año 76 EC, las tensiones entre las 3 potencias económicas siguieron en aumento, con cada nación desarrollando nuevos y mejorados Mobile Suits, y estos comenzarían a presionar a Orb para la cooperación militar e industrial. En esta situación, Cagalli Yula Attha, la Directora Representante de Orb hizo un último y desesperado esfuerzo para detener las tensiones que se aproxima. Pero a medida que la historia ha demostrado tantas veces, el poder de uno es de hecho finito.

**Ubicación: Armería 1 - Territorio de ZAFT - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

En un día como cualquiera, en la armería espacial de ZAFT, Langrage 4, varios oficiales militares de ZAFT desfilaron con normalidad mientras los mecánicos trataban a los Mobile Suit. En medio de esto, un jeep militar recorría el lugar siendo conducido por un joven castaño de 16 años y a su lado una joven de 17 años con el cabello corto de color rojo violáceo. Ella vestía con un uniforme militar de color rojo con medias negras. Ella estaba disfrutando de la sensación del viento corriendo a través de su pelo rojo.

De pronto la cara del joven conductor se horrorizo un poco al ver que estaba en trayectoria de la pierna de un Mobile Suit. Rápidamente giro el volante para evitar estrellarse, la chica estaba sobresaltada y a la vez molesta.

"Caray, ¿por qué no miras por donde vas?" miro irritada al chico.

El chico se encogió un poco por el tono, "Perdona, Luna. Pero no me había fijado bien."

La chica llamada Lunamaria Hawke, Uniforme Rojo (soldado de elite de ZAFT) con el rango de alférez se tranquilizo al ver la cara de inocente de su amigo y continuo hablando.

"Bueno, te perdono pero la próxima vez me dejaras el cargo a mi."

"Vale."

Luego ambos se fijaron en la carretera y continuaron su curso hasta llegar a la base.

"Me pregunto si es cierto de que nos asignaron a la órbita lunar..." dijo Lunamaria mientras se bajaba del jeep. "¿y donde esta Shinn?"

"Creo que se fue con Yolan de compras." contesto Vino mientras miraba al cielo para ver una pequeña figura casi imperceptible. "Ellos querían traer mucha comida antes del vuelo del Minerva."

Ante esto, Luna suelta un suave suspiro de fastidio al ver que su compañero de la academia militar esta fuera de su trabajo junto con Yolan para comprar. La verdad le daba un poco de rabia, ya que quería escaquearse también del trabajo e ir de compras con su hermana. Pero que mala suerte tenía. Así ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando hacia la armería para ver los Mobile Suits.

Mientras esto sucedía, un VTOL había comenzado a descender en una pista de aterrizaje lleno de oficiales púrpuras en sus puestos. El VTOL aterrizo, la puerta del helicóptero se abre y sale el actual presidente de PLANT, Gilbert Durandal, quien es escoltado por los oficiales hacia una base. Muchos otros soldados que vieron la llegada del presidente decidieron saludarles y mostrarle sus respectos. Entre ellos había un adolescente con una melena rubia y se trataba de un Uniforme Rojo, mirándolo con gran admires. Ante esto, Durandal le devuelve la sonrisa.

**Puerto**

Un grupo de 2 personas; los 2 de 22 años, acababan de salir de una nave en dirección ha la oficina del presidente. Una es una joven mujer alta con el cabello rubio que recorre por los hombros y espalda ligeramente, porta 2 pendientes en forma de orbe, labio rojo y viste con un traje de oficina púrpura que va a juego con su pantalón. Su acompañante, un hombre (unos centímetros más alto) con un aspecto fornido, constitución delgada y expresión tranquila con un flequillo azul marino, unas gafas de sol que oculta sus ojos, viste con una cazadora negra y pantalón gris.

La joven mujer resulto ser la Directora Representante de los Emiratos Unidos de Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, y su guardaespaldas personal Alex Dino. Ambos fueron caminando por la base, quienes fueron informados de la llegada del presidente Durandal y no quisieron faltar a entablar un trato diplomático.

"¿Crees que es correcto ir vestida así?" preguntó Alex en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que lo escuche.

"¿Que importa lo que me pongo? Cagalli exigió, medio girando su cabeza para mirarlo con enojo. "Estoy perfectamente así."

"En momentos como este, un poco de actuación nunca viene mal." respondió Alex en voz baja cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dando "Mira, no pretendo que seas algo que no eres, pero tú no quieres que lo tome a la ligera."

Luego se adelanto a ella para mirarla a la cara directamente, ella daba una mirada desafiante.

"Recuerda, que aunque se trate de una visita no oficial, nunca olvides que eres el gobernante de Orb."

Ella rápidamente aparto la mirada de él y siguió su camino hacia el punto de reunión con el presidente. En ese momento ambos entraron en el ascensor. Alex sonrió suavemente mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro antes de cambiar de tema.

"¿Por que quieres reunirte con el presidente ahora? todavía es pronto." preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

"Fue la única vez que he podido contactar con él, ya que siempre está ocupado. Yo quiero hablar de él con todos los informes que he estado recibiendo sobre la edificación del poder militar ZAFT en tiempos de paz. Me preocupa de que si esto sigue así que va a romper la paz que hemos trabajado tan duro para crear." dijo Cagalli con un tono tembloroso y sombrío mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

En eso, Alex frunció el ceño.

Él entendió lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero no sabía si eso era algo que realmente tenía que criticar tanto ZAFT como Orb había estado manteniendo su propia actualización de sus propias fuerzas, con toda la nueva tecnología que había ocurrido hace 5 años.

"Lo último que necesitamos es otra guerra para empezar. Así que muchos se perdieron en el último año y que todavía no se han recuperado totalmente de eso. Otra guerra justa causa más muertes sin sentido" dijo de nuevo Cagalli sombríamente.

Ella podía recordar hace 5 años, cuando su padre la empujo en el transporte de huida, mientras él se quedó atrás junto con varios funcionarios del gobierno y autodestruyó toda la oficina con ellos dentro para que el ejército de la EA no se apoderara de su conductor de minas.

Orb había sido reconstruido, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y ella no iba a ver como su nación fue arrastrado a otra guerra. No importa qué, ella haría lo que fuera para mantener a su nación segura y no dejar que caiga en otra desgracia nunca más.

Los 2 no podría decir nada más al llegar a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron. Salieron del ascensor y se sorprendieron al ver el presidente, quien acababa de entrar en el edificio y fue caminando directamente hacia ellos.

"Princesa." Durandal sonrió cálidamente. Alex se dio cuenta de la mirada del Presidente y mantuvo la cara neutral para que nadie lo reconocería. Estaba vestido con algo de ropa casual y llevando algo de azul, ver a través de las cortinas para que no se destacan y desapercibido. Durandal extendió la mano hacia ella en un gesto de bienvenida."Soy el presidente del Consejo Supremo, Gilbert Durandal. Es un honor tener a la Representante de Orb."

"Presidente Durandal." saludo Cagalli estrechando la mano que le ofreció. "Gracias por acceder a verme en tan corto plazo. Entiendo que debe haber causado que un gran inconveniente."

"Para nada." respondió Durandal sin problemas mientras señalaba unas sillas, colocadas estratégicamente junto a la ventana. Cagalli se sentó en una, y Durandal en el opuesto, sus respectivos seguidores se pusieron al lado, de pie en cada uno.

"¿Cómo esta tu país? En realidad, desde que llegaste a ser Representante de Orb, muchos problemas se han resuelto. Como tu honrado amigo, sinceramente me hace feliz, además de algo de celo."

"Todavía tengo cosas que hacer." dijo Cagalli modestamente.

"Sí. Y en esas circunstancias, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es tan urgente que usted viniera aquí en tan poco tiempo. Nuestro embajador me ha dicho que desea discutir algunos temas complejos con nosotros."

"En lo personal." replico Cagalli. "Yo no los considero compleja. El principal problema es la ruptura de las relaciones entre la UNION, AEU y la HRL. No solo no ha logrado declarar abiertamente la posición de PLANT, sino que has participado en acciones que solo pueden interpretarse como alentadoras de la división. A principios de este año, usted aprobó personalmente un programa de reforma y expansión militar, utilizando recursos humanos y tecnológicos que dejaron Orb durante la invasión de la UNION."

"No voy a negar que estamos participando en una renovación de ZAFT." respondió Durandal, aparentemente imperturbable por el tono de Cagalli. "Perdóname, pero no veo tu punto de cómo esto está agravando el problema."

"Como dije, ¡no es complejo!" Los ojos de Cagalli brillaron y sus ayudantes parecían nerviosos. "¡Estás rearmando ZAFT mientras la Alianza de la Tierra se está desmoronando! ¡Solo hay una forma en que las naciones de la Tierra pueden interpretar eso! ¡No te das cuenta de que estás haciendo una guerra más probable!" Un escalofrío recorrió la habitación. Alex se preguntó si alguno de los oficiales de personal de color púrpura detrás de Durandal diría algo. El hombre mismo parecía completamente despreocupado. Su comportamiento era el de alguien que trata gentilmente con un niño difícil.

"Puedo entender tu punto de vista, princesa. No tengo dudas de que la UNION te está haciendo la vida difícil en este momento, un estado de cosas que debe ser especialmente inquietante teniendo en cuenta la... historia de tu nación con esa superpotencia en particular."

"Hay otro problema." continuó Cagalli, dejando pasar la ligereza de Durandal. "No solo acusaron a Orb de ayudarlo en su rearme, también nos acusaron a tanto a nosotros como a ZAFT de enviar personal militar a Céilan, con el fin de ayudar a los cingaleses. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso, presidente?" Los ojos de Durandal se abrieron un poco con sorpresa magistral.

"Muy poco me temo, princesa. Si bien no puedo negar que algunos ciudadanos de PLANT han considerado apropiado involucrarse en esa disputa en particular, no estoy en condiciones de detenerlos." Sus ojos brillaron. "¿O sugieres que prohíba a nuestros ciudadanos viajar sobre la base de dónde podrían ir?"

"¡No me condesciendas!" Cagalli espetó, su furia envió otro escalofrío a través de los funcionarios reunidos. "¡Sabes que la UNION responderá a cualquier intento de secesión con la fuerza armada! Si eso sucede, la AEU o la HRL movilizaran sus propias fuerzas, ¡y usted sabe tan bien como cualquiera lo que podría pasar!

* * *

**En el espacio**

Desconocido para el personal de ZAFT, en las profundidades del espacio, 3 máquinas humanoides idénticas a los 2 grandes mechas de antes (Gundams) volaron a una velocidad respetable acercándose a la Armería militar. Lo único que los diferencia del resto es que cada uno llevaba un propulsor en forma de cono que desprende un velo de partículas brillantes verde-blanco. Los 3 Gundams eran completamente invisibles al radar, que fue interrumpida por su paso, y tenía una firma térmica minúscula, por lo que son máquinas casi invisibles para cualquier observador térmica. Solo eran visibles sólo para el ojo humano y luego lo único que vieron fue un rastro de esas partículas de luz verde-blanco.

Uno tiene el torso de color azul marino, mientras el resto es de color gris de metal. También poseía una gran espada plegada en su brazo derecho, de color plateado con los bordes verdes.

El otro es de color verde y el resto gris metálico y en vez de una espada como su compañero, va cargado con un rifle de cañón largo.

Y el ultimo tenía forma muy corpulenta, pintado de blanco con el torso negro, sus piernas eran más gruesas que el resto de su cuerpo. Va equipado con un bazuca masiva en sus manos.

Dentro de la cabina del Gundam azul, su piloto, quien llevaba un traje de piloto azul (va a juego con su Gundam) con un chaleco antibalas gris, miraba fijamente en completo silencio a la pantalla del monitor en vista al objetivo.

'_Gundam..._'

* * *

**Armería colonial**

Gran parte de la colonia era un lugar turístico, llena en su mayoría de civiles, que pasean y hablan tranquilamente por las ceras y parques. Los coches circulaban con normalidad y todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo como cualquier día normal. En medio de la tranquilidad, un grupo de 3 adolescentes paseaban por la cera ignorando a la gente. Uno era el mayor, quien tenía 19 años y el tiene el pelo verde como la hierba. El otro 17 y tiene el pelo azul celeste, y la única miembro femenino, de 16 años con el cabello corto y rubio.

La chica se detiene al ver su propio reflejo en una ventana de una tienda de ropa, y sus ojos se cayó hacia un vestido en exhibición. Se detuvo un momento y luego hizo una pirueta agraciada, la falda y mangas ondeaban. Se detuvo y se miró los pies como si admirara sus zapatos. Esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros, quienes voltearon la cabeza para verla.

"¿Qué hace ella?" preguntó el chico peli azul.

"Ella es una tonta contenta representando su papel." respondió el peli verde divertido por las travesuras de la chica. "Los dos sois iguales... deberías hacerlo."

La chica se inclinó más cerca de la ventana, aparentemente fascinada por su reflejo. Estaba el familiar cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, los brillantes ojos granates y la cara redonda, algo infantil. Ella se río, complacida por su belleza. Su espíritu se disparó, y comenzó a girar por la calle, con los brazos abiertos. Ella se rió mientras se abría, deleitándose con la simple alegría de hacerlo.

Y luego golpeó a alguien.

Ella sintió que su espalda golpeaba algo, y ella sabía que era una persona, por lo que gruño de sorpresa. Sus brazos la rodearon, manteniéndola firme, las manos cerrándose sobre sus senos. Ella volvió a la cara de la persona, siendo Shinn Asuka, ahora como un adolescente de 17 años. Él tenía una cara bonita, un poco juvenil enmarcada con el pelo negro y ojos carmesí. Él parpadeó sorprendido mirándola a ella.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shinn.

La chica hizo una pausa antes de que su rostro se retorciera de irritación, su buen humor perdido. Ella se separó del adolescente japonés desconcertado y salió corriendo por la calle. El muchacho siguió con la mirada, preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

"Neh, Shinn." dijo una voz detrás de Shinn. Él era Yolan Kent, un joven de su edad con la piel morena, pelo negro, traje de oficina con corbata y porta una bolsa de compra. Él lucia con una sonrisa divertida. "Le has tocado sus tetas, ¿verdad?"

El adolescente japonés miró las manos, sólo entonces para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cara se sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Menudo pervertido estas hecho." dijo Yolan burlando antes de dar un colgajo desdeñoso de la mano mientras se alejó.

"No fue..." dijo Shinn nervioso mientras veía a su compañero alejarse sin hacer le caso. "¡Hey, vamos!" Shinn se apresuro a recoger su bolsa de la compra caída antes de perseguir a su amigo. "E-espera, Yolan, yo..." exclamando nervioso corriendo. "¡Espera!"

* * *

**Base militar**

El presidente Durandal condujo a Cagalli y Alex a un espacio abierto entre 2 líneas abiertas del hangar, con los guardaespaldas del presidente formando un cordón suelto. Ese espacio hay una buena cantidad de Mobile Suits y oficiales militares mirando y circulando con normalidad.

"Eres una mujer valiente, alguien que luchó en persona en un Mobile Suit a la edad de 17 durante la última batalla de hace 5 años."

Ella y su guardaespaldas ignoraron las palabras del presidente para mirar a los Mobile Suits presentes en el hangar. Los reconoció a todos, porque se había mantenido al tanto de tales desarrollos, pero algunos eran más familiares que otros. Había un montón de ZGMF-1017 GINNs acerca, que se trataban de uno de los MS de reproducción en masa de ZAFT. Podía ver a GuAIZ, sucesores del GINN con la misma cresta distintiva. Había una o 2 AMF-101 DINNs, y un enorme TFA-4DE GAZuOOT pintado de amarillo que parecía que podría enfrentarse a un ejército por sí mismo.

"También eres la sucesora de Uzumi Nara Attha." Continuo Durandal. "Quien se negó a inclinarse ante la presión, siguiendo el ideal de su nación hasta el final." El presidente se detuvo de repente y se volvió para mirar a sus invitados.

"Entonces, ¿cómo debemos actuar, dada la situación actual? Estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien la respuesta."

"Protegeremos y mantendremos los ideales de nuestra nación." Cagalli respondió con gravedad.

"No atacaremos a otra nación." Durandal habló con la misma gravedad mientras recitaba el credo fundador de Orb. "No permitiremos que otra nación nos ataque y no intervendremos en los conflictos de otras naciones."

"Eso era."

"Entonces tenemos el mismo ideal" dijo Durandal con una sonrisa sincera. "Si es posible, esa sería la mejor manera. Pero no es posible sin poder. Estoy seguro de que puedes entender esto, princesa. El mejor curso para nuestras dos naciones es permanecer distantes, pero para mantener nuestra neutralidad, ambos necesitamos poder militar. ¿No es por eso que Orb conserva todas sus capacidades militares?"

"Por favor, hazme un favor y deja de llamarme princesa."

"Jefe Representante Athha." Durandal se inclinó en aparente arrepentimiento. "Por favor, perdóname." Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Luego volvieron a caminar en silencio por unos momentos.

"Pero tengo que preguntarte algo." Durandal rompió el silencio. "¿De que tienes miedo exactamente?"

"Por supuesto, usted está bajo la presión de la UNION, aunque sus acusaciones son completamente irrazonables. Los refugiados que recibimos de Orb tuvieron que ganarse la vida de alguna manera, como estoy seguro de que comprende. Pero se me ocurre, Representante Jefe, que ya debe estar acostumbrado a ese comportamiento. ¿Es algo más?"

Cagalli apretó sus puños. Las relaciones entre Orb y las potencias económicas habían llegado a una etapa delicada. Ella tenía la esperanza de que podía convencer a Durandal dejar de usar la tecnología de Orb para fines militares, lo que conseguiría disuadir a la UNION.

* * *

Una mano introduce en el monitor una tarjeta de identificación, por lo que la puerta se abre automáticamente rebelando a 5 figuras de afuera. 3 de ellos son los adolescentes de antes y los 2 son soldados de ZAFT. Los 5 entraron a hurtadillas en el hangar y se refugiaron en una esquina, mirando a escondidas una serie de Mobile Suits con varios oficiales vigilando. Ellos comenzaron a planear su ataque, y cuando estaban convencidos, ellos sacaron sus armas listos para atacar. La chica rubia solo saco un puñal muy afilado y dibujo una mirada severa.

* * *

"¡Pero si el poder crece demasiado traerá más conflicto!" argumento Cagalli antes de detenerse.

* * *

Los 3 adolescentes salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a cargar sobre los soldados e ingenieros. El chico de pelo verde cargaba con 2 metralletas y comenzó a disparar ambas, abatiendo a 5 soldados. El chico de pelo azul comenzó a saltar y disparo con sus 2 pistolas a varios soldados, no dejándolo tiempo de reaccionar y sacar sus armas. Él los mato con mayor precisión y velocidad. La chica rubia había saltado metiéndose en un grupo de soldados e ingenieros y los corto sin dudarlo con su puñal, haciendo que salpicara sangre.

Los 3 procedieron a matar más soldados restantes hasta que no haya ninguno.

* * *

"No, princesa." dijo Durandal negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "El poder es necesario porque nunca dejarán de haber conflictos."

* * *

Los 3 siguieron disparando sin parar, hasta que el chico verde saco una granada y la lanzo al suelo, y explota matando a los últimos oficiales que quedaban. El chico de pelo azul se reunió con su compañero.

"¡Sting!"

El chico verde llamado Sting miro a su compañero antes de tirar sus armas al suelo.

"Bien, ¡vamos!" ordeno Sting.

Con eso los 3 procedieron a saltar en los torsos de cada Mobile Suit (presumidamente un Gundam) y se metieron en su cabina tratando de activarlo.

En la cabina, Sting logro encender las luces y el monitor, pero continuo tecleando las piezas.

"¿Cómo vas?" preguntó Sting.

"Okay, es exactamente como ponían en los informes." respondió el chico azul a través de la radio.

"Esta bien." respondió la chica rubia por la radio.

"Respuesta del catalizador de quantum iniciada." comenzó Sting hablar mientras ponía en marcha los controles "Flujo de potencia correcta."

"Todo el armamento, activado. Todas las armas, desbloqueadas." dijo el peli azul mientras tecleaba y observaba el monitor.

"Sistema de movilización a estado de combate." siguió la chica rubia.

Con eso, los ojos de cada Gundam se iluminaron en colores diferentes. Luego comenzaron a levantarse como si hubieran cobrado vida hasta estar de pie. Cada uno de ellos activaron la armadura Fase-Shift, revelando su color natural; el del chico azul es de color azul marino, tiene un aspecto robusto con grandes aletas en cada lado con forma de mitad de concha. El de Sting es de color verde oscuro, y tiene grandes protuberancias es la espalda verde claro. El de la chica es de color negro con ribetes amarillos y unos rojos. Ambos Suits comenzaron a alejarse, pero no escaparían tan fácilmente. Un soldado malherido superviviente al ataque logro activar la alarma de emergencia.

En toda la armería se escucho la alarma y llamo la atención de muchos oficiales incluido el presidente. Varios oficiales comenzaron su marcha hacia el hangar mientras otros se preguntaron en la confusión que ocurría. De pronto, la respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando la puerta del hangar se desintegro en una explosión por varios haces láser verdes. Esos mismos láser alcanzaron a 2 Mobile Suit en la entrada de otro hangar, por lo que todo explota junto a muchos oficiales a su alrededor.

Durandal, Cagalli y todos los demás sólo podían mirar con horror como las perchas explotaron. Athrun sacó a Cagalli al suelo como un grupo de soldados ZAFT hizo lo mismo con el presidente Durandal. Protegiéndolos de la fuerza de la explosión y escombros.

Entonces de la explosión del primer hangar surgieron los 3 Gundams robados. Todos se quedaron atónicos y a la vez horrorizados por estos acontecimientos.

"¡Chaos! ¡Gaia! ¡Abyss!" grito un soldado atónico.

Él no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando vio que los Gundams robados comenzaron a atacar y destruir los demás hangares junto con los Mobile Suits.

"¿¡Que son!?" dijo Cagalli levantándose. "¿Nuevos modelos?" preguntó mirando fijamente con una mirada perpleja.

"¿¡Qué significa esto!?" Durandal grito indignado. "¡Que vayan todas nuestras unidades! ¡Detenerlos ahora mismo!" ordeno a sus soldados restantes, que asintieron obedientes y se apresuraron a arreglar la situación. Otra percha explotó cuando fue destruida por los misiles del Gundam verde llamado ZGMF-X24S Chaos, y luego otro por cañones laterales del Gundam azul llamado ZGMF-X31S Abyss.

"¡Tú!" exclamo dirigiéndose hacia un oficial. "Escolta a la Representante a un lugar seguro." El oficial asintió y rápidamente procedió a llevar a la mujer rubia y a su guardaespaldas a un refugio mientras el caos se desata en todo el lugar.

El Gundam negro llamado ZGMF-X88S Gaia había saltado en el aire y de pronto se transformo en su forma perruna y descendió en el techo de una percha. 10 segundos más tarde, el Gundam saltó como la percha explotó. Cagalli se protegió la cabeza con los brazos como la onda expansiva golpeó el grupo.

Alex corrió rápidamente sobre ella y protegió a la princesa. "¡Cagalli!" grito mientras el la protegió de la explosión.

Los 2 rápidamente corrieron en busca de refugio, ya que evadieron incontables cantidades de escombros de la pelea. Los 2 doblaron una esquina cuando un ZAKU fue arrojado fuera de una bahía percha cercana. Entonces, para su sorpresa, vieron las caras de una de las tres máquinas robadas.

"Esos son..." dijo Alex atónico.

"Gundams." dijo Cagalli con voz airada.

* * *

**En el espacio**

Al lado de la superficie de la Armería, varios destructores espaciales de Clase Nazca y fragatas de Clase Laurasia se estaban agrupando para enviar refuerzos desde arriba. Se había empezado a movilizar varios escuadrones de MS sobre la colonia para interceptar a los atacantes.

Sin embargo sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia una nave (no perteneciente a la de ZAFT) se estaba acercando hacia las naves. Aquella nueva nave estaba camuflada mediante un sistema que había sido prohibido por el Tratado de Junius conocido como Espejismo Colloid, que no solo fue capaz de hacer invisible la nave intrusa para la vista humana, también para los radares avanzados, por lo que nadie fue capaz de presenciar su existencia, permitiendo a la nave moverse libremente sin riesgos como una nave fantasma.

* * *

**Puente de mando - nave intrusa**

Los operadores de la nave, siendo de la EA inspeccionaba en sus puestos cada monitor para mantener activo el Mirage, asegurarse de mantener el rumbo y no toparse con una nave enemiga para llamar la atención. En medio del puente había 2 asientos personales cuyos ocupantes eran los líderes de la nave. Uno era el capitán Ian Lee, y el otro era un hombre de 33 años enmascarado con un casco que cubre casi toda su cabeza excepto la parte superior de la nariz y deja al descubierto una melena rubia por detrás. También lleva un uniforme grisáceo oscuro de la EA. El era el coronel Neo Reonake, y estaba al mando de la operación de ataque a la Armería.

El mismo estaba mirando su reloj de muñeca, esperando la hora exacta para atacar al enemigo. Y finalmente llego esa hora.

"Okay, todo listo." grito para que el puente le escuchara. "Discretamente, eso es." comento sonriendo.

"Gotfreit uno y dos activados." anunció un operador.

"Cargad Corintos dentro de las lanzaderas del uno al ocho." anunció otro operador.

La imagen de la parte trasera de una nave Clase Nazca apareció en la pantalla delantera del puente, siendo vista por los comandantes, viéndolo como una presa perfecta. "Apuntad con los cañones principales en la parte delantera, lado babor, del modelo Nazca. (ordena Neo de inmediato, a medida que los operadores comienzan a teclear. "Desactivar el Espejismo Colloid al mismo tiempo que el disparo. Propulsores, a máxima potencia." Después de dar la ultima orden, el coronel enmascarado se endereza en su asiento para ver los resultados.

"Parece que las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, señores." comento Neo con una sonrisa.

El capitán sonrió un poco antes de recupera la compostura y dar la ultima orden hacia sus subordinados.

"¡Gotfreit, fuegooo!" grito el capitán Lee.

* * *

Con esa orden, 2 bolas de energía verde se iluminaron en el espacio y explotaron en unos haces que volaron a gran velocidad y atravesaron a la estructura de la proa de la Clase Nazca, dándole de lleno. Entonces la Clase Nazca explota en una gran esfera brillante rosada en medio del espacio.

Otra Clase Nazca, que pasaba por debajo, contemplo a su compañero explotar a pocos metros por arriba, y su tripulación se quedaron atónicos por la explosión y se preguntaban que había ocurrido.

Entonces, la nave intrusa desactiva su camuflaje a medida que seguía disparando sus cañones Gotfreit y lanza misiles hacia otras naves.

* * *

**Clase Nazca**

"¡El Herschel ha caído!" informo un Uniforme Negro a sus compañeros. "Misiles aproximándose al Fourier... dieciocho en total."

"Detectada nave no identificada. Número uno. Orange veinticinco, Mark ocho, Bravo..."

"¿En un sitio como este?" cuestiono el Uniforme Negro 2 ante la información del enemigo. "¿Sera el Espejismo Colloid?" pregunto el Uniforme Negro 3. "¿Es la Alianza de la Tierra?" pregunto el Uniforme Negro 2.

"Buscando en la base de patrones térmicos." informa el operador antes de teclear su monitor.

* * *

Con la alarma resonando en todo el buque de combate espacial de ZAFT, cada piloto fueron corriendo hacia sus respectivos MS, siendo varios GINNs en total. Los pilotos entraron en sus cabinas listos para el combate que se va a dar.

Una lluvia de misiles intercepto una Clase Nazca y la hizo reventar, siendo la tercera nave de ZAFT derribada. Pero la cacería no había terminado.

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar de los hechos, los 3 misteriosos Gundams con propulsores de partículas que se aproximaban hacia la colonia espacial cuyos E-sensor no fueron afectados por el Espejismo Colloid, se detuvieron ya que detectó la explosión y la batalla entre ZAFT y las fuerzas de la EA.

"Parece que las predicciones de Sumeragi-san era correcta." agrego el piloto púrpura del Gundam corpulento observando a través de la pantalla de su cabina las imágenes de la batalla. "La Alianza a puesto en marcha su operación. Lockon, tú y Setsuna entrar dentro de la colonia mientras yo me encargare de interceptar las fuerzas exteriores."

"¡Entendido!" respondieron obedientes los otros pilotos mientras sus respectivos Gundams se adentraron en la colonia, y el corpulento se quedo atrás y se preparo para combatir.

"Virtue, preparado para intervenir en la batalla." declaro el piloto púrpura como los ojo del GN-005 Virtue se iluminaron por un momento mientras se dirigía al campo de batalla espacial.

* * *

**Armería de ZAFT**

**Minerva**

En la nave de guerra espacial de nueva generación de ZAFT, Minerva, la situación se había promulgado allí y estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría. Talia Gladys, la capitana del Minerva, siendo una mujer con uniforme y boina blanca y un flequillo rubio, estaba hablando en un teléfono sentada en su asiento personal en el puente de mando. Cuando termino, ella volvió su atención hacia el oficial adjunto Arthur Trine, quien es un hombre de uniforme negro, incluida su boina.

"Arthur, envía al Impulse de inmediato." ordena la capitana Talia.

"Sí, señora." dijo Arthur obediente antes de girar su atención hacia los operadores. "Contacta con Shinn y dile que tiene permiso para utilizar el Impulse de inmediato."

* * *

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un soldado joven (por su estatura) con el traje de piloto rojo, dirigiéndose hacia una especie avioneta con forma de Caza, con las alas cortas, y el metal blindado. La parte de atrás es de color azul y la de adelante gris. El joven piloto se sube en la cabina y enciende las luces y el monitor. Entonces la avioneta de combate es arrastrado hacia un ascensor que comienza a subir y termina en una pasarela que le lleva a la superficie. El piloto de la avioneta ajusta los controles antes de despegar.

"¡Core Splendor, despegue!" declara el piloto.

Con esa orden, la avioneta llamada Core Splendor comenzó a desplazarse a través de la pasarela y finalmente se eleva al cielo a gran velocidad. Entonces también salieron de la pasarela otros objetos extraños, que parecen unidades de apoyo, uno después del otro y todos van en dirección a la batalla

* * *

**En el combate**

Alex había conducido a Cagalli hacia la cabina de un ZAKU inmóvil tumbado. El comenzó a juguetear con los botones, activando al Suit.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta preocupada

"No dejare que mueras aquí." dijo Alex aún toqueándo los botones de encima. Entonces el ZAKU enciende su ojo y se pone de pie listo para el combate. Esto llamo la atención de la pilota del Gaia rápidamente. Athrun y Cagalli se quedaron sin aliento y se preparó para lo peor.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Stellar con aburrimiento.

Ella hizo que su Suit levantara un brazo con su fusil láser y disparo una descarga láser hacia el ZAKU. Sin embargo, Alex reacciono a tiempo e hizo que el ZAKU se elevara al aire a tiempo, evitando el disparo que ahora destruyo el hangar. La chica se quedo aturdida, y Alex aprovecho la oportunidad para cargar hacia el enemigo y logro embestirlo. El Gaia retrocedió varios metros y se detuvo con su piloto frustrada. "Hmph. Cabrón."

El Gaia desenvaino su sable láser y cargo hacia el ZAKU. El ZAKU desenvaino de su escudo una gran hacha y ambas armas colisionaron entre si. No paso mucho cuando el Gaia logro que el ZAKU retrocediera a larga distancia. Cuando su retroceso freno, el Chaos apareció por detrás, llamando la atención de Alex. "Otro más." gruño al darse cuenta.

El Chaos comenzó a cargar y a balancearse con una espada láser hacia el ZAKU para acabar con él. Alex hizo que el ZAKU retrocediera un poco pero no pudo evitar que alcanzara su mano derecha. Entonces algo estallo en la espalda del Chaos, haciendo que Sting mirara hacia atrás para ver su atacante, resultando ser el Core Splendor. La avioneta de combate va sobrevolando el campo con las unidades de apoyo en su entorno que tienen aspecto de ser partes de un cuerpo.

El Core dobla su cuerpo y sus alas desaparecen formando lo que parece un torso. Entonces una de las unidades, que tiene forma de piernas, se acerca al torso y se une. Entonces la otra unidad que parece ser el pecho con los brazos y cabeza se une en la parte superior, formando al Mobile Suit completo resultando ser un Gundam con el torso rojo y el resto blanco.

Finalmente la quinta unidad se introdujo en la espalda del Gundam formando su mochila de armas.

El nuevo Gundam desciende al campo de batalla delante del ZAKU, quienes Alex y Cagalli lo vieron con gran impresión. El Gundam desenfunda de su mochila 2 largos sables y los une para formar un sable de doble filo, y lo apunto sobre el Gaia. Tanto Alex, Cagalli y los 2 pilotos miraron al nuevo Gundam con gran impresión, como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes.

Entonces se rebela la identidad del piloto siendo Shinn Asuka, quien miraba con determinación y a la vez furioso a los enemigos.

"¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿¡Queréis comenzar de nuevo!? ¿¡OTRA GUERRA!?"

Sting también miro con algo de asombro al nuevo Gundam ya que no sabía que había una cuarta unidad. Él busco información sobre él en su terminal de datos pero lo único que salio fue "Object unknow" (Objeto desconocido)

"¿No hay datos? Entonces lo tenían reservado."

Sting gruño. Si de verdad no tenían datos sobre esa nueva unidad entonces puede que esto les causara problemas a partir de hoy, sin embargo contando con su ventaja numérica, tal vez tengan una oportunidad de acabar con él.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera contactar con sus compañeros, de repente nota que el radar comenzó a pitar en señal de una fuente de calor también desconocida. No solo él. Los radares del ZAKU, Gaia y el Gundam detectaron la misma señal de una unidad desconocida acercándose. Entonces de repente los radares comenzaron a fallar y se desconecto como si hubiera interferencias. Todos se preguntaban que estaba pasando y de que se trataba esa nueva unidad desconocida.

La respuesta no tardo en venir cuando Cagalli diviso algo brillante moviéndose en el cielo, y esto llamo la atención de su guardaespaldas también. Entonces los demás pilotos divisaron esa silueta acercándose hacia tierra y finalmente se revelo para sorpresa de todos que se trataba de otro Gundam pero azul. Resulto ser el Gundam de las partículas brillantes. Shinn se había quedado desconcertado, ya que nunca había visto esa unidad en su vida ni conocida para el resto. Lo más misterioso y desconcertante era ese velo de luz que desprendía de su espalda como propulsión.

Su piloto estaba mirando el campo de batalla en silencio analizando el numero de objetivos.

"240082, Exia. Confirmando visualmente la ubicación del objetivo." declaro el piloto con una voz monótona casi sin emociones. "Cese la dispersión de partículas GN al llegar a la ubicación objetivo." luego amplio la imagen de la pantalla en su cabina para ver a sus objetivos. "Objetivo confirmado. Comenzando la primera fase según lo planeado."

No tardo demasiado tiempo como el nuevo Gundam descendió suavemente al suelo frente al Chaos pero apartado a pocos metros del Impulse. El Gundam azul desplegó su enorme espada de su brazo y lo apunto hacia el Chaos en señal de desafió.

De nuevo Cagalli y Alex lo miraban con la misma impresión y desconcierto con el Impulse ante el nuevo Gundam. Su cabeza relucía un poco por el reflejo de sol (artificial) al igual que su enorme sable y ambos pudieron observar el extraño propulsor cónico.

* * *

Durandal y sus hombres estaban observando el campo de batalla mediante una pantalla y vieron al misterioso Gundam azul enfrentándose hacia el Chaos. Varios oficiales se quedaron perplejos al ver a esa unidad, ya que no pertenece a ninguna de sus instalaciones. Unos trataron de identificarlo pero no pudieron, ya que era de origen desconocido, y se preguntaron como pudo entrar sin ser detectados por sus satélites o radares.

Por el contrario, Durandal no parecía nada sorprendido al ver al Gundam azul, ya que tenía previsto de que esto pasaría.

'_Así que ya a empezado..._' peso Durandal para si.

* * *

En la cabina del Gundam azul se rebela la identidad del piloto siendo Setsuna F. Seiei, ahora un adolescente de 17 años, mirando a sus objetivos.

"Exia, campo de batalla confirmado." declaro Setsuna preparado para el combate. "Comenzando la intervención."

'_El día en que el destino de la humanidad y del mundo va a cambiar... para siempre_.'

La rueda del destino ha empezado a girar...

* * *

**Perdonen si me e adelantado un poco al día previsto de la publicación del primer capitulo pero me estaba emocionando por escribirlo ahora. **

**Bueno, aquí os dejo con Shinn Asuka interviniendo en el Impulse frente a los pilotos de Phantom Paint, y luego esta Setsuna F. Seiei en el Exia haciendo lo mismo, pero ambos pilotos no trabajaran juntos en esto. Ahora en el siguiente capitulo veremos una batalla entre Gundams y luego el anuncio de Celestial Being. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo sábado!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Celestial Being

**Antes de nada, estoy seguro que la mayoría que hayáis visto este fanfic por primera vez se este preguntando por el capitulo prologo "Cronología". En el momento en que lo publique me salió un error de traducción, como seguramente habrán notado y por ello tuve que borrarlo temporalmente para corregirlo y hacer uno nuevo. Perdona por eso. **

**Ahora volviendo a este capitulo, por fin vamos a presenciar una batalla entre Gundams y más tarde hará su aparición una misteriosa organización que lleva existiendo durante 200 años que anunciara a la humanidad un cambio mundial. **

* * *

**Fecha: 1 de abril de 76 EC**

**Ubicación: Armería militar de ZAFT - PLANT - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

En medio del caos que una vez fue la pacífica armería militar espacial de ZAFT ahora se había convertido en un campo de batalla cuando inesperadamente los 3 MS de nueva generación; el Chaos, Abbys y Gaia fueron ocupados por un misterioso grupo y estos empezaron a utilizarlos para destruir los hangares y otros MS que se interponían en su camino. Apenas hubo resistencia pero no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos hasta que apareció la cuarta unidad Gundam siendo el ZGMF-X56S Impulse pilotado por Shinn Asuka quien apareció en escena para interceptarlos, pero de repente apareció otra unidad Gundam solo que esta vez no pertenecía a ZAFT y además de que tenía algo muy extraño.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" preguntó Shinn mirando a su lado a través del terminal de visión de su cabina al misterioso MS que acaba de aparecer en escena para enfrentarse a las 3 unidades robadas. Él sabía de qué se trataba de una Unidad G (nombre en clave para los Gundams) por su apariencia pero no recordaba haber visto un modelo como ese antes. ¿Acaso el presidente Durandal tenía una quinta unidad guardada en secreto? No lo sabía.

Dentro de la cabina del Chaos, Sting gruño al ver otra Unidad G delante de él justo al lado del otro pero a varios metros como si no quisiera trabajar en equipo. Él trato de averiguar la identidad de la unidad en su panel de información.

"Unknow Object"

Era todo lo que decía cuando trato de identificar al nuevo combatiente lo que gano otro gruñido del adolescente peli verde. Luego trato de contactar con sus compañeros mediante la radio de comunicación pero lo único que recibió fue un extraño sonido a estática. Trato de hacerlo de nuevo pero por alguna misteriosa razón no pudo abrir un canal de comunicación con sus compañeros pero de nada sirvió como si hubiera interferencias inalámbricas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Sting a nadie en particular.

Shinn trato de hacer lo mismo dentro del Impulse. Él trataba de comunicarse con su nave para avisarle de lo que estaba pasando pero nada funcionaba. Su señal de comunicación así como la radio y el radar se bloquearon como si estuvieran estropeados.

"¿Se a estropeado la comunicación?" preguntó Shinn para sí mismo cuando de repente el pitido de alarma de su cabina se activó cuando noto que el Chaos lo estuvo apuntando con un fusil láser y dispara. Rápidamente el Impulse se cubre con su escudo que absorbe el haz láser verdoso.

Dentro de la cabina del misterioso Gundam, su piloto, Setsuna F. Seiei, se quedó mirando a las 2 unidades que estaban al frente a varios metros siendo sus principales objetivos.

"Exia, confirmación de los objetivos: Gaia, Chaos y Abyss. Doy paso a la-

Antes de que terminara la frase, de pronto vio como el Impulse empezó a cargar con su lanza de doble filo hacia el Gaia. Su piloto rubio llamada Stellar Loussier estaba desconcertada por la velocidad del nuevo Gundam.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" grito ella casi en shock cuando el Impulse se acercaba hacia ella. Justo cuando iba a dar un rodaje, el Gaia lo evadió moviéndose hacia la derecha haciendo que la hoja rompiera y rosara el suelo levantando muchas rocas. Luego procedió a girar la otra hoja pero de nuevo lo evadió elevándose al cielo. El Gundam negro disparo sus vulcanos de la cabeza hacia el Impulse. Pero Shinn no se molestó en esquivarlo y el Impulse se agacho un poco con la lanza encima. La lluvia de balas impactaron sobre el cuerpo metálico del Gundam, pero no logro rozarlo ni estropear la pintura. Cuando termina, el Impulse se levanta retirando su lanza y desenfunda y apunta su rifle de haz y dispara un haz láser verde hacia el Gaia, pero lo esquiva descendiendo al suelo. De nuevo dispara de nuevo el haz verde pero lo vuelve a esquivar.

El Chaos sale de un rincón y dispara varias andadas de su rifle, pero de alguna forma las evita y contraataca con la suya, aunque este también logro evitarlo.

En la cabina, Sting gruño frustrado al ver tal inesperada situación ahora. Luego se dio cuenta de que la otra unidad estaba parada como si no quisiera combatir, lo que le extraño un poco.

El Exia se quedó inmóvil sin hacer nada, mientras su piloto observaba el combate manteniendo la mirada fija en el Impulse.

'_Gundam..._'

Entonces escucho la alarma de su monitor y vio como el Chaos apuntaba su fusil láser hacia él. "¿¡Hasta cuando vas a quedarte hay mirando!?" grito Sting antes de disparar.

El haz verde salió disparado y va directo hacia el Exia pero el Gundam azul se defiende cubriéndose con su escudo, bloqueando las vigas. Luego retira el escudo y hace que su enorme sable se echara hacia abajo revelando un subfusil oculto y dispara con ella 3 haces extraños de color rosa hacia el Gundam verde. El Chaos había logrado evadir los haces rosados con dificultad, volviéndose hacia un muro en ruinas que formaba una guarnición.

Los ojos de Sting se abrieron con perplejidad al ver esos extraños haces rosados que no se parecían a un haz estándar. Una vez más trato de comunicarse con Auel para que lo ayudará pero al igual que antes no pudo abrir un canal de comunicación con el Abyss como si algo interfiriera en la comunicación. Las cosas no podían ponerse más feas ahora.

En el combate entre el Impulse y Gaia, el Gundam negro cambio a su forma perruna y cargo al Impulse. Shinn gruñe mientras hacía retroceder a su Gundam, luego separo su lanza de doble filo y cargo nuevamente. Stellar solo jadeo en shock al ver como el Gundam de ZAFT se acercaba como un toro enloquecido. Justo en el ultimo momento, el Gaia vuelve a saltar y dispara de sus 2 cañones de espalda sus haces rosados. El Impulse se cubrió con su escudo, absorbiendo el ataque. Después de que terminara, el Impulse lanzo uno de sus espadas como un bumerán, y logro impactar de lleno sobre el torso del Gaia, que había cambiado su forma humanoide.

"¡Cabrón!" maldijo Stella mientras caía en su cabina hacia el suelo.

El Gaia cayo de pie al suelo frente al Impulse.

* * *

**Puente de mando - Minerva**

Mientras en el Minerva, en el puente de mando, tanto la capitana Talia y los demás oficiales observaban en un videopantalla digital la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo entre las unidades robadas, el Impulse y el misterioso Gundam.

Ellos se habían quedado atónicos al ver aparecer esa dicha unidad sin que ningún radar o satélite detectara su presencia. Ellos habían buscado en su base de datos sobre esa unidad pero ni siquiera su más moderno fuentes de datos pudieron identificarlo como si no existiera. Por lo que pudieron observar, esa unidad sin duda era una Unidad G idéntica al Impulse pero lo más extraño era que su propulsor tenía forma de cono, por lo que parecía casi imposible que saliera la propulsión necesaria para impulsarlo. Pero incluso vieron cómo se elevará sin ningún tipo de propulsión dejando desconcertados al puente. También vieron con asombro como esa unidad logro esquivar los ataques del Chaos e incluso resistir el impacto de una sin ningún rasguño. Esa cosa realmente pudo compararse con una de sus últimas armas.

Por otro lado observaron al Impulse combatir contra el Gaia. Se notaba que el joven tenía cierta ventaja a pesar de ser joven. Pero eso no significaba que debía dañar severamente a las máquinas y solo capturarlos.

"Este chico..." gruño Arthur al ver cómo fue dañado el Gaia. "¿No sabe que debería capturarlos en vez de causarles daño?"

"¿Que se le puede hacer?" dijo Talia simplemente. El capitán adjunto jadeo confuso antes de volverse hacia su superior, sentada en su asiento personal. "Esas unidades son muy fuertes, y sus pilotos que lo controlan parece que pueden manejarlos bien." dedujo mirando la pantalla. "Capturarlos no será cosa fácil. Si es necesario desarmarlos o causar pocos daños, no hay opción."

Arthur se quedó en una pérdida de palabras. Arriesgar que esas unidades sean recuperadas no enteras por su captura, sería un riesgo para la reproducción de ZAFT. Pero considerando el riesgo de que esas unidades logren escapar, sería un auténtico peligro si se trataran de terroristas.

Al ver no otra alternativa, el capitán adjunto asiente estando de acuerdo y se vuelve a la operadora de comunicación, siendo una joven de 16 años con el cabello largo rojizo sujetado en 2 coletas y viste con un uniforme de ZAFT verde. Ella es Meyrin Hawke, hermana menor de Lunamaria. "Meyrin, ¿todavía no puedes contactar con Shinn?"

"No. Todavía no hay nada." contesto Meyrin mientras seguía tecleando su terminal.

Arthur suspiro cansado al ver que la comunicación todavía no funcionaba. Desde la aparición de ese misterioso Gundam azul, había comenzado a ver interferencias de radio que afecto todo el Minerva. No podían comunicarse con la base, otras naves ni con su combatiente. La nave estaba aislada. Nadie sabía cuál era su origen pero sospechaban por algunas fuentes que la señal de interferencias procedía del Gundam azul. Al saber que no podían comunicarse, decidieron observar el combate y esperar que toda esta locura terminara.

* * *

**En el espacio**

A bordo del Girty, Neo sonrió. Neo había estado a punto de lanzarse en su Mobile Armor TS-MA4F Exus para ayudar a uno de sus combatientes cuando recibieron la noticia de una nave escolta que Sting, Auel y Stella habían conseguido las 3 Unidades G de ZAFT, pero habían perdido la comunicación con ellos como si una señal de interferencia los bloqueaba.

En eso, el coronel enmascarado había decidió ir en persona a respaldar a los suyos y dejar el cargo de la destrucción de las demás naves de ZAFT al capitán Lee.

De repente hubo un destello y un Mobile Suit explotó. Por un segundo, Neo había pensado que se trataba de un Suit enemigo o uno de los suyos. Entonces fue contestado su pregunta.

"¡Edward ha sido derribado!" anuncio un operador tras una pausa.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamo sorprendido, cuestionando al operador, encontrando lo que acababa de escuchar difícil de creer.

Neo se quedó tranquilo al escuchar la noticia, reflexionando si se trataba de un esquema que no tuvo en cuenta. Si eso era cierto, entonces es posible que tuvieran problemas ahora.

"Desconecta los N-Jammers y escanear la zona." ordeno sin problemas.

Desde un principio el capitán y los operadores miraron confusos hacia Neo por mandar tal orden, pero al final decidieron no cuestionarlas ya que sabían que algo no iba bien. Ellos lo hicieron y entonces los operadores jadearon incrédulos por encontrarse con una sorpresa inesperada.

"¡Señor, nuestras líneas de comunicación no funcionan y nuestros sensores no responden!" anuncia el operador con urgencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Como puede ser eso?" cuestiono Lee con incredulidad.

"Nuestros censores están severamente dañados como si una señal de interferencia los bloqueara, al igual que nuestras líneas de comunicaciones." respondió el operador mientras seguía tecleando. "No se cuál es la causa. Esto es muy raro."

Ambos líderes asintieron bastante sorprendidos al escuchar eso. Los sensores láser requieren un conocimiento general de la ubicación del enemigo para ser eficaz. Y mientras que los sensores térmicos tienen una gama más amplia, el enemigo tenía que ser un desprendimiento de calor considerable para ser detectado, y ambos lados de la guerra, probablemente tenía media docena de proyectos en las obras para reducir firmas de calor.

Entonces vieron un grupo de Mobile Suits formado por Zakus y Gouf dirigirse hacia su oposición, pero entonces un grueso haz láser rosado consumió a 2 de ellos y el resto por otros 2 haces pero menores. La tripulación del Girty se quedaron atónicos y desconcertados al ver tal destrucción del escuadrón. Algunos se preguntaban quién podía haberlos destruido y por qué. ¿Serán aliados o enemigos? eso pensaba el coronel enmascarado cuando vio a las unidades de ZAFT destruidas en unos instantes.

"Detecto un objeto no identificado de alta velocidad en las térmicas." aviso de nuevo el operador.

"Pongalo en pantalla." ordeno Lee.

El operador asiente mientras tecleaba su monitor y entonces aparece en la pantalla la imagen del Gundam corpulento acercándose. Todos se sorprendieron al ver de qué se trataba.

"¿Una Unidad G?"

Había algo fuera de lo normal en esa unidad, y era que tenía un aspecto más voluminoso que el resto que conocía e iba cargando con un bazuca enorme en sus manos. Lo más extraño fue ese sendero de partículas brillantes que emanaba de su espalda como si fuera algún tipo de propulsión.

Neo había observando con atención en el misterioso Mobile Suit, y era el hecho de que se trataba de una Unidad G, y los disparos de fuego de su cañón que destruyo al escuadrón de ZAFT, indicaba que no era de parte de ZAFT ni tampoco de la Alianza. Aparte de eso, él era el responsable de las interferencias de radio y del radar. En otras palabras: era peligroso.

"Preparar un escuadrón de Mobile Suits, para que me escolte. Lee, contacta con el Gamow y decirles que salga, no podemos correr el riesgo de perder los prototipos en esta etapa. El Girty permanecerá aquí por los chicos hasta que ordene lo contrario." Con eso, Neo partió desde el puente y fue a la suspensión de su Mobile Armor.

Con uno de los escuadrones de ZAFT destruidos, el Gundam corpulento se dirigió hacia el Girty para interceptarlo. Su piloto vio como un escuadrón de Mobile Suits formados por Daggers L negros salieron del Girty para interceptarlo.

"Virtue, preparado para destruir a los objetivos." dijo el piloto mientras preparaba el bazuca hacia el escuadrón.

La boca del bazuca se ilumino en un resplandor rosado, al igual que las estructuras cuadradas de sus hombros, que también tenían 2 bocas de cañones cargándose al mismo tiempo. Con todo preparado, las 3 poderosas vigas enormes fueron disparadas y se combinaron formando un haz masivo rosado que iba directamente hacia el escuadrón a una gran velocidad, tallando un amplio camino de destrucción a través del espacio.

Gran parte del escuadrón se apartaron de la trayectoria del súper haz, aunque el resto fueron demasiado lento por lo que 4 Daggers fueron consumidos por el haz gigantescos y completamente vaporizados como resultado.

Todos vieron en shock con los ojos bien abiertos al resplandor destructivo del Gundam llamado Virtue. Cuando el haz se disipo, no hubo nada del escuadrón.

"¿Elimino a cuatro Daggers con un solo disparo?" exclamo en shock.

El coronel enmascarado se volvió hacia la extraña máquina con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué clase de armamentos o armas de partículas era. Se notaba que era tan poderoso que podría destruir el puente de mando de una nave entera. Se limito a observarlo por unos momentos para estudiar su punto débil o flojo, y entonces dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al encontrarlo.

"Potente, pero parece demasiado grande y corpulento para ser rápido. ¡Todas las unidades restantes, dirigíos hacia la unidad enemiga! ¡No podemos correr el riesgo de que esa unidad utilice ese cañón sobre el Girty!"

Los pilotos obedecieron y todos atacan por separados con sus rifles láser y sus cañones de largo alcance de sus hombros. El Exus libero sus gunberrels hacia el objetivo disparando simultaneamente sus haces láseres. El Virtue comenzó a moverse ágilmente, esquivando los haces sin ni siquiera lograr rozarlo. A medida que esquivaba los haces, el Virtue se acercaba cada vez al escuadrón llamando la atención de Neo quien llego a la conclusión que incluso a pesar de su volumen corporal demostró ser tan ágil como una pluma.

Vio como el Gundam se dirigía hacia su posición mientras desenfundaba su espada láser. Neo no se dejó llevar por el pánico y disparo sus ametralladoras con el fin de dañar la armadura del Suit, aprovechando que estaba tan cerca de su trayectoria. La estrategia funciono, pero no logro dañarlo ni siquiera rozar la pintura. A medida que se acercaba Neo decidió maniobrar el Exus para esquivar la espada láser del Gundam corpulento a tiempo. Se puso detrás y aprovecho para disparar de nuevo junto con su escuadrón.

"¡Fuego!"

Todas las armas abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo hacia el Virtue y su piloto parecía que no quiso molestarse en esquivarlo por lo que dejo que los haces impactaran sobre él y se produce una gran explosión como resultado.

Los pilotos al igual que los miembros del puente de mando pensaron que lo habían derribado, pero Neo no era un idiota y apenas se fijó que los haces habían explotado antes de que impactaran sobre la armadura por lo que deducía que no logro darle, y no bajo la guardia. A medida que se disipaba el humo azabache, se pudo notar un resplandor esférico verdoso. Cuando se disipo el humo, todos vieron con cierto asombro en sus expresiones una barrera esférica brillante bañada con partículas verdes.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una barrera!?" jadeó Neo en shock. Luego se quedó mirando en el Exus la barrera de energía que protegió al Suit de los multiples ataques del escuadrón. 'Un Mobile Suit con un arma de energía de alta potencia y que puede generar una barrera de energía... ¿qué clase de fuente de alimentación tiene esta cosa?'

Él no pudo pensar más cuando el Virtue desactivo la barrera y desenfundo su otra espada láser y se preparó para cargar hacia el Exus. Neo maniobro el Exus para evitar la rebanada y disparo sus gunberrels a la vez hacia el Gundam, pero de nuevo activo la barrera resultando inútil de nuevo. Neo gruño entre dientes y vio como 3 Daggers L dispararon a la vez sus haces de sus rifles y cañones de largo alcance. Pero nada funciono.

Daba igual cuantas veces lo hacía. El bombardeo no era lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir la barrera, dejando que las posibilidades de salir de la operación convida de la colonia sean mínimas para la facción de Neo.

En la cabina del Virtue, su piloto observaba de manera aburrida el bombardeo que estaba dando en su Gundam, sin que le afectara en lo absoluto. Él no quería seguir jugando más con ellos pero tenía que esperar a que se enfriara su bazuca para volver atacar y ahora le costaría un poco. Al darse cuenta de que estaba malgastando sus energías, Neo da la orden de alto el fuego y que se retirara por el momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una nave clase Nazca se estaba dirigiendo hacia su posición escoltado por un escuadrón formado por varios ZAKUs y 4 Goufs. Neo gruño de nuevo al ver que las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez. Entonces vio como el Gundam voluminoso paso por encima de ellos y se dirigió hacia la nave.

El puente de mando del Nazca vieron con asombro al MS acercándose rodeado con una misteriosa barrera esférica verdosa brillante con el bazuca apuntando en ellos.

Neo observo con curiosidad para saber que iba a hacer su atacante aunque tuvo el presentimiento de saberlo. Entonces escucho la voz proveniente del puente. "**¡ATENCIÓN UNIDAD DESCONOCIDA, CONFIRMA TU IDENTIDAD!**" una voz ronca declaro mediante la bocina de la nave. "**¡REPITO, CONFIRMA TU IDENTIDAD EN LOS PRÓXIMOS TREINTA SEGUNDOS O DE LO CONTRARIO TE CONSIDERAREMOS COMO HOSTIL Y ABRIREMOS FUEGO!**"

Neo parecía sorprendido al escuchar que los de la nave Nazca no parecían reconocerlo esa unidad como aliado y por tanto no pertenecía a las fuerzas armadas de ZAFT. Él vio como el Gundam se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, y entonces los MS de ZAFT empezaron a disparar al unisono. La mayoría de los disparos dieron en el blanco pero fueron repelidos por la barrera esférica brillante para gran sorpresa de los pilotos. Cuando el fuego ceso, el Virtue cargo su arma y disparo el grueso haz hacia la nave donde impacto de lleno en el puente haciéndolo reventar en una gran explosión.

Neo y su facción solo se quedaron mirando perplejos al ver que aniquilo a la clase Nazca sin dudarlo, confirmando a 110% que no pertenecía a ZAFT. Y si eso era así, entonces ¿de dónde procede?

¿De Orb?

Podía ser una posibilidad ya que la mayoría de los recursos de esa nación archipiélago se basa en la tecnología avanzada además de que fueron los primeros en crear los primeros MS de clase G hace 5 años, sin embargo era muy extraño que una nación pacifista enviara un MS para atacar ya sea a las fuerzas de la EA o ZAFT como si fueran piratas espaciales o incluso mercenarios aunque no sabía a qué facción pertenecía.

Él no pudo pensar más cuando por fin pudo contactar con su nave. "¡Girty, trasladaos a un lugar lejos del alcance de esa máquina y todas las fuerzas reforzar al Girty!"

Todos los pilotos asintieron obedientes, mientras Neo observaba al Gundam aniquilando a las fuerzas de ZAFT.

* * *

**En el combate**

Stellar grita mientras cargaba el Gaia hacia el Impulse con su espada láser en la mano izquierda y el escudo en la derecha. El Gundam negro estuvo apunto de blandir su espada láser pero el Impulse retrocede un poco y el Gaia sigue agitando su espada, y al igual que antes, lo sigue esquivando hasta que contraataca con su sable y ambos colisionan unos a otros sin tener ningún resultado.

Entretanto, el Chaos se defendió con su escudo de los disparos del subfusil láser del Exia y luego contraataco con su fusil solo para que el Gundam azul se defendiera con su escudo. Sting gruño ante esto. Entonces noto la llegada del Abyss desde el aire cuyo piloto Auel sonrió con picardía al ver a su objetivo.

"¡Muere!" grito como desplegó sus grandes conchas (pegados en los hombros) hacia atrás rebelando 3 agujeros en cada parte inferior de estos, y luego emergieron 6 haces verdes que descendieron directamente hacia el Exia. El Gundam azul se elevó al cielo rápidamente antes de que los haces impactaran y ahora estuvo al mismo nivel que el Abyss. No perdió el tiempo cuando disparo sus haces rosados hacia su oponente que logro esquivarlo con poca dificultad, pero el Exia no pudo seguir más cuando el Chaos había disparado sus haces desde el suelo obligándolo a moverse un poco para esquivarlos y luego noto como el pecho del Abyss se abrió para revelar un boquete. Setsuna entrecierra los ojos al saber lo que iba a pasar.

Del agujero emerge un poderoso haz multicolor hacia el Exia quien logro evitarlo a tiempo moviéndose hacia abajo y luego disparo otros haces al Chaos obligándolo a elevarse también al aire con su piloto gruñendo.

Por otra parte, en el combate entre el Impulse y Gaia, ambos Suits estaban bastantes parejos y sus pilotos frustrados por no conseguir un daño al otro. Stella movió al Gaia directo al Impulse con sus protuberancias del lomo que parecen como alas pero tan afilados como sables.

"¡Cabrón!" grito Stella con ira como su Gundam se dirigía hacia el Impulse.

El Impulse logro bloquear con algo de dificultad las alas-protuberancias del Gaia mientras ella corría hacia atrás.

"¡Kuso, esto no estaba en el entrenamiento!" grito perplejo Shinn al ver la dificultad de la batalla.

El Gaia fue a parar en un rincón y luego salto a otro lugar ya que el Impulse había disparado 2 veces su rifle en ese rincón.

Auel grito como disparaba las multiples vigas de sus aletas hacia el Exia pero este se defendió con su escudo que logro bloquear las vigas con algo de dificultad y cuando desaparecieron el Gundam azul disparo sus vigas hacia el mecha de color más flojo pero logro evadirlo. El Chaos empezó a disparar sus 2 rifles por la espalda pero de nuevo el Gundam los esquivo con gracia y se elevo más al cielo. Sting gruño de nuevo y volvió a disparar.

El Exia se precipito hacia el Gundam verde mientras esquivaba las numerosas vigas y justo cuando había cortado la distancia, el Exia desenvaino una espada láser para sorpresa de Sting quien reacciona de inmediato y eleva su Gundam hacia arriba en el último segundo antes de que el Exia lograra darle al objetivo.

"¡Bastardo!" grito Sting con ira mientras disparaba de nuevo desde más arriba su rifle láser pero el Exia se defendió con el escudo anti haz. Una vez hecho esto, guarda su espada y rebela su subfusil disparando nuevamente. El Chaos esquivo las vigas mientras hacía lo mismo que hizo el Exia precipitándose hacia el enemigo, y una vez hecho esto, desenvaino su espada láser y el Exia hizo lo mismo mientras cargaba hacia él. Así ambos Gundams cruzaron sus respectivos sables creando un destello de chispas y partículas. Los 2 mechas se miraron unos a otros y sus respectivos pilotos también lo hicieron.

"¿¡Quien carajo eres!?" grito Sting con la esperanza de que el piloto enemigo le respondiera. Paso unos segundos de silencio antes de que Setsuna diera su respuesta.

"Yo soy… Gundam."

El chico peli verde se quedó perplejo por la aparente respuesta de su oponente, que no pudo centrarse en que su oponente maniobrara su máquina y diera una fuerte patada en el torso del Chaos haciéndole retroceder por la fuerza del impacto. Entonces el Abyss se posiciono detrás del Exia a punto de blandir su bastón-arma hacia el Gundam más azul.

"¡Toma esta!"

Sin embargo el Exia reacciono rápido y golpeo con su escudo el torso de su oponente interrumpiendo su ataque y luego dio otra patada que le hizo retroceder al igual que el Chaos.

Tanto Athrun como Cagalli, en la cabina del ZAKU, habían observado el combate entre los 3 Gundams y ambos se habían quedado perplejos al ver como el Gundam azul se las había arreglado para doblegar a ambos él solo sin problemas.

"Joder, Sting, ¿tienes una idea?" pregunto Auel claramente irritado a través de la radio. Sting todavía no había respondido como también miraba miraba irritado y a la vez perplejo al MS azul que tanto les daba problemas. No podía creer que una sola máquina pudiera patearlos a ambos él solo. Si esto siguiera así, tal vez no logren salir de aquí vivos.

"Tengo un plan." responde Sting tras una pausa. "Hagamos aquel truco que practicamos durante nuestro entrenamiento." declaro cómo el Chaos se movió hacia el otro Gundam.

"Je, ¿así que quieres tener su cabeza como recuerdo?" comento Auel antes de seguir a su compañero.

Setsuna observo al Chaos acercarse a gran velocidad hacia su posición y se preparo para el ataque. Sin embargo, cuando el Gundam verde corto la distancia, de repente se elevo arriba revelando al Abyss cargando su Cañón Callidus (cañón montado en el pecho) y listo para disparar. Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron de sorpresa y logro maniobrar al Exia a un lado a tiempo antes de que el Abyss lograra disparar su poderosa arma. Entonces noto como el Chaos descendía encima del Exia con unas vigas láser en los talones de sus pies. De nuevo el Exia logro evitar el ataque moviéndose a un lado, y el Chaos dispara sus rifles. El Exia se defiende con su escudo pero entonces Setsuna noto que el Abyss disparo sus haces de sus aletas por la espalda, pero maniobro para descender al suelo, no sin antes recibir 2 disparos del Chaos en el torso. La cabina del Exia tembló bruscamente por el impacto como Setsuna trato de resistirse ante los temblores.

Athrun y Cagalli miraron con preocupación como el Gundam azul fue golpeado por 2 disparos del verde y descendió al suelo sin problemas.

El Chaos continuó disparando hacia el Exia, quien logro evitar los haces moviéndose con gracia ágilmente sobre el suelo como si fuera una pista de patinaje lo que le asombro a Sting. Él siguió disparando simultáneamente sus rifles hacia un punto cerca de la ubicación de su objetivo obligándolo a moverse un poco hacia atrás hasta que finalmente lo tuvo donde quería.

Entonces el Abyss apareció justo detrás de él con su bastón-arma apunto de empalarlo. Setsuna volteo con los ojos abiertos para ver al otro Gundam atacándolo por la espalda.

"¡Te tengo!" grito Auel con una actitud depredadora. Sin embargo, antes de que asumiera a su presa, Athrun reacciono demasiado rápido y tomo los controles de la cabina del ZAKU.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" preguntó Cagalli confusa por la acción de Athrun.

"¡Agarrate!" fue todo lo que dijo el peli azul cuando manejo el ZAKU y despego al aire directo hacia la espalda del Abyss, y finalmente embiste con ella. El Abyss retrocedió por el impacto del otro Suit a poca larga distancia con su piloto desconcertado. En cambio, Setsuna se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver como el ZAKU intervino para salvarlo.

"¿Me a salvado?" pregunto Setsuna como miraba al ZAKU.

Una vez que Auel recupero la compostura, miro con ira al MS que se interpuso y sabía que lo iba a pagar muy caro.

"¡Maldito seas…!" grito como disparo su Cañón Callidus directamente hacia el ZAKU. Athrun gruño a saber que no había manera de esquivarlo a tiempo así que decidió bloquearlo con su escudo. Sin embargo una extraña sombra del exterior los cubrió y recibió el ataque de lleno.

Auel casi dibujo una sonrisa al saber que ya había borrado del mapa a aquella molestia pero a medida de que se aclarara el polvo azabache, pudo distinguir una figura en ella, y esto hizo que abriera los ojos con incredulidad. El Gundam Exia estaba justo en la trayectoria del cañón, detrás del ZAKU, con una posición defensiva y su escudo delante con lo que bloqueo el ataque. Una vez hecho esto, el Exia recupero la compostura y guardo el escudo.

Tanto Sting como los que pilotaban el ZAKU no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. En cambio, Auel solo lucia de pura irritación. Con un grito de guerra cargo el Abyss directo hacia el Gundam. El Exia también cargo hacia su oponente con el enorme sable en una posición menos extendida, y cuando ambos casi chocaron, el Exia había logrado rebanar el brazo derecho del Abyss con el que sujetaba el bastón haciendo jadear a Auel en shock.

Sting también no podía evitar mirar en shock al ver como una sola unidad podía darles tantos problemas. ¿Qué clase de tecnología utilizaba esta cosa? ¿Qué clase de piloto manejaba esta cosa? Él no pudo pensar más cuando de repente noto la llegada de un pequeño escuadrón de MS formados por GINNs en el aire. Sting gruño por esto. Con la llegada de los refuerzos ya no tendrán escapatoria. Normalmente Auel y él podían lidiar con todo ese escuadrón por si solos, pero añadiendo a esa unidad en sus filas, lo tendrían realmente difícil y sus posibilidades de salir de aquí convida son mínimas. De pronto escucho el primer tiro y procedía del extraño Gundam, pero no era hacia ellos, iba directo hacia el escuadrón de ZAFT, obligándolos a dispersarse en distintas direcciones.

Todos contemplaron esto perplejos al ver que el MS azul ataco a lo que todos creían que estaban de su lado. En respuesta, los GINNs dispararon sus haces hacia el agresor, pero este se defendió con el escudo antes de volver a atacar con su subfusil. 2 de ellos atravesó la cabina del GINN y el otro atravesó un ala haciendo que este último cayera al suelo.

"Se interrumpe la fase uno." declaro Setsuna estoicamente. "Exia, elimina a los enemigos de las fuerzas de ZAFT." Y con esa declaración, el Exia se elevó al aire y se precipito hacia los MS de ZAFT.

Entretanto, el Abyss se puso al lado del Chaos y sus respectivos pilotos observaron sorprendidos y confundidos como aquel extraño MS azul también está atacando a las fuerzas de ZAFT.

"¿De qué va esto?" pregunto Auel confuso. "¿No se suponía que ese bastardo también era de ZAFT?"

Sting se quedó pensativo mientras seguía mirando al MS aun combatiendo en el aire contra los MS de ZAFT y parecía que el primero tenía ventaja sobre ellos. Él también había pensado para su temor que esa cosa también pertenecía a los coordinadores debido a que había protegido a un ZAKU antes, pero ahora, finalmente se había demostrado que no era cierto para su alivió pero eso no significaba que el piloto, sea quien sea, estaba en su contra por algún motivo.

"¿Que hacemos, Sting?" pregunto Auel un poco impaciente. "¿Atacamos?"

"No, ya hemos hecho suficiente por ahora." respondió Sting rotundamente. "Ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos y busquemos a Stellar para largarnos de aquí." Con eso, el Chaos despego al cielo seguido por el Abyss y ambos se alejaron del campo de batalla para buscar a su compañera.

Setsuna noto como 2 de sus objetivos casi habían desaparecido y casi gruñía frustrado al saber que los MS con quien estaba luchando no le dejara marcharse tan fácilmente. Necesitaba acabar rápido.

Esquivando varios haces simultáneos de 3 GINNs, el Exia respondió disparando 3 veces haciendo que los GINNs se dispersen en cada dirección y vuelvan a disparar. El Gundam azul volvió a esquivar los haces elevándose hacia arriba y cargo a una gran velocidad en dirección a uno de los GINN disparando desesperadamente pero el Exia evito las vigas con facilidad a medida de qué se acercaba a su presa. El Exia disparo su subfusil 3 veces, dándole de lleno en el GINN, haciéndolo explotar en el aire. Los otros GINNs restantes comenzaron a disparar al unisono hacia el misterioso Gundam, pero este esquivo sus haces como si nada, dejando a los pilotos de ZAFT en ridículo. El Exia disparo de nuevo sus haces obligando de nuevo a los MS dispersarse, 2 en cada dirección, y el Exia disparo a la derecha logrando dar a 2 de un solo tiro.

Los 2 últimos GINNs continuaron disparando pero el Exia se defendió con el escudo, y a medida de que seguía disparando, el Exia cargo de nuevo con el escudo delante bloqueando las vigas. Cuando el Gundam estuvo a punto de romper la distancia, los GINNs dejaron de disparar y trataron de dispersarse de nuevo, pero Setsuna no se los permitió y disparo al que trato de atacar dejando al último con el piloto solo contemplando horrorizado al ver como sus compañeros fueron aniquilados. No tuvo tiempo para retirarse cuando noto que el Gundam se dirigía hacia él como un depredador a punto de asumir a su presa con su enorme Sable GN listo para blandirlo sobre el objetivo. El piloto restante grita horrorizado como su muerte se aproximaba en forma de un gran sable que atravesó desde la cabeza hasta la falda del MS, haciendo que su cuerpo se dividiera por la mitad y explotara. Los restos cayeron al suelo envuelto en llamas.

Cagalli y Athrun solo pudieron contemplar en shock el resultado de la batalla. No podían creer que ese extraño MS haya atacado a las fuerzas de ZAFT sin más y los haya aniquilado sin problemas. Después de esto, por fin habían concluido de qué en realidad esta cosa no pertenecía a ZAFT a pesar de estar en contra de los atacantes, y Athrun casi se había lamentado por haberle salvado antes pero todavía no podía comprender porque los había protegido poco después. Por otro lado también se quedaron impresionados por cómo se desplazaba el Gundam y como atacaba a sus enemigos.

Entretanto, el piloto del Exia observo en silencio la derrota de sus enemigos y no parecía nada satisfecho aún. Él se volvió a los controles de su cabina. "Exia, eliminación de los enemigos con éxito. Reanudo la primera fase."

El propulsor cónico del Exia comenzó a resonar como su interior comenzó a iluminarse de azul y finalmente a desprender un extraño velo de luz azulada. Entonces el Gundam comenzó a elevarse en el aire como un globo y se alejó del campo.

Athrun y Cagalli parpadearon en la pantalla del monitor confundidos. La visión de la unidad junto con el resplandor que emanaba de su espalda era...

_Hermoso. Esos movimientos tan precisos y veloz..._ Estaban tan asombrados por ver la misteriosa luz, que pocos lo comparaban con el resplandor de una aurora.

A pesar de tener aspecto de tener pocos armamentos con solo su enorme sable desplegable de su brazo izquierdo y su fusil láser rosado, fue capaz de derribar tanto a las 2 unidades fácilmente e incluso aplastar una unidad de GINNs sin problemas. Incluso su velocidad y agilidad se asemejaban al del Freedom.

Aquel Gundam era demasiado misterioso para ser un Suit ordinario.

El Freedom también puede emanar partículas, las partículas carmesí rojas que emanaba cuando batía sus alas listo para el combate. Pero este es diferente. Este era tan hermoso y tan puro al mismo tiempo.

Cagalli estaba muy desconcertada. _¿Qué demonios era esa unidad?_ _¿Y **qué** era ese tipo de propulsión brillante?_

* * *

Hasta el puente de mando del Minerva se quedaron atónicos antes los acontecimientos. Ellos vieron como el misterioso Gundam se las arregló para luchar y dejar abrumados tanto al Chaos como Abyss. La verdad, su tecnología no era nada a la que hayan visto antes. Sin duda no era de la Tierra ni de otro lugar que conocía del Sistema Solar. Sobre todo ese resplandor de partículas de su propulsor.

"Increíble. Jamás había visto algo así." dijo Arthur con un jadeo sorprendido.

"Yo tampoco vi algo tan semejante a eso." respondió Talia con la compostura alta. "Pero teniendo en cuenta de que esa cosa no pertenece a nuestras fuerzas armadas y ataco a varios de los nuestros, lo consideraremos también como una unidad hostil."

* * *

Por otra parte, varios oficiales estaban discutiendo sobre el caos desatado hoy. A pesar de que la situación estaba bajo control, los incendios y explosiones aún dificultaban las cosas. En medio de un campamento, varios oficiales y médicos atendían a los heridos y ofrecían refugios a los perdidos. Allí, llega el presidente Durandal con 4 de sus guardaespaldas caminando hacia un oficial al mando con pinta de comandante.

"¿¡Qué está pasando!?" exigió el presidente con impaciencia "¡Quiero un informe de estado de inmediato!"

Él no podía continuar cuando una explosión lejana resonó cerca, y sus guardaespaldas lo cubrieron de la pequeña onda expansiva.

"Señor presidente, ¡Este sitio es todavía peligroso!" advirtió el comandante. "Hay erupciones de gas venenoso. Por favor dirijase al Minerva, que ellos pueden contarle lo que está pasando."

El presidente giró su mirada hacia la nave de combate de nueva generación que estaba un poco lejos. Él no esperaba abordarla en un momento así. Ni tampoco hacer su primer debut al enemigo, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo por el bien de su seguridad. Con un suspiro de fastidió, el presidente se dirige con sus guardaespaldas al Minerva.

* * *

El Impulse corría como un loco con su único sable hacia el Gaia sin pausa. "¡No os dejare que hagáis lo que os de la gana!" grito Shinn con ira mientras se acercaba a su enemigo.

El Gaia retrocedió un poco y ataco con su sable láser, solo para ser bloqueado por el escudo del Impulse.

"Maldito." gruño Stellar entre dientes.

El joven piloto de ZAFT tomo más impulso, haciendo que su Gundam empujara al Gaia haciendo que retrocediera. Luego ambos pilotos comenzaron a suspirar agotados por la intensa batalla que parecía que no se terminara fácilmente. Entonces el pitido de alarma del Impulse resonó llamando la atención de Shinn, quien miro en la pantalla del monitor como el Chaos y Abyss se acercaban en el aire para reunirse con el Gaia.

"¡Stellar, tenemos que irnos ahora!" grito Sting a Stellar. "¡Regresemos al Girty!"

Stellar parpadeo un poco confundida por la reacción de su compañero pero no pudo preguntar cuando Sting noto la llegada del otro Gundam. "¡Maldita sea, hay vine! ¡Stellar, regresemos al Girty de una vez!"

"¡Eso, regresemos con Neo!" grito Auel con la esperanza de convencerla. De pronto todo rastro de confusión y duda de la chica desaparecieron para dejar paso al asombro tras escuchar la mención "Neo" y sin dudarlo, ignoro al Impulse y se reunió con sus compañeros en el aire. Shinn no dejaría que se escaparan y elevo al Impulse para interceptarlos, sin embargo el Abyss y Gaia dispararon sus armas poderosas y colisionaron unas con otras para formar una gran explosión generando mucho humo azabache, que hacia imposible la vista. Los 3 Mobile Suits aprovecharon la confusión y ascendieron más al cielo artificial hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

El Exia se detuvo en medio de la gran nube de humo y su piloto vio como el Impulse emergió de ella con el piloto gruñendo frustrado por la escapada de las 3 unidades robadas. Luego dirige su atención hacia el Exia, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos celeste. Sus respectivos pilotos miraron la máquina de otro en el panel de visión como si se estuvieran estudiando. Setsuna no paraba de mirar al Impulse con algo de interés ya que no se esperaba encontrar con una cuarta unidad, aunque esta no había sido robada y sabía que estaba siendo pilotado por un soldado de ZAFT.

En la cabina del Impulse, Shinn se harto de estar mirando al misterioso Gundam y decidió contactar con él. Abrió un canal de comunicación y comenzó hablar. "Oi, ¿¡puedes oírme!? ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Eres uno de los nuestros!?"

Setsuna escucho la voz del piloto y podía deducir se trataba de un adolescente de su edad y parece japonés. De cualquier manera, el MS frente a él no formaba parte de su misión y decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

Con eso, Exia dio media vuelta y se alejo del Impulse a una velocidad increíble.

"¡Oye, espera!" grito Shinn en un intento de perseguir al misterioso Gundam, pero se detuvo al ver la estela de luz formado por cientos de diamantes verdes que emanaba de su espalda como propulsión. Él no podía dejarse hipnotizar por tal belleza brillante. Una vez que el Gundam desapareció de la vista, Shinn despierta y rápidamente arranca los propulsores del Impulse y fue despegando hacia el cielo artificial, en persecución a las unidades robadas y al misterioso Gundam que también va tras ellos.

* * *

**Ubicación: Ascensor espacial de la HRL (Pilar del Cielo)**

En la cúspide del segundo Elevador Orbital, se celebraba una ceremonia para celebrar el décimo aniversario del establecimiento del Ascensor espacial. Los representantes de cada uno de los países miembros que participan en la construcción del sistema de anillos y el ascensor orbital asisten a esta fiesta. También asistieron muchas celebridades, representantes de diversas industrias, así como los militares.

Una joven mujer con el cabello negro y sedoso recogido en bollos, como así también de dos largas trenzas que llegaron a la cintura, con flequillo que enmarcan perfectamente su cara, estaba de espaldas mirando el paisaje espacial a través de las ventanas. Entonces una voz le quito de sus pensamientos.

"¿Le gustaría algo de beber?" pregunto un joven camarero detrás de ella. La joven mujer dio media vuelta para mirar a un joven camarero con una bandeja en una mano con una botella de refresco y copas. El camarero se sonrojo al ver la atractividad de la joven. "Tomaré una." dijo con una sonrisa, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda para acentuar su busto más.

El camarero se sintió más incómodo de lo que ya era, ella se dirigió a él y le dio un largo y delgado botella con una pajita asomando fuera de él de la bandeja.

"No pareces tan varonil con esa cara." bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Con eso, la chica se marchó flotando por la gravedad, lejos mientras tomaba un sorbo del contenido de la botella. Entonces un joven hombre, que parecía ser su guardaespaldas personal se puso a su lado. Aquel hombre llevaba un Changshan azul oscuro y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Ya ha empezado, señorita." susurro el guardaespaldas al oído.

Ella se sorprendió mientras terminaba bebiendo de la botella con los ojos entrecerrados, su expresión cambia de lúdico a grave.

"Finalmente ha empezado a moverse... los Gundams Meister de Celestial Being."

* * *

**Ubicación: Armería militar de ZAFT - PLANT - Lagrange 4**

Como una persecución aérea, el Abyss desplegaba sus aletas-estructurales y disparo sus 3 haces verdes hacia el Exia (que estaba en persecución) el Gundam azul se defendió con su escudo haciendo que los haces se deterioren.

"¡Maldito seas!" grito Auel con rabia mientras Sting gruñía.

Stellar no se dejó llevar por la desesperación y gruño enfurecida mirando hacia el Gundam azul acercándose. Ella movió al Gaia directamente hacia el Exia. Ella activo el modo Gundam mientras desenfundaba su espada láser listo para embestir al Exia. El Exia activa su gran sable y así, ambas hojas chocan unas con otras. Los 2 Gundams se quedaron empujando unos a otros para quebrar un sable, sin tener ningún resultado. Pasaron varios segundos sin pasar nada, hasta que Setsuna se dio cuenta de que el Chaos y Abyss se posaron en cada lado del Exia aprovechando que no podía defenderse para atacar. El piloto azul gruño con frustración, pero de repente, un haz verde paso entre el Abyss y el Exia, deteniendo cualquier intento de ataque. Auel miro de donde procedía la dirección del haz y vio que se trataba del Impulse acercándose.

"¡Hay va el otro!" dijo Auel sorprendido al ver el Impulse.

Sting todavía vio su oportunidad de atacar al Exia sin defenderse. Entonces, sin dudar ningún instante apretó el gatillo de su fusil, pero justo antes de disparar, rápidamente el Exia retrocedió hacia atrás evitando el disparo.

El Abyss dispara sus haces verdes hacia el Impulse, pero este se defiende con su escudo, que es bloqueo gran parte de las vigas.

"¿¡Creéis que eso me va a detener!?" grito Shinn enfurecido mientras avanzaba.

El Impulse desenfunda una parte de su sable y lo lanza como un bumeran hacia el Gaia e impacta de lleno en su torso, haciendo retroceder. El Impulse disparo varias andadas de su rifle de haz sobre el Abyss, aunque este las esquivo todas. Auel gruñe preparándose para disparar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, una explosión sacude su aleta-estructural y el resto del cuerpo. Su piloto miro hacia la dirección de la explosión y vieron que se trataban de un escuadrón de DINNs liderados por el ZAKU Phantom y el Warrior.

El ZAKU Warrior apunto su arma hacia el Abyss, con su pilota, Lunamaria luciendo rabiosa hacia los atacantes.

"Bastardos ¿¡Como os atrevéis a hacernos esto!?" gruño enojada antes de disparar. El Abyss esquivo los disparos del Zaku rojo antes de volverse contra el Exia para luchar.

"Aquí el teniente Za Burel, vamos a proceder a capturar a las unidades robadas y Shinn se encargará del Gaia." declaro el piloto del ZAKU Phantom, Rey, siendo un joven con la melena rubia.

Con esa orden, cada Mobile Suit se dispersan formando un círculo alrededor de los 3 Gundams, mientras el ZAKU Warrior permaneció al lado del Phantom.

Sin embargo, sin el conocimiento de todos, abajo, oculto en los arboles se encontraba el otro Gundam que acompañaba al Exia en su viaje hacia aquí, cuyo piloto observaba el escuadrón rodeando a los 3.

"¡Lockon, se aproximan refuerzos, se aproximan refuerzos!" declaro un Haro en la cabina.

El piloto del Gundam verde, siendo un joven hombre de 24 años, con la melena corta y castaña y viste con el mismo traje de piloto pero verde, estaba recostado en su asiento soltando una pequeña carcajada de su boca. "Parece que nuestro amigo ya no puede más con eso."

El joven hombre estira las piernas mientras cogía de arriba una especie de gigantesco y grueso fusil, que sirve como maqueta. "Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que yo también entre en acción." (declaro el piloto poniendo su ojo en el ocular del arma. "Let's go! ¡Esta será la primera batalla de Lockon Stratos y el Gundam Dynames!" declaro con una sonrisa picara.

Los DINNs comenzaron a atacar tanto al Chaos y Abyss incluido el Exia, aunque ambos se las arreglaron para resistir. "¡Mantened la posición! Aunque sean nuevos modelos y uno desconocido, solo son tres. ¡Acabad con ellos!" declaro uno de los pilotos.

Entonces un haz rosado surgió entre los árboles y le desintegro el brazo derecho de un DINN, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿¡Que era eso!?" exclamo Rey perplejo.

Entonces otros haces rosados emergieron entre las nubes e impactaron en un ZAKU y otro GINN.

"¡Fuego enemigo!" grito un piloto alarmado.

"¿¡Desde donde!?" grito otro.

"¡Desde abajo!" grito un tercero.

Rey, en su ZAKU, gruñe con frustración al saber que acababan de caer en una trampa o algo.

* * *

**Puente de mando - Minerva**

La capitana del Minerva, como sus agentes miraron en shock mediante el video-pantalla, lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campo de batalla. No sabían que los estaba atacando por debajo, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podían haberlo detectado por el radar como el desconocido.

* * *

Más haces surgieron y desactivaron a varios Mobile Suits más. Todos excepto Setsuna estaban sorprendidos y confusos por lo que acababa de ocurrir y no sabían que era o de que lado estaba, excepto uno.

"Es Lockon."

Entre los árboles, el Gundam verde conocido como Dynames siguió disparando su fusil de largo alcance como un francotirador, con su piloto llamado Lockon Stratos manteniendo la mirada.

"Dynames, objetivo en la mira."

El ultimo haz desintegro la pierna y mitad del cuerpo de un Zaku haciendo que explotara.

"¡Alejaos! ¡No nos acerquemos más!" aviso Rey como lo que quedaba del escuadrón de Mobile Suit retrocedieron varios metros, manteniéndose al margen del combate aunque se quedaron a observarlo.

* * *

**Puente de mando - Minerva**

"¿Qué a ocurrido?" preguntó Arthur un poco confuso.

La capitana se quedó pensativa reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Entonces, la puerta del puente se abre, rebelando al presidente Durandal (no de muy buen humor) seguido por sus guardaespaldas.

"Perdonad si tengo que abordar el Minerva en un momento así, pero no tuve elección."

Casi todo el puente de mando gimieron en shock al ver al presidente aquí, y de inmediato se levantaron para saludarlo, pero Talia seguía atónica.

"Presidente, ¿qué haces usted aquí?"

"Todas las rutas han sido bloqueadas y por eso decidí venir aquí." contesto mientras se acercaba un poco para mirar la pantalla. "Me enteré de que el Impulse está luchando contra el Chaos, el Gaia y el Abyss, pero también sobre una extraña unidad idéntica también está luchando. ¿No es así?"

Talia asiente mientras procedía a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora y finalmente le indico a que mirara la pantalla para ver a los Gundams combatientes. Entre ellos estaba el azul lo que hizo que el presidente dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

El escuadrón de refuerzos se mantuvieron al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando al Impulse y la unidad desconocida luchando contra las 3 unidades robadas. Ellos no podían mover ningún dedo ahora, ya que volverían a hacer atacados por ese atacante desconocido entre los árboles.

Sting había utilizado todas las estrategias que se le ocurría fuera, pero aún así el Mobile Suit azul y blanco se las arreglado para eludirlos. A pesar de que hay habido 2 de ellos, todavía era difícil para ellos para combatir contra este Mobile Suit particular. Y además, el otro Gundam que estaba luchando contra Stella, también parecía un tipo duro.

"Nos retiramos. Stellar, ¿¡puedes librarte de él!?" pregunto Sting a Stellar por la otra linea. En cambio, la chica rubia tenía una expresión salvaje y enfurecida por no hacerle ningún daño al Impulse.

"¡Le derribaré ahora mismo!" grito ella en respuesta mientras seguía disparando hacia el Impulse en un intento desesperado por derribarlo. "Tú. Yo soy... ¡Yo soy...!"

Tanto el Impulse y el Gaia blandieron sus espadas y cada uno se retiró atrás sin tener ningún tipo de resultado.

"¡Nos retiramos! ¡Para ya, Stellar!" grito una vez Sting a su camarada con la esperanza de que le haga caso.

Sin embargo, la chica hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino para volver atacar al Impulse.

"¡Stellar!"

Entonces, fue en ese momento que Auel decidió intervenir para cambiar las cosas.

"¡Muy bien, entonces puedes _morir_ aquí!" grito Auel sin remordimientos con una sonrisa burlona.

De repente, Stellar se quedó completamente congelada y su expresión anteriormente rabiosa y decidida, fue reemplazada por una de shock tremendo. Todo por sola la mención de "morir."

"¡Auel!" protesto Sting sorprendido a su compañero.

"Le diré "_adiós_" a Neo de tu parte." continuo Auel haciendo caso omiso a Sting.

Stellar se quedó más aterrorizada y paralizada mientras perdía el manejo de las palancas de control. Shinn vio como el Gaia se quedó inmóvil, cosa que no entendía, pero de inmediato procedió atacar viendo su oportunidad. Él lanzo su bumerán, solo para ser interceptado por el Chaos quien disparo hacia el Gundam rojo pero lo esquiva elevándose más al cielo.

En la cabina del Gaia, Stellar tenía los brazos cruzados con las manos en los hombros. Ella estaba temblando de miedo como una niña pequeña.

"Morir..." gimió asustada.

Ella había comenzado a jadear cansada mientras sus ojos habían comenzado a soltar lágrimas.

"¡Auel! Tú..." protesto Sting de nuevo.

"Yo..."

"¿Que hubieras querido que hiciera? Ella no te hacía ni caso." se defendió así mismo Auel.

"Adiós..."

"¡Cállate, imbécil!" grito Sting en respuesta. "¡Mira que decir estupideces ahora!"

Ella había bajado la cabeza desanimada mientras la movía de un lado a otro, negando su destino. Pero la presión del miedo la consumía más y no pudo aguantar más. Finalmente levanta la cabeza y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

"_¡NOOOOOOOO!_"

Su grito es escuchado mediante el altavoz de su Gundam y es escuchado por todo sobretodo a Shinn.

"¿Una mujer?" pregunto desconcertado a nadie en particular.

Él vio como el Gaia ascendió más el cielo apresurado, con su piloto con una expresión tensa y atemorizada como una niña huyendo de un monstruo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el monitor, en el cielo artificial azul. Entonces ella se detiene de golpe al ver que el cielo no era más que el techo de la colonia artificial y lo vio como un gran obstáculo para salir de aquí. De inmediato, el Gaia desenfundo sus armas y comenzó a disparar apresuradamente enloquecida hacia el techo. Todo el mundo vieron esto con desconcierto al pensar lo que se proponía hacer la pilota del Gaia.

"¿¡Que hace este!?" grito Lockon confundido al ver al Gaia disparando al techo artificial.

* * *

**Puente de mando - Minerva**

Hasta el presidente y la capitana vieron con desconcierto y horror en sus ojos como el Gaia no dejaba de disparar hacia el techo artificial de la colonia. A pesar de que el techo estaba hecho de un material muy sólido capaz de resistir bombardeos, no era capaz de soportar tantas descargas láseres, incluso de una de sus unidades más avanzadas.

"Pero... ¿Se a vuelto loco?" jadeo Arthur con horror. "Va destruir toda la colonia."

"Sí. Si esto continua así, todo el aire se ira, y todo se convertirá en un páramo sin vida." dijo Talia sombriamente.

Durandal solo se quedó mirando tranquilo aunque fríamente a lo que pudiera pasar a la colonia.

* * *

El ZAKU donde iban Athrun y Cagalli seguían su camino hacia un lugar seguro para la Representante de Orb. El ZAKU estaba un poco en mal estado, pero se las arreglo para ir a pie por los caminos casi desérticos de la armería. Athrun estaba manejando los controles del MS para dirigir al mecha de combate aún ritmo seguro y estable y se fijaba en la pantalla de visión lo que ocurría adelante. Él vio a distancia una enorme nave espacial y decidió ir hacia allí.

Cagalli aún estaba reflexionando sobre el ataque de los terroristas y aquel Gundam de partículas brillantes que trato de interceptarlos. Ella había creído desde un principio que aquella unidad era de ZAFT a pesar de la extraña fuente de alimentación que desprendía ese velo de partículas, pero después de haber visto como también luchaba contra un escuadrón de MS de ZAFT y los aniquilo a todos, ahora supo que no pertenecía a ZAFT después de todo. Sin embargo lo único que quedaba para explicar es cual era su intención para intentar interceptar a los terroristas que atacaba a la guarnición de ZAFT si él tampoco pertenece a ZAFT.

"¿Estas bien, Cagalli?" pregunto de repente Athrun haciendo que Cagalli despertara de sus pensamientos. "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"I-ie, yo solo estaba pensando en aquel extraño Gundam que lucho contras esos Mobile Suits."

El hombre peli azul asintió por un momento antes de dirigir su atención hacia la parte trasera de la enorme nave espacial gris con las franjas rojas. Ellos vieron como la compuerta del hangar del Minerva estaba abierta y no había muchos MS estacionados por lo que Athrun decidió meterse en un espacio libre Minerva.

* * *

El Gaia no dejaba de disparar su fusil láser contra el techo artificial, haciendo que sea inevitable que se abra un boquete y absorbería todo lo que haya en la colonia. Stellar no dejaba de mirar con desesperación a la pantalla y no le importaba derribar el techo de la colonia, ya que lo único que quería era escapar de la muerte. Tanto Setsuna y Shinn no se quedaron a mirar y movieron sus Gundams hacia el Gaia, pero fueron detenidos por el Chaos y Abyss quienes dispararon sus armas a la vez formando una coordinación para ralentizar el avance del Exia y el Impulse.

"¡Toma, toma, a ver que os parece esto!" burlo Auel como seguía disparando sus armas hacia los 2 Gundams.

Sting no dijo nada ante la broma de Auel y se concentró en disparar y detener el avance de los 2 Gundams, mientras Stellar, aun en la desesperación, seguía disparando y no pararía hasta hacer el boquete que le sacaría de aquí. Por otro lado Rey y Lunamaria vieron con temor y rabia como se desarrollaba esto y estaban preocupados por si se formara el boquete que succionaría todo al espacio.

Shinn gruño con frustración al ver que esos jodidos obstáculos no les permitirá llegar hasta el Gaia para detener la destrucción de la colonia, así que abre una línea de comunicación con el Minerva.

"¡Minerva! ¡El Force Silhoutte!"

* * *

**Puente de mando - Minerva**

La tripulación del puente escucho el mensaje de Shinn, y se tomaron si era necesario enviar un equipamiento secreto ahora.

"¡Capitana!" aviso Arthur esperando su respuesta.

"Permiso concedido. ¡Landzadlo!" respondió Talia con firmeza antes de volverse hacia el presidente con una mirada poca segura. "No sirve de nada mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo, ¿no?"

El presidente coordinador asiente con la cabeza en señal de negación antes de responder con un simple "No".

"¡Force Silhouette, en espera para ser lanzado!" grito Talia volviendo a su puesto.

* * *

El Chaos lanzo de su protuberancia unas andadas de misiles hacia el Impulse, pero este dispara sus vulcanos de su pecho que intercepto casi todos los misiles del Chaos.

El Abyss dispara todos sus haces verdes incluido su cañón hacia el Exia, pero no se molesto en esquivarlo y bloqueo las vigas con su escudo mientras avanzaba sin parar hacia el objetivo. Cuando estuvo las vigas desaparecieron el Exia había golpeado fuertemente con su escudo a la boca del cañón lo que le provocó una sacudida en la cabina y lo hizo retroceder.

El Impulse seguía su camino hacia el Gaia, pero de nuevo el Chaos se interpuso con sus protuberancias disparando haces láseres verdes que fueron bloqueados por el escudo del Gundam rojo. Shinn maniobro al Impulse para atacar al Chaos con su espada Excalibur pero cuando este hizo contacto con su cuerpo, la hoja se quebró, haciendo que el joven piloto de ZAFT jadeara con sorpresa.

Sin que nadie lo avistara, el equipamiento para el Impulse enviado por el Minerva se acercaba al campo de batalla en dirección al Impulse. Shinn vio esto, y movió al Impulse hacia su equipamiento y entonces su mochila propulsora se despegó y el equipamiento (que resulto ser otra mochila propulsora) se pego en la espalda del mecha de Shinn, y entonces su cuerpo cambio de rojo carmesí a azul marino. Todos miraron perplejos como el Impulse adopto de forma al ponerse ese nuevo equipamiento. No solo fue eso. También se movía más rápido y ágil que antes.

El Impulse empezó a desplazarse por el aire en dirección al Chaos, quien no dejaba de disparar su arma y este evadía cada descarga de plasma hasta que desenfunda su espada sable y lo blande sobre el mecha verde enemigo. Sin embargo, el propio Chaos logro evadirlo a tiempo, sin dejar a su piloto ningún solo respiro a lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, aún cortaba el paso hacia el Gaia, quien seguía disparando al cielo digital.

Lockon, en el Dynames, no pudo aguantar mirar esto mientras el Exia y el Gundam parecido a este no podían hacer nada para detenerlos. Así que prepara al Dynames para elevarse al cielo, saliendo de su escondite, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"Mira, Rey, ¿esa es la máquina que nos atacó antes?" aviso Lunamaria mirando asombrada al ver al Dynames.

Rey vio como la unidad verde se elevó de espalda, y esto también es visto por el puente de mando, quienes se quedaron atónicos al ver una nueva unidad desconocida que estuvo oculta entre los árboles y ni siquiera fue detectado por sus radares. El Dynames se dio la vuelta al escuadrón, rebelando para sorpresa de todos que también es una Unidad G con el mismo propulsor cónico del azul. Luego vio como la unidad verde dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

"¿¡Todavía tienen otro de esos!?" grito Auel con desconcierto.

Sting gruño de rabia y frustración. Si otra de esas máquinas fue producido en secreto que no tenían idea acerca, entonces las cosas se volverían de mal en peor para la Alianza Terrestre si ZAFT clavó sus garras en este Mobile Suit.

"¡Esto no lo aguanto más!" grito Auel con rabia. "¡Vamos a salir de está aunque tenga que cargarme todo la colonia!"

Con eso, Auel movió el Abyss más arriba, donde estaba la dirección del Gaia. Auel abre una línea de comunicación con ella.

"¡Eh, idiota! ¡Quitate del medio para que pueda derribar eso!"

Stellar escucha la voz del piloto del Abyss, y de inmediato se aparta sin vacilar dando al chico azul una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡Vamos a ello!"

Con eso, el Abyss abre sus aletas-estructurales y dispara sus haces verdes junto con el cañón de su pecho hacia el punto donde estaba disparando el Gaia, y hace un gran impacto. El impacto era tan devastador que provoco una gran explosión hacia el exterior y esto hizo un enorme boquete que empezó a succionar el aire de la colonia hacia el espacio. Todos miraron en shock, incluido el Minerva el gran desastre que hicieron el Abyss. Realmente la colonia estaba perdida.

* * *

**Hangar del Minerva**

El ZAKU de Athrun sintió una sacudida en el suelo y sus pilotos miraron a través de la pantalla del monitor que ocurría. Ellos jadearon en shock al ver el enorme boquete en el cielo artificial y empezó a succionar el aire. Athrun apretó los dientes al recordar que esto fue lo mismo que sucedió aquella vez durante el asalto de ZAFT en Heliópolis hace 5 años. No podía creer que esto se este repitiendo ahora. Él no pudo pensar más cuando escucho a la joven mujer decir su nombre con preocupación. El hombre peli azul hecha atrás sus pensamientos y maniobra al ZAKU para que se meta dentro del hangar del Minerva.

Solo habían gran número de soldados de ZAFT, la mayoría de ellos eran hombres y también habían mujeres. Gran parte tenía el uniforme verde y otros tenían el rojo, por lo que la mayoría eran reclutas menores y los de uniformes rojos eran de alto rango como Alférez, teniente. Realmente ZAFT sea militarizado por completo. Ellos vieron como cada oficial estaban alterados por el ataque, los temblores y finalmente estaban circulando los rumores de que se abrió una brecha en el techo de la colonia que succiona el aire.

Al margen de eso, Athrun no sabía que pensar en bajarse y dejarse ver a las autoridades de ZAFT, de ver un civil pilotando un ZAKU. Él podría explicarle que tenía de su lado a la representante de Orb, pero sabía que no se lo creerían tan fácilmente y los encerraría a ambos en un calabozo. Realmente no quiso aceptar ese riesgo de poner en peligro a la única mujer que le amaba.

* * *

El Gaia se vio arrastrado por la corriente y salió fuera de la colonia, al espacio. Luego fue seguido por el Chaos y Abyss. Shinn solo gruño con frustración como las unidades robadas lograron escapar. En eso, el Dynames se pone del lado del Exia, cuyo piloto trata de contactar con su compañero.

"Eh, Setsuna, me parece que esos han logrado escapar haciendo ese agujero." gruño Lockon al ver el gran boquete que podía succionar el aire y terminar la vida de la colonia. "¡Son unos malditos terroristas!"

"¡Malditos terroristas! ¡Malditos terroristas!" canto Haro con voz alegre.

"Exia, persiguiendo a los Mobile Suits robados fuera de la colonia." dijo Setsuna con el mismo tono estoico.

Con eso el Exia se acercó al agujero y salió de la colonia junto con el Dynames en persecución de las unidades. Shinn vio esto, y decidió perseguirlos también ya que no quiso que se quedaran con toda la gloria o iba a permitir que destruyera las unidades robadas. Él eleva más al Impulse para acercarse al agujero en persecución también. Rey vio esto y se quedó preocupado por lo que su compañero podía hacer. Lunamaria también miro perpleja y se preocupó también.

"¿¡Qué pretende hacer ese idiota!?" preguntó Lunamaria confusa por la acción de su compañero.

"No tengo ni idea, pero iré también." respondió Rey como elevo al ZAKU Phantom hacia más arriba en dirección al espacio para ayudar al Impulse.

"¡Yo también iré!" aviso Lunamaria mientras tomaba los controles de su ZAKU.

"¡Tú no! Regresa con el escuadrón al Minerva, de inmediato." ordeno Rey en respuesta.

"Pero Rey..."

"¡Es una orden, Alférez Hawke!" ladro una vez más.

La chica piloto se estremeció por la voz dominante de su superior, y comprendió que tuvo que obedecer, ya que no podía cuestionar la autoridad de un superior, y Rey tenía el rango de teniente. Con eso, Lunamaria asintió y dirigió su ZAKU rojo junto con el escuadrón lejos hacia el Minerva. Rey procedió en dirigirse más hacia fuera de la colonia para ayudar a Shinn.

* * *

**Puente de mando - Minerva**

Talia frunció el ceño mientras observaba al Impulse y el ZAKU volar a través del agujero en la colonia.

"¡Capitana!" llamo Meyrin casi alarmada. "¡La potencia de energía del Impulse está bajando considerablemente! ¡Trescientos segundos como máximo!"

Tanto Talia y Arthur jadearon en shock al escuchar que la única unidad avanzada que poseen y que no han robado se estaba quedando si energía y aún peor, estando en el espacio.

"No podemos tomarnos el lujo de perder al Impulse también." dijo Talia con incredulidad. "¡El Minerva despegará!"

Casi todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la declaración de su capitana de hacer despegar al Minerva ahora mismo. Ella se volvió hacia el presidente.

"Confió en que usted no tenga ningún problema con eso, presidente."

"No." respondió Durandal tranquilamente. "Realmente no tenemos más opción en este momento."

Arthur se limitó a asentir antes de volverse al intercomunicador.

"¡Comienza la secuencia del lanzamiento del Minerva!" aviso Arthur a través del comunicador. "¡Este buque va a entrar en estado de alerta!"

* * *

"¡Repito! ¡Este buque va entrar en estado de alerta!" comunico Arthur a través del comunicador.

Todos los soldados escucharon la voz del capitán adjunto del Minerva, y todos pensaron que pronto el Minerva va a despegar ahora y después tengan que combatir contra una flota. Dentro del ZAKU, Athrun y Cagalli también escucharon el mensaje y los 2 tenían una cosa en mente: estos 2 van a actuar como polizones.

Entonces ambos escucharon las voces de 2 soldados de uniforme verde abajo, a los pies del ZAKU, mirando hacia arriba con preocupación.

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué sigues hay dentro? ¿Se te ha roto la compuerta?"

Athrun asintió en que decir a estos soldados de ZAFT. Él no podía mentirlos, ya que muy pronto sabrán la verdad, pero también estuvo indeciso en reverarles la verdad. Él no podía pensar más cuando noto que Cagalli le estaba mirando con una mirada decidida.

"Vamos, Athrun."

El guardaespaldas peli azul no supo cómo responder. Él no quiso cuestionar a su amada, y sabía que ella tenía bastante confianza. Con un asiento de cabeza, Athrun se propuso hablar.

"¡Escuchad, antes de bajar, deberían saber que no soy un soldado de ZAFT!" hablo Athrun a través de los altavoces.

Todos del hangar escucharon la declaración del supuesto piloto del ZAKU, y miraron atónicos a dicho mechar.

"¡Soy un agente de Orb, y tengo a la Representante Cagalli Yula Attha aquí mismo, y hemos venido a buscar refugio por el ataque ocurrido!"

Todos se quedaron atónicos por la extraña presentación, pero después uno recupero la compostura y procedió a preguntar.

"Si es así, ¿¡por qué estás en ese ZAKU!?" preguntó otro soldado en voz alta para que escuchara.

"¡Como ya dije, tengo a la Representante Yula Athha aquí, y tuve que coger este ZAKU durante el ataque para defenderla! ¡Tengo mi documentación en el bolsillo, y después de eso solicito que la atiendan y mantenerla bajo protección!"

Mientras decía eso, el ZAKU de Lunamaria aterrizo en el hangar y rápidamente su piloto sale de la cabina para ver una buena cantidad de soldados reunidos delante de un ZAKU lo que le llamo mucha curiosidad.

Ella se metió en el grupo y vio que la escotilla del ZAKU se había abierto y vieron 2 personas salieron y bajaron al suelo. Lo más desconcertante es que no se trataban de soldados de ZAFT, solo 2 civiles por lo que parecía. El hombre de pelo azul se acercó a un soldado Uniforme Verde y le dio su documentación sacada de su bolsillo. El oficial lo inspecciono de arriba a fondo hasta que termino.

"Muy bien, supongo que eres un agente de Orb."

Athrun asintió mientras otro oficial dio la orden de bajar las armas hacia la pareja. Entonces Lunamaria se puso del lado del soldado y frente a Athrun

"Eh, ¿qué está pasando? ¿quienes son esos?" pregunta Luna al soldado adulto.

"Ella es la Representante de Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha y su guardaespaldas personal." indico el soldado.

La joven peli roja se quedó desconcertada al ver que se trataban de políticos de Orb.

"¿Ella es la Representante de Orb?"

"Sí. Nosotros vimos el coche de donde vino el presidente Durandal y por eso vinimos hasta aquí." respondió Athrun al soldado.

"¿El presidente?" preguntó Lunamaria sorprendida sin ser consciente de que el presidente había venido hasta aquí en persona.

"Sí, el presidente Durandal llego hasta aquí hace un rato y fue al puente de mando." respondió el otro soldado.

Luna asintió un poco antes de caminar y acercarse hacia la pareja.

"Verás, necesitamos que nos lleven a la Representante a un lugar seguro hasta que esto termine." pidió Athrun hacia el soldado ahora que sabe sus identidades.

"Podrían avisar al presidente al menos de que nosotros estamos aquí." pidió Cagalli nuevamente.

El soldado uniforme verde le devolvió la identificación a Athrun antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros.

"Vosotros-

"Espera."

Los 3 se fijaron en la joven Uniforme Rojo quien se había puesto al lado del soldado adulto para mirar a la pareja.

"Mejor escolto a estos dos hacia el puente de mando e informar a la capitana de esto." hablo sin problemas Lunamaria.

El soldado de uniforme verde no se tomó en serio la decisión de la joven alférez y se opuso.

"No, yo digo que los llevemos a un camarote para estar seguro de que se trate-

"Oye, ¿estas dudando de tu superior, Uniforme verde?" espeto Lunamaria.

El soldado adulto de uniforme verde se estremeció un poco. No quiso admitirlo, pero él era de una categoría inferior a los de Uniforme rojo y tenía un rango militar inferior al de ella siendo de Cabo. Se preguntaba que como una jovencita de 17 años podía haber llegado a tal graduación. Él apretó los dientes frustrados antes de asentir.

"Sí, alférez."

"Eso está mejor." asintió Lunamaria satisfecha antes de volverse hacia la pareja. "Vosotros dos acompañadme hacia el puente, y os advierto que no hagáis nada raro aquí, ¿entendido?"

La pareja se estremeció con la mención de "hacer algo raro" y se sonrojaron un poco. Ante esto Luna reprendió una risita.

"Era broma, hombre. Seguidme." dijo indicando hacia la salida del hangar.

La joven alférez camino por los pasillos mientras la pareja asintió antes de seguirla escoltados por varios soldados de uniforme verde.

* * *

**En el espacio**

El Impulse vagaba en solitario en busca de las unidades robadas o los 2 desconocidos. Su piloto registraba en su monitor cualquier cosa que se encontraba flotando en el espacio, como rocas y chatarra. Pero no detecto ninguna presencia de calor.

"Joder, ¿dónde se han metido?" gruño Shinn para si mismo mientras registraba su pantalla.

Por otra parte, el ZAKU Phantom también vagaba por el espacio con la intención de encontrar al Impulse y convencer a su piloto que regresara al Minerva de inmediato. Él no pudo contactar con radio con su camarada por una misteriosa interferencia, que incluso afecto al radar. Su piloto, Rey, permaneció alerta si se encontraba con una de las unidades robadas o los 2 desconocidos. Él no tuvo tiempo para pensar a que grupo pertenecía los que se infiltraron para robar al Chaos, Gaia y Abyss, y los que utilizaron esas extrañas unidades. De cualquier modo parecía que la segunda facción tenía el propósito de destruir a las 3 unidades.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente sintió una presencia en forma de dolor de cabeza, que activo sus instintos inhumanos.

"Este sentimiento, se siente casi como... La Flaga." murmuró Rey para sí mismo.

De repente una lluvia de vigas láser verdes comenzó a llover desde un número de ángulos diferentes. El ZAKU fue capaz de esquivar la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos le rozó en el lado izquierdo, tallando una herida abierta en la cabeza. Rey recupera la compostura y logra ver a su atacante siendo un Mobile Armor conocido como Exus. Neo miraba con diversión al ZAKU blanco.

"Así que estos son los que ocasionaron problemas a Sting y los demás, ¿eh?" comento Neo mientras miraba al MS. "Es mi culpa. Yo debería haber esperado que haya más prototipos que no teníamos en cuenta."

El Exus continuó disparando sus 4 vainas gunbarrel hacia el Zaku de Rey, mientras su piloto trataba de maniobrarlo para esquivar las vigas láser. Apenas logró esquivarlos sin esfuerzo, pero estaba claro que no podía más a este ritmo. Entonces una de las vainas se posó delante de él, a punto de disparar. Rey gruño por su mala suerte, pero entonces un haz verde vuela y impacta sobre la viga destruyendolo. Tanto el piloto del Exus y Rey miraron hacia la dirección del haz y vieron que se trataba del Impulse acercándose.

"¡Shinn!" exclamo Rey al ver al Impulse.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shinn preocupado mientras se ponía al lado del ZAKU.

"Sí."

Ambos jóvenes pilotos de ZAFT se quedaron mirando al Exus, cuyo piloto estaba mirando sorprendido al ver otra Unidad G pero a diferencia del otro, este sin duda era de ZAFT.

"No parece que sea como el otro. Veamos de lo que eres capaz."

* * *

**Pasillos - Minerva**

Lunamaria camino por los pasillos con cuidado con la pareja escoltada por los oficiales de uniformes verdes. Ellos andaban con cuidado, ya que la nave acababa de despegar y haría movimientos que podía hacer que cualquiera que estuviera caminando podía perder el equilibrio. Athrun veía esta situación incomodo, ya que es posible que esta nave podría entrar en combate con los atacantes de la Armería.

No sabía si ellos tenían una nave, pero el modo en que ellos lograron infiltrarse en la Armería sin ser detectados, el modo en que activaron esos MS y causaron esa destrucción, podría deducir que no eran mercenarios o piratas espaciales y de seguro que tendrían una nave nodriza operando. A él le daba un mal sabor de boca, si temía que se verían involucrados en una batalla.

Entonces notaron un temblor por el pasillo, obligando a los demás detenerse un poco para que parara. Cagalli se aferró a su "novio" (no era que se estremeciera, ella era una mujer muy fuerte, física y carácter)

"Oye, ¿esta nave va a entrar en combate?" preguntó Athrun mirando a Luna.

Lunamaria miro algo confuso al joven hombre por esa extraña pregunta.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa por si acaso."

Athrun se quedó callado por un momento antes de notar que algo iba corriendo detrás de la chica soldada.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Athrun mientras se dirigía a ella para apartarla de un grupo de soldados corriendo.

"¡Apartaos, novatos!" grito un soldado uniforme verde mientras corría.

Athrun había apartado a Lunamaria a la pared, mirando sorprendida a la acción del hombre, aunque comprendió que era solo para protegerla del grupo de soldados apresurados.

"Serán gilipollas." gruño con rabia. "¿Como pueden correr de esa manera?"

"¿Estas bien?"

La joven soldada miro tensa al ver como el joven hombre se aferraba a ella como si fuera su guardaespaldas, y entonces ella se sonrojo un poco.

"S-sí, gracias."

"Athrun..." murmuro Cagalli Athrun viendo la escena.

La chica peli roja violáceo se sorprendió al escuchar la mención de "Athrun" delante de sus oídos, lo que hizo al hombre peli azul tensarse también.

"¿Has dicho Athrun?" pregunto sorprendida a Cagalli.

"Ah... No." intervino Athrun en voz baja mientras se apartaba de ella. "Yo solo soy Alex Dino."

* * *

**Espacio**

El Exus continuó maniobrando los gunbarrels y disparar los haces hacia el Impulse y el ZAKU siguieron a eludir las vigas de gunbarrels del Exus. Todos habían visto la nave de los intrusos. Pero era poco lo que podían hacer, mientras luchaban sólo para evadir las vigas.

"Mierda, ¿qué diablos es esto?" gruño Shinn mientras esquivaba otras rondas de vigas.

Tanto el Impulse y el ZAKU continuaron a eludir las vigas y fuego a los gunbarrels y destruyeron la mayor parte de ellos.

"No está mal, pero no es suficiente." comento Neo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces, de repente sintió como el radar volvió a fallar y esto no era bueno.

"¿¡Otra vez él!?" gruño Neo con alerta.

Shinn detecto que tanto su fuente de comunicación y radar comenzaron a fallar de nuevo, al igual que el ZAKU.

"¿Otra vez?"

Instintos de Rey se activaron de nuevo y giro al ZAKU hacia un lado, solo para ver a las 2 extrañas unidades G de antes. El hombre enmascarado también los vio con curiosidad, ya que no estaba aquel corpulento gris de antes, pero se notaba que se parecían de algunas formas, ya que parecía que de ahí vino la interferencia.

"Vaya, así que hay más de esas unidades." dijo para Neo para sí mismo.

El Exia fue el primero en moverse y se dirigió hacia el objetivo. El Exus se volvió hacia él y dirigió sus gunbarrels, y disparo sus haces con ellas. Los gunbarrels rodearon al Gundam azul y comenzaron a disparar desde varios ángulos. El Exia se las arregló para esquivar con una agilidad increíble y destruyo a 2 con su subfusil. El Exus se puso entre el Exia y disparo su ametralladora de 38.5 mm, que el Exia logro bloquearlo con su sable de brazo. El Gundam siguió evadiendo los haces verdes con una increíble agilidad y gracia y logro destruir otros más. Tanto el hombre enmascarado y los 2 jóvenes soldados de ZAFT vieron atónicos, al ver como se desplazaba el Gundam con gracia. El enmascarado rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos. Esta unidad era más rápido y con mayor reflejo que el corpulento. Él había perdido 3 de sus nuevos gunbarrels y solo quedaba 2, pero no era suficiente para hacerle frente.

Él no pudo pensar más cuando se dio cuenta de que la unidad azul se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia él y no tendría tiempo de evitarlo.

Entonces de repente 3 haces verdes aparecieron entre el Exia y el Exus, y vieron que se trataba del Abyss, junto al Chaos. Los 2 Gundams de ZAFT comenzaron a disparar sus haces hacia el Exia para alejarlo.

"¡Enemigo a la vista! ¡Enemigo a la vista!" aviso el Haro.

"Estos tipos no saben cuándo rendirse." comento Lockon con sarcasmo mientras veía al Chaos y Abyss disparando. Justo cuando iba a apoyar al Exia, detecta otra fuente de calor justo al lado.

"¡Fuego enemigo! ¡Fuego enemigo!" aviso de nuevo Haro.

Lockon miro con desconcierto a su lado y vio 2 grandes haces verdes hacia su dirección. El Dynames logro esquivarlo, elevándose hacia arriba y vio parte de la nave intrusa disparando sus cañones.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" grito Lockon perplejo.

"Una nave de la Alianza." añadió Setsuna en respuesta.

En ese momento, un conjunto masivo de puertas de la Armería empezó a abrir. Las puertas acabadas de apertura, revelando al Minerva. Luego, la nave despegó desplegando sus alas.

Aprovechando la confusión, el Exus se dirigía hacia el hangar de la nave intrusa, mientras que el Chaos y Abyss seguían disparando coordinadamente hacia el Exia y Impulse para frenar su avance, y el Dynames es bloqueado por los cañones de la nave intrusa. Los 2 Gundams se las arreglaron para avanzar a pesar de la coordinación de ataques del Chaos y Abyss, pero se vieron obstaculizados cuando un grupo de GAT-02L2 Dagger L negros salieron del hangar y comenzaron a disparar al mismo tiempo hacia los 2 Gundams, haciendo más difícil su avance.

Al final, el Exus logro entrar con seguridad en el hangar y es seguido por Chaos y Abyss. Shinn miro esto con rabia, al ver que se estaba escapando.

"¡No dejare que escapéis!" grito Shinn como cogía los controles y puso en marcha hacia el hangar, cuya puerta se estaba cerrando. Justo cuando iba a disparar su fusil láser en el interior, de repente un haz verde alcanzo el fusil del Gundam de ZAFT, destruyéndolo. Shinn miro sorprendido su atacante siendo un Dagger L. El joven piloto ZAFT se enfureció y hizo que su Gundam desenvainara una espada láser, pero justo cuando iba a atacar, un haz rosado alcanzo antes al Dagger destruyéndolo. Shinn quedo sorprendido y vio que se trataba del Exia.

¡Maldito!" grito enfurecido por haberle quitado la presa y decidió atacar al Exia. Sin embargo fue recibido por una señal de radio (baja) procedente del ZAKU Phantom.

"¡Shinn! ¡Ya hemos hecho suficiente aquí!" exclamo Rey mediante la radio. "Regresemos al Minerva, ahora."

"Pero..." intento protestar Shinn.

"¡Es una orden! El enemigo a logrado escapar. Apresurate."

Shinn gruño con frustración al no poder hacer nada para alcanzar a sus enemigos y recuperar las unidades robadas. Pero al ver el nivel bajo de energía y la autoridad de su superior, no pudo hacer nada y dio media vuelta. No sin antes echar un último vistazo a los 2 extraños Gundams de antes que se estaban alejando también.

El Exia estaba surcando las profundidades oscuras del espacio con el Dynames a su lado en dirección a un nuevo objetivo.

"Setsuna, Tieria acaba de perder a la nave intrusa y ahora hemos abortado la misión en un fracaso." contesto Lockon con seriedad.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Setsuna con curiosidad.

"Ahora Sumeragi-san nos a dado una nueva misión y tenemos que dirigirnos al pie de La Tour a destruir un Mobile Suit de la AEU. Tú te encargas de eso."

"Entendido." asintió obediente Setsuna como los 2 Gundams continuaron su curso en dirección hacia la Tierra dejando 2 rastros de luz.

* * *

**Varias horas más tarde**

Habían pasado horas desde el ataque de la Alianza a la Armería 1, el Minerva despego de la colonia con todo lo que había podido salvar. El presidente Durandal estaba abordo y su seguridad había sido garantizada. El Minerva había empezado a dar caza a la nave de los intrusos que se llevaron a 3 de sus más modernos Mobile Suits, para capturarlos. Eso, si antes de llevar al presidente a Aprilius Uno (capital de PLANT) sin embargo, cuando descubrieron que la Representante de Orb y su guardaespaldas personal también estaban abordo, esté decidió acogerla y mantenerla bajo protección en el Minerva, y que pusiera rumbo hacia Orb para dejarla.

Durandal había contactado con la sede del Consejo Supremo para informarle todo lo ocurrido en Armería 1, y sospechaba que los terroristas podían haber sido miembros de la Alianza, ya que sus naves del exterior habían sido atacadas por una nave que utilizaba Mirage Colloid. Sin embargo, mitad del consejo se negó a pensar que podría haber sido una agresión de la Alianza, y no hicieron una declaración de guerra. Por lo visto también había comenzado a investigar a los misteriosos Mobile Suits idénticas a las Unidades G que se infiltraron en la Armería sin ser detectados por satélites y radares. Había muchas cosas que resolver.

* * *

Caminando solo por los pasillos, Shinn aún estaba reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en la Armería, pero su mente se sumió aún más en aquellos Gundams que desprendían partículas brillantes.

Aquello se veía bastante bello como una estela de diamantes o pequeñas estrellas por doquier, al mismo tiempo se veía tan misterioso. Él sabía que eran los causantes de las interferencias de radio y del radar. Sus armamentos eran bastante escasos, tan pocos que casi Shinn pensó que no tenía ningún tipo de armas a excepción de algunas espadas detrás de su espalda.

El nunca vio a ese Gundam en acción, pero sabía que había causado problemas al Chaos y Abyss él solo, cuando vio que estaban huyendo. Incluso aquel Gundam no recibió daño alguno. Apenas vio él, moviéndose con un gran sable sobresaliendo de su brazo izquierdo, dándole una imagen de un caballero y un ladrón, una imagen de los que prefiere luchar con una lucha de corto alcance en su batalla.

Shinn trató de comprender más acerca de este nuevo Gundam, pero no podía concentrarse en tratar de entender esta nueva máquina. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, y cada vez que se movía, las partículas verdes que desprendían de su espalda dejaba una cola formado por diamantes brillantes verdosas. También recordaba al otro Gundam, que era verde y también desprendía una cola de partículas brillantes verdes. También fue testigo, al igual que Rey sobre cómo se alejaron esos Gundams dejando esa estela de partículas luminosas.

¿Qué eran esas cosas...?

Entonces, el joven piloto dejo atrás sus pensamientos cuando vio una persona frente a él, siendo su compañera Lunamaria quien tenía un ceño fruncido frente a él.

"Lunamaria…" dijo Shinn algo confuso por la expresión que ponía ella.

"¿Dónde has estados?" preguntó Lunamaria casi molesta. "Te estuve llamando hace cinco minutos."

Shinn parpadeo un poco tenso al no entender nada de lo que trataba de decir.

"Vamos." dijo ella sin previo aviso antes de tirar de su brazo izquierdo. "Démonos prisa."

"De... pero Luna... primero, me vas a rasgar mi brazo si lo tira con más fuerza, y segundo ¿a dónde me llevas?" protesto Shinn medio molesto. "¿Que ha ocurrido?"

"Escucha, Shinn, al parecer algo sucedió durante el décimo aniversario del Ascensor Orbital de la HRL, todo el mundo está en la cafetería para escuchar el informe de prensa que ya ha empezado." replica Luna frustrada, viendo lo difícil que es.

"¿Y...?" cuestiona Shinn sin ver nada de importancia.

"Es importante, confía en mí, además, la capitana quiere que todos estén allí." insistió una vez Lunamaria.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Shinn mientras ambos seguían caminando. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste así, en lugar de arrastrarme sin explicar nada?"

Ante esto, la pilota pelirroja viólaceo dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación antes de contestar.

"¡Se anunció hace cinco minutos! ¡Tú estabas por ahí tomándote un descanso sin escuchar nada!"

El joven soldado intento abrir la boca para tratar de aclarar el asunto, pero no pudo decir nada cuando unos segundos más tardes entraron en la cafetería, donde varias caras de soldados de tanto uniformes rojos y verdes por igual miraron a la pareja entrante.

"Ya era hora." dijo Yolant, uno de los jóvenes mecánicos del Minerva. "¿Dónde estabais?"

"Gracias por guardar unos asientos para nosotros, Yolant." contesto Lunamaria ligeramente sin aliento por correr por todo el lugar. "Shinn no escucho el anuncio de intercomunicación, así que tuve que ir a buscarle." dijo medio sarcástica mirando a Shinn.

"De cualquier modo." Dijo el piloto del Impulse tranquilamente, tratando de cambiar de tema. "¿Qué fue eso tan importante que ocurrió en el Elevador Orbital?"

"Verás, un grupo terrorista con Mobile Suits trataron de atacar al Ascensor Orbital de la Liga de Reforma Humana durante la ceremonia del décimo aniversario, y aunque no lo creáis o no, fueron llevado a cabo por Mobile Suits de ZAFT."

Los 2 se sorprendieron al escuchar que los atacantes se trataban de unidades de ZAFT. Si eso era cierto y que ellos pretendían asesinar a gente y políticos de la HRL, entonces puede que la EA considere esto como una agresión de guerra y se produzca una segunda guerra.

"Por lo que parece ser aquellas unidades se trataban de GINNs." intervino Rey en el grupo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Shinn incrédulo mirando a su compañero.

"Sí. No sabemos cómo, pero se sabe que no son de nuestro ejército y puede que sean los terroristas que robaron esos GINNs hace meses." explico Rey.

Ambos asintieron por la explicación del joven soldado rubio, pero esto no implicaba de lo que sucedió era muy peligroso y llevaría al mundo una vez en guerra con PLANT y además quedaba otra cuestión.

"¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntó Shinn con los brazos cruzados sacando poco interés por el asunto.

"Según han dicho los medios, un misterioso grupo detuvo a los terroristas con facilidad. Según algunas fuentes, aquel grupo no pertenecía a las fuerzas de la Liga ni de la UNION. Además de eso, sus Mobile Suits que utilizan son de origen desconocido." contesto Rey.

La pareja no pudieron evitar tener tanta curiosidad por saber qué clase de grupo sería ese. Shinn reflexiono un poco al recordar lo que sucedió en la Armería, sobre el encuentro de unas Unidades G desconocidas. Él no pudo pensar más cuando miro hacia arriba, sus ojos pegados en la pantalla.

"Durante la ceremonia del décimo aniversario del Ascensor Orbital, una unidad terrorista con MS, presumidamente de ZAFT, atacaron a la estación espacial de la Liga de Reforma Humana." explico la noticiera. "Ahora, cruzamos en directo a uno de nuestros reporteros, que se encontraba en la escena en el momento del ataque, proporcionando cobertura de la ceremonia en sí."

La pantalla cambia de escenario en un telón de fondo de la sala de baile que se utilizó como sede de ceremonia, con la reportera en la gran habitación sola.

"A las Seis empunto GMT, los presuntos terroristas lanzaron misiles contra la estación. Sin embargo unos extraños Mobile Suits interceptaron los misiles y acabaron con los terroristas para luego marcharse lejos. Aquí os dejo con una grabación hecha por nuestro camarógrafo por casualidad."

La pantalla corta de nuevo para mostrar las imágenes de la cámara capturada durante el ataque, los GINNs cargados con el armamento aproximándose hacia la ventana. Los espectadores lo miraron con curiosidad, aunque Rey lo miraba sin interés al saber de lo que está cargado y que pretendía. Entonces vieron como el cargamento se abrió automáticamente rebelando los 3 tubos y entonces lanzaron los misiles hacia ellos. Se escucho a mucha gente gritando de terror y la imagen se quedó quieta como si el camarógrafo estuviera paralizado. Lo siguiente que paso es que unos haces rosados impactaron con los misiles provocando una gran explosión, que hizo que el camarógrafo agitara la imagen violentamente como un temblor.

Los espectadores miraron con asombro esto, excepto Shinn, quien lo miraba como si fuera un rodaje de acción.

El humo se había disipado rápidamente y entonces se vio a 2 GINNs de espalda disparando al causante de la interceptación. Entonces uno de los GINNs explota al ser alcanzado por una luz rosada provocando una pantalla de humo. Tras la pantalla surge un jet naranja que se acerca al cristal disminuyendo su velocidad llamando la atención de los espectadores. Entonces vieron como el jet tomo forma humanoide, en un Gundam de espalda, dejando atónicos a todos, incluido Shinn.

"Mirad, se ha transformado en un Mobile Suit." exclamo Lunamaria impresionada antes de volverse hacia Shinn. "Es como el Core Splender, ¿verdad?"

Shinn solo miro para encontrar una comparación entre el Core y esa unidad.

Él no pudo pensar más cuando escucho ruidos de metralletas y explosiones, y se volvió a la pantalla para ver partes del Gundam naranja iluminándose. Ellos dedujeron que estaba acabando con los terroristas. Cuando termino de disparar se vio 2 GINNs seguido por la cámara huyendo. Entonces detuvo su avance cuando emergió de abajo otro Mobile Suit desconocido blanco y negro voluminoso. Este apunto con su enorme y grueso cañón que comenzó a brillar con una luz rosada y disparo un gran y potente ráfaga láser rosado. Todo el mundo quedo más atónico por el enorme poder de fuego de aquel misterioso Mobile Suit.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" preguntó Shinn viendo el MS disparando.

Cuando la ráfaga se disipo, vieron que el GINN restante había desaparecido por completo. Luego el Mobile Suit negros-gris dio la vuelta para ponerse frente, y el camarógrafo aprovecho para ampliar la imagen un poco para verlo mejor. Todos lo vieron un poco y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una unidad G pero corpulento.

"Oye, eso se ve igual que el Impulse y las otras unidades G, ¿verdad?" susurro Luna mientras volteaba la cabeza tanto a Shinn y Rey.

"Sin duda tiene aspecto de una Unidad G, pero este se ve más voluminoso."

Shinn no dejaba de mirarlo con más curiosidad hacia esa máquina, que de seguro que tendrá algún tipo de relación con las otras 2 desconocidas. Entonces vio como la pantalla se volvió a la espalda del Suit naranja, quien este se alejó un poco y da media vuelta para ver su frente, que para sorpresa de todos se trataba de otra unidad G.

Los 3 miraron más sorprendidos y desconcertados a ver otra unidad G desconocida. Entonces, el Gundam naranja da media vuelta y se aleja con ese propulsor que emitía esa luz brillante que llamo la atención de Shinn, como el mismo resplandor que tenía aquellos 2 Suits de antes. Entonces vieron como el naranja se reunió con el corpulento alejándose en el espacio dejando un sendero brillante. Tal como lo dejaron los otros anteriores.

"Ese era el rastro de luz que dejaron los otros dos cuando se fueron." dijo Shinn algo desconcertado.

"Eso parece." contesto Rey.

"Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que hay cuatro de esas unidades desconocidas?" pregunto Yolan sin entender lo que está ocurriendo.

"Ahora tenemos noticias de última hora. Acabamos de recibir un video-mensaje de una grabación por lo que parece enviado por el misterioso grupo que evitó el ataque terrorista. No sabemos cómo nos lo envió, y no nos dijo más detalle. Pero parece que quieren darnos una declaración del grupo y su propósito. El video-mensaje se está viendo en todos los televisores de todo el mundo y hablado en distintos idiomas. Retrasmitiremos el mensaje sin cortes, presten atención."

La pantalla volvió a cambiar para mostrar el otro video donde se muestra a un anciano de 50 años sentado en una silla. Aquel hombre era calvo, con bigote y barba marrón, viste con un traje negro con un bastón y un monóculo. Detrás de él, una gran ventana abierta como telón de fondo, debajo de la silla era una alfombra circular con un logotipo extraña en él, representa un pájaro de oro y halo delante de una imagen de la tierra enmarcado por una corona de flores.

"Hola a todos." habló el hombre con un acento alemán. "Mi nombre es Aeolia Schemberg."

"Eolia que…?" trato de preguntar Shinn antes de ser silenciado por Rey.

"Puede que ustedes me recuerden como una de las mentes más brillantes del Siglo Veinte, y también el autor del Sistema de energía solar."

* * *

Tanto Athrun como Cagalli estuvieron mirando el televisor en uno de los camarotes del Minerva y vieron la presentación del extraño hombre conocido como Aeolia, y al pronunciar su nombre, Athrun notó como Cagalli se quedó bastante tensa.

"Pero ahora no voy a presentarme como eso." respondió como negaba con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. "Tengo un mensaje para toda la humanidad que ha nacido en la Tierra y en las colonias que seguramente hayan obtenido su independencia y hayan formado sus propios gobiernos." habló antes de hacer pausa. "Soy el director y fundador de Celestial Being, una organización paramilitar secreta independiente que interferimos en los conflictos bélicos del mundo."

"¿Organización paramilitar…?" preguntó Cagalli un poco confusa.

"¿Celestial Being…?" fue el siguiente Athrun en preguntar.

* * *

**Tierra**

El mensaje también es escuchado en todos los televisores y en las grandes pantallas de los edificios para que todos los ciudadanos lo escuchen con atención.

"Repito, somos una organización paramilitar independiente que interferimos en los conflictos bélicos del mundo con el fin de cumplir nuestros objetivos principales; la erradicación de las guerras y la reformación del mundo. Para ese propósito, nosotros existimos."

* * *

**Ubicación: Washington D.C. - Estados Unidos - UNION**

En la White House, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Brian Stegmeyer, en su asiento en el Oval Office, estaba viendo por televisión el anuncio de Aeolia junto a su secretario.

"Nosotros empleamos como único armamento para intervenir en las batallas y que promoverán la erradicación de las guerras, a los Mobiles Suits que de seguro habrán visto, los Gundams. Esas máquinas son el símbolo de nuestra causa y poder, y sus pilotos, los Gundams Meisters, son los que encabezará nuestros ideales."

* * *

**Ubicación: Pekín - China - Liga de Reforma Humana**

En la oficina del Jefe de Estado de la HRL, el presidente de la HRL, (un hombre chino de mediana edad con anteojos) Mao Zhou, escuchaba con un poco de interés el discurso.

"Ya sea por dominio, religión, energía, o independencia, no nos importa vuestra justificación para iniciar un conflicto armado…"

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Consejo Supremo - Aprilius - PLANT - Langrage 5 - Órbita Terrestre**

Hasta los miembros del Consejo Supremo reunidos escucharon por una gran pantalla el mensaje con interés, ya que tenía relación con los 2 MS sin identificar que se infiltraron en la Armería sin ser detectados e intentaron destruir a las 3 unidades que fueron recientemente robadas.

"...iremos a cualquier batalla y la terminaremos sin importar el que. A pesar de que seamos un grupo muy pequeño, en comparación de un ejército, nosotros tenemos más recursos y la mayor tecnología que ustedes jamás tendrán."

El hombre hizo pausa para que aquellos que lo escucharán pueden reflexionar un poco antes de continuar.

* * *

**Ubicación: Cafetería - Minerva - Lagrange 4**

Shinn había escuchado el nombre de los Mobiles Suits conocidos como Unidades G, y recordaba haberlo leído en su sistema de operaciones en el panel del Impulse.

_Gundam…_

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Parlamento de la AEU - Bruselas - Bélgica - AEU**

"Esto no es sólo un mensaje dirigido a toda la humanidad, también es una advertencia para todos los líderes mundiales y de compañías militares." habló Aeolia con un tono oscurecido. "A partir de ahora tenéis los días cortados. En este momento iniciaremos una campaña internacional para intervenir en cualquier batalla que se produzca en el mundo. No nos importa si nuestro enemigo sea una compañía, una organización, un país, o incluso el mundo entero. Cualquiera de ellos que continúen con sus agendas militares, nos conocerán mejor en persona que estás palabras que estoy pronunciando... Nosotros somos Celestial Being. Somos una milicia mundial que intervenimos en los conflictos armados del planeta con el fin de erradicar las guerras. Nuestra única ambición es la reformación del mundo.

* * *

**Ubicación: Estación Orbital de la HRL**

Varios soldados (ya sean rusos o chinos) estaban observando el vídeo mensaje, y el líder de ellos, el teniente coronel Sergei Smirnov, un hombre (claramente ruso) de mediana edad de 43 años con una marca de cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho, no paraba de mirar con seriedad al extraño hombre en la pantalla.

"¿La reformación del mundo…?" pregunto Sergei con incertidumbre.

"Lo repetiré desde el principio…"

* * *

**Ubicación: Puente de mando - Girty Lue - PLANT - Lagrange 5**

El coronel Neo y el capitán Lee también observaban el discurso desde el puente de mando. Por primera vez desde que terminaron la misión, Neo solo pudo sonreír satisfecho al resolver el misterio de aquellos extraños MS con partículas.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Entre el público, 2 chicas jóvenes de 22 años observaban con interés al hombre alemán por la gran pantalla. Una tiene el cabello corto y marrón al igual que sus ojos. Viste con una camiseta celeste y un pantalón canela. La otra también tiene el pelo marrón y sus ojos celeste. Ella viste con un vestido amarillo y un pantalón vaquero azul.

Algo le llamó la atención de la primera mujer.

"Ese hombre es…"

* * *

La misma chica china de antes, estaba sentada en el Ascensor Orbital escuchando el discurso con una sonrisa.

"El mundo… va a cambiar." comentó ella con orgullo.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Tabriz - Reino de Azadistan**

En el palacio real de Azadistan en Tabriz, la princesa, siendo una joven mujer de unos 24 años con el cabello largo y negro con ojos celeste, estaba sentada en su sofá junto a su consejera viendo por televisión el mensaje de Aeolia.

Ella ponía cara de tristeza y decepción al escuchar los métodos de esta supuesta organización.

"Acabar las guerras con con guerras." murmuró ella sin creerselo.

Ubicación: En algún lugar cercano a La Tour - Unión Sudafricana

Un coche iba circulando por la carretera en medio de un desierto en plena noche. Se podía escuchar las carcajadas del conductor, siendo un joven hombre de 27 años con el pelo rubio y viste con un traje de negocio. A su lado estaba el copiloto, siendo otro hombre de su edad con el cabello largo y castaño atado a una cola de caballo, lleva anteojos y viste con un traje blanco de científico.

"¡Menuda obra de arte!" comentó el conductor aún riendo con burla. "¡Usar la fuerza armada para detener los conflictos bélicos! ¡Celestial Being, os estáis contradiciendo a vosotros mismos!"

Sin embargo, el copiloto no se reía y sólo optaba en mantener una expresión seria.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Cafetería - Minerva - PLANT - Langrage 4**

Shinn se cansó de escuchar el discurso de este viejo y lo único que quería saber ahora era quien es.

"Rey, ¿quién es este tipo?" preguntó mirando a su compañero con un tono impaciente.

"Este hombre es una de las mentes genuinas más brillantes del Siglo 21. Él fue quien propuso la teoría de la energía solar durante la crisis de la desintegración del combustible fósil."

Los ojos de tanto Shinn y Lunamaria se abrieron de sorpresa y confusión al escuchar un tramo de la información de Rey.

"¿¡Has dicho del Siglo 21!?" preguntó Lunamaria incrédula.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" fue el siguiente en preguntar Shinn sin entender. Rey agrava un poco la mirada antes de responder.

"Qué ese hombre murió hace doscientos años." respondió sin rodeos.

* * *

"¿¡Hace doscientos años!?" exclamó Athrun sorprendido.

La joven mujer rubia asintió ante su sorprendido novio al revelar que Aeolia nació en el 2051 y se dice que había fallecido en la década del 2100.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Orfanato - Islas Marshall - cerca de Orb**

Un hombre mayor (presumidamente ciego) escuchó la emisión en silencio sentado en su sillón. A su lado había una mujer joven con el cabello azul marino mirando algo preocupada.

Al mismo tiempo también había un joven de unos 22 años con el pelo castaño desordenado y ojos turquesa escuchando la repetición del discurso con una expresión triste en sus ojos, mientras sus manos se arrugaron inconscientemente en un puño.

Otra chica joven de su edad con el cabello largo de color rosa entró en la habitación y vio al chico castaño de esa manera, y se acercó a él para frotar su espalda y calmarlo. El chico aflojó sus puños y la chica lo condujo afuera de la habitación para que pudiera calmarse correctamente.

* * *

**Ubicación: Nueva York - Estados Unidos de América - UNION**

En lo alto de una terraza donde se veía las vistas más espectaculares de la ciudad de Nueva York de noche, un hombre con el pelo castaño atado a una cola de caballo y vestido con un uniforme político observaba el ambiente con interés mientras sostenía en su mano una copa de vino.

A su lado había un joven-adulto con el pelo tan verde como la hierba y la piel tensa.

"Finalmente ha empezado, Ribbons." habló el hombre de manera casual. "La reforma de la humanidad está en marcha."

* * *

**Espacio**

**Despacho del presidente - Minerva - PLANT - Lagrange 4**

"El destino de la humanidad cambiara al fin." declaró Durandal con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Puente de mando - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1 - Órbita terrestre**

En la sala de mando de la nave de Celestial Being, el CBS-70 Ptolemaios, los miembros de la tripulación habían escuchado el discurso y cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos.

"Hallelujah, siento que por fin puedo sentir la voluntad maligna del mundo." murmuró un joven de 19 años con el uniforme de piloto anaranjado con una sonrisa poca maníaca.

En cambio, su compañero del al lado, siendo el piloto del Virtue, Tieria Arde, ponía una cara neutral. "Celestial Being está poniendo a prueba a la humanidad."

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Isla desierta - Océano Índico**

Un hombre apaga su PDA que ocupó después de escuchar la emisión. Entonces se descubre que aquel hombre era Lockon, poniendo una cara seria y nerviosa.

"Ha comenzado." murmuró temblorosamente. "Finalmente á comenzado. Ya no hay marcha atrás." terminó con seriedad.

"¡No hay marcha atrás! ¡No hay marcha atrás!" gritó de alegría Haro.

El joven piloto del Dynames se da la vuelta para mirar a su compañero siendo Setsuna F. Seiei, piloto del Exia, quitándose el casco.

"Oi, Setsuna, nos estamos metiendo en una pelea en contra del mundo, ¿te das cuenta?"

Setsuna se irguió como él tomaba su casco. Su cara y peinado no cambió nada en nada desde aquel entonces.

"Sí, lo se…" respondió como luego dirigía su mirada en el Exia. Sus ojos pegados en el Gundam azul. "Nosotros somos los Gundams Meisters de Celestial Being…"

Setsuna comenzó a caminar hacia su Gundam, llamando la atención de Lockon. Él se detuvo a los pies del mecha de 59 pies de altura, y no apartó su mirada al que se parecía al que le salvó hace tiempo…

"Yo soy..."

* * *

**Uff, eso si que a sido un capitulo bastante largo, y el resto va a ser igual. De cualquier forma ahora Celestial Being a hecho su aparición en escena para anunciar a todos la reformación del mundo, por lo que van a intervenir en los combates entre ZAFT y la Alianza Terrestre. **

**Me pregunto que pensarán esos peces gordos de Blue Cosmos/LOGOS cuando vean que los coordinadores no son el único enemigo al que destruir para alcanzar la dominación del mundo. De seguro que no les importara un carajo, y solo pensarán en destruirlos a ambos. **

**Hablando de coordinadores, si algunos de vosotros pensáis que Setsuna es un coordinador, entonces 'sí'. De hecho es un coordinador de segunda generación cuyos padres no pudieron emigrar a PLANT o Orb debido a su pobreza por lo que se conformaron en vivir pasando desapercibido. **

**Por último, para que no se den cuenta del cruce entre las 2 series, esta historia la dividiré en 3 fases que cada una señala a ambas series, la primera irá desde**** el episodio 2 de 00 hasta el 5, la segunda del episodio 5 de SEED Destiny hasta 37, luego la tercera fase será el resto de 00. **

**Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Gundam Meister

**Aquí estamos con el cuarto capitulo. En este mismo momento, el mundo han visto el anuncio de Aeolia Schemberg pero parece que mucha gente no se lo toma nada en serio a pesar de lo que vieron durante el ataque a la Armería 1, el ataque al pie del Elevador Orbital de la AEU (eso hablaremos más tarde) y que ellos frustraron el ataque terrorista al Elevador Orbital de la HRL.**

**De cualquier forma, el mundo no tardara en ver quien es Celestial Being cuando sus endurecidos Gundams Meisters demuestren todo su poder en su primera intervención armada en Céilan. **

**Así el mundo aprenderá quien es el verdadero enemigo.**

* * *

Año 76 EC. La guerra que había durado un año y medio entre la Alianza Terrestre y PLANT concluyo en la Batalla de Jachin Due. Con el tiempo se estableció un tratado de paz, basado en un acuerdo mutuo alcanzado en Junius Seven, lugar trágico del inicio de la guerra para alcanzar un entendimiento común y un juramento de paz. El mundo estaba de nuevo en camino a recuperar la estabilidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esta declaración de paz, había gente que no deseaba la paz y seguir con sus agendas políticas. En éste inestable conflicto de intereses, cada nación se armo hasta los dientes, siguiendo una nueva carrera armamentistica que todos podían llamar una preguerra. PLANT, bajo las políticas del presidente Gilbert Durandal, inicio un nuevo programa de rearme de ZAFT fabricando nuevos y mejorados Mobile Suits, mientras en la Tierra, Blue Cosmos reafirmo su poder y ahora tuvo una gran influencia en la élite política de la Tierra, y todavía era impulsado por un fuerte racismo hacia los coordinadores y por esto se mantuvo al día en la carrera armamentística con ZAFT. Ambas facciones continuaron con sus juegos de guerra por el bien de su propio prestigio y prosperidad.

Sí. Incluso a comienzos del Siglo 24, y desde que termino la guerra, la humanidad no había cambiado en nada, no se había unificado, no vivieron como uno mismo y siguieron con sus agendas militares. Sin embargo, un misterioso grupo apareció en escena quienes desafiaron al mundo para llevar a cabo su unificación a la fuerza.

Utilizando a sus Mobile Suits, los Gundams, la pequeña organización paramilitar secreta conocida como **Celestial Being** acaba de anunciar a toda la humanidad que a partir de ahora se encargaran de intervenir en los conflictos bélicos del mundo con el fin de erradicar las guerras del corazón de los hombres de tanto naturales y coordinadores. Sus pilotos, quienes promoverán las ambiciones y ideales de Celestial Being, los **Gundams Meisters**, llevaran acabo una campaña militar internacional como una milicia mundial que transcenderá a raza, religión, dignidad, derecho y doctrina.

Celestial Being hará que el mundo se reforme…

* * *

**Fecha: 3 de Octubre de 76 EC**

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

"Nosotros somo Celestial Being. Somos una organización paramilitar independiente de cualquier gobierno mundial, que poseemos como único armamento: los Gundams." hablo Aeolia Schemberg mediante los canales de televisión de todo el mundo.

Mucha gente estaba caminando por las ceras, ignorando ahora el discurso que lo acababan de repetir. Ya lo habían escuchado 3 veces ahora y eso que habían pasado 17 horas desde el primero. Entre el publico una joven de 17 con el cabello rubio y largo se detuvo para ver a la gran pantalla. Ella llevaba puesta un traje rosado, con mochila y una minifalda azul. También tiene unas botas marrones.

"¿Otra vez lo ponen?" preguntó la chica mientras miraba a la gran pantalla. "¿Cuantas veces van ya?"

Ella no pudo seguir pensando cuando escucho las pisadas apresuradas de su pareja, siendo un chico de su edad. El tenía el pelo castaño y vestía con un uniforme de estudiante. Por sus rasgos físicos, parecía que era un mestizo estadounidense y japonés.

"Louise, ¿crees que Celestial Being existe de verdad?" preguntó el chico también mirando a la gran pantalla.

La chica rubia llamada Louise Halevy, una estadounidensa que vino a estudiar en Orb, miro a su amigo confusa.

"¿De verdad existe gente que haga algo sin sacar provecho?" preguntó de nuevo el chico.

"Quizás, sean un increíble grupo de voluntarios." respondió Lousie con una sonrisa.

El joven negó con la cabeza, y empezó a caminar sin decir nada, dejando preocupada a la chica.

"Cho-chotto, ¡Espera, Saji!"

Lousie empezó a seguir a su amigo Saji Croosroad, con la multitud de gente a su alrededor.

* * *

**Ubicación: Capitolio de la HRL - Pekin - China - HRL**

El presidente de la HRL, Mao Zhou, aún seguía mirando el discurso de Aeolia desde su despacho. Él hizo una mueca y apaga el video digital para dirigir su atención hacia su secretario.

"Entonces, ¿fueron ellos que frustraron el ataque terrorista al Pilar del Cielo?" preguntó Mao con curiosidad.

"Es altamente probable. Según esta declaración, Celestial Being posee unas unidades denominadas Gundams." respondió el secretario mientras se acercaba al mostrador. Él pulsa unos botones y la imagen digital del Virtue aparece frente al presidente.

"Es una grabación del Mobile Suit no identificado tomada por nuestro ejército."

Él amplia más la imagen hacia el pecho, donde se mostró su nombre en inglés. A pesar de una escritura extranjera, el presidente chino pudo identificarla.

"Gundam..."

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Consejo Supremo - Ciudad Aspirius - PLANT - Langrage 5 - Órbita Terrestre**

Los miembros del consejo vieron mediante una gran pantalla digital los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Armería 1, desde el ataque de los MS robados; Chaos, Abyss y Gaia, hasta la aparición de los llamados Gundams y su pelea con ellos. Todos vieron como el Gundam azul se enfrento por si solo a 2 de las unidades robadas y se las arreglo para eludirlas y causarles problemas.

"Así que de hay procedían esos Mobile Suits que atacaron a los asaltantes, ¿eh?" hablo Orson White, presidente del Comité Administrativo con interés.

Otro miembro llamado Alan Clarzec, miembro del Comité de Defensa Nacional, asintió en respuesta. "La verdad es que me sorprende que esos misteriosos Suits hayan burlado nuestras defensas y penetrado aquí como si nada… sin embargo, eso no resolvió el problema de como esos terroristas hayan logrado infiltrarse y llevarse a 3 de nuestras unidades avanzadas."

Otro silencio se apodero de la sala del consejo con cada uno reflexionando aún como entraron esos terroristas en primer lugar y como provocaron este caos sin precedentes.

"Pero lo que deberíamos averiguar es que es exactamente esa organización y sobre sus verdaderas intenciones." hablo Lousie Leither miembro del Comité Legislativo llamando la atención de todos. "No sabemos si es verdad eso sobre su intención de "erradicar las guerras", pero no paro de preguntarme si ellos aparecieron en la Armería para interceptar a los terroristas, o tal vez hubieran venido de todos modos solo para interrumpir los logros del Proyecto Nuevo Milenium."

Todos recopilaron la información de la mujer castaña y nuevamente reflexionaron si esa era la verdadera intención de impedir el desarrollo de ZAFT o algo más, pero como se había dicho anteriormente, eso no respondía a la anterior pregunta de quien era ese misterioso grupo terrorista.

"Existe un rumor de que la UNION o Orb detuvieron el ataque. Pero para crear unidades similares a esos Gundams requeriría una gran cantidad de dinero para que sea posible." añadió Pernell Jesek, miembro del Comité Judicial quien estaba sentado a la izquierda.

"Cierto… un ejército requeriría un fuerte respaldo, y la Alianza Terrestre fue la primera en hacer Gundams." asintió de acuerdo Neul Kazaefsky, otro miembro del Comité Legislativo.

"De todos modos, las tres naciones de la Tierra no tienen información creíble sobre Celestial Being." añadió Ail Kasim, presidente del Comité Legislativo.

"Todavía queda un punto importante." declaro Tokao Schreible, presidente del Comité del Comité de Defensa Nacional

haciendo que los demás se inclinaran para mirarlo. "La tecnología de esos Gundams superan nuestras expectativas." dijo como observaba como el Exia superaba tanto al Chaos y el Abyss.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Ubicación: White House - Whashintong D.C. - Estados Unidos de América - UNION**

En el Despacho Oval, el presidente Brian Stegmeyer estaba de pie mirando en una ventana la nocturna ciudad capital de la UNION reflexionando sobre la organización conocida como Celestial Being y su objetivo principal.

"Erradicar la guerra con fuerzas armadas... David, por lo visto ellos quieren ocupar nuestro puesto."

"Señor presidente, ¿de verdad iba en serio eso de intervenir en los conflictos armados para erradicar la guerra?" pregunto David algo dudoso.

El presidente da casi media vuelta para mirar a su secretario con una sonrisa.

"Al principio nuestra nación intervenimos en los conflictos de otras naciones por la seguridad del orden de la paz." comento Brian con orgullo.

Luego la expresión del presidente se oscureció cuando volvió su atención hacia la ventana. Su reflejo se mostraba en la ciudad.

"Sí, pero eso fue mucho antes de la Guerra del San Valentin Sangriento. Antes de la Tragedia de Copérnico..."

* * *

**Ubicación: Isla desierta - algún lugar del Indico**

Era la mañana en una pequeña isla en medio del Indico. Allí, había una base secreta en la superficie cuyos hornos emitían las mismas partículas de luz que emitía los propulsores de los Gundams de Celestial Being. Gracias a este sistema, ningún satélite espacial o radar podrían localizar su ubicación y así ignorar su existencia.

Ahora eran las 8:20 de la mañana, y en medio del campamento un joven hombre salia bostezando y estirando los brazos hacia arriba para empezar el día. Ese era Lockon Stratos, recién vestido con su traje de piloto verde.

"Hmm. Hoy hace un buen día." comento Lockon disfrutando del ambiente de la mañana.

"¡Hoy hace un buen día! ¡Hoy hace un buen día!" grito Haro alegremente revoloteando a su lado.

El joven hombre castaño sonrío a su pequeño robot mascota redondo. "Bueno, Haro, creo que es hora de empezar el día."

Luego se da cuenta de una figura sentada frente a un estanque. Él tenía el uniforme de piloto azul y tiene 17 años. Se trata de Setsuna F. Seiei.

"Yo, Setsuna. Tan madrugador como siempre." comento Lockon de buen humor mientras se acercaba al chico más joven. "Sabes, acabo de ver que todas las cadenas de noticias de todo el mundo incluido PLANT están hablando de nosotros. "Una misteriosa organización paramilitar, declara al mundo su intención de erradicar las guerras"."

Entonces intenta no sacar unas risas de su boca y luego continuo.

"No creo que mucha gente se trage eso."

"Entonces hagamos que lo crean ahora." hablo una voz femenina claramente familiar para los Meisters. Ambos Meisters movieron sus cabezas hacia un lado y vieron al hombre de la estación con la joven mujer china en sus brazos, y esta vestía con un traje safari.

"Mostraremos los ideales de Celestial Being a través de nuestras acciones." respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Wang Liu Mei." susurro Setsuna el nombre de la chica.

"Buenos días, señorita. Llegaste rápido." dijo Lockon sonriendo.

"Es hora de la segunda misión." respondió Wang Liu.

* * *

**Ubicación: Desierto - Kenia - África - AEU**

En medio de un desierto, el auto estaba aparcado en el lado de la carretera. Dentro el científico de melena atada con una cola de caballo llamado Billy Katagiry estaba investigado en su portátil lo sucedido y el misterio de esa extraña luz azulada que emitía los propulsores de los Gundams.

"¿No vas a volver al ejército?" pregunto Billy mientras tecleaba su portátil sin mirar a su compañero. "Está en pleno caos."

Su compañero, siendo el conductor y el hombre rubio llamado Graham Aker, uno de los pilotos ases de la UNION y veterano de la Guerra del San Valentín Sangriento, estaba acomodado recordando al ver las noticias sobre los Gundams que frustraron el ataque terroristas del pilar. Parecía que le interesaba su fuerza.

"Quiero conocer primero las habilidades de esas unidades llamadas Gundams. Se ven que son muy especiales."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Fecha: 2 de Octubre de 76 EC**

**Ubicación: Área de entrenamiento de la AEU - Kenia - África - AEU**

En medio de una zona árida, a los pies del tercer Elevador Orbital había un campo de entrenamiento militar en forma de estadio. Allí, muchos espectadores eran militares, científicos e ingenieros que vinieron para presenciar el ultimo arma Suit, conocido como el AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type.

En el campo de pruebas, el Ecnact mostraba sus maniobras de evasión y defensa. Varias metralletas surgieron y apuntaron directamente hacia el Suit y dispararon. El Enact se defendió mediante el uso del Campo Luminoso, que hizo que rebotara las balas de distancia. El publico se quedo asombrado solo por eso, y el Enact siguió su camino y se encontró con 6 Mobile Suits no tripulados. El nuevo modelo se las arreglo para destruir las 6 unidades sin tener ningún rasguño. En medio del publico estaban el hombre rubio y su compañero observando al Enact.

"¿Qué me dices de esto?" preguntó Billy mirando curioso al Enact haciendo piruetas en el aire. "Parece que la AEU se mostró muy decidida... Querer presentar un nuevo modelo para el décimo aniversario de la Liga de Reforma Humana y ponerse al día con la reformación de ZAFT..."

El Enact desciende suavemente en la pista. "

"¿Que opina de ese Suit?" preguntó Graham también curioso.

"No importa como lo veas, solo es una vergonzosa imitación de nuestro Flag." comento Billy con gracia. "Lo único original es el diseño."

Sin embargo, su comentario no paso desapercibido cuando fue escuchado por el propio piloto.

"_¡OYE, TE HE OÍDO!_"

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del piloto a través de los altavoces del Enact. Entonces la cabina se abrió de repente revelando al piloto siendo Patrick Colasour un hombre de unos 28 años con el típico traje de vuelo de la AEU.

"¿¡A que a venido con eso!?" grito Patrick claramente ofendido mirando a Graham y Billy. "¡Venga dilo de nuevo!"

Por un momento los 2 se sorprendieron ante esto antes de que Graham no pudiera evitar reírse por el humor. "Al menos sus sensores auditivos son de primera." comento divertidamente.

Mientras el espectáculo continuaba sin ninguna interrupción, de repente el hombre rubio noto algo extraño en el cielo y no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba para ver una extraña silueta descendiendo a través del pilar.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Esto también llamo la atención del científico, quien fijo su mirada hacia el cielo para ver una extraña silueta descendiendo hacia aquí.

"¿Un Mobile Suit? Asombroso, no esperaba que tenían otro nuevo modelo." dijo Billy con asombro al ver descender el MS.

"No lo creo." dijo Graham de repente sin quitar vista al extraño mecha (Exia) azul que liberaba un extraño velo de luz por la espalda. "Esa luz..."

El MS aterriza con suavidad en el suelo y luego gira su cuerpo para mirar directamente al Enact. El público jadeo de asombro, confusión y pavor mientras miraban al recién llegado. Entre el publico, Billy se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de Graham, quien se preguntaba que le ocurre. En cambio, el científico daba una mirada más perpleja hacia el MS.

"¿¡Es una Unidad G!?" exclamo con confusión.

"¿Unidad G?"

Entretanto, uno de los agentes militares del publico trato de contactar con el piloto del Enact mediante un móvil.

"Enact, ¿me recibes? ¡Enact! ¡Patrick!"

Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue señal estática. Él trato de contactar de nuevo pero salió la misma señal estática hasta que se dio por vencido.

"Mierda, no puedo contactar." gruño el oficial frustrado. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Varias personas trataron hacer el mismo ejemplo para comprobar si sus móviles también tenían el mismo problema. Después de un momento la gente de los alrededores empezaron a tener los mismos resultados de los sonidos estáticos en sus móviles, sobre todo el de Billy.

"¿Habrá interrupción?" preguntó Graham al ver el problema.

"Eso no puede ser." cuestiono Billy mirando a su compañero. "No ha habido ninguna interferencia desde que se neutralizaron los N-Jammers de la Tierra hace cinco años."

"¿Acaso sera...?" preguntó Graham a nadie en particular echando otro vistazo a la máquina azul. Él no pudo pensar más cuando un agente de seguridad bajo por las escaleras para hablar todo el publico.

"¡Caballeros, sigan nuestras instrucciones para evacuar!"

Con eso la gente comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos listos para marcharse y no quedar involucrados en un accidente.

"Entonces no es una unidad de la AEU." dedujo Billy al ver que la unidad no formaba parte de esta nación.

Entretanto, Patrick, quien no parecía conmocionada por la aparición, entró en la cabina del Enact para hacerle frente con entusiasmo.

"Oye, oye, ¿quien eres, y para quien trabajas?" preguntó Patrick dentro de la cabina con una sonrisa burlona y confiada. "¿Eres de la UNION o vienes de PLANT? Bueno, seas de donde seas, estás pisando mi territorio y estas interrumpiendo mi actuación."

"_¡NO DEJARE QUE ANDES A TUS ANCHAS!_"

Patrick había empezado a analizar al Suit azul. "Oye, tú… ¿Comprendes con quién te estas metiendo? ¡Soy Patrick Corlasawar, de la AEU! ¡El especialista que jamás ha perdido ni una batalla simulada!"

"_¡AHORA NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE SUENA!_" grito de alegría mientras al momento de decir eso, el Enact envaina de su pilar izquierdo una empuñadura. Activa la empuñadura, haciendo que surja un haz de energía láser verde y luego pone pose chula de batalla, aunque algo vergonzante e infantil para los espectadores.

Sin perder el tiempo, el Enact comenzó a cargar sin ni una pausa hacia el MS desconocido con la espada láser en dirección a la cabina, mientras su oponente se quedo inmóvil como si su piloto no le impresionara nada.

"_¿¡EH!? ¡VENGA!_" grito Patrick algo molesto, ya que no le gusto ser ignorado así por su enemigo.

Entonces…

"Exia, elimina el objetivo." habló Setsuna con voz plana. Los ojos del Exia parpadearon un momento antes de liberar su Sable GN, y con un rápido y fugaz movimiento, alza el filo de la hoja y corta la muñeca derecha del 02, haciendo que vuele por los aires.

"¿¡Pero qué…!?" gritó Graham conmocionado e incrédulo. Los demás espectadores también miraron en shock al ver como el MS azul rebano el brazo del Enact con el rápido e inesperado movimiento. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el apéndice del Enact se estrello en el suelo y la multitud aún seguía reaccionando con un aturdido silencio.

Mientras tanto, en la cabina del Enact, Patrick también lucía en shock mientras sus ojos temblaron violentamente. Entonces la conmoción desapareció y fue reemplazada por la ira.

"¡Bastardo!" gruño Patrick enfurecido. "¿Es que todavía no lo has entendido?"

El Enact se enderezó para disparar su fusil de haz láser.

"_¡YO SOY…_"

El Gundam azul hizo una pirueta, esquivando el haz, antes de envainar una espada láser de su otro brazo, y con ella rebano el brazo derecho completo.

"_...EL FAMOSO…_"

Luego rebana el brazo restante dejándolo lisiado de brazos.

"_...ESPECIALISTA…_"

Por ultimo el Exia dirige su sable desde abajo hacia arriba para arrancar la cabeza a fuera, estando carente de brazos y cabeza. Entonces el Gundam guarda sus armas y pone posición neutral como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"_...DE LAS BATALLAS SIMULADAS!_" gritó Patrick como el Enact se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo. Un intenso silencio se apoderó del estadio como todos miraban totalmente perplejos como el MS más nuevo de la AEU, fue derrotado en menos de 30 segundos por un enemigo desconocido.

Graham noto que un hombre delante de él tenía un par de prismáticos y decidió cogerlos para ver mejor.

"Disculpe." dijo Graham como cogía los prismáticos del hombre llamando la atención de este último.

"¿Q-qué haces...?" balbuceo confuso el hombre.

"He dicho que me disculpe." repitió Graham haciendo caso omiso al dueño y se concentro en mirar a través de los binoculares. Él había comenzado a buscar en el MS algo, cualquier cosa que le podría dar una pista sobre dónde vino. Entonces, lo vio. Grabado en la frente del MS fue una sola palabra.

"Gun... dam..." ¿Así se llama ese Mobile Suit?" preguntó Graham confuso mientras se apartaba los prismáticos de la cara.

"¿Gundam? Con que de eso se trataba..." dijo Billy por fin reconociendo al Gundam azul. El hombre rubio miro algo extrañado al científico como si no entendiera lo que decía.

"Sin duda es una Unidad G."

Graham se quedo más desconcertado al volver escuchar la mención de 'Unidad G', que de algún modo esta relacionado con esa unidad llamada Gundam, aunque no sabía porque. Pero parecía que Billy sabía bien su significado.

Entonces vieron como el propulso cónico volvió a parpadear en esa misteriosa luz y entonces se elevo al cielo dejando ese rastro de estela formado por las Partículas GN.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

"Dejando de lado las habilidades de combate, en cuanto llegó causó daños en el radar, dispositivos de comunicación y eléctricos." dedujo Graham mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido. "Aquella luz debe de ser la responsable de todo. Katagiri, ¿que se supone que es?" volteo su cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

"Ahora solo puedo afirmar que se trata de algún tipo de partículas especiales." afirmo Billy antes de tomar un sorbo de café de su taza. "Seguramente esa luz la provoca una descomposición de fotones."

"Partículas especiales..." susurro Graham para si mismo.

Entonces escucharon como un coche aparco frente a ellos. Luego los 2 salieron del coche para mirar al nuevo coche.

"No solo son las partículas." afirmo de nuevo Billy. "Creo que esas unidades esconde más secretos."

El hombre rubio sonríe interesado antes de responder.

"Voy a descubrirlos por mi mismo." murmuro Graham con una sonrisa.

Billy miro confuso mientras un hombre sale del otro coche y se para frente al rubio.

"Mayor Graham Aker, asesor técnico Billy Katagiri, se os ordena que vuelvan al MSWAD." informo el hombre con un saludo militar.

"Así aremos." contesto Graham imitando el mismo saludo.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote - Minerva - Langrage 4**

"Este es Aeolia Schenberg." Cagalli informo mientras sacaba una foto de aquel hombre en un ordenador portátil. Athrun miro la imagen del hombre en el portátil y vio varias fotos con varios científicos y unos de sus inventos revolucionarios.

"Él hizo muchas contribuciones significativas en las áreas de física e ingeniería." continuo explicando Cagalli mientras sacaba más fotos de Aeolia. "Es conocido como el "Padre de los Mobile Suits" por haber inventado el primer prototipo de Mobile Suit del mundo. Él había creado varios inventos revolucionarios como la tecnología actual de hoy."

Athrun asintió cuando miro más imagen donde le vio estrechar su mano con el presidente de Estados Unidos de la época.

"También fue quien propuso la solución a la crisis mundial de combustible, la base teórica del elevador orbital y el sistema de energía fotovoltaicala."

"Y según parece, también es el creador de los Gundams, ¿verdad?" pregunto Athrun mirando a Cagalli. "Lo digo porque aquello era una grabación de hace Doscientos años, y había pronunciado la palabra Gundam."

Cagalli asintió poca segura de las posibilidades.

"Sí, lo se. Pero no estoy segura de ello. Se que los científicos que trabajaban para mi padre inventaron en secreto a los prototipos Unidades G. Pero no se de donde habrá sacado su diseño y su fuerza."

Ella se acerco a la cama mientras se tumbaba en ella agotada, y Athrun miro preocupado. "Cuando llegue a Orb, preguntare a todos los implicados en la construcción de nuestras Unidades G, para resolver este asunto."

* * *

**Ubicación: Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1 - Órbita Terrestre**

A bordo de la nave espacial de Celestial Being, Ptolemaios, se están haciendo los preparativos para la segunda misión.

"¡La segunda misión se iniciara en Tres mil trescientos!" informo la operadora. "¡Repito! ¡La segunda misión se iniciara en Tres mil trescientos!"

Mientras lo repetía, Allelujah Haptism, el Gundam Meister naranja, se estaba arrastrando (por la gravedad) por los pasillos hacia el hangar seguido por Tieria.

"¿Comprobar el fuselaje durante una misión de combate? Esto se esta volviendo un peñazo." murmuro Allelujah con sarcasmo.

"Esto es para prepararnos por lo que tiene que llegar, debemos conocer el potencial de nuestros Gundams." razona Tieria sin inmutarse de tono.

Allelujah se vuelve de inmediato hacia él. "En eso llevas razón."

"Perdonad por interrumpir." dijo una nueva voz que es claramente femenina. Allelujah vuelve su atención hacia adelante y ve a la capitana del Ptolemaios y estratega acercándose con una sonrisa.

"Sumeragi-san."

Sumeragi Lee Noriega es una joven mujer de 26 años con los ojos marrones y cabello largo y castaño. Actualmente viste con un uniforme de astronauta blanco.

"No hay ningún problema." declaro Tieria mientras pasaba de ella. "Nos unimos cuando quisimos."

Ella se detiene sonriendo cuando ellos pasaban. "Sed fuertes." respondió alentadoramente.

"No pienso flaquear." replico Tieria antes de dirigirse hacia el hangar.

"Nos vamos." dijo Allelujah con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir.

"Que jóvenes." comento Sumeragi para si misma.

La sección delantera del Ptolemaios se abre como un recipiente comenzó a girar a la parte superior de la nave.

"Ptolemaios, contenedor sujeto en la posición fijada." dijo otra operadora con un tono tranquilo. "Kyrios, procede a la cubierta de catapulta con configuración de tipo C."

En el hangar, un jet anaranjado (Kyrios) bajo mediante un ascensor a la cubierta de la catapulta, un gran contenedor negro adjunta a la parte trasera del Kyrios. Al mismo en la sala de mando, las 2 operadoras continuaron con su trabajo. Las 2 son jóvenes pero de edades diferentes. Una era Feldt Grace, una chica de 16 años con el cabello rosa con 2 grandes coletas por encima de los hombros. Ella es coordinadora.

"Ptolemy, cambiando a modo catapulta." declaro Christina como 2 amplios carriles se deslizaron hacia adelante desde su posición de almacenamiento a ambos lados de la proa del barco, varias solapas abriendo mientras lo hacía.

"Kyrios, anclado en campo lineal." dijo Christina a través de la radio del Kyrios

"Preparado para el despegue." dijo Feldt con una voz monótona. "Transfiriendo sincronización a Kyrios."

"I have control. Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, paso a la intervención." declaro Allelujah como el Kyrios se lanzo de la pasarela y despego al espacio a una velocidad increíble. El ciclo de rotación de contenedores comenzó de nuevo, esta vez el Virtue fue bajado a la cubierta de la catapulta, las 2 operadoras que van a través de sus preparativos para el lanzamiento de nuevo.

"Campo lineal en espera. Preparación completada." dijo Feldt, ya que la base que monto al Gundam corpulento se detuvo, se inclinó hacia adelante a 45 grados.

"Transfiriendo sincronización de despegue a Virtue." dijo Christina.

"Recibido. Virtue, Tiera Erde, saliendo." declaro Tieria antes de que el Virtue saliera de la catapulta y entro en el espacio para ponerse al día con el Kyrios.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Isla desierta - en algún lugar del Indico**

Dentro de una base, tanto Setsuna y Lockon (con Haro en sus brazos) se apresuraron en llegar en sus respectivos Gundams, y finalmente entraron en la cabina. Luego ambos pilotos cerraron la escotilla de sus respectivas cabinas, y dentro, el monitor y las luces de las cabinas se encendieron y iluminaron, lo que confirma los pilotos a través de la retina, la voz y el escaneo biométrico.

"Disengaging GN System Repause. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei." indico Setsuna con una voz fría y deprimida. Dentro de la cabina del Dynames, Lockon colocó el Haro en un muelle especial en residido.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a allá, colega?" pregunto Lockon con buen humor hacia su mascota-compañero. Entonces los 2 contenedores de la base comenzaron a abrirse, revelando a los 2 mechas azul y verde.

"¡Escotilla abierta! ¡Escotilla abierta!" canto alegre Haro. Los 2 Gundams empezaron a ponerse de píe para salir de la base, mientras sus pilotos esperaban tranquilos hasta que salieran. "Exia, Dynames, preparados para la salida, preparados para la salida." Cuando los Gundams estuvieron de pie del todo, sus ojos se iluminaron, luego Exia comenzó a andar mientras el Dynames cogió su rifle de francotirador y lo puso pegado en el hombro derecho, antes de pasar a la posición junto al Exia.

"¡Partículas GN iniciando dispersión, iniciando dispersión!" Haro continuo al mismo tiempo las partículas de los Gundams llamadas GN, comenzaron a emanar de los propulsores cónicos de los Gundams listo para despegar.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, comenzando la segunda misión." declaro Setsuna con un tono frío.

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, lanzamiento." declaro Lockon con buen humor. Los 2 mechas se elevaron del suelo, flotando sin esfuerzo antes de acelerar hacia el cielo, Exia a la cabeza con el Dynames siguiente atrás.

"Los Gundams de Celestial Being." dijo casualmente el ayudante de Liu Mei.

"Sí, esas son las unidades que merecen ser llamados los "verdaderos Gundams" ya que cumplen con los ideales de Celestial Being." comento Liu Mei mirando como se alejaban los Gundams al horizonte.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del capitán - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

Cagalli había tenido varias reuniones diplomáticas con varias naciones, incluso en su primer día de Representante. En su ultimo y mayor reto, era negociar con el presidente de PLANT y comandante en jefe de ZAFT, Guilbert Durandal, sobre la anulación de más militarización de dicha organización. Justo después se vio involucrada en un asalto de la Alianza más o menos como la de Heliopolis y habían conseguido robar 3 unidades de ultima generación, solo después de un intento de ser destruidas por nuevos Gundams desconocidos de una misteriosa organización llamada Celestial Being.

Hubo varias sorpresas después de subir a bordo del Minerva cuando se anuncio el paradero de la misteriosa organización conocida como Celestial Being, y su fundador, siendo una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta del Siglo 21, Aeolia Schenberg, y su propósito de eliminar las guerras y conflictos del mundo y reformarlo. La verdad, ella no sabía ni se esperaba algo como esto. Incluso el mundo empezó a entrar en caos desde que George Glenn rebelo al mundo como un humano no nacido naturalmente sino uno cuyos genes habían sido manipulados. Todo el mundo se preguntaba quien era esa organización en realidad, de donde vino, y como habían logrado construir esos Gundams.

Incluso, hasta el propio presidente de PLANT, le había invitado a hablar en su despacho para aclarar sobre el misterio de los orígenes de los Gundams.

"Perdona si te molesto en un momento como este debido a lo que pasaste antes, pero creo que deberíamos hablar con respecto a lo que acaba de suceder." dijo Durandal sentado frente a ella con un tono de disculpa. Cagalli asiente modestamente dando permiso al presidente para hablar. "Bien, para empezar hace unas horas contacte con el Consejo Supremo exigiendo respuestas por lo sucedido en Armería One. También quisieron saber sobre esos misteriosos Mobile Suits que se infiltraron y atacaron a los asaltantes y a nuestras fuerzas, pero como era obvio, no pude dar respuestas, no hasta que la respuesta finalmente vino en aquel mensaje que no solo se transmitió en la Tierra, también en PLANT."

Cagalli no dijo nada ya que ya sabía esa parte y también sabía que no empezó la verdadera conversación.

"Incluso después de haber escuchado el mensaje y la saber algo de la facción de los Mobile Suits que entraron y que frustraron el ataque terrorista en el Ascensor Orbital de la HRL, esto lo único que hizo fue generar más confusión de lo que ahí ahora."

"¿Me pregunto que es exactamente Celestial Being?" preguntó Durandal con confusión fingida. "¿Y cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones sobre 'Reformar el mundo' mediante lo que ellos llaman la 'erradicación de la guerra'?"

Luego mira a la cara de Cagalli directamente con una sonrisa en la cara. "Supongo que tu también te estarás haciendo la misma pregunta."

Cagalli frunce el ceño ante eso. Ella también quería saber más de sobra sobre el paralelo de esa organización paramilitar y sobre sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de lo que escucho en el discurso del 'supuesto' Eolia Schenberg. Athrun bajo un poco la mirada para ver a la Representante estando sumida en sus pensamientos y no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella, además de lo que sucedió. Él también estaba intrigado por estos acontecimientos.

Cagalli miro fijamente al presidente ahora sabiendo a donde quería llegar él.

"Me preguntaba si tú como Representante de la nación que invento los 5 prototipos G, tal vez sepas algo al respecto. Se que usted no estabas involucrada en el Proyecto G, pero supongo que tendrás toda la información de ello, ¿no es así?"

"Me temo que no." respondió Cagalli con un tono solemne. "Es cierto que Morgenroete diseño aquellos MS en colaboración con la UNION, pero me temo que no se nada de esos Gundams. Yo también estoy bastante intrigada por esto. Le estoy dando vueltas a este asunto y en cuanto regrese a Orb voy a investigar todo este asunto y le prometo que le haré saber todo lo que se."

"Se te agradece." dijo Durandal con una sonrisa antes de cambiar de tema. "Ahora, volvamos a otro asunto. ¿Cual es tu opinión al respecto sobre su objetivo de erradicar las guerras mediante sus intervenciones armadas? ¿Cómo interpretarías tu esto?" "De todos modos, no era ese el motivo por el que te llame." dijo Durandal tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza llamando la atención de Cagalli. "Según parece esa organización usa unos Mobile Suits muy conocidos para nosotros al que ellos llaman "Gundams" y a decir verdad se ven muy similares a las Unidades G. Pensé que nosotros PLANT, la UNION y Orb eramos los únicos capaces de crear esos Mobiles Suits tan extraordinarios, y jamás pensé que un grupo del que nunca oí hablar poseyera en su poder los suyos propios, aunque con una tecnología desconocida."

Cagalli nuevamente se quedo pensativa ante esta cuestión. Ella también se preguntaba cual eran sus verdaderas razones para hacer esta locura sin sentido. La erradicación de la guerra a la fuerza. Cualquiera pudiera decir que sus métodos no son más que actos terroristas que atentarían la paz y llevaría acabo una matanza sin sentido en contraste a su supuesto objetivo.

No había paz que se pudiera lograr por la fuerza.

Su visión era bastante absurda, estúpida e idealista. Simplemente era imposible que existiera un grupo así que pudiera lograr eso.

"La verdad es que no se que decir." comenzó Cagalli reflexionando aún. "Todavía no se muchas cosas de ello, pero por lo que acabo de escuchar en ese mensaje, parece ser como algún tipo de milicia internacional que dicen que actúan en el nombre de la paz, pero estoy segura de que solo es una excusa que justifican sus acciones." ella mira directamente a los ojos de Durandal. "Sinceramente a mi me parece absurdo su causa ya que si es cierto que intervendrían en los conflictos de todo el mundo, lo único que atraerán es odio y muertes innecesarias."

Podía sentir un aura ardiente de la joven Representante rubia quien había presenciado las calamidades de la guerra. Athrun también miraba con pesar a su "amante" y también estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

"Sin embargo, eso no deja el hecho de que ellos parecen ir muy en serio con hacer su causa de todos modos." habló el presidente con una voz seria. "Ya has visto con tus propios ojos como lucho uno de sus Gundams en la Armería y como detuvieron el ataque terrorista en el Ascensor Orbital. Esto demuestra que a pesar de ser un pequeño grupo y tener pocos recursos, tienen una tecnología que no conocemos, y eso le hes suficiente para hacer estremecer el mundo."

Cagalli ya no dijo nada a sabiendas de lo que dijo el presidente tenía razón. Ella y Athrun vieron en la cabina del ZAKU a aquel Gundam azul en acción y no podían decir que estaban más impresionados por sus movimientos cuando combatió contra aquellas 2 unidades en solitario y aniquilo un escuadrón de Mobile Suits sin problemas como si tuviera la capacidad de enfrentarse a un ejército solo. La verdad es que no quisieran saber cuantas de esas unidades con la misma capacidad tenían en su poder.

Tenía razón en ello. Desde el repentino ataque a la Armería por un grupo desconocido y la extraña aparición de esa otra facción, el mundo ya no podría sumirse más en la confusión y caos, que tal vez pueda desequilibrar la paz lograda hace 5 añ repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho llamando la atención del presidente y los invitados quienes voltearon para ver a un soldado Uniforme Verde.

"Disculpe la interrupción presidente." dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia. "Pero nos han avisado que han encontrado el paralelo de esos Gundams. Fueron visto por uno de nuestros satélites de la Tierra y de la HRL."

Esa información lanzo una onda de choque y sorpresa para la joven pareja mientras el presidente mantuvo una cara neutral y ojos estrechos.

* * *

**Encima de la estratosfera**

El Kyrios y Virtue llegaron a la capa externa de la atmósfera de la Tierra, con la intención de tratar de reentrarla, grandes vainas fijados a las pantorrillas del Virtue y superior de la espalda se abrieron, extendiendo partículas GN.

"Partículas GN, dispersión máxima." aclaro Tieria antes de empujar hacia adelante, las partículas de condensación frente al Gundam. "Expansión a región frontal." El Kyrios se quedo atrás para un poco antes de hacer lo mismo.

"Aunque haya hecho esto varias veces en el simulador..." murmuro Allelujah preocupado de sí mismo.

"Punto de descenso alcanzado." declaro Tieria con naturalidad. "Comenzando penetración en la atmósfera." De inmediato el Virtue se desplazó hacia abajo en la atmósfera.

"Tieria... La verdad es que tienes nervios de acero." sonrió Allelujah con ironía para si mismo. Con eso, el Kyrios siguió su camino hacia la atmósfera, mientras el calor generado por el reingreso de las partículas es recogido por la Estación Orbital de la HRL Geosincrónica.

"Capitán, tenemos respuestas de los sensores-E. Parece que son los Gundams de Celestial Being, y están atravesando la atmósfera.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamo el oficial al mando. "Quiero verlos, ¿donde están?"

Los operadores teclearon sus monitores hasta que una imagen de 2 objetos de color rojo brillante e infracciones a la atmósfera, con partículas verdes envueltas alrededor de ellos como un capullo.

El capitán se había quedado de piedra y sorprendido al ver esos objetos atravesar las atmósfera envueltos en ese extraño capullo de luz.

Ubicación: Puente de mando - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre

"Gundams..." murmuro Cagalli al ver a los Gundams.

El presidente coordinador veía fijamente a la pantalla del monitor del puente de mando del Minerva a los 2 Gundams atravesando la atmósfera. A su izquierda se encontraba sentada Cagalli y su derecha Athrun. Delante de él estaba Talia en su asiento personal mientras los operadores y Arthur Trine estaban sentados en sus puestos.

"Esas unidades... están atravesando la atmósfera por si solos..." menciono Arthur con incredulidad. El puente también estaban asombrados al ver como atravesaban la atmósfera con facilidad y esa extraña luz blanca que los envuelve les resultaron sorprendente también. Durandal pensó que se trataba de una capa generada a partir de esas extrañas partículas de combustión. Cagalli los observo también, sorprendida también por la extraña luz que los rodea sin que les afecte el calor al travesar la atmósfera.

"¿Hay una nave cerca?" preguntó Talia a Burt.

"No, señora." respondió el operador. "No detectamos ningún indicio de nave de respaldo."

El presidente y la capitana asintieron al saber que no llevan ningún respaldo para atravesar la atmósfera, ya que es totalmente imposible que un Mobile Suit sobreviva a esas condiciones a no ser que viajan a una gran velocidad. Athrun y Cagalli recordaron a la tecnología de hacer que los últimos Mobile Suits de ZAFT más avanzado como el Freedom y Justice podían atravesar toda la atmósfera, ya que funcionaban mediante un reactor nuclear.

Ubicación: Geosincrónica - Torre del Cielo - Liga de Reforma Humana

"¿Cual es su ruta de descenso?" el coronel Sergei Smirnov pregunto a uno de sus operadores.

"Basado en la trayectoria actual, el punto de aterrizaje estimado es...

* * *

**Ubicación: Puente de mando - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

"Van hacia el sur de la India, Isla Ceilán." respondió Burt casi de inmediato.

Esto causo una onda de choque por toda la sala al escuchar que el punto en que se dirigen es uno de los territorios disputados entre ZAFT y la EA.

* * *

**Ubicación: Geosincrónica - Torre del Cielo - Liga de Reforma Humana**

"Ese es nuestro territorio, Coronel." protesto el oficial al mando horrorizado hacia su superior.

El coronel ruso con cicatriz solo apretó las manos mientras fruncía el ceño con frustración.

"Ellos... ¿De verdad tienen intención de intervenir?" gruño Sergei para sus adentros.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Mar Indico - Liga de Reforma Humana**

Tanto el Virtue y el Kyrios terminaron por atravesar toda la atmósfera y la estela de fuego que hicieron terminaron por desaparecer.

"Virtue, reduciendo la dispersión de partículas GN, y entrando en modo normal." declaro Tieria mientras sus vainas fijadas en ella se cerraron.

Luego el Kyrios siguió el mismo ejemplo, mientras Allelujah dejo de sentir temblores en su cabina, al saber que ya atravesaron toda la atmósfera y ahora se desplaza a una velocidad normal. El había sonreído con alivio. "Ese es mi Kyrios." dijo Allelujah con orgullo a su mecha.

Luego bajo un poco la cabeza con una expresión desanimada mientras oía una voz en su mente, como si estuviera hablando.

"Sí, lo se. La misión comienza ahora."

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Puente de mando - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

"Señor, creo que los he localizado con el satélite." informo Burt mientras tecleaba su monitor.

"¿En serio? Ponlo." ordena de inmediato Talia.

Burt siguió tecleando mientras la pantalla de una vista de satélite del océano Indico comenzó a ampliarse y finalmente se quedaron con 2 objetos sobrevolando el mar. Tanto Durandal y los presentes distinguieron sus colores.

"Esos son..." balbuceo Arthur mientras se fijaba bien intentando recordar.

"Son las mismas unidades que se infiltraron en Armería Uno." confirmo Talia

Durandal se milito a observarlos un poco, antes de ver al Virtue y Kyrios reunirse con ellos.

"Y esos son los que impidieron el ataque terrorista a la Torre del Cielo." declaro Arthur.

El presidente siguió mirándolos fijamente a los 4 unidos. "Cuatro... Son cuatro Gundams en total." pronuncia Durandal.

"Se desplazan a una velocidad considerable y se están acercando más a Ceilán." declara Burt mientras seguía el rastro de las 4 unidades. Athrun y Cagalli siguieron mirando el video pantalla a los 4 Gundams sobrevolando el mar, dejando un rastro de su cola formado por la combustión de partículas.

* * *

En el hangar del Minerva, Shinn estaba tomando un batido después de practica una hora en su disimulador del Impulse. Él estaba manteniendo una conversación con Lunamaria hasta que notaron la llegada de Rey con la mirada inexpresiva.

"¿Que ocurre?" pregunto Shinn algo preocupado por la expresión de su amigo.

"Parece que Celestial Being ha hecho su primer movimiento." contesto Rey sin rodeos, haciendo que tanto Shinn y Lunamaria se quedaron atónicos al escuchar la noticia y se preguntaban en donde iban a aparecer.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Whashintong D.C - Estados Unidos de América - UNION**

En la White House, el presidente Stegmeyer se entero de que Celestial Being hizo su movimiento cerca de la HRL.

"¿En que lugar se encuentra?" pregunta Brian a su secretario.

"Al sur de la India, parece que se dirigen hacia hacia Ceilán." contesta David.

El presidente estadounidense se quedo congelado con los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa de que ellos van intervenir en el conflicto de Ceilán con ZAFT, que además también participando el ejército estadounidense en la zona.

"Debemos detenerlos. Avisa al Estado Mayor, que se entere de lo ocurrido." ordena de inmediato a David.

"Sí, señor."

* * *

**Ubicación: Capitolio de la HRL - Pekin - China - HRL**

En el despacho del presidente de la HRL, el secretario puso al corriente al presidente chino de la situación de su país, y este asiente.

"Responded según lo planeado." indico Zhou a su secretario. El secretario asiente y se marcha.

* * *

**Ubicación: Base secreta – Islandia – UNION**

En un despacho poco iluminado, Djibril, líder supremo de Blue Cosmos, acababa de recibir la noticias de uno de sus agentes de la llegada de Celestial Being a Ceilán.

"Parece que ya han comenzado sus acciones." comento Djibril antes de que su agente se marchara.

Luego miro a los otros oficiales de alto rangos presentes. "Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de capturar uno de esas máquinas y utilizar esa tecnología para crear nuestras propias armas, y destruir PLANT de una vez." dijo Djibril con una sonrisa maliciosa y de victoria.

Ubicación: Mar Indico - Liga de Reforma Humana

Los 4 Gundams continuaron su curso hacia la Isla Ceilán, mientras Setsuna pensaba en el informe de su misión.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_En estos momentos, la Isla Ceilán esta en un estado de anarquía. Hay una guerra civil racial entre los pueblos cingalés y tamiles, que estuvieron luchando desde el Siglo Veinte." explico Sumeragi a los Meisters desde el Ptolemaios mientras Setsuna y Lockon la estaba escuchando mediante una gran pantalla. "Actualmente la Alianza esta apoyando a los tamiles para hacerse con el control sobre el Océano Índico, el bloqueo de todas las rutas de suministro al norte de África, y viceversa, y la prevención de ZAFT sólo dos territorios desde la asistencia entre ellos. Por esa razón PLANT decidió apoyar a los cingalés enviar sus fuerzas hacia allí, para expulsar a la Alianza. Celestial Being pondrá fin a este conflicto étnico con una intervención armada._"

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

"Conflicto étnico..." susurro Setsuna fríamente con un tono deprimido.

En medio del Indico, un avión de transporte de la UNION, llevaban a Graham y Billy, los 2 estaban discutiendo las noticias de los Gundams y su destino.

"La antigua Isla Sri Lanka, ¿eh?" comento Billy sentado tomándose una taza de café. "Si no me equivoco, la HRL estuvo apoyando a los tamiles desde hace diez años."

Graham estaba de pie, viendo desde la ventana del hangar hacia su Mobile Suit. "Sí, dicen que desean una resolución pacífica al conflicto étnico, pero es mentira. Su objetivo es asegurar la seguridad de su cañería de energía solar subacuática de la costa este de la Isla Ceilán." explico brevemente antes de volverse hacia Billy. "Esa zona está en territorio tamil."

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Puente de mando - Minerva - PLANT - Lagrange 4**

"Pero debido a la presencia de ZAFT en el norte de África, la UNION decidió cooperar con la HRL para crear un embargo por todo el Indico y así persuadirnos de abandonar los territorios del norte y de la Tierra." explico Durandal

"Y por eso mismo, enviaste tus fuerzas a intervenir con el embargo, ¿no es así?" completo Cagalli mirando directamente al presidente.

Durandal asintió ante la joven Representante rubia.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Avión de transporte - Océano Indico - HRL**

Graham activo el intercomunicador de una pared, donde apareció la imagen del coopiloto.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" pregunto el coopiloto a través de la terminal.

"Ve a decirle al capitán que cambie el rumbo." ordena Graham de inmediato. "Y preparad mi Flag."

"¡Sí, señor!" respondió el coopiloto obediente antes de cerrar la comunicación. Billy escucho esto y no podía creer lo que iba a hacer su compañero.

"No puede ser. ¡Es muy arriesgado!" exclamo con preocupación. Sin embargo, Graham solo se limitar a sonreír relajadamente.

"Lo se perfectamente."

* * *

**Ubicación: Isla Ceilán - India - HRL**

El horizonte en la Isla Ceilán estaba llena de humo negro, el sonido de explosiones y disparos que llenan el aire, como una feroz batalla se libró en la planta de abajo.

La zona del conflicto era una meseta con vistas a un gran claro, en lo alto de la meseta se paró varios GAT-01D1 Duel Daggers equipados con "Fortrestra" sudarios de asalto, y en el claro más adelante, había 2 ZuOOT, que avanzaban hacia la meseta, su armadura roja había sido apresuradamente pintado de un color tostado claro, el doble cañón fijo al brazo izquierdo en su metralleta al ZuOOT desatando su coraza después de la cascara en los Duel daggers, por desgracia para la armadura "Fortrestra" era una prueba en contra de los ataques de concha, como uno de los ZuOOT corrió hacia adelante hacia la Meseta, pero entonces fue derribado por un disparo de cañón, que lo llevo a pocos metros en el suelo y explota. Los otros ZuOOT miran hacia su derecha, a su misterioso atacante, y vieron a otra meseta de 3 kilometros de distancia 4 MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type se puso la prestación de apoyo de artillería, junto una unidad Launcher Dagger de pie junto a ellos para proteger a los Daggers.

El Dagger L disparo sus cañones dobles otra vez, y el Tieren también disparo su cañón lineal hacia el objetivo. El tiro del Tieren fallo excepto el Dagger L, quien logro derribar y destruir otro ZuOOT. La explosión provoco una gran nube azabache y de esa nube surgió otro ZuOOT. Este es atacado por una lluvia de balas desde la derecha, y giro su atención hacia la derecha donde vio otro grupo de Tieren disparando sus metralletas. Los ZuOOT respondieron mediante sus haz láseres verdes que destruyeron con facilidad a casi todo el grupo de Tierens, y siguieron avanzando.

El piloto del escuadrón, siendo un Uniforme Rojo observaba la pista libre.

"¡Hemos diezmado un treinta por ciento de las fuerzas enemigas! ¡Démosles el golpe de gracia!" exclamo el líder de la unidad alegremente a sus subordinados.

"¡Capitán, tenemos transmisión urgente del cuartel!" informo uno de sus subordinados a la derecha a través de la otra línea.

"¿Que? ¿Que ocurre?" pregunto el líder con impaciencia.

"¡Parece que se acerca Celestial Being hacia aquí!" respondió con urgencia. El capitán solo asintió en respuesta.

"Ya veo, así que ellos vienen hacia aquí. ¡Notifica a todos los escuadrones!" ordeno de inmediato mientras continuaba avanzando hacia adelante.

* * *

Los Gundams continuaron su curso para la isla de Ceilán, las 4 unidades de vuelo de una formación de diamante, con Lockon dando a los otros Meisters una rueda de último minuto antes de dirigirse a la batalla.

"Proseguid a vuestros objetivos asignados basados en los pronósticos de Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Espero que deis el todo con el todo, buena suerte." alentó el Meister verde hacia sus compañeros.

"Eso depende de cada uno." comento Allelujah sonriendo cínicamente.

"Yo llevaré a cabo un trabajo minucioso." respondió Tieria con neutralidad sonando profesional. Lockon se río un poco en eso.

"Haz lo que quieras."

Entonces la sonrisa del Meister verde desapareció cuando noto que su compañero, el más joven de los Meister estaba muy callado sin decir nada. "Oye, Setsuna, ¿estas escuchando? Responde." No hay respuesta alguna.… "¡Setsuna! ¡Setsuna!"

El piloto del Exia estaba haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de su líder-compañero y dirigió su atención a la batalla que se estaba llevando entre las fuerzas de ZAFT y la Alianza. Él se estuvo fijando en las escenas de batalla en completo silencio, llenando su cabeza de aquellos recuerdos que sucedió en su infancia.

Él estaba recordando su infancia cuando estaba corriendo por las calles devastadas de su pueblo natal por la guerra civil. Él miraba a los ZuOOT y los Tierens, como los mismos Mobile Suit que atacaron a su pueblo. Por ultimo recordó como aquella enorme figura humanoide brillante bañado en una estela brillante de estrellas. Aquello era un Gundam, su salvador.

Setsuna bajo la cabeza, mientras la voz de Lockon resonaba en su cabina.

"Mí Gundam..."

"¿Qué?"

Setsuna levanto la cabeza, manteniendo la misma expresión de siempre.

"Yo soy mi Gundam." respondió Setsuna como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿¡Que estás diciendo!?" pregunto Lockon sin enterarse de lo que dijo su compañero, solo para ver como el Exia rompió la formación y acelero directo hacia el campo de batalla.

"¡O-O-oi, Setsuna!" grito Lockon sin saber que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de Setsuna.

"Bien, te dejaremos él al cargo." hablo Tieria con sarcasmo antes de romper la formación y alejarse del Dynames, dejando a Lockon salir un indignado '¿¡Huh!?' en respuesta.

"Nos vemos." dijo Allelujah antes de seguir el ejemplo de Tieria, dejando al Dynames solo, y a un Lockon confundido y enojado.

"¡O-oye, vosotros!" grito Lockon pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¡Te han dejado solo! ¡Te han dejado solo!" río con gracia Haro.

"No hace falta que lo digas." Lockon dijo a medias sin ganas antes de recuperar el enfoque. "Me concentro en el control de disparo. Te dejo las maniobras evasivas a ti, Haro."

* * *

Un Dagger es discapacitado a tiros por 2 ZuOOT. Un Duel Dagger corrió hacia su enemigo para vengar a su compañero caído, él desenvaino su sable láser listo para atacar, solo para ser destruido por un tiro de haz rosado que apareció de la nada y rasgo el brazo del Dagger. Todos (ZuOOT, Daggers y Tierens) miraron en la dirección del tiro, para ver al Exia en el cielo descendiendo en el campo de batalla.

"Ya han llegado… Celestial Being." dijo el líder de la unidad de ZAFT con una voz goteando con desprecio. El MS azul aterrizo suavemente en el suelo a varios metros de los ZuOOT, desplegando de su brazo su gran sable mientras ponía pose de combate.

"Exia, campo de batalla confirmado." declaro Setsuna con frialdad. "Paso a la intervención."

El Exia se movió en el aire (sus pies varios centímetros del suelo) a una velocidad increíble y rápidamente paso por detrás de un ZuOOT y corto por la mitad con su espada toda la cintura del mecha de ZAFT. La mitad superior cae al suelo, mientras la inferior explota. Entonces el Exia se eleva al cielo como una pluma y aterriza impactando encima del otro ZuOOT, aplastando su cabeza, por el impacto de su pie. El piloto del tercero miro esto con confusión y pánico. Rápidamente el Gundam azul se elevó de encima del ZuOOT, mientras este se caía al suelo.

El ZuOOT disparo sus haces láseres de su doble cañón montado en su brazo izquierdo, pero el Exia se defendió con su escudo, y este bloqueo las vigas verdes. Cuando desaparecieron, el Exia descendió rápidamente detrás del mecha de ZAFT, sin que se diera cuenta. El ZuOOT giro su cuerpo y apunto su ametralladora hacia el Exia, quien esquivo la lluvia de balas alejándose un poco da una vuelta a su alrededor para volver a cercarse a otro lado y corto la cintura del mecha de ZAFT y termino igual que el primero. Luego se aleja un poco, y su piloto escucha el sonido de un misil acercándose. El Exia se defiende con su brazo y el misil impacta y explota con su escudo, haciendo que retroceda por la fuerza del impacto a varios metros de distancia. El ataque vino de uno de los Dagger de la meseta, quienes habían observado el combate.

"¿Lo he derribado?" se preguntó a si mismo el piloto, ansioso de ver su presa. Para su consternación, cuando el humo se aclaró vio que el Gundam estaba ILESO sin ningún rasguño.

"¡I-Imposible!" exclamo el piloto con incredulidad. "¡Ningún Mobile Suit sobreviviría a eso! ¿Como es pos... ¡Argh!" Su Suit exploto antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Varios haces láseres rosas cayeron y impactaron en 3 Daggers explotando. El causante fue el Dynames con su rifle francotirador apuntando, y su piloto manteniendo la mira en el cerrojo de su rifle de montaje.

"Dynames, haciendo de francotirador." anuncia Lockon antes de disparar. Los 3 Daggers se acercaron para disparar. El Dagger estándar (Dagger con un cañón largo láser en cada hombro) iba a disparar sus cañones pero fue derribado por un disparo láser del Dynames. Los 2 restantes dispararon sus andadas, pero el Dynames se las arregló para esquivarlos fácilmente con gracia, como si sus enemigos fueron unos novatos que no saben apuntar bien. Poco después, el Dynames disparo su rifle francotirador a los 3 restantes. Entonces escucho el sonido de su alarma e hizo que su Gundam esquivara una fuerte viga láser rojo procedente del Launcher Dagger a 3 kilómetros de distancia.

"Vaya, me parece que quieren más." comento Lockon.

"¡Quieren más! ¡Quieren más!"

Con eso el Dynames preparo su rifle de nuevo y disparo su potente viga rosada hacia el Launcher, dándole de lleno y explota. Entonces el Exia se dirigió hacia los Tierens quienes comenzaron a disparar, pero el Gundam esquivo la lluvia de balas mientras se preparó para atacar cuando estuvo más cerca. El desenvaina su sable láser y corta el brazo izquierdo de un Tieren y se pone atrás de él. Cuando el Tieren giro para mirar fue recibido con unas andadas de disparos de su arma de fuego de su muñeca. Los pilotos de los Tierens restantes quedaron sorprendidos y horrorizados por esto.

"¡Esas cosas son unos monstruos!" exclamo uno de los pilotos en pánico.

En el Dynames, Lockon vio como el Exia acabo con los Tierens restantes antes de fijar hacia más objetivos. "No esta mal para empezar el día, Setsuna." comento ante de dirigirse hacia las fuerzas de ZAFT.

* * *

En otro bando, una pequeña base militar de la Alianza estaba en alerta. Muchos soldados estaban corriendo en sus puestos, al descubrir que uno de sus escuadrones de Mobile Suits fueron prácticamente aniquilados por un Gundam que se aproximaba. La alarma sonaba en todo el lugar y no había manera de negarlo.

"¿¡Qué diablos pasa!?" grito un oficial irritado a sus soldados.

"Señor, más de la mitad de nuestras fuerzas fueron aniquiladas por una de esas unidades y se aproxima hacia aquí." informo un soldado apresurado. El comandante gruño frustrado antes de notar por una ventana que un jet naranja se estaba acercando.

"¡Ya está aquí!"

El Kyrios se acercaba a toda prisa a la base, mientras los soldados se apresuraron a llegar camiones con misiles y tanques lineales de sus hangares.

"Kyrios, bombardeando el objetivo." declaro Allelujah antes que el contenedor negro pegado a la espalda del Kyrios se abre automáticamente y entonces sale unan andadas de misiles. La lluvia de misiles cayeron en picado hacia la base, mientras muchos hombres huían aterrorizados y el comandante (en su hangar) miraba aterrorizado esto. Los misiles impactaron en todos los lugares y explotaron por todo el campamento. Las llamas consumían todo a su alrededor: hangares, artillería móvil y varios soldados supervivientes.

El Kyrios siguió su camino hacia otra base.

"Con esto... me e convertido en un asesino en masa." hablo Allelujah con la cabeza alta y los ojos cerrados para no mirar la destrucción que hizo. "Pero..." dijo recuperando la compostura.

El Kyrios se encontró con un escuadrón de Mobile Suit de otra base cercana, pero este los ignoro y siguió su camino hacia la otra base. El Kyrios dobla hacia atrás y dejó caer su contenedor, barriendo bajo entre los árboles, que había cambiado de su forma de avión a Gundam, sorprendiendo a los soldados.

Entonces el Kyrios comenzó a disparar sus sub fusil láser hacia los Daggers L que no estaban preparados para empezar. Él había aniquilado gran parte de ellos, incluido los que estaban dentro de los hangares. Entonces llegaron pocos Daggers L que quedaban y dispararon fuego hacia el Gundam naranja. El Kyrios se las arregló para esquivar los tiros con facilidad y luego cambio el modo sub fusil láser a una metralleta que disparo una lluvia de balas poderosas. Aquellas balas logro atravesar y estropear el blindaje de los Daggers por lo que explotaron. El ultimo se desplomo antes de explotar.

Los operadores de la torre de control se quedaron atónicos y horrorizados al ver que gran parte de las fuerzas de la base fueron destruidos. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el Kyrios se elevó con la "mirada" en ellos, quienes empezaron a retroceder asustados. Entonces el Gundam naranja apunto con su metralleta a la base y no dudo en disparar. Las balas destruyeron toda la base de la torre junto a sus operadores dentro, y esto fue con la intención de confirmar que la base fue destruida.

"¡Esto es lo que es Celestial Being!" exclamo Allelujah con determinación antes de ir a por más objetivos.

* * *

Por otra parte, el Virtue estaba posado en un buque de guerra en llamas apuntando a otro (intacto) mientras un Dagger con un cañón de MK39 disparando. Sin embargo, el Gundam coloso estaba protegido por la Barrera GN.

El Virtue había destruido una flota de la HRL (china e hindú) de 4 acorazados y 3 destructores, y ahora estaba terminando con la siguiente.

El Dagger había empezado a disparar con su cañón pero las balas fueron repelidas por la Barrera GN. En ese instante el Virtue había comenzado a cargar su bazuca GN.

"Virtue, elimina a los objetivos adicionales." dijo Tieria, haciendo que suene como una operación quirúrgica.

Cuando el bazuca estuvo bien cargado, disparo una gran viga enorme y robusta láser rosada que alcanzo el buque y vaporizo a los 2 Daggers. El buque exploto como si unas bombas explotaran en su interior, y entonces las 2 mitades se hundieron en el mar. Tieria solo miro impasible como el busque se hundió.

* * *

El Exia y el Dynames estaban atacando a la tercera base de ZAFT. Un ZAKU trato de contraatacar con un hacha de rayos, pero el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma se separo cuando el Exia rebano el brazo con su Espada GN. Luego el Exia señala su subfusil GN y dispara varias rondas en el torso destruyendo la cabina del MS enemigo y posteriormente el ZAKU exploto.

2 ZAKUs restantes estaban detrás cuyos pilotos observaban atónicos como su compañero explotaba. El Exia no perdió más el tiempo y se abalanzo hacia sus siguientes presas. Los 2 ZAKUs respondieron disparando sus respectivos fusiles láser, pero el Gundam azul se las arregló para esquivárdolos con increíble agilidad hasta que alcanzo sus objetivos, y con un rápido y fugaz movimiento, descuartizo a ambos MS con sus espadas láser.

De repente un BuCUE trato de abalanzarse por detrás como un puma (típico, ya que esa es la forma en la encarna este MS) y dio un buen salto hacia el Exia. Sin embargo, Setsuna vio eso, y rápidamente balancea una espada láser hacia las patas del BuCUE rebanando las delanteras. El MS tipo felino se precipitó hacia el suelo y cayo como un animal moribundo. El Exia no perdió el tiempo en rematarlo cuando disparo su subfusil sobre la cabina.

El Dynames disparo su rifle francotirador hacia una fila de GINNs que estaban apuntó de despegar, pero Lockon no les dio tiempo cuando acabo con casi todos. El último logro elevarse solo para ser interceptado y reventado por unos disparos del Gundam verde.

Lockon dio un suave suspiro dentro de la cabina al ver hecho su trabajo solo para ser interrumpido por una alarma de alerta. Él se volvió hacia el monitor para ver un escuadrón de DINNs acercándose. El escuadrón dispara sus fusiles al mismo tiempo, pero Lockon no se molestó en esquivarlos y simplemente se quedo justo en la trayectoria cuando el Dynames movió sus 2 "escudos" colocado en sus hombros justo delante de él. Justos cuando los haces entraron contacto con los escudos, de repente se desviaron a un lado, y este proceso se repitió una vez más como si nada (este sistema es muy similar a la armadura de desviación de energía "Geschmeidig Panz").

"¿¡Qué diablos!?" grito un piloto del DINN conmocionado. De repente el piloto ve como el Gundam despliega los escudos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si fueran "alas", dándole al Gundam una apariencia de ángel. Sin embargo, lo que le llamo la atención fue qué en el momento de retirar sus escudos, también revelo un par de fusiles láser que no tardo en desatar una lluvia de disparos sobre el escuadrón entrante desprevenido.

Varios DINNs fueron alcanzados por los disparos pero algunos lograron esquivarlos para seguir adelante, solo para ser alcanzados por el Exia quien se desplazaba sobre el suelo como una pista de patinaje disparando a los MS restantes. Tanto el Dynames como el Exia acabaron con casi todo el escuadrón cuando algunos se retiraron.

* * *

Por otra parte, el Virtue acababa de destruir la tercera flota estacionada y estaba poniendo su camino hacia la ultima base. No le costo ningún momento llegar allí cuando ya estuvo sobrevolando sobre ella. El Virtue cargo su bazuca y empezó a cargar.

La gente cerca formado por ingenieros y otros soldados, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, empezaron a huir lejos para no ser alcanzados por la explosión.

Finalmente el Virtue dispara su poderosa arma y destruye 3 hangares junto a todo lo que moraba en ella (ya siendo Mobile Suits).

* * *

Casi media hora después, el Exia y Dynames acaban de destruir 2 bases de la HRL con un montón de Tierens destrozados. El campo se había convertido en un estercolero de Tierens destruidos e incendiados echando humo azabache. El Exia se encontraba en medio de escombros esparcidos.

2 Tierens restantes vieron al mecha azul que causo el caos, y no se atrevieron a enfrentarse.

"¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!"

Con esa orden, los 2 Tierens salieron huyendo a patas (ya que no pueden volar) mientras el Exia los vio, y dejo que escaparan. El Dynames se cernía sobre el campo de batalla, observando al Exia. Su piloto, Lockon, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Ya ha acabado. Ya ha acabado, Setsuna." dijo Lockon con la esperanza de que el otro Meister no los atacara. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras el Dynames se paseaba por el campo de batalla mirando al Exia.

"¡Gracias por la ayuda!" una voz desconocida resonó en la radio del Dynames. Lockon miro hacia abajo para ver 2 Tierens pero color diferente, que parecen ser de un bando contrario, persiguiendo a los Tierens huyendo.

"¡La defensa enemiga se a desmoronado! ¡Ha llegado hora de vengarnos!" Ellos se dirigían hacia el Exia, ya que estaba en su camino.

"¡Serán idiotas!" exclamo Lockon enojado antes de hacer que el Dynames cogiera su rifle francotirador. Pero por mucho que él quería no podía disparar mientras Setsuna estaba en el camino, tan bueno como él estaba en francotiradores, Lockon no quería correr el riesgo de un incidente de fuego amigo, por lo que se vio obligado a ver con impotencia como los dos trajes continuaron su cargo, cuando ambos pasaron Exia, se dio la vuelta en un círculo, su brazo derecho estirado, cortando dos trajes en medio de forma simultánea, los Tierens se estrelló en el suelo antes de explotar.

"Esto es lo que significa ser un Gundam Meister..." dijo Setsuna como la cosa más obvia.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Puente de mando - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

"¿Ya termino?" preguntó Talia en su asiento mientras miraba a una pantalla digital donde mostraba la cara de un oficial de Uniforme negro. No había manera de los que estaban en el espacio supieran lo que había ocurrido ahí abajo y cual era el resultado. Por ello, un submarino de reconocimiento que estuvo oculto cerca del lugar de los hechos, estuvo observando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron desde que ellos aparecieron. El oficial con quien estaba contactando con el Minerva era el comandante de dicho submarino y su mirada parecía un poco tensa como si quisiera ocultar su conmoción.

"Sí. Recibimos el informe de que esos Mobile Suits se fueron hace media hora." Respondió el comandante Uniforme Negro. "Según en el informe son en total 4 unidades, y los 4 se dividieron en 2 equipos de 2."

El puente escucho atentamente el informe del comandante sobre lo que había ocurrido allí, y la verdad es que no hacia falta escuchar que habían 4 unidades ya que ya lo sabían.

"Según parece ser, 2 de esos Gundams, presumiblemente los que aparecieron en la Armería 1, intervinieron en una escaramuza cerca de nuestro territorio siendo llevado a cabo por 2 de nuestros escuadrones formado por 30 Mobile Suits y otro de la EA siendo el doble de mayor. Por lo visto esos Gundams aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a ambos mandos. Todavía desconocemos los detalles, pero sorprendentemente dejo diezmada a nuestras fuerzas y los de la EA con bajas enormes."

Esto sorprendió al puente de mando al escuchar que habían diezmado a 2 escuadrones de ZAFT y un escuadrón de la EA al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quieres decir que acabaron con ambos bandos al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Talia sin creer eso.

"Eso es lo que nos han informado." respondió el comandante tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. "También recibimos informes que después de eso atacaron 3 de nuestras bases cercanas y casi las destruyeron."

Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de incredulidad mientras Talia solo tenía una mirada tensa sin decir ninguna palabra. El presidente mostraba una expresión estoica en la cara sin decir ninguna palabra también, mientras Athrun y Cagalli también se veían visiblemente sorprendidos.

El ambiente del puente parecía haberse reducido a unos 50G al escuchar la noticia ya que ninguno podría creer que gran parte de las fuerzas de ZAFT estacionadas en la isla fueran derrotadas tan fácilmente, y encima por 2 MS.

"¿De verdad destruyeron 3 bases?" preguntó de nuevo Talia.

"No. Solo atacaron los hangares y los Mobile Suits estacionados, y también a las torres de comunicación seguramente para aislarnos." continuo explicando el comandante. "Enviamos refuerzos desde las 2 bases del norte, pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo cuando esos Gundams se marcharon."

"Y dime, ¿Cuál es el estado de la Alianza?" preguntó Durandal casi casualmente. El comandante casi recupero la compostura antes de responder.

"También recibimos el informe de que el territorio de la Alianza también fue atacado por dos MS, presumiblemente los que detuvieron el ataque terrorista en el Ascensor Orbital. No tenemos demasiada información, pero creemos que ellos también tuvieron las mismas bajas que nosotros."

Otro silencio se apodero del puente como cada miembro escucho la nueva información con incredulidad. Esos Gundams acabaron con los 2 bandos al mismo tiempo. Durandal bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de nostalgia.

"Entiendo..." dijo en voz baja antes de levantarla y mirar directamente hacia el oficial. "Quiero que enviéis un equipo de rescate para buscar cualquier superviviente que haya y reunirlos a las base, y también quiero que contactéis con la Alianza para negociar un Alto el fuego."

Una ronda de jadeos sorprendidos se escucho en el puente como cada ojo se posaron en el presidente cuya expresión permaneció imperturbable. Simplemente no pudieron creer lo que había dicho tan repentinamente.

"Presidente, ¿qué estas-

"Pero, señor, si intentamos negociar con la Alianza no creo que ellos-

"Esta bien." interrumpió Durandal sin problemas. "Si lo que dices es cierto de las fuerzas de la Alianza estarán igual de abrumadas, dudo mucho de que vayan a responder y supongo que ellos pensarán lo mismo."

Muchos dudaban de lo que el presidente dijo y no creían que la Alianza no vaya hacer algo como eso.

"De momento acoged a los heridos y supervivientes y también quiero que estudiéis con todo detalle el estado de la Alianza. Entretanto yo voy a tratar de convencer al Consejo Supremo para que contactemos con el gobierno de la UNION y negociemos el Alto el fuego."

El comandante se quedo en silencio durante un instante recopilando lo que había dicho el presidente hasta que asintió.

"Entendido, veré lo que puedo hacer."

"Bien, ya podéis hacerlo." dijo Durandal antes de que la pantalla se cortara mostrando un fondo negro. Durandal se levanta de su asiento y da media vuelta para irse del puente, no sin que interviniera Talia.

"Disculpe, señor, pero creo que debería insistir en preguntar si es correcto ordenar el retiro de nuestras fuerzas así de repente."

"Se que me estoy precipitando en mi decisión y tampoco quiero parecer débil, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme." respondió el presidente sin mirarla a ella.

"No lo entiendo." añadió Talia un poco confusa. En eso, el presidente giro para mirar a la capitana.

"Si es verdad que lo que dicen de que tienen la intención de erradicar las guerras mediante sus intervenciones armadas, entonces tal vez el ataque de hoy debe de ser una advertencia para que abandonáramos este conflicto o de lo contrario ellos volverán." argumento Durandal antes de continuar caminando fuera del puente sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Athrun y Cagalli caminaron solos por los pasillos del Minerva tras salir del puente pensando en todo lo que habían visto y ocurrido en la Tierra. Todavía no podían creer cual era el resultado de la 'intervención armada' de esa organización. Casi era una acción parecida a la que ellos realizaron en Jachin Due cuando el Arcángel se unió a la Facción Clyne. Pero a diferencia de ellos, la Facción Clyne solo quería detener la guerra sin causar el numero menor de víctimas posible. En cambio, Celestial Being usa la fuerza bruta, por lo que acababan de ver, para destruir cualquier cosa que apoye a la guerra.

"Acabaron con ambos bandos en menos de dos horas, ¿te lo puedes creer?" preguntó Cagalli tratando de ocultar su conmoción.

"Yo tampoco quisiera creer eso." respondió Athrun manteniendo su cara neutral. "La verdad lo que hicieron se asemeja un poco a nosotros en Jachin Due."

"¡No es lo mismo!" replico Cagalli. "Nosotros no intervenimos para causar más victimas innecesarias y simplemente queríamos poner fin a todo esto..."

Ella arruga sus manos en un puño tembloroso pensando en los métodos de Celestial Being.

"Lo único que harán a parte de causar muchas muertes, es expandir mucho más odio." respondió con un tono tembloroso. '_¿¡En que diablos estarán pensando Celestial Being!?_'

* * *

**Ubicación: Geosincrónica - Torre del Cielo - Liga de Reforma Humana**

Hasta los oficiales rusos y el comandante estaban jadeando sorprendidos e incrédulos como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Ellos mismos recibieron el reporte de las perdidas de ambos lados y fueron devastadoras.

"¿Atacaron a ambos lados en menos de 2 horas?" exclamo un oficial sorprendido.

"Eso es imposible, ¿como pudieron hacer eso?"

Mientras decían eso, el teniente coronel Smirnov, solo gruño frustrado ante los acontecimientos.

"Es ridículo. ¿De verdad piensan que una sola intervención armada, aunque al menos retiraran la presencia de la Alianza y ZAFT, podrá detener una guerra civil de trescientos años?"

* * *

**Ubicación: Isla desierta - Océano Indico**

Wang estaba tomándose una taza de te en un campamento junto con su guardaespaldas antes de comentar.

"No será soló una, interferiremos las veces que haga falta."

* * *

**Ubicación desconocida**

El hombre castaño del anterior episodio, estaba observando una ventana con los ojos cerrados con el otro extraño hombre joven de pelo hierba detrás.

"Hasta que acaben todos los conflictos, y el mundo nos odie mutuamente."

* * *

**Espacio**

Ubicación: Puente de mando - Ptolemaios - en algún lugar del Sistema Solar

"Eso es lo que es Celestial Being." dijo Sumeragi en voz baja mientras se bebía un trago. "Nosotros somos el dolor que sigue para crear el cambio."

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Océano Indico**

En la puesta del sol, 3 de los 4 Gundams estaban sobrevolando el mar en dirección a su base después de su primera intervención.

"¿Donde esta el Exia, Lockon?" pregunto Allelujah con curiosidad al notar que no estaba el Exia entre ellos.

"Se a adelantado." respondió Lockon sin preocuparse. "Ha sido su primera intervención. Necesitara algo de tiempo para pensar como nosotros, ¿no?"

Allelujah asiente un poco ante el razonamiento de su compañero. El también necesita reflexionar sobre sus actos en la intervención. Todos excepto Tieria, quien mantenía la mirada impasible como siempre.

"Lo que me gustaría saber es porque ese chico es un Gundam Meister."

* * *

Varios cientos de kilómetros por delante de los demás Gundams, el Exia voló solo, Setsuna tenía la visera encima del casco, en silencio en la contemplación de la batalla anterior. Entonces un sonido de alerta desde la cabina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a la pantalla.

"¿Un transbordador de la UNION?" se pregunto Setsuna mientras veía en su pantalla el transbordador. "¿Por qué en un espacio aéreo como este?" pregunto mientras deslizaba la visera. El sonido de advertencia sonó de nuevo, esta vez fue representado un objeto parecido a un jet negro. "¡Un Flag!" exclamo identificando al jet enemigo.

El jet se dirigía hacia el Exia para atacar, mientras el Gundam azul desplegó su sable para atacar también. Entonces el jet tomo la forma de un Mobile Suit (como el Kyrios) y rápidamente desenfundo su sable láser. Setsuna se sorprendió al ver esto y continuo su embestida. Al final ambos mechas colisionaron sus sables sin tener ningún resultado.

"¡Encantado de conocerte, Gundam!" grito su piloto, Graham alegremente.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" preguntó Setsuna a su oponente con un gruñido.

"Soy Graham Aker." se presento el piloto. "¡El hombre al que tu máquina le robo el corazón!"

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Os preguntaréis porque puse la escena del incidente al pie del Elevador Orbital de la AEU en la que Setsuna patea y humilla a Patrick Colasour. Bueno, la verdad es que fue un poco divertido de ver al personaje cómico de Gundam 00. Tal vez pondré a Patrick a conocer a personajes pertenecientes a SEED/Destiny, por ejemplo a 2 soldados de ZAFT que conocemos y amamos, aunque eso ya lo veremos en otro momento. **

**También decidí añadir más escenas durante la intervención en Céilan como el Exia y el Dynames combatir y destrozar algunos MS de ZAFT que conocemos. **

**Ahora en el siguiente capitulo, el mundo va a entrar en algunas fases a lo que llevaría a una era cambiante tras el resultado de la intervención en Céilan. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	5. Capitulo 4: El mundo cambiante

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo con el siguiente capitulo tras la primera intervención en Céilan. Después de la muestra del abrumador poder de los Gundams Meisters sobre las fuerzas de ZAFT y la EA, el mundo quedará totalmente conmocionado por estos eventos y no tardara en producirse unos cambios en respuesta a esto.**

**Pero eso solo es el principio...**

* * *

"¿Quién había imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de conocerte?" comentó Graham, mirando fijamente a la cabeza del Exia, como los 2 mechas enfrentándose cara a cara. "Como virgo sentimental que soy, no puedo evitar sentir que esta batalla es cosa del destino. O ¿acaso he podido encontrarte porque no estabas emitiendo aquellas partículas? ¡Probablemente lo último!" grito mientras los impulsores del Flag estallaron, empujando al Exia. El Exia presiono más su sable con la del Flag en respuesta, haciendo que soltara su sable láser, obligando a Graham retroceder un poco.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Me ha doblegado?" exclamo perplejo. "La verdad es que no me lo esperaba." su rostro paso de sorprendido a una sonrisa burlona cuando el Exia cargó hacia adelante con el brazo derecho en alto. "Sin embargo... ¡no podrás golpearme con un arma tan grande!" El Flag giró a la derecha cuando el Exia balanceó su brazo hacia abajo, pasando inofensivamente más allá del otro Suit.

"¿Lo ha esquivado?" preguntó Setsuna perplejo, girándose para ver que el Flag acercándose descendiendo desde su parte superior izquierda.

"Como recuerdo..." declaro Graham antes de que su Flag agarrara el hombro izquierdo del Exia. "¡Me llevaré una parte de ti!"

"¡No me toques!" grito Setsuna enfurecido antes de librarse del Flag y empujarlo de distancia.

El piloto del Flag gruño perplejo mientras el Exia revelo su sub fusil GN y disparo varias rondas, pero el Flag se defendió con su brazo izquierdo y el plasma rosado son bloqueadas por una varilla giratoria, que las hizo desviarlas lejos. Setsuna miro en shock al ver que sus ataques no le hicieron nada y dañar su defensa.

Graham aprovecho esto mientras hacía que su Flag desenfundara su fusil láser y dispara varias rondas (el fusil láser del Flag tiene el mismo diseño del Dagger) pero el Exia se las arregló para esquivarlos con facilidad y llegar hasta el Flag para intentar cortarlo de nuevo, pero volvió a fallar elevándose al cielo y volvió a disparar pero el Gundam azul se defendió con su escudo que logro bloquear las vigas.

"Buena defensa." comento Graham entusiasmado. "Veamos que más sabes hacer."

Con eso, el Flag se aleja mientras disparaba más haces verdes mientras el Exia siguió acercándose esquivando las vigas con facilidad y gracia. Graham veía esto con admiración ya que nunca había visto un Mobile Suit desplazarse con esa agilidad tan impresionante, y desde su punto de vista, su piloto parece muy experimentado.

"Ya veo, ahora sé lo que eres..." exclamo Graham con alegría.

El Exia se estaba acercando cada vez al Flag mientras su piloto terminaba la frase.

"Eren un coordinador, ¿verdad?"

El Exia desenvaina una empuñadura y entonces la activo, rebelando una hoja láser rosado, para gran sorpresa de Graham, y entonces la balancea y corta el rifle.

"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Tenía un sable láser!?" grito Graham conmocionado. Entonces el Flag sale huyendo hacia el transportador con su piloto gruñendo frustrado por su forzosa retirada, pero no podía hacer nada. El Exia se quedó inmóvil, desactivando su espada láser, mientras su piloto estaba también frustrado por encontrarse con semejante rival.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya, desde luego eres una persona totalmente impredecible." comento Billy sentado en su asiento en la cafetería del transbordador mientras miraba su portátil para analizar los datos de batalla entre el Exia y el Flag, mientras Graham tenía los brazos cruzados tragándose su orgullo.

"Solo perdí el rifle. Tendré que dar explicaciones." dijo Graham lamentado.

"No te preocupes por ello." tranquilizo Billy mientras jugueteaba con su portátil. "Considerando los datos que hemos recogido sobre el Gundam, había valido la pena perder incluso el Flag entero. Puede que la pintura que salvaste durante la batalla nos dé alguna pista y todo."

"Aquel piloto se notaba bastante experimentado." comento Graham. "De seguro que se trate de un coordinador joven."

"¿Hablaste con él?" preguntó Billy fijando su atención en el hombre rubio.

"Claro que no." respondió Graham. "Vi como manejaba la máquina que parecía ser bastante sofisticada y los únicos que podían manejar algo así sería un coordinador. Además, escuche su voz, y parecía la de un joven de diecisiete años, por ahí."

Ante esto, el ingeniero científico lo miro con una expresión suave. Entonces el pitido de una llamada resonó en la sala.

"Hemos perdido al Gundam."

"Pues es una pena." respondió Graham con un tono de derrota.

* * *

En medio del anochecer, el Exia seguía vagando por el cielo en dirección a la base oculta, con su piloto aun pensando en su encuentro con ese Flag.

'_Me ataco siendo una sola unidad... ¿Quién era aquel piloto del Flag?_'

* * *

**Fecha: 4 de octubre del 76 EC**

**Ubicación: Oficina central de la ONN - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Mucha gente estaba sentada, en sus asientos viendo sus ordenadores en busca de más información de Celestial Being o de lo ocurrido en la Isla Céilan. Había bastante alboroto en la habitación hoy. Entretanto, lejos del alboroto, la joven mujer de 22 años conocida como Kinue Crossroad, estaba viendo la información de Aeolia Schenberg en su ordenador. Ella solo vio que fue un gran maestro de los inventos excepcionales de tecnología cuántica durante la segunda mitad del siglo XXI. También partidario de la teoría de la energía solar.

Ella se tomó un trago de café, y entonces escucho unas caminadas y se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañera siendo su amiga Miriallai Haw.

"Perdón si te interrumpo, Kinue." dijo Mirallia cuando Kinue se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"No pasa nada Mira..." respondió Kinue con una sonrisa. "Ya había terminado de investigar un poco."

Mirallia asintió un poco extrañada mientras miraba las investigaciones de su amiga. "¿Todavía sigues investigando sobre Aeolia?"

Kinue asintió algo decepcionada antes de explicar a su compañera. "No puedo evitar pensar que un hombre tan fantástico incluso desapareció hace doscientos años haya sido el fundador de la organización. Si es cierto eso, Celestial Being lo tendría todo preparado para fabricar esos Mobile Suits."

Mira asintió un poco antes de seguir escuchando.

"También me pregunto qué porque habría tardado doscientos años."

"Eso sí que es una buena pregunta." dijo Mira algo pensativa. Entonces la puerta de la oficina se abre, y ambas mujeres voltean para ver un joven empleado apresurado.

"Kinue, Mira, deberían venir, ya." dijo el empleado con urgencia.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Kinue mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Ya han puesto las noticias de Isla Céilan." dijo el empleado haciendo que las 2 jóvenes mujeres lo miraron en shock. Así ellas salieron de la oficina acompañados por el joven empleado para reunirse con una multitud reunida con otro empleado que al parecer les estaba dando detalles de los resultados del ataque a Céilan.

"Dinos, ¿cómo fue?" incito el jefe del ONN mirando hacia el hombre sentado mirando una computadora.

"Por lo visto, el equipo de Gundams está compuesto por cuatro unidades en total. Ambos atacaron a ambos lados: ZAFT y la Alianza, y acabaron con ellos en menos de 2 horas."

Una oleada de conmoción y sorpresa se apoderaron de la sala al escuchar esto. 4 Gundams acabaron con los 2 mayores ejércitos más poderosos del mundo en 2 horas.

"¿Derrotaron a ambos mandos ellos solos?" preguntó un empleado perplejo al azar.

"Sí, según se confirma que la Alianza perdió más de 1079 soldados, y 100 Mobile Suits, aunque todavía se están registrando el número de bajas." explico el hombre mientras miraba la información en su portátil dejando un intenso silencio. "También atacaron y destruyeron 4 guarniciones de tanto la HRL y la UNION, y también 2 puertos estacionados de la HRL y uno de la UNION."

La sorpresa era indescriptible en la sala como nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio mientras analizaba la información. Fue cuando Miriallia fue la primera en salir de la conmoción al saber que aún quedaba más cosas.

"¿Qué paso con ZAFT?"

"A los de ZAFT les fue el mismo resultado de la Alianza." respondió el hombre en un instante. "Perdieron más de 400 soldados y hasta el momento 99 desaparecidos."

De nuevo todos quedaron igual de atónicos al escuchar tal información de que los 2 ejércitos más poderoso en armamento y tecnología fueron derrotados al mismo tiempo. Ninguno querían creérselo. Gran parte de los presentes habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Todos, excepto Kinue quien se había quedado pensativa ante los acontecimientos, y su compañera, Mira, lo miraba algo preocupada.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Cafetería - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

Hasta los soldados de ZAFT (tanto uniformes verdes y rojo) quedaron conmocionados por el resultado de la intervención armada en Ceilán.

"¿400 soldados?" preguntó un Uniforme Verde con incredulidad.

"¡Eso es absurdo!" espetó otro soldado verde. "¡Tiene que ser una broma!"

Delante de ellos se encontraba el grupo formado por Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria y Yolan, quienes también estaban conmocionados por los sucesos.

"No me lo puedo creer." dijo Luna perpleja. "¿Dos de esos Gundams derrotaron todas nuestras fuerzas?"

"Por lo visto esos Gundams que atacaron nuestras fuerzas eran los mismos que se infiltraron en la Armería Uno." dijo Rey de repente.

"¿En serio?" dijo Shinn sorprendido mientras miraba a Rey. Él estaba tan sorprendido al escuchar que aquel Gundam azul que vio en aquel momento en la Armería incluso el otro verde fueron los que habían aniquilado a las fuerzas ZAFT en Ceilán, a pesar de que los vio por primera vez no tenían aspecto de ser tan poderoso para causar tal destrucción a pesar de dar batalla al Chaos y Abyss por igual.

"No lo creo." respondió Shinn negándose rotundamente mientras volvía su atención a la tele.

"Esos Gundams son unos auténticos monstruos." dijo Yolan al ver los destrozos de los MS en la tele.

* * *

Tanto Athrun y Cagalli miraron mediante su portátil toda la información hasta ahora sobre los acontecimientos de la intervención armada en Ceilán, e incluso vieron las imágenes de las bases medio destrozadas e incendiadas, los campos repletos de los Mobile Suits: ZAKU, ZuOOT y BuCUE, e DINN. Gran parte destrozados, decapitados, descuartizados, incendiados y todos yacen en el suelo tirados como chatarra en un estercolero.

También vieron la información de las bajas de la Alianza y sus imágenes de sus bases arrasadas, sus Mobile Suits e incluso sus flotas estacionadas. Todo esto habían dejado sin habla a los 2 veteranos de la Segunda Batalla de Jachin Due. Esta misteriosa fuerza había logrado abatir tanto ZAFT y la Alianza sin ninguna baja y esfuerzo. Era como una acción más grande que hicieron en Jachin Due.

"Era cierto que acabaron con ambos mandos." dijo Athrun tras un frio silencio.

"No puedo creerlo." dijo Cagalli algo temerosa. "¿Como pueden 4 unidades hacer eso?"

"Tal vez sea debido a ese propulsor de luz azul." menciono Athrun mientras recordaba aquella estela de luz.

La mujer rubia lo miro algo extrañada antes de que su guardaespaldas/novio continuara.

"Tanto el Freedom y el Justice funcionaban con un reactor nuclear, y eso los convertía en unos Mobile Suits increíbles y poderosos, como has visto. Seguro que esa extraña energía debe de servir algo parecido al reactor nuclear, ya que no necesitaban el respaldo de una nave cerca ni para atravesar la atmósfera."

Cagalli asintió un poco al recordar que el Freedom y el Justice llegaron a la Tierra en menos de 3 días sin el respaldo de una nave. Incluso, a diferencia de los demás Mobile Suits sus medidores de energía no se gastaban ya que era ilimitado.

"Tal vez tengas razón." respondió ella comprensiva. "Esa organización lleva existiendo desde hace doscientos años y hasta ahora no habían hecho su intervención hace tiempo..." dijo antes acomodarse en su silla. "Incluso podrían haber intervenido en la guerra de hace cinco años o haber detenido el ataque nuclear de Junios Seven."

Athrun bajo la cabeza en silencio. Ella tenía razón en razón en que esa organización hubiera detenido el ataque nuclear de Junius Seven, porque de lo contrario la trágica muerte de 243,721 personas nunca hubiera pasado, incluido su madre... Todavía recordaba a su difunta madre morir asfixiada por la falta de oxígeno o pulverizada por la explosión. Incluso el transcurso de la guerra que cambio su vida y los que conocía hasta Jachin Due. Sin duda todo había sido diferente.

¿por qué no lo hicieron? Nada tiene sentido.

* * *

**Ubicación: Consejo Supremo - Ciudad Aprilius - PLANT - Lagrange 5 - Órbita Terrestre**

Los jadeos de asombro e incredulidad resonaron en toda la sala al ver el completo resultado de la intervención de Celestial Being en ambos mandos. Incluso el resultado es más sorprendente que en Jachin Due. Pero esto es solo el principio del verdadero caos.

Cada miembro podían ver desde una gran pantalla digital las imágenes de los campos de batallas con una gran cantidad de sus Mobile Suits destrozados e incendiados. Todos ellos esparcidos como moscas muertas caídos del aire. Incluso la Alianza tuvieron el mismo resultado.

"No puedo creerlo..." dijo Alan desconcertado. "A los dos en menos de dos horas."

"Es imposible que cuatro hayan podido contra cientos de los nuestros en unos instantes." agrego Neul sin creerlo.

"No cabe duda qué han superado nuestras expectativas." dijo Kasim para sus adentros. Los demás miembros siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema para llegar a una conclusión para solucionar el problema.

Sin notarlo en el asiento principal, había un portátil abierto y encendida con la cara de Durandal en ella para sustituir su ausencia. Él estaba harto de mirar a los miembros discutir, porque así no llegaría a ninguna parte.

"Caballeros, por favor cálmense." dijo el presidente con voz autoritaria. "Esta discusión no tiene sentido."

Los ojos se posaron en la cara del presidente en el portátil, mientras él continuaba.

"Lo que deberíamos pensar antes es sacar a nuestras tropas restantes que están aisladas en Ceilán, antes de que la Alianza se recupere rápidamente y los ataque." explico Durandal brevemente sin perder la compostura.

"Dudo que ellos hagan algo con lo que han sufrido en comparación que nosotros." argumento Alan firmemente. "Yo propongo que enviemos refuerzos para acabar con ellos de una vez."

Los demás miembros se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la declaración del presidente del Comité de Defensa Nacional, y no se lo tomaron muy en serio de arriesgar más vidas en una segunda intervención.

"Podría ser la mejor opción, ya que la Alianza estaría haciendo lo mismo, pero estoy seguro qué no lo harían o sino ellos volverán." dijo Durandal con una mirada firme. Además, estoy seguro qué esa intervención solo sería su primer debut y una demostración de su poder y que van en enserio. Lo anterior solo era para llamarnos la atención y demostrar la existencia de la organización ante el mundo, nada más."

Los demás miembros asintieron ante las palabras del presidente de que solo era el comienzo y su debut. Algunos se sorprendieron de lo sabio e inteligente que pudo ser el presidente en algunos aspectos, y parecía que con lo que ha dicho coincidía con lo ocurrido. Pero, para otros no les dejo claro.

"¿Estas insinuando que todo era una demostración de su poder?" preguntó Alan curioso.

"Para demostrar al mundo que van en serio y de lo que pueden hacer." corrigió Durandal seriamente.

* * *

El vaso de cristal llena de vino se estrelló contra una base de una mesa. El impacto fue profundo, pero no bastaba con quebrar el cristal o desramar el vino. Una mano aferraba fuertemente el cristal con ira, y el impacto había provocado un fuerte estruendo que había espantado a un gato peludo y negro, quien se alejó de su dueño siendo Djibril, cuya cara se estaba retorciendo de ira y rabia y se estaba mordiendo el labio al ver los resultados de la intervención de Celestial Being en Ceilán.

Él lo estaba viendo mediante un portátil las imágenes de lo que fue una batalla, ahora un estercolero de Mobile Suits caídos como moscas o insectos y la mayoría incendiados. Se le había informado que habían perdido más de sus 500 hombres y 100 Mobile Suits. Esto era un auténtico desastre que no se veía desde el Ataque a Pearl Harbol. Lo peor de todos es que los de ZAFT perdieron menos de sus hombres que los suyos pero quedaron bastante abrumados, pero podrían recuperarse en cualquier momento y sería una grave problema.

"¡Esto no puede ser!" grito Djibril cabreado con incredulidad. "¿Como es posible que un puñado de Mobile Suits acabaran con nuestras fuerzas en unos instantes?"

Luego dejo de mirar la pantalla del portátil para no seguir viendo el desastre de sus fuerzas para dirigir su atención hacia su secretario, quien estaba tenso por el comportamiento de su amo. "¿Como van las cosas en Whashintong?"

"S-señor, según parece Stegmeyer se ha reunido con el secretario de defensa para discutir el problema, y han llegado a la conclusión de que no enviaran refuerzos hacia Ceilán para no arriesgar más vidas y recursos, y se proponen a contactar con el gobierno de PLANT para negociar paz y así nuestras tropas restantes puedan evacuar de inmediato de Ceilán."

La cara del hombre de pelo blanco se estrechó más al pensar que el presidente Kennedy va a negociar paz con los malditos coordinadores, seguro para dejar Ceilán bajo el mando de ellos, y así la UNION experimentaría otra deshonra como la de Vietnam. El golpeo un puño contra la mesa mientras miraba a los causantes de la intervención: los Gundams.

"Esa organización va a traernos muchos problemas..." dijo con desdén.

* * *

**Ubicación: Bruselas - Bélgica - AEU**

En el Servicio de inteligencia de la AEU, también se hacía muchas investigaciones sobre la misteriosa organización y de Aeolia Schenberg, en su país de origen Alemania. Se habían registrado muchos datos de él, incluso en la ciudad y barrio en el que se crio, y el resultado fue bastante insatisfecha.

"Parece que la estirpe de Aeolia se a extinguido." dijo un secretario hacia el director quien era un hombre de media edad un poco corpulento y con un aire calmado quien estaba sentado en su asiento.

"¿Y la localización de sus recursos?" preguntó el director para saber más detalles.

"Los informes de entonces no dejan constancia..." respondió el secretario.

"Probablemente lo tenían todo preparado." afirmo el secretario seriamente. "Al fin y al cabo, la seguridad del Siglo 21 era casi inexistente."

El secretario asiente estando de acuerdo mientras el director dibujaba una sonrisa interesada mientras miraba abajo.

"Si que son cautelosos, Celestial Being..."

* * *

**Ubicación: Pie del Ascensor Orbital de la HRL – en algún lugar del Pacífico - HRL**

El terminal de tierra del ascensor orbital de la HRL estaba lleno de actividad, por no decir que no era una ocurrencia común, todos los días, miles de personas y suministros se realizaron hacia y desde la terminal hasta la estación en la parte superior del ascensor, y desde allí se podían ver las vistas de la Tierra y la luna.

Los pasajeros del tren E273 de la agencia de viajes del Pilar del Cielo, diríjanse a la puerta A12." anuncio un miembro del personal femenino mediante el sistema de megafonía del terminal. Setsuna entro en un restaurante solo. El joven, ahora iba vestido con una ropa civil que consiste en una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y una bufanda roja. El mismo se acercó a una mesa donde estaban sentados sus compañeros Meisters: Lockon, Allelujah y Tieria, quienes también llevaban ropa civil.

Lockon llevaba una camisa verde, chaleco rojo y un pantalón vaquero azul. Allelujah lleva una camisa apenas sin mangas de color negra y un pantalón gris con muñequeras negras. Tieria lleva una camisa rosada y un pantalón blanco.

El mayor fue el primero en enterarse.

"Vaya, mira quien está aquí" dijo Lockon con diversión. "¿Dónde te habías metido, tardón?"

"Y pensar que estabas muerto." hablo Tieria de forma sarcástica y seria.

"¿A ocurrido algo?" preguntó Allelujah un poco preocupado.

"He tenido que hacer un informe a Sumeragi-san." respondió Setsuna con su típica voz plana ignorando los comentarios de Tieria.

"Luego lo repasaré." hablo Tieria llanamente.

"Sí." respondió Setsuna en voz baja.

Lockon miro la tensión incomoda entre estos 2 jóvenes Meisters, y decidió cambiar de tema con el fin de disiparla.

"En fin, ya estamos todos reunidos y de una sola pieza." comento con una actitud alegre antes de volverse hacia Tieria. "Cambiando de tema, Tieria, te dejamos a ti el espacio. Nosotros nos dirigiremos a la siguiente misión."

En eso el Meister de melena purpura saco su pasaporte azul. "Estoy siguiendo órdenes, aunque no creo que me quede tranquilo..." respondió, sus ojos rojos destinados a Setsuna con una mirada vaga de desprecio y desconfianza. Entonces se acerca el camarero con una bandeja con vasos llena de bebidas.

"Gracia por su espera. Disfruten de sus bebidas." dijo el camarero mientras colocaba los vasos en cada rincón, frente a los muchachos y termino por colocar 2 vasos lleno de leche en Lockon, hasta que él lo detuvo.

"No, espera, el segundo dáselo a mi amigo." dijo Lockon gesteando hacia Setsuna con una sonrisa. El camarero asintió y puso el segundo vaso de leche frente a Setsuna. Luego el camarero se aleja de la mesa, con Setsuna mirando el vidrio delante de él.

"Leche..." dijo en voz baja antes de dirigir su mirada pasiva hacia Lockon, quien gesteaba con el dedo corazón con una sonrisa.

"Te invito."

Un momento después, el piloto del Kyrios decidió hablar ya que tenía unas dudas sin resolver. "¿Pero de verdad será posible devolver la unidad al espacio usando un Ascensor Orbital?" preguntó mientras observaba como Tieria hacia su camino hacia el tren espacial.

"No hay de qué preocuparse." aseguro Lockon tranquilamente. "Tal como estaba previsto, nos esconderemos con los materiales de que están usando para mantener las colonias lunares."

"Un punto ciego, ¿eh?" comento Allelujah con los brazos cruzados apoyados en la mesa mientras miraba su taza de té. "Si tenemos un punto débil, es que si los Gundams, el tiempo operativo del Ptolemaios estaría muy limitado. Con solo nuestras cuatro-"

No tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase cuando una mano agarró el hombro izquierdo de Allelujah, y este mira hacia su izquierda para ver que se trataba de Setsuna, quien mantenía la mirada pasiva.

"No hables de información confidencial." hablo Setsuna llanamente.

"Lo siento." respondió Allelujah sin enojo mientras retiraba el brazo de su hombro. Entonces empezó a sonar por la estación el timbre PA señalando una salida de tren llamando la atención de Lockon.

"Va a salir el tren de Tieria."

"El tren E277 de la agencia de viajes del Pilar del Cielo va a efectuar su salida a las 14:18, 5:32 GMT." hablo el miembro del personal femenino en la terminal.

* * *

Dentro de un vagón del tren lineal, Tieria se encontraba solo con la barbilla apoyada en su brazo derecho, manteniendo algo de su pelo púrpura de la cara. '_Por fin puedo volver a verlo. Odio estar en la tierra._'

* * *

Fuera de la estación, los demás Meisters salieron a fuera, con Lockon estirando los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba.

"Bien, ¿ahora nos vamos?"

"Me gustaría tener un día libre al menos." respondió Allelujah animando un poco el ambiente.

"Hay que golpear el hierro mientras esta al rojo vivo." comenta Lockon como los 3 siguen caminando. "Si solo lo hacemos uno o dos veces, el mundo no nos reconocerá."

Mientras ellos se alejaban, no muy lejos, el teniente coronel ruso con cicatriz sale de otra entrada de la estación y se queda parado frente a un grupo de soldados saludando.

"Lo estábamos esperando, coronel Smirnov." saludo un oficial con moderación.

El teniente coronel (que ya sabemos su nombre siendo Sergei Smirnov) los saludo a cambio, mientras el oficial continuó hablando.

"¿Qué tal por el espacio?"

"Prefiero estar aquí abajo, sobre todo por la gravedad." respondió el coronel ruso simplemente.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." dijo el oficial en respuesta. "El comandante le ordena que vaya a Ceilán para colaborar en la búsqueda de nuestros soldados."

Sergei asiente estando de acuerdo en eso.

"Por favor permíteme..." pidió el oficial mientras se acercaba a coger el maletín del teniente coronel, solo para ser detenido por un gesto de mano por el propio Smirnov.

"Si no le importa, también me gustaría ir después al norte para ver cómo va la situación." pidió Sergei a cambio dejando al oficial y su séquito sorprendidos por la respuesta.

"Pero, señor esa zona..."

"Yo solo soy un hombre que no cree nada hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos." hablo Sergei sin problemas. "El comandante lo comprenderá."

El oficial, al ver que no podía convencer a su superior del peligro, se limitó a asentir obediente. "Sí, señor. Lo escoltaremos."

* * *

**Ubicación: Cuartel general de la MSWAD - Estados Unidos de América - UNION**

El transportador donde viajaban Graham y Billy, había aterrizado en la base militar, casi inmediatamente después Graham y Billy fueron al despacho del comandante para informar los hechos ocurridos sobre la pelea entre Graham y el Gundam azul.

"Se suponía que iba a inspeccionar sobre el nuevo modelo de la AEU, pero parece que se á convertido en un auténtico lío." resumió el comandante sentado en su escritorio mientras escribía su agenda.

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que existiese una unidad semejante." dijo Graham en respuesta estando él y Billy de pie frente al escritorio.

"De sin duda era idéntico a las Unidades G." añadió Billy también.

"Las Unidades G son máquinas con mayor rendimiento y sus características de combate son superiores al resto de los Mobile Suits. Solo se le están reservados a pilotos bastantes experimentados." hablo el comandante en referencia a las 5 unidades prototipos creados por Morgenroete.

"Lo sé, pero esta unidad es distinta a las demás, incluso sospecho que su piloto tiene que ser un coordinador, al ver como manejaba la máquina." explico Graham mientras recordaba su combate contra el Exia.

"Entiendo..." asintió el comandante antes de dejar de escribir y levantar la mirada hacia los 2.

"Yo creo que merece la pena investigarlo." dijo de nuevo Billy.

"Por lo visto los superiores están de acuerdo en eso." responde el comandante en cambio. El comandante abre un cajón de su mesa y saca 2 carpetas y los deja encima de la mesa. "Vosotros dos que habéis sido testigos del Gundam, se os ha reasignado."

Los 2 leen los folletos de las carpetas para saber el nombre de su unidad secreta.

"¿Unidad de Investigación Anti-Gundams...?"

"Es una unidad recién creada." explico el comandante con las manos juntas. "Supongo que el cuartel general le dará un nombre oficial más tarde. Billy leyo el informe y de repente se sobresalto de sorpresa al encontrar un nombre.

"Profesor Lief Eifman... ¿El ingeniero jefe estará al cargo?"

"Para que veáis la importancia que le dan los jefazos." alago el comandante. "Espero resultado a corto plazo."

"Sí, señor." dijo Graham mientras guardaba los folletos y hacía un saludo militar. "Mayor Graham Aker y asesor técnico Billy Katagiri, reconocemos nuestra resignación a la Unidad de Investigación Anti-Gundam."

Como si la fortuna les sonriera, ambos hombres caminaban formalmente por los pasillos reflexionando sobre el nuevo puesto que les acaban de dar el comandante. Eran hombres con suerte.

"Menuda sorpresa." comento Billy sin creerlo. "¿Sabías que pasaría esto?"

"No soy tan omnipotente." contesta Graham con una sonrisa. "Aunque se sentía que se trataba del destino."

* * *

**Ubicación: Instituto de Orb - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

"En la región de Ulster, norte de Irlanda, aunque esporádicamente, han estado ocurriendo actos terroristas durante aproximadamente cuatro siglos." explico un profesor de historia hacia sus alumnos relatando sobre lo ocurrido en Irlanda, después de la Guerra de Independencia Irlandesa de1921. "Originalmente, se enfrentaban los grupos católicos y protestantes de la religión cristiana, pero no todo trataba de religión."

Entre los alumnos se encontraba Saji Croosroad, quien estaba escuchando perezosamente. Detrás de él, estaba su amiga Louise Halevy.

"Para el siguiente trabajo, dibujad un mapa trazando las zonas de conflicto de Irlanda del Norte y..."

Una hora más tarde toco el recreo y tanto Saji y Lousie estaban sentados en una mesa dentro de una cafetería. El chico castaño suspiro agotado por tener que realizar otro trabajo.

"Buf... Ya me estoy hartando de esto." dijo Saji pesadamente. "¿Por qué necesitamos créditos de Historia en una escuela de ingeniería?"

"De ahora en adelante, las innovaciones se centrarán en el mantenimiento de los Ascensores Orbitales y el desarrollo de las colonias espaciales." comento Lousie imitando al profesor. "Para poder interactuar con técnicos de otras naciones, necesitamos expandir nuestro conocimiento histórico."

La chica rubia soltó unas risas antes de hablar. "Llevan diciendo eso desde el principio, ¿no?" comenta con gracia.

"No, si lo entiendo, pero..." trato de hablar Saji pero la pereza lo impidió.

"Ah, pero es gracias a eso que pude venir a estudiar desde el extranjero." comenta de nuevo Lousie.

"Por esa razón me alegra." responde Saji a cambio.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Lousie de repente. Saji miro algo confuso a la chica rubia, quien tenía un baso de plástico lleno de café en sus manos levantadas, poniendo mala cara.

"La beca se me acabará en dos años, ¿no?"

"¿Que te ha entrado de repente?" preguntó preocupado Saji por la actitud no típica de su amiga.

"Neh, Saji, ¿has pensado una vez en el futuro?" preguntó Lousie tímidamente.

"No mucho." responde Saji a cambio inseguro de que iba esta conversación.

"¿Y yo estoy en ese futuro?" preguntó Lousie con la misma curiosidad.

"No demasiado." respondió Saji con una sonrisa tímida sin saber si había acertado en responder eso. Entonces la chica suelta un gruñido y se levanta bruscamente sin decir nada a Saji.

"¡Cho-Chotto, Louise!" exclamo Saji como se levantaba de su silla buscando cualquier error que había cometido antes. Fue un momento que tira la toalla y se queda plantado por el rechazo de su novia.

"Esta chica..."

Entonces ella se detiene y da la vuelta para mirar de mal humor a Saji. "¡En momentos así se supone que deberías perseguirme!" espeta ella antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Fue en ese momento que Saji finalmente decide seguirla.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Pasillos del Minerva - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

La Representante de Orb tenía un mal momento. Ella se sintió casi abrumada incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para garantizar la seguridad de su nación para no ser atacada por esa organización que había derrotado por igual a los 2 ejércitos más poderosos sobre la Esfera Terrestre en Ceilán y estaba bastante preocupada de que fijaran su objetivo en Orb, por la creciente economía militar e industrial que abundaba desde la guerra de hace 5 años.

Durandal vio a la joven política con nostalgia y había decidido invitar a la Representante de Orb a visitar los rincones del Minerva de arriba a abajo para que no se aburriera y así aprovechar algo de tiempo por el viaje espacial. Athrun estaba siendo como típico guardaespaldas, Durandal como guía y Rey como escolta.

Durandal les había mostrado los rincones que se pudieron acceder de la nave y les contó sobre sus principios. Ahora fue forzado hacer su debut en una situación inesperada mientras perseguían a la nave de los asaltantes conocida como Bogey 1, para recuperar a las unidades robadas. Ahora Durandal decidió conducirlos hacia el hangar para que contemplara sus Mobile Suits.

Los 4 bajaron mediante un ascensor y llegaron al hangar, donde la pareja se acercaron al borde de la pasarela con vista del hangar. Vieron con gran impresión a los Mobile Suits más modernos que hay. A pesar de que ya estuvieron allí, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver la cantidad de Mobile Suits que hay.

"ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. Creo que ya lo conocéis. Actualmente es el Mobil Suit principal de ZAFT." explico el presidente estando al lado de Cagalli mientras observaban al mecha verde de un solo ojo ubicado en toda su gloria.

Los ingenieros y soldados de abajo notaron la presencia del presidente y de inmediato saludaron con orgullo, y este hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

El presidente se fijó en el Core Splendor con una sonrisa orgullosa en ella, llamando la atención de Cagalli y Athrun quienes también se fijaron en la aeronave y se quedaron sorprendidos al reconocerla como la aeronave de aquella vez en la Armería que se transformó en el Gundam rojo idéntico al Strike que se enfrentó al Gaia.

"¿Ese no es…?" Athrun fue el primero en hablar.

"Ese es el Gundam que vieron combatir: el ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Esta unidad prototipo general tiene mayor reproducción que las tres y por eso la mantuvimos bajo secreto. Incluso es capaz de dar combate tanto al Chaos y Abyss el solo por un rato, pero no tanto como el de Celestial Being. Muchos pueden decir que se trata del hermano gemelo del Strike, incluso tiene los mismos armamentos y también es capaz de cambiar sus equipamientos de armas, lo que le da una ventaja especifica en cualquier entorno de combate." La pareja asintieron un poco al escuchar la información detallada de ese Gundam, que tanto recordaba al Strike que su amigo Kira pilotaba hace 5 años.

También se habían preguntado quien era su piloto, ya que apenas le menciono que todavía era un joven de 17 pero sabía manejar al Gundam y por eso lo nombraron As de ZAFT. Eso sonaba casi como un segundo Kira.

"Supongo que desearán conocerlo, ¿no es así?" preguntó Durandal haciendo que la pareja lo mirara extrañados. De todos modos, también tenían curiosidad de saber quién era su piloto. En eso, Durandal se dirigió hacia Rey.

"Rey, dile a Shinn que venga a conocer a nuestros invitados."

El joven piloto rubio asiente antes de saltar de la barandilla, descendiendo suavemente al suelo por la falta de gravedad y se dirigió hacia un pequeño grupo reunido y entre ellos estaba el joven piloto del Impulse quien voltea hacia atrás al notar la llegada de su compañero.

"Shinn, el presidente solicita que se reúna allí." indico Rey gesteando al presidente y los invitados. Shinn miro extrañado como el presidente lo miraba fijamente y se preguntaba porque quería verlo. Sin pensarlo, el joven se elevo por la falta de gravedad y llego a la pasarela donde cruzo la barandilla y se quedó frente al presidente y los invitados.

"Señor, se presenta el Alférez Shinn Asuka." saludo Shinn con su típico saludo militar de ZAFT.

"Hola." saludo Durandal en respuesta con una sonrisa amable. "Perdona si te interrumpo, pero pensé que te gustaría conocer a nuestros invitados."

Shinn bajo la mano con la cara algo confusa sobre la mención de 'nuevos invitados' y ya sabía a lo que se refería.

"Representante, este es el Alférez Shinn Asuka piloto del Impulse." presentó Shinn a Cagalli antes de volverse hacia el piloto. "Shinn, ella es la Representante de Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, hija de Uzumi Nara Athha."

"Hola." saludo Cagalli al joven piloto quien este último puso una expresión rígida como la piedra.

"Hola." Tanto Cagalli como Athrun notaron el tono malhumorado del piloto y se preguntaron a que había venido eso.

"Bien, Shinn, supongo que ya sabrás que nos estamos dirigiendo a Orb, ¿no es cierto?" hablo Durandal como si no hubiera notado el tono malhumorado del piloto As.

"S-sí." dijo Shinn tartamudeando un poco.

"¿Que se siente a visitar tu tierra natal?" El joven piloto de ZAFT se estremeció y se quedó tenso cuando su comandante en jefe menciono a Orb como su tierra natal. Hubiera preferido que no lo mencionara así. Hasta Cagalli y Athrun se sorprendieron al escuchar que este joven soldado de ZAFT era un inmigrante de su país.

"¿Eres de Orb?" preguntó Cagalli sorprendida. Shinn no sabía que decir, él había ladeado la cabeza con la intención de no revelar a la representante su lugar de origen. Realmente no quería, pero el presidente estaba a su lado y esperaba que hablara.

"Sí..." respondió simplemente antes de volverse a Cagalli. "Mi familia y yo solíamos vivir en Orb, en Olofat, pero eso fue un año antes de la guerra." empezó sin rodeos manteniendo una mirada firme hacia Cagalli, intentando ocultar su rabia." Pero, la Alianza había decidido utilizar el Conductor de masa Kaguya, pero el gobierno de tu padre se negó hacerlo y dejo que la Alianza atacara a Onogoro."

Cagalli escucho la historia de Shinn con atención y se estremeció un poco al ver sus ojos carmesí fríos llenos de rabia al pensar en aquel trágico día. Athrun también lo miraba con algo de nostalgia y Durandal estaba en silencio. Cagalli había lamentado en el fondo de su corazón la difícil decisión de su padre de no permitir que su nación se uniera a la Alianza para combatir contra PLANT, y esto era por el bien de los coordinadores de Orb. Incluso eso significaba que tendría que romper su neutralidad y luchar contra la Alianza y dejar que su pueblo se convirtiera en un campo de batalla innecesario.

"Escucha, Shinn, perdona, yo-

"Tú no tienes que disculparte." interrumpió Shinn de repente haciendo que Cagalli lo mirara confusa.

"¡La culpa de esto la tiene tu padre por haber permitido que la Alianza y habernos engañado a todos con su fachada de paz!" espeto con un poco de rabia. De repente la expresión nostálgica de la Representante rubia se convirtió en incredulidad incluida la de Athrun.

"¿¡Fachada de paz!?" exclamo Cagalli ofendida. Entonces una mano se posó en el hombro del joven soldado y resulto ser la de Rey, quien estaba a su lado durante un rato.

"Shinn, cuida tus palabras." hablo Rey con gravedad. Shinn se libró del agarre de su compañero, haciendo caso omiso sus palabras, pero luego se volvió hacia el presidente ya con su ira disminuyendo y ahora tenía una expresión suave.

"Señor, disculpe mi imprudencia, pero..."

Durandal vio esto y dibujo una sonrisa compasiva. "No pasa nada. Supongo que es inevitable contener el odio del pasado, ¿no es así?"

Shinn levanto la vista para mirarlo desconcertado y confuso, aunque enseguida comprendió a lo que se refería.

"En fin, tu estabas en medio de una conversación, ¿no? puedes irte ahora."

"Sí, muchas gracias."

Shinn toma impulso para saltar de la barandilla y aterriza suavemente en el suelo en dirección al Core.

Cagalli y Athrun estaban mirando al joven piloto de ZAFT como se alejaba sin pausa y todavía estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

"Le ruego que me disculpen." intervino Durandal mirando a Cagalli. "Este chico sufrió demasiado en aquel fatídico día." el presidente fijo su mirada en Shinn quien se reunió con sus compañeros. "Escuche que él y su familia estaban huyendo hacia el puerto en medio de un campo de batalla. Lamentablemente su familia había fallecido en un bombardeo y no sé cómo, logro sobrevivir."

Luego bajo la cabeza con una expresión apagada.

"Pero su supervivencia tuvo consecuencias que le cambio la vida." levanto la cabeza. "Después del bombardeo vio con sus propios ojos a los cadáveres mutilados y chamuscados de sus padres y eso le dejo una experiencia traumática."

Athrun y Cagalli miraron asombrados al presidente al escuchar la historia del joven soldado y sintieron lastima por todo lo que le ocurrió. Entonces un soldado entro en el hangar y saludo al presidente, y este le devolvió en respuesta.

"Señor presidente, perdone por mi interrupción, la ceremonia del tratado de paz en Ceilán ya a comenzado." informo el soldado. Durandal asiente un poco antes de volverse hacia Cagalli.

"Bueno, aquí concluye la visita, ahora tengo que volverme a mi despacho, vosotros también deberían ver la ceremonia."

Los 2 asintieron antes de que Durandal se fuera al ascensor seguido por el soldado y Rey. Luego es seguido por Athrun y Cagalli, quien esta, daba una mirada hacia atrás para mirar al Core, pensando en Shinn y en lo que dijo sobre su padre.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Fecha: 4 de octubre de 75 EC**

**Ubicación: Isla Ceilán - sur de la India - HRL**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Celestial Being había hecho su primera intervención armada en el conflicto que se llevaba entre ZAFT y la Alianza. Después de ser prácticamente derrotados, ambos mandos hicieron un alto el fuego con el fin de buscar y reunir a muchos soldados perdidos durante la batalla, y refugiarse en las naves que dejaron para abandonar la isla.

Ambas partes habían encontrado muchos de sus respectivos hombres malheridos (por la caída de sus Mobile Suits) aunque el resto de los supervivientes los dejaron por desaparecidos, y también habían recuperado varios de sus Suits que no fueron totalmente aniquilados, aunque algunos servirían como chatarra.

La flota norteamericana, compuesta por 12 buques llegaron a la parte oriental de la isla donde habían comenzado a evacuar a sus tropas restantes, mientras en el lado occidental vino una serie de naves de ZAFT (desde el espacio) para buscar a los suyos. Muchos soldados fueron bastantes abrumados y casi traumatizados como si acababan de volver de Jachin Due.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la frontera entre la Alianza y ZAFT, varios miembros del alto mando de ZAFT frente a los de la UNION estaban negociando un tratado de paz como el Tratado de Junius, entre un general de ZAFT y uno de la Alianza. Ambos acordaron en retirar todas sus fuerzas de Ceilán y no intentarían apoyar a ninguna de las tribus enemigas en el conflicto étnico para su beneficio.

No muy lejos del lugar de las negociaciones, a pesar de sufrir graves daños ayer, la guarnición en la HRL era todavía operativo. El coronel Sergei Smirnov y su comitiva llegaron a la división de investigación enviado a la guarnición que había sido analizar el envase recuperado que el Gundam Kyrios hizo bombardear.

"Aquí esta, coronel." indico el oficial señalando el envase. No podía decir que el coronel ruso estaba impresionado de verlo.

"Así que es esto, ¿no?"

El coronel Smirnov estaba observando un objeto negro enorme, que tiene aspecto de Mobile Armor siendo estudiado por varios equipos.

"¿Habéis descubierto algo?" preguntó Sergei con curiosidad mientras seguía observando el objeto.

"Sí." respondió el oficial antes de llamar a uno de los investigadores para que lo revisara. "Este es el teniente coronel Smirnov." gesteo el oficial hacia Sergei. "Explícale la situación."

"Sí, señor." dijo el investigador obediente antes de señalar el contenedor. "Ésta es una pieza de bombardeo excepcional para Mobile Suits. Está hecho de carbono E. Aunque fabricada con materiales a la última, en términos de diseño, no encontraremos ningún tipo de nueva tecnología."

Sergei observaba detalladamente el recipiente mientras el ingeniero explicaba, y todavía tenía una duda. "¿Y los misiles que contenía?"

"Después de examinar los residuos, hemos descubierto que eran misiles guiados de 300kg. Como curiosidad, ninguna nación o fabricante desarrolla este tipo."

"Entiendo..." murmuro Sergei, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Antes dijiste que el contenedor estaba hecho de E-carbón, ¿no? Creo que ese tipo de tecnología es usada mayoritariamente en PLANT, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, señor, es un alótropo de acero al carbón, PLANT utiliza con frecuencia debido a la falta de mineral de hierro exportado desde la Tierra." explico de nuevo el investigador.

"Entonces, ¿es posible que esos Mobile Suits fueron creados a base con la tecnología de ZAFT?" preguntó Sergei al investigador.

"Es lo que estamos pensando." responde el investigador de inmediato. "Pero hay varias incógnitas que difieren de eso." declaro el investigador. "Aunque el material es perfecto para estructuras grandes y sólidas como las colonias espaciales, encontramos que era caro y poco práctico hacer un Mobile Suit de este tipo, y el metal en sí era inherentemente débil contra los disparos de artillería y, por tanto, inadecuado para el blindaje. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia en el E-carbón en el contenedor en comparación con el E-carbón que usa PLANT habitualmente. Por ejemplo, es un 25% más liviano de lo normal, y un 60% más duradero y resistente al daño, ¿veis esas abolladuras en los paneles? Fueron hechos por los disparos de una metralleta de 120mm de un Launcher Striker. El E-carbón normal habría sido triturado. Sea quien sea que haya hecho esto utilizó un proceso de Fabricación completamente nuevo de PLANT para crear E-carbono que se puede usar como blindaje y mucho más liviano."

"Interesante..." dijo Sergei tras escuchar la explicación y no podía evitar estar intrigado al ver algo hecho sofisticadamente que ni los propios coordinadores pudieran hacer.

* * *

**Ubicación: Base militar - En algún lugar de Estados Unidos - UNION**

"A juzgar por el fuselaje de la máquina, el rendimiento del Gundam es seis veces mayor al del Flag." dedujo Billy mientras él y Graham se encontraban en un hangar, investigando en un monitor los datos de la batalla del Flag contra el Gundam azul. "Me pregunto qué clase de motor usara..."

"El rendimiento es asombroso, pero la movilidad es lo más." comento Graham al lado de Billy.

"A propósito, ¿has escuchado hablar del Freedom?" preguntó el investigador casualmente.

"¿El Freedom? No."

"Se trataba de una Unidad G creada por ZAFT a mediados del 71, utilizando la tecnología derivada de las 4 unidades capturadas en Heliopolis. Como te explique antes, los prototipos de Heliopolis funcionaban con una armadura Phase Shift para reducir el daño de todas las formas de ataques físicos, haciendo al Mobile Suit sea prácticamente inmune a los ataques de impacto de cuerpo sólido, sin embargo aquello requiere un flujo constante de energía para mantenerse, aunque el consumo de energía aumenta momentáneamente cada vez que se golpea el Mobile Suit. Por tanto, si ocurre una falla de energía, causada por el uso prolongado o el uso de armas de rayos de alta energía, que agotarán aún más la batería del Mobile Suit, la armadura Phase Shift se apagará, dejando el Mobile Suit vulnerable incluso al ataque físico más simple.

El Freedom también poseía su propia armadura Phase Shift limitada, pero ZAFT logro encontrar una manera de eliminar esta desventaja y es instalando un reactor de fisión nuclear ultracompacto como fuente de alimentación."

"¿Un reactor nuclear?" exclamo Graham sorprendido al escuchar el hecho de un MS que funcionaba con un motor nuclear.

"Sí, eso le permitía una increíble ilimitación de combate de resistencia, incluso viajar por el espacio y lugares lejanos, ya que se trata de una fuente de energía ilimitada." continuó explicando Billy ante un asombrado Graham.

"¿Pero aun así no se vería afectado por el uso generalizado del N-Jammers en la Tierra?" preguntó Graham.

"En teoría sí, pero ZAFT encontró otra manera de eliminar esa desventaja añadiéndole el Cancelador de Neutron Jammers. De cualquier forma, aquello le otorgo al Mobile Suit una poderosa ventaja sobre en cualquier campo ya sea en tierra y el espacio. Se dice que tiene una movilidad y rendimiento al menos 4 veces mayor que los prototipos, e incluso es capaz de atravesar la atmósfera terrestre. Al Igual que los Gundams de Celestial Being." termino Billy dejando a un Graham realmente intrigado.

"¿Dices que la fuente de alimentación de esos Gundams tienen algo que ver con el del Freedom?" preguntó curioso Graham viendo lo relacionado que tenía el Freedom con los otros MS.

"Me parece que no." contesto Billy mientras ajustaba sus anteojos y volvía a ver su computadora. "Como te dije antes, el Freedom solo usaba la energía de un reactor nuclear, en cambio esos Gundams usan otra fuente de energía ilimitado bastante diferente a un reactor nuclear, y sin duda se trata..."

* * *

**Ubicación: Isla Ceilán - sur de la India – HRL**

"¿La luz…?" preguntó Sergei curioso mirando al oficial a su lado.

"Sí. Según dicen, esos Gundams van propulsados por una especie de reactor en forma cónica que emite una extraña estela de luz verde que parece ser partículas brillantes." explico el oficial.

"Es una explicación aceptable." dijo Sergei reflexionando. "Entonces eso fue la explicación por lo que no funcionaba los radares y sensores."

* * *

**Ubicación: Base militar - En algún lugar de Estados Unidos - UNION**

"Como pensé, la explicación detrás de su maniobrabilidad radica en las partículas que emite aquel Gundam" teorizo Billy mientras seguía analizando su computadora. "También interfiere con el funcionamiento del radar y el sensor, casi parecido como los N-Jammers."

"Esas partículas, aparte de camuflar, permiten el control de la unidad." teorizo también. Mientras decía esto, se escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos haciendo eco en el hangar.

"Y lo más seguro es que las apliquen como armas." dijo una voz que recordaban a un anciano, haciendo que Graham y Billy voltearan hacia abajo para ver efectivamente un anciano de 70 años con una melena grisácea que recorre su cuello y sujeta un bastón.

"¡Profesor Lief Eifman!" exclamo sorprendido Billy al ver a su antiguo tutor.

"Que hombre tan espantoso..." respondió Lief con desdén. "Poseía tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra."

* * *

**Ubicación: Guarnición de la UNION - Isla Ceilán - sur de la India - HRL**

"Aeolia Schenberg." menciono Sergei sombríamente. "Conozco el nombre. ¿Él no fue el defensor del Proyecto de Energía Solar?"

"Nuestros servicios de inteligencia y de la AEU están investigando sobre el origen de esos Gundams partiendo desde Orb." respondió el principal oficial.

"¿Que dicen ellos?"

"Parece que el gobierno de Orb también están en confusión por estos acontecimientos y dicen que no tienen nada que ver con la fabricación de esos propulsores que emiten esas partículas de luz." responde el oficial de la guarnición.

"Dudo de que Orb encuentren algo acerca de esto." dijo Sergei, sus ojos mirando lejos hacia el recipiente. "Al igual que estas partes. Simplemente tiran aquellas partes que no les importa que veamos."

* * *

**Ubicación: Base militar - En algún lugar de Estados Unidos - UNION**

"Dime una cosa, profesor, ¿usted y su gente tenían algo que ver con la fabricación de las Unidades G, que son tan idénticos a los Gundams?" preguntó Graham mientras él, Billy y Eifman contemplaban al Flag en toda su gloria.

"Sí, pero eso fue bastante tiempo." respondió Eifman sin apartar la mirada al Flag. "El gobierno de la UNION había echó una alianza con Orb para realizar el Proyecto. A mí de dejaron al cargo de iniciar su diseño y fabricación bajo la supervisión del contralmirante Duane Halberton. Nos había dejado al cargo de los ingenieros de la famosa Morgenroete Corporation y empezamos a pensar como sería el diseño."

Los 2 miraron al viejo científico un poco curiosos, mientras este estaba haciendo un poco de pausa mirando al Flag.

"Nos costó demasiado tiempo para hacer el diseño, hasta que de repente nos apareció una imagen terminal de una de nuestras computadoras, donde mostraba los planos de un nuevo tipo de Mobile Suit nunca antes visto. Tenía el mismo aspecto que los Gundams, incluido con unos componentes y elementos extraños, que les hacían increíblemente superiores a los demás Suits."

"¿De dónde se sacó esos planos?" preguntó Graham.

"No lo sé." respondió Eifman negando con la cabeza. "Nadie supo de donde procedía exactamente y quien los hizo. Al principio nos mantuvimos cautelosos y discretos dudando en hacerlos sin ni siquiera saber nada de su origen o procedencia, pero viendo el delicado estado de la EA tras medio año de guerra, el contraalmirante Halberton no dudo en ordenarnos en que lo fabricáramos ahora mismo si queríamos cambiar el rumbo de la guerra. Así lo hicimos, y creamos a más de 5 unidades que sin duda serían nuestra carta del triunfo para eliminar la actual ventaja de los Mobile Suits de ZAFT durante la guerra. También iniciamos la fabricación de un nuevo modelo de nave espacial para cargar con ellos, conocido como el Arcángel."

"¿Te refieres al buque desertor?" preguntó Graham recordando de lo que había oído hablar hace tiempo sobre la famosa nave de la UNION que deserto a la EA y se unió a Orb.

"Sí, de sin duda fue nuestro mayor invento revolucionario, y más tarde los ocultábamos en la colonia de Heliopolis, pero quien diría de qué ZAFT descubriría nuestro secreto y se infiltrara para robar 4 de ellos, excepto el Strike y el Arcángel que se salvaron del ataque. Ahora con los cuatro en sus manos, ZAFT crearía sus propias Unidades G con su tecnología..." Eifman guarda un poco de silencio antes de volver a hablar. "Y ahora de repente aparecen otras nuevas unidades idénticas a las nuestras, que inexplicablemente si fueron antes que las nuestras, incluso poseen una tecnología que ni siquiera conocemos."

Después de contar el resto, el científico alza su cabeza hacia el Flag antes de decir lo siguiente.

"Si fuera posible, me gustaría que capturéis esas unidades de Gundam. Tengo el presentimiento de que incluso tiene mayor rendimiento que nuestras propias Unidades G y los de ZAFT."

"Pienso lo mismo." afirma Graham mientras miraba desde el suelo a su Flag. "Y para ello, me gustaría que se mejorara mi máquina."

"¿Y la carga que supone para el piloto?" preguntó Eifman medio girando la cabeza para mirar a Graham.

"Descuide." responde Graham con los ojos cerrados en señal de seguridad. "Sin embargo, me gustaría que se finalizara en una semana."

"¿Oh?" Eifman sonríe con picardía. "Eres un hombre muy osado."

"De esta forma no conseguiré al Gundam." comento Graham sonriendo.

"Está totalmente encaprichado." comento Billy también sonriendo.

Entonces la conversación de estos 3 hombres entusiasmados fue interrumpido por el sonido de llamada del móvil de Graham. El piloto del Flag coge su móvil y habla.

"Soy yo." Paso un momento de silencio como la persona hablaba desde la otra línea y cuando termino, de repente la expresión de Graham se tenso.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Los Gundams se han movilizado?"

* * *

**Ubicación: Isla Ceilán - sur de la India - HRL**

"¿En dónde?" preguntó Sergei al soldado quien le informo de la noticia.

"En dos zonas del mundo." contesto el soldado tomando a los otros oficiales por sorpresa.

"Es un ataque simultaneo, ¿eh?" gruño Sergei reflexionando en lo que estaba pasando ahora.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del capitán - Minerva - PLANT - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

El presidente Durandal también se acaba de enterar de la nueva aparición de los Gundams y ahora van separados por 2 lugares.

"¿En qué partes?" preguntó Durandal a un oficial que le acababa de informar y quería más detalles.

"Uno está en Sudáfrica." responde el oficial. "Probablemente interviniendo en la guerra entre nuestras fuerzas y la Alianza por los derechos de petróleo."

Durandal entrecerró los ojos pensando en lo que sucedía allí.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Emplazamiento Minero - Alianza Sudafricana**

En una mina a cielo abierto en Sudáfrica, una batalla de un solo lado, si se puede llamar así, estaba teniendo lugar. Los fogonazos de las armas automáticas iluminando el cielo nocturno. Por un lado, estaban 2 docenas 8 ruedas camiones gatling ubicación dentro de las trincheras de la mina, disparando hacia arriba con sus ametralladoras Gatling de 45 mm, por otro, fue el Gundam Dynames, de pie en el borde de la fosa, disparando tiros vagamente dirigidas desde una pistola de haz.

Se le habían enviado a Lockon a intervenir en un pequeño conflicto que se estaba dando lugar en una pequeña región cerca de las fronteras entre la Comunidad Africana (territorio aliado de PLANT) y la Unión Sudafricana (aliado de la EA) entre los residentes de bandos diferentes siendo respaldados por ZAFT y la EA respectivamente con el envió de armamento. Lockon se las había arreglado para derrotar a ambos bandos él solo en menos de unos minutos y se habían retirado de la zona. Ahora solo debía sellar las minas de la región y por ello estaba atacando a las fuerzas que defendían la mina. Pero Lockon no estaba teniendo ni una buena noche con estos defensores.

"No me gusta hacer esto." suspiro Lockon con aburrimiento en su cabina mientras manejaba los mandos perezosamente solo para disparar a objetivos simples e inofensivos. "Parece como si estuviera abusando de los débiles."

Otro camión Gatling fue desactivado en 2 segundos.

"¡Daos prisas y desarmaos!" exclamo Lockon tratando de no perder la paciencia.

El punto de mira estándar del Gundam se acercaba sobre un objetivo nuevo. "Si no tendré que ponerme serio." Varios disparos después los operadores de camiones parecían conseguir la indirecta, no cesaban de tiro y se marcharon, dispersando en todas direcciones.

"¡Huyen, huyen!" canto Haro de alegría.

"Chicos listos." sonrío Lockon con alivio.

"¡Que bien, que bien!"

* * *

**Ubicación: Talivia - Sudamérica - UNION**

En América del Sur, el Kyrios sostenía un patrón de vuelo sobre un campo en Talivia.

"Han pasado treinta minutos desde que inicié el patrón de acciones. Advertencia completada. Kyrios, paso a iniciar la operación." Segundos después, dos puertas en la parte inferior del recipiente de vuelo se abrieron, cada vez Kyrios voló sobre un campo de plantas de cocaína, una salva de 2 bombas de napalm fueron retirados, la incineración de las plantas, pronto todos los campos ERE envuelta en llamas.

"97% blanco en objetivo. Mission completed. Si fuera así siempre, no me importaría hacerlo." comento Allelujah sonriendo.

Con eso el Kyrios se aleja del bosque en dirección al Ptolemaios.

* * *

**Ubicación: Isla Ceilán - sur de la India - HRL**

"¿El tercero está cerca de nosotros?" preguntó Sergei con calma.

"¡Sí señor, en la séptima guarnición." respondió el soldado. Sergei permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de volverse hacia el oficial de la guarnición.

"¿Hay algún Mobile Suit disponible?"

"Hay uno de los nuevos Windams que recibimos de la UNION en la semana pasada para las pruebas." respondió el oficial sin estar seguro de lo que tramaba el coronel.

"Prepáralo para el lanzamiento, saldré solo." respondió Sergei sin rodeos haciendo que el oficial tartamudeara sorprendido por esta declaración.

"¿U-usted solo, coronel?"

El coronel ruso simplemente mira al oficial de su séquito con una mirada endurecida que prometía decir que no era ninguna broma. "Pensé que te lo había dicho antes. Yo solo creo en lo que veo con mis propios ojos."

* * *

Al norte, el Exia en pie, acababa de cortar por la cintura de un Tieren en la séptima guarnición. Detrás de ellos, habían otros 2 Tierens, cuyos pilotos estaban aterrorizados al ver que el Gundam azul acababa de destruir a su compañero.

"¡Es el tercer qué derriba!" grito el piloto en pánico." Grita el piloto en pánico. "¡Ese Gundam es un monstruo!"

El Exia se pone de pie y su piloto mira a las 2 unidades enemigas restantes. "Exia, continuando intervención." declaro Setsuna impasiblemente. "Eliminando objetivos."

Con eso, el propulsor cónico del Gundam volvió a resonar y liberar las partículas GN, haciendo que levite en el aire como una pluma y va en dirección a los 2 Tierens.

"¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!" grito el piloto frenéticamente mientras disparaban todos a la vez sus rifles de haz láser. El Exia se cubrió con su escudo anti-viga, haciendo que las vigas láseres queden bloqueadas y el Gundam avanzó sin problemas, girando en un amplio círculo y se cierran adentro, cortando la ventaja del Tieren por la mitad en la cintura con un swing de revés de su sable del brazo.

"¡Que rapidez!" exclamo el piloto perplejo. El segundo Tieren trato de disparar de nuevo a quemarropa, pero el Exia se inclinó hacia un lado cuando la viga láser pasó zumbando de su cabeza, antes de girar sobre el terreno, de nuevo rompiendo el Tieren en 2 por la cintura justo por debajo de la cabina del piloto.

Después de terminar la batalla, el Exia se puso de pie.

"First Phase com-

Él no pudo terminar la frase cuando escucho un sonido de aviso en su monitor y entonces escucho varios sonidos de vigas que impactaron a su alrededor. El Exia se elevó al aire para esquivar las otras vigas, y entonces vio a un Windam en el aire con un delantero jet equipado en su espalda y un rifle haz.

"¿Refuerzos?" preguntó Setsuna para sí mismo. El Mobile Suit enemigo aumentó su altitud mientras daba vueltas lentamente, volviéndose para enfrentarse al Exia. Su piloto, Sergei Smirnov, observo a través del terminal de pantalla de su cabina la imagen del Gundam azul por primera vez.

"Con que eso es un Gundam." reflexiono el coronel ruso al ver al extraño MS. El Windam se desaceleró mientras descendía al suelo, y el Exia preparo su rifle a la esperar de un ataque. Lo primero que hizo el Windam fue arrojar sus 2 tanques de caída instalados en las alas del Jet Strikes, y luego lo que le sorprendió a Setsuna fue que también arrojo su escudo y su fusil láser antes de envainar una espada láser con su brazo derecho.

"¿Ha tirado el arma?" preguntó Setsuna confuso. "¿Me estará poniendo a prueba?"

Entonces de repente, Setsuna recibió una señal de radio procedente del Windam.

"¡Piloto de Gundam! ¿Me escuchas?" llamo Sergei, ganando la atención de Setsuna. "Soy el Teniente Coronel Sergei Smirnov. No he venido en un intento de capturarte, solo quiero que me muestres tu determinación de erradicar la guerra. ¡Muestrame si tu máquina tiene el poder para hacerlo!

Setsuna recibió el mensaje alto y claro y parecía que el piloto enemigo estaba tentado en ver con sus propios ojos el poder y de su Gundam. Cosa que acepto con mucho gusto.

"Ven aquí y lo demostraré." respondió Setsuna aceptando el desafió.

Sergei escucho la voz del piloto del Gundam azul, y le había dado la impresión de que se trataba de un adolescente, pero su tono parecía plana como la de un joven adulto. El coronel ruso salio de su línea de pensamientos y manejo los controles de su cabina. Los motores del Jet Strikes se encendieron como el Windam aceleró hacia adelante para embestir al Exia. El Exia se preparó como el Windam se acercaba, antes de agacharse y lanzarse hacia adelante, cortando el brazo derecho del Windam.

"¡Puedes quedarte con el brazo!" gruño Sergei mientras daba la vuelta su Windam. Justo cuando el Exia giro también, de repente la mano del Windam atrapo la cabeza del Gundam, tapando su cara antes de levantar al Gundam del suelo. Setsuna gruño frustrado por su descuido y al verse metido en esta situación, y no pudo ver nada que oscuridad en la pantalla del monitor.

Setsuna trato de maniobrar el brazo izquierdo de su Gundam para cortar el brazo del Tieren, pero la falta de visión y el ángulo de la Espada GN lo hizo imposible.

"Esa cabeza tuya… ¡Es mía!" grito Sergei dispuesto a arrancarle al menos la cabeza del Exia y luego llevársela como trofeo o para que lo examinaran. De cualquier forma, estaba confiado con su victoria.

Los sonidos de advertencia resonaron en la cabina del Exia como la tensión en el cuello fue a llegar demasiado lejos. Setsuna gruño al ver que ya no le quedaba tiempo y decidió tomar represalias.

"¿¡Crees que te lo voy a permitir!?"

Entonces el Exia expulsa el escudo del brazo izquierdo y agarró su propia espada láser, ya que la encendió, balanceó hacia arriba, rasgando el otro brazo del Windam por encima del codo, sorprendiendo a Sergei ya que no se había esperado esto. Luego trato de maniobrar su MS hacia atrás, pero el Exia se estaba acercando con Setsuna gritando como loco.

Sergei solo grito aterrorizado al ver como el Gundam se acercaba sin pausa y entonces corto la pierna derecha con el sable láser. El Windam perdió el equilibrio por falta de una pierna y cayó al suelo, con Sergei dándose un fuerte golpe en la parte izquierda de la cabeza dejándolo noqueado. Él trato de mirar con desesperación lo que ocurría afuera, pero solo pudo ver las piernas del Gundam.

El Exia (mantuvo el brazo cortado que aún mantenía presionado en la cara) se puso de pie y se quitó el brazo agarrado en la cara y su piloto miro estoicamente hacia su enemigo derrotado.

"Esta es mi determinación." hablo Setsuna con frialdad.

* * *

**Espacio**

Un gran contenedor cilíndrico flotó lejos del Ascensor Orbital de la HRL, una vez que era una distancia considerable 2 puertas en el envase abierto, y un gran Mobile Suit blanco y negro flotaba fuera de él, el Gundam Virtue re-orientado a sí mismo y costeado fuera en el vacío.

"Llegando al punto de encuentro." declaro Tieria como en pocos minutos llego hacia su destino, el Ptolemaios.

"Tenemos contacto visual con el Virtue." informo Christina desde el Ptolemaios.

"Preparando el aterrizaje." declaro Feldt con un tono parecido al de Setsuna.

El contenedor de carga en la parte superior del Ptolemaios se abrió y activa 2 láseres de orientación. "Contenedor abierto."

"Sistema de enlace, funcionales. Acopando Virtue." dijo Tieria como luego el Virtue se acercó al contenedor que rodó por lo que está de vuelta se enfrentaba a la base del recipiente, y lentamente se deslizó adentro, una vez que estaba en el interior, el Virtue acoplado con 2 abrazaderas masivas qué encerrados en sus hombros, un gran panel volcó y presionado contra ella de pie, sosteniendo el Gundam corpulento en su lugar.

"Acoplamiento finalizado. GN Drive de Virtue iniciando vínculo con el Ptolemaios." indico Feldt cuando el contenedor se cerró, un brazo debajo del Virtue se movió para cubrir un panel circular blanca en su espalda. Después de que el panel se abriera, el brazo se acopló al Virtue.

"Preparativos de transferencia de energía del Virtue a Ptolemy completados." indico Christina el panel empezó a emitir unos sonidos llenándolo de partículas GN. "Iniciando transferencia."

Tieria estaba acomodado en el asiento de su cabina con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera disfrutando de una sensación de masaje.

"En el espacio esta mejor..."

Entonces una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Buen trabajo..." Tieria se vio obligado a mirar a la pantalla del terminal de su cabina para ver quien se trataba siendo su jefa táctica sonriendo.

"¿Cómo va la misión?" preguntó el Meister púrpura con neutralidad.

"La han cumplido con éxito." respondió Sumeragi sin inmutarse por el tono de Tieria. "Ahora date prisa y entra. Vamos a celebrar esto con un brindis."

El piloto del Virtue cierra los ojos con aburrimiento antes de contestar.

"Creo que paso."

La estratega suspira fastidiada antes de hablar.

"Eres un soso."

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

En medio del atardecer, Saji estaba en el tercer piso de un apartamento llegando a su habitación después de tener un día duro hay afuera. Ahora solo quedaba descansar y hacer el trabajo de hoy. Él se quedó frente a la puerta y saco de su bolsillo las llaves de la habitación. Cuando estuvo apuntó de poner la llave en la puerta, se dio cuenta de un joven de su edad se acercó a la entrada de la habitación de al lado. Él era una persona con la piel bronceada, pelo oscuro y ojos de color burdeos.

"Esto... ¿Eres mi vecino?" preguntó Saji algo tímido de ver una persona nueva.

El joven giro un poco la cara para ver al joven estudiante un poco antes de que se presentara.

"Saji Croosroad. Vivo en esta habitación con mi hermana mayor." se presentó Saji amablemente. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El joven de Oriente Medio se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

"¿Seiei? ¿Eres un mestizo como yo?" preguntó sonriendo para aclarar esto. "Bueno, de cualquier modo, encantado de cono-

Él no pudo terminar la frase cuando Setsuna entro en la habitación sin decir ni siquiera un adiós.

"Que tipo tan insociable." comento Saji antes de entrar en su habitación. "Tadaimaa."

Al decir eso, ve a su hermana mayor Kinue, abriendo un ropero para sacar unas zapatillas para salir.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a trabajar?"

"Me acaban de llamar..." respondió Kinue apresurada mientras se puso de cuclillas para quitarse las zapatillas y ponerse las nuevas. "Últimamente estamos muy liados, por culpa de Celestial Being."

"¿Otra vez?"

La reportera da un paso a la puerta antes de mirar por última vez a su hermano.

"Acuérdate de cenar. ¡Hasta luego!" Con eso Kinue va hacia la puerta para salir dejando a su hermano abrumado. Poco después, Saji entra en el salón del televisor y recibe una llamada de su bolsillo. El estudiante saca su móvil para contestar.

"Hola, Saji." hablo Lousie apresurada.

"Lousie, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Saji por el tono apresurado de su amiga.

"Pon las noticias."

"¿Qué?"

Lousie: ¡Tú ponlas!

El joven hace caso y enciende la tele para ver el canal del tiempo de Orb, solo para cambiarlo a un evento que estuvo ocurriendo en Irlanda del Norte.

"A primeras horas de esta mañana en Irlanda del Norte, la organización terrorista IRA Aútentico, ha anunciado oficialmente el cese de todo acto terrorista armado." explico la noticiera como Saji ponía atención en la tele.

Saji se sentó en un sofá escuchando las noticias, mientras la noticiaría cambia la pantalla en un barrio de Ulster, donde un reportero indicaba lo sucedido.

"De esta forma, tras cuatrocientos años, la guerra civil que ha perdurado en Irlanda del Norte llega a su fin, dando paso a la paz."

La expresión de Saji se tensó al escuchar lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del Minerva - Minerva - Lagrange 4**

Athrun y Cagalli escucharon las noticias que estaban teniendo lugar en Ulster, y ellos también se quedaron tensos al escuchar estos acontecimientos.

"Esto es..."

"De acuerdo con las autoridades, la organización paramilitar privada Celestial Being ha...

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

"¿A que es increíble?" preguntó Lousie en la otra línea. "¿Qué vamos hacer con el trabajo que nos ha mandado hoy?"

Saji no hizo caso a lo que dijo su amiga y su cabeza estaba envuelta en lo que estaba sucediendo hoy.

El mundo...

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del Minerva - Minerva - Lagrange 4**

"El mundo..." murmuro Athrun.

"Está cambiando..." fue la siguiente Cagalli.

* * *

**Eso si que a sido un buen capitulo. Os preguntaréis porque hice algunos cambios menores como el hecho de que la batalla entre Graham y Setsuna durara un poco más. En mi historia Graham ya era un veterano de guerra en la Primera Guerra del San Valentín Sangriento, y aunque no participara en la Segunda Batalla de Jachin Due, ya fue un renombrado piloto. Debido a esto, nuestro piloto Flag favorito tiene más experiencia en la lucha contra coordinadores como Mu La Flaga y fue capaz de adivinar las habilidades coordinadoras de Setsuna debido a su increíble manejo del Gundam.**

**También decidí en añadir a este capitulo la escena del episodio 3 de Gundam SEED Destiny en la que Cagalli conoce a Shinn aunque un poco cambiado y aprende un poco de su pasado. Hablando de eso, os preguntaréis sobre Shinn Asuka, ¿verdad?**

**Se que la mayoría de los fans que veis Gundam SEED/Destiny no os gusta este personaje debido a su actitud descarada, infantil y malhumorado como un niño, su absurdo odio hacia Orb y los Atthas y su posterior papel de antihéroe. Lo entiendo bien, pero personalmente no tengo nada en contra de él. No todos los protagonistas están de acuerdo con los otros debido a sus ideas diferentes y actitudes y que se tendrían que enfrentarse unos a otros para lograr un mismo objetivo en mente. La primera vez que vi Gundam SEED, leí que sería como un remake de Gundam 1979 y parecía haber funcionado. Luego cuando vi la siguiente, me pensé que sería igual que Gundam Zeta con Shinn teniendo un papel parecido al de Kamille Bidan siendo el héroe de esta serie, y parecía estar funcionando desde un principio.**

**Yo vi tanto Gundam 1979 y Zeta mucho antes que SEED/Destiny, y en Zeta Gundam, Amuro y Char jugaron papeles importantes, pero nunca hubo ninguna duda de que Kamille era la estrella. Yo pensé lo mismo que Shinn, y como dije antes esto estaba funcionando desde un principio incluso después de la vuelta de Kira y la tripulación del Arcángel a la escena, pero cambie de opinión cuando vi el episodio 23 cuando Kira abruma con el Freedom a ZAFT, EA, Orb incluso al Impulse así de fácil sin que este hiciera algo.**

**Conforme como pasaba la serie, el papel de Shinn decayó a ser como el antihéroe que todos vemos. Yo tenía la esperanza de que Shinn cambiaría las cosas en el ultimo momento y se volvería contra Durandal y su Destiny Plan por su propia voluntad y dejaría de lado su odio y hacer las cosas bien, pero no le concedieron tal oportunidad haciendo que Kira se quedara con el medito de héroe otra vez y Shinn nada. ¡Realmente decepcionante!**

**Lo que menos me gusto del final fue la muerte de Talia Gladys. Incluso hasta el día de hoy, todavía sigo sin entender por qué demonios decidió morir junto a Durandal. Entiendo que ambos hayan tenido una relación según hayamos visto en los flashbacks, pero ella había roto con él y se caso con un hombre sin identificar (que moriría un momento después) y tendrían un hijo al que cuidar. La verdad es que me parece egoísta abandonar a su hijo así como así sin nada.**

**En esta historia Shinn tendrá más o menos el mismo papel que GSD pero se parecerá más al de Athrun en la primera temporada ya que Setsuna también sera protagonista. Para aquellos que no entiendan, en mi historia tanto Setsuna y Shinn serán archirrivales como lo fueron Kira y Athrun en GS o Lelouch y Suzaku en Code Geass, y más tarde Kira se les unirá a ellos aunque este ultimo tendrá una actitud más pacifista.**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Negociación internacional

**Fecha: 5 de Octubre del 75 EC**

**Ubicación: White House - Whashintong D.C - Estados Unidos - UNION**

El presidente Stegmeyer se dirigió hacia las puertas del podio de la Sala de Prensa de la Casa Blanca y se preparó. Se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba estacionado una sola cámara.

Desde que Celestial Being hiciera su intervención en Ceilán, derrotando tanto a las fuerzas de la Alianza y de ZAFT en menos de 2 horas, el mundo quedo totalmente conmocionado por estos acontecimientos. Esto solo aumento con otra intervención simultanea en África, Talivia y de nuevo en Ceilán.

Ahora el mundo ya no podía ignorar a Celestial Being, que ahora es considerado como una amenaza pero no saben acerca de nada de su paradero y sobre su objetivo a pesar de haberlo dejado claro en la declaración de su supuesto líder. Mucha gente había empezado a preguntar una explicación y que medidas iban a tomar ante otro ataque de esa organización, y es por eso que el presidente estadounidense decidió mostrar al mundo al menos una explicación de su creador y lo que van hacer ahora en respuesta. Se acerco al podio y espero la luz para señalar.

"¡Buenas tarde mis compatriotas estadounidenses y de las demás naciones que conforman la UNION!" empezó Brian dirigiéndose hacia la audiencia frente a él. "Supongo que os preguntáis que sera esa organización llamada Celestial Being y su supuesto objetivo de erradicar las guerras mediante sus intervenciones armadas como lo hizo en Céilan. Lamento decepcionarles que aún no tenemos demasiada información al respecto. Todo lo que sabemos al menos es sobre su supuesto fundador. Aeolia Schenberg, un académico nacido en el 2051, ha hecho importantes contribuciones en los campos de la física y la ingeniería cuántica, después de haber llegado con el marco teórico de los Ascensores Espaciales Orbitales y sistemas de energía fotovoltaica. No sabemos nada de su vida posterior, pero se decía que paso la clandestinidad elaborando el desarrollo de las colonias espaciales en la década del 2100, lo cual en ese tiempo debió haber fundado Celestial Being."

Brian tomo un ligero respiro antes de continuar. "También cortó todo vínculo con su familia... ...esto es evidente, ya que ninguno de sus descendientes sabía nada de él. Sin embargo, sólo hay una cosa definida que sabemos de Celestial Being: poseen unos extraños Mobile Suits al que él denomino 'Gundam' dicen que esas unidades son su único armamento que poseen y sus pilotos, a que ellos llaman Gundam Meister, que se trata de una abreviación que significa "maestro" en alemán, son los que promoverán la erradicación de la guerra.

Por lo que sabemos, tienen una tecnología que todavía desconocemos y no sabemos de donde han sacado los recursos necesarios para construir unos Mobile Suits como esos. Lo que sabemos al menos es que tienen un extraño propulsor en forma cónica que emiten una especie de velo de partículas brillantes, que aún es desconocida... ...basado en el análisis realizado por nuestros investigadores, se ha confirmado que estas partículas son capaces de interrumpir las comunicaciones y redes inalámbricas, básicamente todos los tipos de interferencia de frecuencias de radio de un modo parecido a los Neutron Jammer que utilizaron ZAFT durante la guerra para neutralizar la Tierra. Sin embargo, nuestros investigadores también nos han confirmado que estas partículas son incompatibles con los Jammers, por lo que no están nada relacionados."

* * *

**Ubicación: Apartamento - Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

**Hasta el discurso se estaba viendo en un televisor desde Orb, siendo Setsuna su único espectador.**

"Hasta ahí es todo lo que podemos saber sobre esa organización y no sabemos nada más acerca de sus verdaderos objetivos aparente, pero la acción tomada en Céilan no nos cabe duda de como actúan. A pesar de que ellos dicen ser un grupo pacifista antibélico, eso no justifica su ataque indiscriminado que llevo la muerte de 3.000 soldados estadounidenses y canadienses que lucharon en Céilan. A pesar de que solo quisieron detener la guerra en Ceilán, sus métodos son semejantes a actos terroristas, y por tanto, nosotros no vamos a tolerar más su existencia y declararemos a ese grupo como una amenaza para el orden mundial."

Setsuna continuó escuchando con impasible silencio el discurso del presidente estadounidense y no parecía nada perturbado por sus declaraciones hacia ellos.

"En estos momentos, para poder combatir contra esta supuesta amenaza, el MSWAD ha establecido un centro de combate y investigación conocido como Equipo de Investigación Anti-Gundams. Espero grandes esfuerzos de ellos para tomar represalias sobre esos Gundams si vuelven a atacarnos indiscriminadamente."

El discurso del presidente recibió un estruendoso aplauso de la audiencia dentro de la conferencia. Setsuna solo miraba impasible en lo que ellos se habían convertido para el mundo.

* * *

_Año 76 EC. La guerra que había durado un año y medio entre la Alianza Terrestre y PLANT concluyo en la Batalla de Jachin Due. Con el tiempo se estableció un tratado de paz, basado en un acuerdo mutuo alcanzado en Junius Seven, lugar trágico del inicio de la guerra para alcanzar un entendimiento común y un juramento de paz. El mundo estaba de nuevo en camino a recuperar la estabilidad._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de esta declaración de paz, había gente que no deseaba la paz y seguir con sus agendas políticas. En éste inestable conflicto de intereses, cada nación se armo hasta los dientes, siguiendo una nueva carrera armamentística que todos podían llamar una preguerra. PLANT, bajo las políticas del presidente Gilbert Durandal, inicio un nuevo programa de rearme de ZAFT fabricando nuevos y mejorados Mobile Suits, mientras en la Tierra, Blue Cosmos reafirmo su poder y ahora tuvo una gran influencia en la élite política de la Tierra, y todavía era impulsado por un fuerte racismo anti-coordinadores y por eso se mantuvo al día en la carrera armamentística con ZAFT. Ambas facciones continuaron con sus juegos de guerra por el bien de su propio prestigio y prosperidad._

_Sí. Incluso a comienzos del Siglo 24, y desde que termino la guerra, la humanidad no había cambiado en nada, no se había unificado, no vivieron como uno mismo y siguieron con sus agendas militares. Sin embargo, un misterioso grupo apareció en escena para desafiar al mundo y llevar a cabo su unificación a la fuerza._

_Utilizando a sus Mobile Suits, los **Gundams**, la pequeña organización paramilitar secreta conocida como **Celestial Being**, acaba de anunciar a toda la humanidad de que a partir de ahora se encargaran de intervenir en los conflictos bélicos del mundo con el fin de erradicar las guerras del corazón de los hombres de tanto naturales y coordinadores. Sus pilotos, quienes promoverán las ambiciones y ideales de Celestial Being, los **Gundams Meisters**, llevaran acabo una campaña militar internacional que trascenderá a raza, religión, dignidad, derecho y doctrina._

_Y una vez más... ...una nueva misión encomendada a los Gundams Meisters está a punto de comenzar._

* * *

**Ubicación: Teherán - Reino de Azadistan - Oriente Medio**

El sonido de una explosión resonó a las afueras del palacio como una de las calles se vio envuelto en una nube azabache como si la ciudad estuviera envuelto en un campo de batalla. La princesa Marina Ismail miro con nostalgia a través de una ventana en su habitación del palacio el panorama nocturno de su ciudad como los disturbios azotaban su capital y también se escucho los sonidos de los bomberos, coches policías y ambulancias.

"Parece que la oleada de terrorismo ya han alcanzado las zonas urbanas." informo una mujer como se acercaba a la princesa. Marina medio giro la cabeza para mirar a su asistente personal Shirin Bakhtiar, una joven mujer de 27 años de 27 años con el flequillo corto y castaño con anteojos. Ella vestía con una túnica tradicional azul celeste.

"Sí." dijo Marina captando la información.

"Antes de que los conservadores se te echen la mirada, recomiendo que hagas algunas reformas." indico Shirin con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Lo se." respondió Marina mirando directamente a su asistente. "Para salvar este país que se desarrolló por el combustible fósil..." ella se volvió hacia el panorama de la ciudad. "No nos queda más remedio que solicitar ayuda de los grandes bloques políticos que poseen el sistema de energía solar."

"Puesto, que nuestro país no formó parte del proyecto de los Ascensores Orbitales, no tenemos privilegios de acceso a la energía solar producida. Y ahora que nuestro estimado y escaso crudo está bajo sanciones de exportación, me pregunto si Orb y PLANT serán los únicos países que nos ayude sin obtener provecho." comento Shirin con la misma sonrisa.

"Solucionar ese problema es la razón por la que el Parlamento reinstauró la monarquía y me puso a mí al poder. En cualquier caso, soló nos queda una opción."

"Aun así la situación es peligrosa." advirtió Shirin. "Si nuestra estabilidad doméstica sigue deteriorándose, acabará desapareciendo..."

Ella levanta firmemente la mirada con una sonrisa pícara antes de decir lo siguiente.

"La organización paramilitar… Celestial Being."

La joven princesa apenas se tenso al escuchar la mención de aquel misterioso grupo que se dedica en intervenir en los conflictos armados con el fin de erradicar la guerra en los corazones de la gente. Ella había escuchado lo que sucedió en Isla Ceilán y no le gusto los métodos que utilizaron sobre detener los conflictos con intervenciones armadas. A pesar de ello, le preocupaba que ellos intervendrán en el conflicto que estaba teniendo lugar aquí y haría que las cosas empeoraran más. Y si era posible puede que utilizaran un método más absurdo.

Otra explosión resonó, haciendo que su visión podría hacerse realidad.

* * *

**Ubicación: Guarida de Celestial Being - Isla desierta - En algún lugar del Indico**

El Kyrios se encuentra boca abajo en una plataforma en un hangar, estando sometido a un ligero mantenimiento, ya que resulto un poco dañado, pero no fue para tanto. En eso, Allelujah se quedo mirando a su Gundam naranja desde una ventana en silencio.

"¿Te has enterado, Allelujah?" preguntó Lockon de pie a su lado. "El IRA Auténtico declaró un alto el fuego."

"Sí." respondió Allelujah sin mirarlo.

"Gracias a eso, otros países dicen darnos su apoyo, pero solo es temporal." reflexiono el Meister verde. "Lo único que pretenden es garantizar su seguridad contra nuestras intervenciones."

"Supongo que era de esperar." respondió Allelujah mirándolo esta vez a la cara. "La erradicación de la guerra no es una cosa que se logra tan fácilmente."

Fue entonces que cambio de tema.

"A propósito. Tengo entendido en que en vuestra primera misión que hiciste Setsuna, Tieria y tú a una de las guarniciones espaciales de ZAFT, teníais que destruir unas unidades parecidas a los Gundams, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por lo visto el rearme de ZAFT fue tan grande que incluso crearon 3 unidades Gundams, o como Tieria prefiere llamarlos 'Gundams falsos' y la Alianza se entero de ello por lo que decidió enviar una unidad secreta de fuerzas especiales conocido como 'Phantom Pain' para capturarlas." contó Lockon como recordaba los eventos de la primera misión que tuvo que realizar junto a Setsuna y Tieria a la colonia de Armory-One.

"Lo cierto es que los tipos de la Alianza fueron muy astutos en engañar a las fuerzas de ZAFT usando esa tecnología de sigilo que había sido prohibido tras el final de la guerra para infiltrarse en las guarniciones y atacar por sorpresa a las naves de ZAFT sin previo aviso. Nosotros llegamos cuando empezó el ataque."

"Entiendo que hayan logrado coger a ZAFT desprevenidos, pero me refería a como pudieron unos pilotos naturales manejar unas máquinas avanzadas de ZAFT." argumento Allelujah sin comprender como esos pilotos naturales pudieron controlar esas nuevas máquinas sin tener conocimiento de su uso.

"Yo también me hago esa pregunta." respondió Lockon sin poder comprender también. "A pesar de ser solo unos novatos, se las arreglaron para controlar bien esos Suits e incluso lograron aplastar una resistencia de la guarnición como si fuera un juego de niños."

El piloto del Kyrios había asimilado esa información y aunque no lo demostraba, estaba un poco sorprendido de que un puñado de naturales hayan logrado causar un daño devastador a las fuerzas de ZAFT así de repente. Sus únicas teorías fueron que tal vez sus pilotos no fueran naturales normales y corrientes o quizás fuera obra de la máquina.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que a pesar de que esas unidades no posean Reactores Solares, todavía pueden competir con nosotros?"

"Pues la verdad es que no lo se." respondió Lockon rascándose un poco la cabeza. "Lo cierto es que no tuve oportunidad de verlo, pero Setsuna se enfrento a 2 de esas unidades él solo y se las arreglo para luchar de igual de condiciones."

"¿Qué quieres decir con '2 de ellos'?" preguntó Allelujah notando que le faltaba algo. "¿No había otro más?"

El piloto del Dynames ladeo un poco con la cabeza. Era obvio que no estaba bien enterado.

"Dejame decirte que a parte de esas 3 unidades también había una cuarta." respondió Lockon sorprendiendo a su compañero Meister por la mención de una 'cuarta unidad'. La verdad es que no se de donde había salido. Ni Sumeragi-san y Veda nos advirtieron de esto, pero para nuestra suerte, aquella unidad estaba en buenas manos de un soldado de ZAFT que combatía contra la otra unidad. Recuerdo que aquella cuarta unidad se asemejaba un poco al Exia por su aspecto y su capacidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

Allelujah asintió mientras seguía recopilando la información. El Meister verde había continuado relatando toda la operación en Armory-One hasta la huida de las 3 unidades y el fracaso de dicha operación. El Meister naranja asintió un poco desilusionado al escuchar que la primera misión de Celestial Being haya terminado en un fracaso total y que la EA se haya apoderado de 3 Unidades G de ZAFT con los que podrían elaborar más unidades nuevas. Él había reflexionado como aquellas unidades les dio un poco de problemas a Lockon y Setsuna, y si la EA lograran crear nuevas unidades basadas en las que capturaron, esto realmente se convertiría en una problema muy mayor.

"Entiendo..." dijo Allelujah casi abatido pensando en lo que se enfrentarían en el futuro. "Tal como pensé, la erradicación de la guerra no va a ser nada fácil como esperábamos. Algún día tendremos que enfrentarnos a esas Unidades G ya sean de ZAFT o la Alianza, y no se como vamos a resolver esto."

"Vamos, no tienes por preocuparte por eso." animo Lockon haciendo que Allelujah levantara la vista para mirarlo. "Se que estamos en un momento un poco difícil en estos momentos, pero te recuerdo que Setsuna se las arreglo para luchar contra ellos sin problemas, y si él puede, nosotros también. ¡Solo tienes que confiar en tu Gundam!"

Esas palabras casi calaron hondo en el Meister naranja que casi no se atrevió en contestar.

"Por eso mismo, tenemos que seguir practicando nuestras habilidades de pilotaje y seguir mejorando." comento el Meister verde con una sonrisa antes de caminar fuera del hangar. "Pero primero deberías descansar. Hoy tendremos trabajo."

Una vez que el Meister verde salió dejando a su compañero solo con sus pensamientos, él solo levanto la cabeza para mirar al Kyrios siendo aún reparado. Él quería creer en las palabras de Lockon. Quería creer que sus Gundams eran una fuerza superior al resto que incluso sus doppelgängers sin GN Drivers no eran rivales para ellos. Pero más que eso, el Meister naranja también quería creer una sola cosa…

'_La realización de una paz eterna._' pensó para si mismo. '_Para ese propósito tenemos a nuestros propios Gundams..._'

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Cafetería del Minerva - Minerva - Lagrange 5 - Órbita Terrestre**

Quedaban solo una semana para que el Minerva llegara a la Tierra y atracara en Orb para dejar a la Representante y a su guardaespaldas. Al mismo tiempo, Shinn también tenía que esperar a que se encontrara con el Girty 1, para recuperar a las unidades robadas.

Todavía recordaba su encuentro con la hija de Uzumi, Cagalli Yula Attha. La verdad no fue nada agradable su encuentro con ella ya que era muy frustrante al verla y contarle sobre aquel fatídico día donde su familia había muerto. Él odiaba a aquel hombre que los traiciono dejando que la Alianza atacaran Orb.

Shinn dejo atrás esos pensamientos cuando entro en la cafetería y vio a gran parte de sus compañeros viendo el televisor sobre unas noticias en la Tierra, y el propio piloto del Impulse sabía de que se trataba. Él se acerco a Rey.

"¿Qué a ocurrido?"

"Parece que Celestial Being a vuelto atacar de nuevo." respondió Rey tan tranquilo mientras seguía mirando la tele. Shinn no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño tan malhumorado. Si había algo que lo molestara al igual que los Atthars, los que capturaron a las 3 unidades, de sin duda fue esa misteriosa organización paramilitar que estaba causando problemas en la Tierra.

Todavía no podía creer que 4 de esas máquinas se habían enfrentado en 2 equipos de 2 a los ejércitos más fuertes de la Esfera Terrestre en Céilan y los hayan aplastado en solo ¡2 horas! Al principio no quería creerlo, pero cuando vio las imágenes del resultado de la batalla en televisión, cambio de opinión. Lo más chocante fue que descubrió que los que atacaron a las fuerzas de ZAFT eran exactamente los mismos que se infiltraron en la Armería. Todavía no paraba de preguntarse que eran exactamente esas máquinas y como podían ser tan formidables como si nada, por no mencionar aquel extraño resplandor que emanaba de su espalda que tanto le había llamado la atención cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Sin embargo, a parte del misterio de esos MS, también pensaban en los objetivos de querer 'erradicar las guerras' con sus intervenciones armadas como si hubieran declarado la guerra al mundo. Al principio, el joven piloto de ZAFT pensó que aquello era una gran estupidez sin sentido y que ellos no eran más que un grupo de aficionados idiotas que no sabían lo que hacían. Sin embargo otra vez, al ver las imágenes del resultado de su primera intervención, Shinn cambio de parecer al respecto viendo que iban realmente en serio, pero aún así eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre ellos.

'_No son más que un maldito grupo de terroristas que se creen que pueden ganarse a la gente solo porque dicen que luchan por la paz mundial. ¡Hipócritas!_'

Todos vieron en la pantalla una conferencia al aire libre que se estaba dando lugar a las afueras del edificio de Estado de la HRL en Pekin, donde el presidente Mao Zhou estaba dando un discurso de pie encima de un podio hablando mediante micrófonos.

* * *

**Ubicación: Pekín – China – HRL**

"A causa de la nueva intervención armada de Celestial Being en la Isla Ceilán, hemos sufrido otra baja enorme de nuestros valientes y nobles soldados que lucharon allí. 180 chinos y 125 hindúes." hablo Mao con firmeza y desdén ante todo el publico. "Aunque hablan de eliminar el conflicto, las acciones de Celestial Being no son más que actos terroristas perpetrados en un intento descarado de alterar nuestro orden nacional."

Varios destellos de flashes de la multitud se encendieron a la luz mientras los cámaras grababan cada palabra que decía el presidente chino y fueron transmitido por todo el mundo.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Sala de reuniones - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1**

"Nosotros, la Liga de Reforma Humana no toleraremos firmemente sus acciones de ese grupo de fanáticos terroristas y haremos lo que sea para garantizar su completa exterminación!"

Sumeragi y el resto de la tripulación estaban en el interior de la sala de reuniones, observaban impasibles como el presidente de la HRL dio un discurso sobre las acciones de Celestial Being a los medios de comunicación. El silencio duro unos instantes cuando el joven timonel, Lichtendahl Tsery, decidió romperlo.

"Hmp, parece que están muy cabreados con nosotros." comenta Licht con una sonrisa.

"Es la reacción que esperábamos." respondió Lasse Aeon, artillero del Ptolemaios, de manera casual como si no le impresionara las noticias.

"Pero, ¿no conseguiremos que la Alianza y ZAFT se refuerce sus recursos militares?" agrego Christina mientras miraba preocupada a los de atrás. Fue entonces que el enigmático Meister púrpura entro en la sala sin avisar pero había escuchado la conversación.

"Si eso ocurre, no tenemos más que seguir con nuestras intervenciones armadas." hablo Tieria fríamente mientras flotaba por la gravedad 0 hacia el grupo.

"La eliminación de la guerra…" murmuro Feldt de forma casual con una pequeña voz inexpresiva.

"Sí." declaro Tieria mientras se detenía delante del grupo y miro a la multitud con una mirada rígida. "Esa es la ambición de Celestial Being."

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat – Isla Onogoro – Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Hasta el discurso se extendió por los distritos de la ciudad, donde mucha gente estaba escuchando con atención al presidente chino agresivo.

"¡Juro como miembro del partido de la HRL que haremos todo lo posible para que esos _demonios _no vuelvan a suponer una amenaza como los coordinadores, y para combatirlos, al igual que el presidente Briang de la UNION, crearemos nuestra propia fuerzas especiales anti-Gundams llevado por nuestros mejores ases militares!"

En el apartamento de Setsuna, el propio piloto del Exia estaba mirando desinteresado el discurso del presidente chino y no le impresiono tanto como el de la UNION. Él había apagado el televisor e iba a revisar su portátil, cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta desde afuera. El joven kurdo fue hacia la puerta sin cuestionar de quien se trataba.

Cuando la abrió, fue recibido por una joven de 22 años junto con el chico que conoció hace 2 días.

"Hola, Setsuna." saludo Saji de manera amigable. La expresión pasiva y seria de Setsuna no cambio nunca cuando respondió.

"Saji Crossroad."

"Sí, que bien que te acuerdes de mi nombre."

"Encantada de conocerte, Setsuna-kun."

Setsuna se volvió hacia la mujer mayor mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara. Apenas era consciente de quien era para Saji.

"Ella es mi hermana Kinue Crossroad." presento Saji a su hermana.

"Saji me ha contado que acababas de llegar aquí, y he decido darte la bienvenida." dijo Kinue con hospitalidad.

Setsuna no dijo nada ya que no sabía que responder en este tipo de situación, y solo espero a que preguntara primero.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kinue decidió hablar.

"¿De donde eres?"

"De Oriente Medio." fue la respuesta simple de Setsuna.

"¿De que lugar de Oriente Medio?" pregunto una vez más Kinue. Al principio Setsuna se abstuvo de contestar sobre su verdadera procedencia, pero al final decidió hacerlo sin problemas.

"De Krugis."

La joven periodista se quedo algo congelada al escuchar el nombre de ese país.

"¿De Krugis?" repitió Kinue sin ganar un asiento de parte de Setsuna. "Oh, entiendo..."

Saji solo parpadeo un poco confuso sin entender la extraña sorpresa de su hermana en referencia al país natal de Setsuna.

"Bueno, Setsuna, ¿que tal si te invitamos a cenar con nosotros como buenos vecinos?" pidió Kinue con una amable sonrisa.

El joven kurdo no dijo nada mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer en esta nueva situación.

* * *

**U****bicación: Centro militar de la HRL – sur de Siberia - HRL**

"Así que usted se enfrento a ese Gundam solo sin el respaldo de nadie, ¿no es cierto?"

El teniente coronel Sergei Smirnov no sabía como sentirse en este momento. A pesar de su pasivo silencio profesional militar, no podía evitar sentirse un poco tenso al reportar su informe sobre lo ocurrido en el segundo ataque de Celestial Being en Céilan. Como táctico de guerra profesional y veterano, sabía que debería haber atacado coordinadamente con sus fuerzas en vez de precipitarse en atacarlo en solitario solo para demostrar la destreza 'de un solo ejército' de aquel extraño MS.

En consecuencia de aquello, el coronel ruso casi le cuesta la vida cuando aquel Gundam azul logro 'descuartizar' su Windam en un solo instante sin que él lograra causar daños. Por suerte, o un capricho del destino, el piloto enemigo se apiado de él, seguramente sera por el hecho de que en realidad el coronel quería probarlo y demostrar su poder, y sería por eso que lo dejo convida. Por el momento.

Sergei fue trasladado a un hospital poco después del ataque donde lo atendieron, y no sufrió ninguna lesión aparente. Poco después, tuvo que ir a la junta de comandancia para dar su informe al comandate de lo ocurrido. Y fue así, que ahora se encontraba sentado en el despacho del comandante mirando estoicamente como su superior, el comandante, terminaba de leer el informe con todo detalle sobre el nuevo incidente en Céilan.

"La verdad es que no suena muy típico de ti, coronel." hablo el comandante mientras bajaba el informe de sus ojos y miraba con reojo al veterano. A pesar de su tono de voz tranquilo y poco grave, aun se escuchaba un poco de decepción.

"Lamento enormemente mi imprudencia, señor." empezó hablar Sergei con cuidado. "Pero tenía que averiguar si realmente esas máquinas eran tan forminables como todos decían."

El comandante parecía asentir vagamente un poco interesado.

"¿Y de verdad son tan forminables como dices?"

"Desde mi opinión personal, nunca antes había visto unas máquinas como esas, y parecía que su movilidad parecía más humana que el resto de Mobile Suits podrían tener. De hecho, no creo que ni PLANT pueda crear algo así."

El comandante capto la poca información personal del coronel ruso y aquello fue más que suficiente para creerlo.

"Entonces, es verdad que ni los coordinadores pudieron hacer algo como eso, ¿no es así?"

"Es lo que pienso, comandante." respondió Sergei.

"Bien, pues si es así, he decidido asignarle la misión de capturar uno de esos Gundams antes de que ZAFT o la UNION lo hagan." instruyó el comandante al coronel ruso.

"¡Sí, señor!" asintió obediente Sergei.

"Tal como lo acababa de anunciar el presidente Zhuo, formaremos nuestro propio cuerpo de operaciones anti-Gundams." siguió hablando el comandante. "Dejo en su mano la selección del personal, pero hay un soldado que me gustaría que conocieras."

Por un momento, el coronel no entendió nada de lo que quería decir su superior sobre un 'único,' soldado que por las palabras del comandante, deducía que podría ser importante y especial, aunque no sabía muy bien quien era. No tardo en averiguarlo cuando el comandante dio la orden.

"Pase."

Haciendo caso al comando, Sergei vio como la puerta trasera se abrió de repente revelando a un oficial (quien la abrió) dejando pasar a un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una bata blanca de científico y acompañado por lo que parecía con una joven adolescente con el cabello plateado y ojos dorados vestida con el uniforme de la HRL. Era tan joven que Sergei dedujo que podría tener 18 o 19 años por hay.

El silencio no duro mucho cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

"Con permiso." empezó la chica con un tono formal haciendo el típico saludo militar. "Procedo del laboratorio de investigación del Instituto de Súper humanos. Soy la súper soldado mejorado número 1, la Alférez Soma Peiris."

De repente la expresión normalmente estoica del coronel fue reemplazada rápidamente por incredulidad y sorpresa por lo escucho. Súper humano. Durante el auge de los coordinadores en el mundo, la HRL decidió iniciar en secreto en el año 49 un proyecto conocido como Proyecto Súper humano, que consistía en crear una serie de 'súper soldados' genéticamente mejorados como los coordinadores para añadirlos a sus fuerzas y ganar futuros conflictos.

El primer despliegue de esta nueva avanzada fue a mediados de la Guerra del San Valentín Sangriento, que poco después de que se terminara la guerra, el proyecto había sido cancelado, o eso era lo que creía el coronel ruso.

"Pero señor, yo pensé que-

"Por lo visto el proyecto continuo en secreto." respondió el comandante sin problemas. "No podían quedarse atrasados como los coordinadores ganaran más poder y más aún cuando la UNION a iniciado su propio proyecto."

"¿La UNION también?" preguntó Sergei perplejo ya que no sabía que la UNION también había iniciado su propio proyecto de súper soldados.

"Sí, hace algún tiempo la UNION inicio un proyecto en secreto conocido como Biological CPU cuyo objetivo era el desarrollo de humanos fortalecidos artificialmente para producir pilotos para sus Mobiles Suits que lucharían con la misma eficiencia que los coordinadores." explico el comandante. "La verdad es que no se más allá de eso y se desconoce si ellos siguen con su propio proyecto o no, pero de cualquier manera, nosotros hemos decidido continuar también en esto."

"Es cierto." añadió el científico al lado de la joven súper soldado. "En estos momentos es de vital importancia para nosotros mantenernos al día con PLANT y la UNION. La guerra nos demostró que necesitamos súper soldados para mantener nuestra supremacía nacional frente a los coordinadores y ahora con esos Gundams."

"Lo mismo piensan los altos cargos en estos momentos y de seguro de que ella será nuestra carta de triunfo." dijo el comandante simpatizando con el científico. "Espero que no tengas ninguna objeción al respecto, coronel."

Sergei se quedo en un frío silencio. La verdad es que a él no le gustaba el hecho de que experimenten con jóvenes para convertirlos en armas de combate además de que tampoco querría poner a uno en primera línea. Sin embargo como militar que era, no podía permitirse ponerse en contra de sus superiores, por lo que acepto ya sea de buena o de mala gana.

"No, señor."

"Muy bien." respondió el comandante con una sonrisa complacida.

"A partir de hoy, he sido asignada al cuerpo de operaciones del Teniente Coronel." indico Soma tan uniformemente como cualquier militar. "Es un honor trabajar con usted."

Sergei solo podía mirar en silencio a la 'súper soldado' inquisitivamente. A pesar de la mirada inexpresiva y firme que daba, se notaba que aún era demasiado joven.

* * *

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Setsuna no sabía en que situación debería sentirse. Él ya había luchado en la Armería 1 contra 2 Unidades G de ZAFT que fueron robadas por un escuadrón de la Alianza. Más tarde derrotado junto con Lockon a las fuerzas de ZAFT en Ceilán y por ultimo ataco nuevamente a las guarniciones de la HRL en Céilan, pero esta situación era distinta.

Era uno que apenas comprendía y había vivido. No creía que viviría una cosa igual. La verdad, él era consciente de como empezó esto pero no le importaba ya que no duraría tanto tiempo, o eso parecía.

"Setsuna, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Saji (estando a su lado) un poco preocupado por la expresión tensa de su nuevo vecino.

Setsuna se limito a mirarlo por el rabillo de su ojo antes de contestar un simple "Sí."

Él vio como Kinue se acerco con un plato con una tarta a la mesa y se sentó junto con Miriallia. Esto era parte de una tradición de los Croosroad de dar la bienvenida a sus vecinos invitándolos a una cena en su casa, cosa que incomodaba un poco a Setsuna, pero tuvo que aceptar.

"Por cierto..." hablo nuevamente Saji. "¿Dices que vienes de un país llamado Krugis en Oriente Medio, ¿no? ¿Cómo es vivir allí?"

De repente todo el ambiente se quedo en un tenso silencio como las chicas miraron perplejas como Saji se atrevió a preguntarle sobre el estado de aquel país que fue destruido hace tiempo.

"¡Saji!" regaño Kinue casi en voz baja. El chico casi se sobresalto por el rebato de su hermana. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que no te enseñaron en clase sobre la situación en Oriente Medio?"

El joven Saji se encontró en una difícil situación con respecto a lo que quería referirse con lo de Oriente Medio además de que a veces no atendía al profesor en la escuela. Al ver la tensa cara de su hermano, Kinue decidió responder.

"A comienzos de la década 60, debido a la perdida progresiva del petroleo en la que dependía económicamente Oriente Medio para el comercio, se empobrecieron y varias naciones entraron en anarquía y guerras civiles para superar la pobreza y la crisis. Entre esas naciones era la República de Krugis."

Saji miro a Setsuna a su lado quien tenía una mirada perdida un poco baja seguramente reflexionando sobre la situación en su antiguo país. Saji empezó a entender sobre su situación.

"Krugis estallo en una cruenta guerra civil en el 69, justo un año antes que la guerra de hace 5 años, y había durando 7 meses." explico Miriallia a continuación. "Hasta ese momento, era considerado como el conflicto más devastador y mortal de la historia donde se dice que murieron un 30% de la población."

Saji recopilo todo lo que le habían contado su hermana y su amiga y había empezado a sentir lastima por su nuevo vecino por haber vivido en un lugar tan conflictivo.

"¿Fue por eso que decidiste ir a Orb?" preguntó Saji de nuevo a Setsuna.

"Sí. Quería irme al menos a un lugar más pacífico y tranquilo como Orb."

"Oh, entonces has elegido el lugar indicado." dijo Saji con una sonrisa. "Orb es un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir, si lo prefieres puedo enseñarte el distrito más tarde, ¿qué te parece?"

El joven kurdo apenas presto atención a la petición de su vecino antes de asentir, sobre lo que tiene que hacer ahora antes de que comience la cena.

* * *

**Ubicación: Centro de la MSWAD – en algún lugar de Estados Unidos – UNION**

En una percha, tanto Graham, Billy y Leif Eifman estaban observando a un elegante Flag renovado en toda su gloria, mientras que todavía aún estaba en fase de prototipo, el SVMS-01 Union Flag, una variación transformable del Hyperion, seguía siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta, que no se detuvo algunos de los ingenieros de la modificación de uno de ellos para mejorar. Tiene posibilidades de enfrentarse a uno de los Gundams de Celestial Being.

"He reforzado las juntas y el dorso, además de adherirle al fuselaje una capa anti-láser. El rifle es un nuevo modelo diseñado por la Iris Corporation." explico Lief con orgullo como observaba al nuevo Flag como una obra maestra. Se podría decir que incluso Graham estaba muy impresionado y entusiasmado por la obra del viejo ingeniero.

"Esplendido trabajo, profesor."

"Pero el precio a pagar es que aún con el sistema anti-G funcional, a máxima velocidad seguirás sufriendo 12 Gs." advirtió Billy sobre el inconveniente de la aceleración.

"Dejamos que ya me lo esperaba." comento Graham sin problemas mientras miraba a su compañero.

"¡Oh!" una voz llena de asombro hizo eco en el hangar mientras 2 nuevos hombres se acercaban hacia el grupo. "Así que este es el nuevo Flag del teniente."

Los recién llegados se detuvieron a mitad de camino y saludaron militarmente al grupo. Uno era un hombre con el cabello castaño y lleva anteojos. Su compañero era de piel negra, un poco corpulento el cabello con forma de trenzas de color rojo.

"Se presenta el suboficial Howard Mason y el sargento mayor Daryl de Dodge, tal como lo solicito el teniente Graham Aker, nos presentamos como parte de la unidad de las Fuerzas de Investigación Anti-Gundams."

Graham no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver a sus viejos camaradas de armas que lucharon juntos durante la Guerra del San Valentín Sangriento, y ahora volverán a surcar los cielos para combatir contra un nuevo oponente.

"Por fin llegáis." saludo Graham en respuesta. "Os doy la bienvenida, Flag Fithers."

* * *

**Ubicación: White House - Whashintong D.C - Estados Unidos – UNION**

"David, ¿has visto las noticias?" preguntó el presidente Bright sentado en su oficina sonriendo a su secretario. "Los locutores discutían si deberíamos considerar a Celestial Being como una policía internacional. Lo que hay que oír."

"La verdad es que parece una proposición brillante… sería como la ONU, pero sin burocracia." comento David haciendo una referencia a la ONU, que ya no existe. Fue entonces que la expresión del presidente norteamericano cambio a uno casi inexpresiva.

"Hablando de eso, ¿te has enterado también que desde el Alto el fuego en Céilan y del IRA Auténtico a provocado un pequeño repercusión entre los demás miembros de la Alianza?"

"Sí, por lo visto este movimiento empezó con la creencia de que si uno de los bandos consiguiera capturar uno de esos Gundams y apoderarse de su tecnología, eso haría el empuje en su supremacía militar."

Stegmeyer asintió estando de acuerdo en eso. Este movimiento empezó tras el discurso reciente de su homologo chino Zhuo que estableció su propio equipo de investigación y captura de los Gundams con la intención de aprovechar su misteriosa tecnología y así adelantarse a las demás superpotencias incluyendo PLANT. De momento la AEU y PLANT todavía no han iniciado su propio movimiento.

A pesar de estos temores de que la Alianza podría estar muy dividida con la creencia de que los coordinadores ya no sean considerados más una amenaza puesto que ahora a aparecido un nuevo enemigo más peligroso incluso para los propios coordinadores, en realidad era un asunto de poca importancia ya que Blue Cosmos, el partido dominante, mantenía su influencia en la política de la Tierra y a pesar de que ahora estaban lidiando con el problema de esa organización también se asegurarían de que toda la gente de la Tierra no olvidara de que los coordinadores son el 'verdadero enemigo de la humanidad.'

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abre y ambos hombres miran (David volteando la cabeza) a un agente entrando y acercándose hacia el presiente. Parecía ser urgente.

"Señor presidente, hemos recibido el informe de que Talivia va hacer unas declaraciones." informa el agente. David se quedo en un absorto silencio antes de volver la mirada a un inexpresivo presidente pensando en lo que vendría de estos giros de acontecimientos.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Sala de Ptolemaios - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1 - Órbita Terrestre**

"Veda, veamos tus estimaciones..." murmuró Sumeragi mientras se sentaba frente a la gran pantalla en el interior de sus aposentos privados. En ella se muestran varias ventanas de desplazamiento de datos antes de que se representa un mapa de la Tierra con 3 puntos en cada lugar. Uno esta en Venezuela, otro en Egipto y el tercer en Noruega.

"Ya veo, es tal como predije..." reflexiono Sumeragi como veía los distintos puntos de violencia que ocurría en el mundo siendo objetivos legítimos para sus intervenciones, pero también eran muy arriesgados. "Se nos han ocurrido doce planes de intervención. Pero no importa cual escojamos, todos se ven peligrosos. Entiendo eso, pero todavía no quiero hacerlo."

Entonces aparece de repente un holograma con la cara de Christina delante de Sumeragi.

"¡Sumeragi-san, perdona por interrumpir, pero Talivia a hecho su declaración!"

La cara de Sumeragi se encendió en asombro y perplejidad antes de que ella miró a la pantalla principal, notando que Talivia fue uno de los lugares destacados por Veda.

"Así que Talivia..."

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: White House - Whashintong D.C - Estados Unidos - UNION**

Stegmeyer y su secretario David estaban viendo la declaración televisada del presidente de Talivia. Debajo de la pantalla había un texto que ponía: Talivia declares withdrawal from the UNION. (Talivia declara su retirada de la UNION.)

"¡A pesar de que la UNION parece ser un sistema de congreso formado por cincuenta estados como miembros, pero en realidad, los Estados Unidos de América están controlando nuestro sistema de energía solar para su beneficio!" empezó Carlos con un tono agresivo. "¡A parte de esto, la Alianza Terrestre también dicen ser una organización formado por los ejércitos de numerosas naciones de la Tierra que mantiene el orden y la seguridad del mundo tras la disolución de la ONU, pero en realidad es una dictadura que envió a centenares de nuestros compatriotas tabirianos a la guerra de hace cinco años, muriendo inevitablemente! ¡No podemos tolerar estas intenciones tan egoístas para controlar el sistema de energía solar y manipularnos como peones para su ejército como hace cinco años! ¿¡Quien se creen que somos los norteamericanos!?" grito con despreció. "Nosotros la República de Talivia, anunciamos nuestra separación de la UNION y reclamamos nuestro derecho independiente de la energía solar. Si sufrimos cualquier presión política o militar que nos impida alcanzar este objetivo, nuestra nación no durara en acudir a las armas. ¡Nuestra nación se opone totalmente a este barbárico dominio norteamericano!"

Stegmeyer se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de volverse a David.

"David, prepara una reunión de emergencia con el Congreso de la UNION." indica Stegmeyer. "Y envía a los representantes de los países principales."

"Entendido."

Cada líder de los otros 2 bloques económicos incluido el Parlamento de Orb y el Consejo Supremo de PLANT escucharon el discurso del presidente de Talivia, y también se preocuparon que reacción haría Celestial Being en esto.

* * *

**Ubicación: Teherán - Reino de Azadistan - Oriente Medio**

"Parece que Talivia ha empezado a actuar." comento Shirin un poco interesada mientras ella observaba mediante una gran pantalla de televisión el discurso del presidente, y la princesa Marina estaba sentada con la expresión deprimida por estos acontecimientos.

"Ese país siempre hubo un fuerte sentimiento norteamericano." dijo Marina con nostalgia. "Pero separarse de la UNION y exigir acceso independiente a la energía solar es llegar demasiado lejos."

"Puede que sea una estratagema para las próximas elecciones."

"Pero..." Marina balbuceo un poco antes de mirar hacia Shirin. "La inestabilidad en una región cercana al ascensor orbital solo afectará a la producción de energía."

"Es probable es que la UNION acepte la petición de Estados Unidos y despliegue al ejército. Y como es de suponer, es algo que Taribia ya tiene previsto." indico Shirin con una sonrisa.

"Previsto..."

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del capitán - Minerva - Lagrange 4**

Hasta Athrun y Cagalli junto con el presidente Durandal estaban enterados de esto y habían comenzado a discutir sobre el tema.

"No es posible…" susurro Cagalli casi con incredulidad. "¿Esta insinuando que Talivia esta utilizando a Celestial Being?"

"Más o menos." respondió Durandal con naturalidad. "Talivia puede tomar una posición porque están cerca del ascensor, supongo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las naciones, tienen cartas para jugar."

"Me pregunto si ellos aparecerán." dijo Athrun mientras miraba a la imagen del presidente taliviano en pantalla.

"Quien sabe, dependiendo de cómo Celestial Being elija para hacer frente a Talivia, puede cambiar de la de muchos otros países, incluyendo Orb en el futuro, ¿no crees?" miro Durandal sonriendo a Cagalli.

La Representante rubia se tenso al escuchar que si Talivia tuviera éxito en su independencia es posible que el Parlamento los utilizara para más o menos lo mismo en su país. Ella no sabía que opinar de esto ahora.

* * *

"¿De verdad ellos aparecerán?" preguntó Lunamaria curiosa mirando a Rey.

"No tengo ni idea, pero es una posibilidad remota a lo que significaría si esto ocurriera." respondió Rey también mirando la pantalla.

Shinn solo miro a la pantalla reflexionando sobre lo que va a ocurrir.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Base militar de las SFAG - En algún lugar de Estados Unnidos - UNION**

Graham se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme de vuelo blanco con Howard y Daryl detrás de él. Los 3 estaban sonriendo ansiosos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Vendrás a tal intervención, Gundam Meister?" preguntó Graham mientras ajustaba sus guantes.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Sala de Ptolemaios - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1**

Con determinación escrita en la cara, Sumeragi se dirigió hacia la sala de mando del Ptolemaios donde estaban presentes los demás miembros de la tripulación a su espera, todos volviéndose hacia ella después de que ella entrara en la habitación.

"Vamos a iniciar la misión." declaro Sumeragi. "Contactad con los Gundams Meisters."

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Mucha gente en las calles estaban observando mediante enormes pantallas de televisión, la declaración de Talivia ya la reacción que tomara la UNION.

"¡La UNION ha aprobado por mayoría absoluta la resolución de enviar tropas hacia Talivia."

Mientras decía esto, Setsuna iba corriendo por las calles hacia su destino donde se encontraba oculto su Gundam para empezar su intervención al mismo tiempo que su mente solo tenía una cosa obvia.

Talivia…

* * *

Lockon y Allelujah corrieron hacia sus respectivos Gundams, donde abordan sus cabinas y activan a los gigantes de destrucción, y por ultimo arrancaron hacia su destino.

* * *

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Debajo del agua, cerca de las costas de Onogoro, el Exia emerge de una plataforma submarina y se dirige flotando hacia la superficie.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, saliendo." declaro Setsuna estoicamente antes de que su Gundam emergiera fuera del mar y empezara a elevarse hacia el cielo estrellado rumbo hacia su destino.

* * *

**Fecha: 6 de octubre del 76 EC**

**Ubicación: Tercera flota estadounidense - Océano Atlántico - UNION**

La tercera flota norteamericana estaba navegando en solitario en dirección hacia la capital de Talivia, Caracas, para ocupar la capital e impedir que Talivia salga de la UNION. Cada buque estaba cargado con un montón de soldados y marines bien entrenados para el combate. También estaba cargado por una buena cantidad de Mobile Suits formados principalmente por distintos modelos de Daggers y Flags.

A pesar de ser una de las flotas más grande con un aspecto indestructible, aún así eran vulnerables a ataques repentinos y aéreos, por lo que fue reforzado por una fuerza aérea encima y un grupo de submarinos por debajo. Parte de la armada aérea tenían censores de reconocimiento a larga distancia, ya que se había advertido de que los Gundams Meisters era posible que intervendrían en el conflicto y estos los atacara.

En medio de la fuerza, un helicóptero de noticia sobrevolaba cerca de la flota sin estorbar con las demás fuerzas, cuyo reportero estaba reportando la actividad de la flota.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del capitán - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

Durandal estaba observando tranquilamente la emisión de televisión, al igual que Athrun y Cagalli, incluido el resto de los tripulantes del Minerva.

"La tercera flota norteamericana esta siendo su camino hacia la capital de Taribia sin pausa como si se tratara de una guerra. La marina parece estar en perfectas condiciones y bien armada hasta los dientes y de momento no a ocurrido ni una actividad."

* * *

**Ubicación: Sala de reunión del Girty Lue - Girty Lue - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre**

Los 3 jóvenes que asaltaron la Armería, Sting, Auel y Stellar, estaban escuchando distraídamente la emisión.

"La fuerza aérea brasileña también van a atacar desde el sur y también hay varios exploradores inspeccionando la zona para asegurarse si los Gundams Meisters vendrán a intervenir al lado de los talivianos."

"Nosotros deberíamos estar allí también." dijo Auel con un gruñido pensando en que deberían estar allí para cobrar venganza sobre aquel Gundam que les causo problemas en la Armería. "Así podríamos habernos vengado de ese cabrón."

"Yo también pienso que deberíamos estar allí, al menos." comento Sting un poco.

En cambio, Stellar solo estaba mirando en silencio algo preocupada como una niña.

* * *

"No sabemos si realmente va a aparecer de verdad, pero si es así, Talivia quedaría independiente y esto alertaría a las demás naciones sudamericanas a declarar su independencia y esto haría que la UNION se desmoronaría como resultado."

Neo y Lee estaban viendo la emisión algo interesados en el asunto.

* * *

**Ubicación: Teherán - Reino de Azadistan - Oriente Medio**

"¿Realmente van hacerlo?" preguntó Marina un poco preocupada.

"Sería perfecto para que nosotros también pudiera salvar el futuro de este país." indico Shirin sonriendo.

"El futuro de este país..."

* * *

**Ubicación: Caracas - Talivia - UNION**

En menos de 2 horas, la tercera flota estadounidense llego a las aguas territoriales de Taribia y se estaban acercando a la capital, cuyos ciudadanos estaban siendo evacuados con el temor de que la capital se convirtiera en un campo de batalla. Varias divisiones de Mobile Suits talivianos estaban estacionados en los urbes de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, la tercera flota naval y aérea llegaron a las costas de Caracas, donde los comandantes miraron que había poca resistencia aérea, por lo que la ocupación seria fácil para algunos aspectos.

Un portaaviones se acerco un poco a la costa, mientras en el puente de mando, el capitán cogió un micrófono de bocina para comunicarse con las fuerzas de Caracas.

"_¡ESTO ES UN MENSAJE PARA LAS FUERZAS TALIVIANAS! ¡SOY EL CAPITÁN DE LA TERCERA FLOTA EDWARD WILSON! ¡SE OS EXIGE QUE TIRÉIS LAS ARMAS DE INMEDIATO Y QUE RENUNCIEÍS VUESTRO DERECHO SOBRE EL ELEVADOR ORBITAL! ¡SI NO OBEDECES NUESTRAS PETICIONES NO TENDREMOS MÁS REMEDIO QUE CONSIDERAR TALIVIA COMO NUESTRO ENEMIGO Y OCUPAR LA CAPITAL A LA FUERZA! ¡ES UNA ADVERTENCIA!_"

Todos captaron el mensaje del capitán de la flota y no hicieron nada en respecto. El presidente Carlos estaba en su oficina viendo a la flota a través de su ventana en silencio, como si esperara algo en concreto.

En el puente de mando del portaaviones, el capitán Wilson y sus lugartenientes estaban esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Talivia mientras los operadores estaban en sus puestos a la esperar de cualquier señal externa. No tardo demasiado cuando uno detecto un objeto en el radar.

"Capitán, hay movimiento en el radar." aviso de repente el operador.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Edward mientras se volvía hacia el operador.

"No se. No son las fuerzas brasileñas, son dos objetos no identificados y se están moviendo a una gran velocidad hacia nosotros." continuo el operador como los oficiales se miraron unos a otros con la sospecha de saber de que se trataba. Entonces el operador noto que el radar comenzó a fallar.

"Capitán, tenemos contacto con el Eagle Squad, quien parece que a divisado a los Gundams acercándose."

Esto sorprendió al capitán y los demás

El operador puso en pantalla las imágenes grabadas del explorador donde se muestran al Exia junto con el Dynames un poco detrás. El puente de mando se quedaron congelados por esto, y entonces un oficial de la derecha ve al Gundam azul por la escotilla derecha.

"Capitán, hay está." avisa como el oficial señala al Gundam pasando.

Los demás miraron hacia la derecha y vieron al Exia pasar rápidamente al lado del buque y se dirigió hacia la capital.

"¡Hay va el otro!"

Luego todos volvieron hacia la izquierda para ver al Dynames pasar también y dirigirse hacia la capital. El capitán se puso de pie para observar a los 2 Gundams con asombro.

* * *

**Ubicación: Caracas - Taribia - UNION**

El helicóptero de noticia notaron la presencia de los Gundams, y el cámara comienza a grabarlos

"¿¡Lo habéis visto!? Los Gundams han aparecido."

* * *

**Ubicación: Islas Marshall - Océano Indico**

En la casa en medio de la playa, la joven pareja de antes (chico de pelo castaño y chica de cabello rosa) estaban observando en silencio las noticias sobre Talivia y vieron como los Gundams aparecían en la pantalla.

El joven de pelo castaño se tenso un poco al ver esos familiares Mobile Suits que les traían amargos recuerdos de hace 5 años.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Cafetería - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Tierra**

Shinn y sus compañeros observaron a los Gundams en televisión y apenas se sorprendieron al ver que se trataban de los que haya visto.

"Según parece, son el francotirador verde y el otro es azul."

* * *

"Por el momento el ejército no esta haciendo nada y deja que los Gudams penetren en espacio aéreo de la ciudad. La pregunta es, ¿que es lo que van a hacer?"

* * *

**Ubicación: Capitolio de Taribia - Caracas - Taribia - UNION**

El presidente Carlos vio las 3 estelas de luz en el cielo acercándose hacia la capital y sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

"Así que ya están aquí."

Un escuadrón formado por Flags se acerco un poco al grupo formado por el Dynames y Kyrios para intentar contactar con uno de ellos.

"Aquí Blue Shark, tenemos contacto visual con los Gundams. Se dirigen hacia la capital y-

El teniente no pudo terminar cuando su comunicación se corto, al igual que noto como su radar esta fallando.

"Mierda, esto tiene que haberlo hecho los Gundams." gruño el teniente para sus adentros.

* * *

**Puente de mando**

"Los Gundams se han separado." indico un oficial al capitán mientras observaban una gran pantalla digital del plano de Caracas. "Suponemos que se dirigen hacia las tres urbes individuales."

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del capitán - Minerva - Lagrange 4 - Tierra**

Durandal vio las noticias sobre la aparición de los 3 Gundams, y no pudo dibujar una sonrisa con interés.

'_Si Celestial Being interviene, estará ayudando a los extremista taribianos y la UNION y la EA desaparecerán como resultado. Por otro lado, si no lo hacen, la Alianza será implacable. ¿como jugaréis esto, Celestial Being? ¿que tipo de acción llevará?_'

Los líderes mundiales prominentes (incluido el Consejo Supremo de PLANT) tenían pensamientos similares mientras observaban los acontecimientos se desarrollan en Talivia.

* * *

**Ubicación: Sala de Ptolemaios - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1 - Órbita Terrestre**

Después de una larga pausa Sumeragi pronunció 2 palabras en voz baja.

"Qué empiece la misión..."

* * *

**Tierra **

**Ubicación: Caracas - Taribia - UNION**

Un haz de energía de color rosado cayo del cielo, desde el horizonte, seguido por otro. Los disparos impactan contra los Mobile Suits anaranjados talivianos. Los MS restantes se dispersaron para evitar ser golpeados.

"¿¡Pero qué...!?" preguntó uno de los pilotos talivianos sorprendidos.

"¿¡Un ataque preventivo de la UNION!?" preguntó otro. Él levantó la vista a tiempo para esquivar otro disparo, miró en la dirección de la fuente de la ronda para ver el Exia descendiendo con su sable apuntando hacia ellos.

"¡Un Gundam!" exclamo el piloto horrorizado y perplejo. "Pero ¿por qué? ¡Ni siquiera hemos hecho nada todavía!"

El Exia aterrizo en una calle frente a 3 MS talivianos apuntando su sable hacia ellos. Setsuna los miro estoicamente.

"Talivia ha sido considerado una nación que incita la guerra." declaro el Meister azul a nadie en particular. "Paso a eliminar los objetivos."

Con eso, la Espada GN se ilumina en unos instantes antes de cargar hacia el grupo con su escudo delante para protegerse de las vigas láseres. Los MS anaranjados abrieron fuego, pero el Exia esquivo los disparos láser fácilmente mientras que los otros los bloqueo con su escudo a medida que se aproximaban a sus objetivos. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, el Exia rebano al primer MS de izquierda y al otro derecha.

Por otra parte, el Kyrios estaba esquivando con gran agilidad una lluvia de balas mientras desciende hacia los objetivos. Entonces cambia a modo Gundam preparado para atacar.

"¡Kyrios, iniciando intervención!" declaro Allelujah como su Gundam disparo 2 rondas que dieron a 2 MS, mientras el tercero esquivo la tercera y se elevo al aire para seguir disparando. Entonces ambos Suits fueron dados por otros disparos rosados.

El Dynames también estaba esquivando otra lluvia de disparos y este preparo su rifle francotirador para atacar. En la cabina, el rifle francotirador de montaje se traslado delante de la cara de Lockon y el monóculo se ajusto en su ojos.

"¡Dynames, haciendo de francotirador!"

Con eso, el Gundam verde disparo 2 poderosos haces contra 2 MS y un tercer para otro entrante. Después de eso, Lockon se quita el francotirador de montaje delante.

"Que os sirva de lección por aprovecharnos de nosotros para vuestros fines egoístas." comenro Lockon con impunidad.

El Kyrios hace una voltereta en el aire y destruyo a 2 MS que disparaban hacia él, mientras se movían a lo largo de una autopista.

"Sin embargo, esto es para un solo bando..." declaro Allelujah con solemnidad.

El reportero, el helicóptero ve la escena y el cámara empieza a grabarla, mientras el reportero hablaba.

"¿¡Estáis viendo esto!?"

* * *

**Puente de mando - portaaviones**

El capitán y los demás oficiales miraron perplejos a través de las escotillas como los Gundams atacaron a las fuerzas talivanas e incluso parece que los ignoro por completo. No sabían lo que estaba pasando y como ocurrió. Solo se limitaron a mirar una nube de humo emergiendo entre los edificios de la ciudad y a los Gundams sobrevolando moviéndose y disparando.

Mientras sus fuerzas aún permanecía en el aire, sobrevolando las costas y no hicieron nada en esto, ya que se les ordeno no intervenir hasta nuevas ordenes.

"Pero, ¿que diablos están haciendo?" preguntó Edward aún sin entender la situación.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Camarote del capitán - Minerva - Lagrange 4/Tierra - Órbita Terrestre**

Cagalli: ¿Esta atacando a las fuerzas taribianas? (exclamo con perplejidad)

Athrun también miro asombrado a la pantalla y no pudo creerlo. En cambio, Durandal, sonrió para sus adentros.

Los jóvenes y adultos soldados y pilotos vieron en la pantalla, desde el aire, como los Gundams atacaron a las fuerzas taribianas y como los aniquilaban tan fácilmente como un juego de niños. Ellos se quedaron casi perplejos como el Gundam verde disparaba su rifle francotirador hacia un escuadrón, y sus potentes haces rosados daban casi siempre en el blanco sin fallar.

También vieron al Gundam azul (Exia) atacar a los demás MS con su Espada GN, y vieron como se desplazaba tan veloz y agilmente como si estuviera patinando en una pista de hielo. Nunca habían visto un MS desplazarse de esa manera. Al mismo tiempo esquivaba los disparos láser de los fusiles fácilmente y rebanaba el cuerpo de los Suits con un solo golpe en menos de unos segundos antes de ir a por el próximo.

Shinn quedo mirando asombrado al Gundam azul atacar de esa manera. Él sabía que era el mismo Gundam que apareció en la Armería y lucho contra el Chaos y Abyss el solo. Aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de haber visto su forma de combate, se las había arreglado para causar problemas tanto al Chaos y el Abyss por igual. Incluso vio como se enfrentaba al Mobile Armor fuera de la colonia que les causo problemas a Rey y él, excepto al Gundam azul que estaba apunto de acabar con él. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser testigo de eso no se había esperado esa forma de combate tan sorprendente en tierra firme.

* * *

**Tierra **

**Ubicación: White House - Whasintong D.C - Estados Unidos - UNION**

"Parece que Celestial Being ha considerado que tu país es la fuente de este conflicto y por eso ataco a tus fuerzas." hablo Stegmeyer mediante un teléfono al presidente taliviano. "Personalmente, considero tus acciones lamentables."

Stegmeyer se detuvo a escuchar lo que el presidente tenía que ofrecer.

"Por supuesto, si reconsidera su secesión a la UNION, estaremos encantados de desplegar tropas para proteger tu país." respondió sin problemas. "Ya veo. De acuerdo."

El presidente norteamericano cuelga el teléfono antes de volverse hacia su general.

"General, ya puedes enviar nuestras tropas en auxilio a nuestra nación aliada, Talivia, y envía un mensaje de advertencia a los Gundams Meisters de que se retiren del territorio de inmediato."

* * *

**Ubicación: Caracas - Talivia - UNION**

La marina norteamericana comenzó a acercarse hacia las costas de Caracas y la aérea comenzó a acercarse a espacio aéreo de la capital. Los Meisters detuvieron el ataque al notar esto y se volvieron hacia ellos. Vieron como un Dagger L estándar (que parecía el líder del grupo) se acerco un poco hacia ellos.

"_¡ESTO ES UN AVISO PARA VOSOTROS, GUNDAMS MEISTERS!" hablo el piloto del Dagger mediante un altavoz "¡POR ORDENES DIRECTA DEL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA SE OS EXIGE QUE ABANDONÉIS ESTE LUGAR Y DEJAR SU OCUPACIÓN A NOSOTROS, YA NO SOIS NECESARIOS AQUÍ! ¡SI NO OBEDECEN, NO DURAREMOS EN ABRIR FUEGO SOBRE VOSOTROS!_"

Los Meisters captaron el mensaje y después de unos segundos, los Gundams comenzaron a dispersarse y abandonar la ciudad. En eso, las fuerzas de la UNION comenzaron a penetrar en la ciudad en una gran cantidad de MS naranjas destruidos por el ataque de los Gundams, y desde las playas llegaron varias lanchas de desembarco cargadas de tropas de infantería y marines desembarcaron allí y muchos soldados fueron hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Espacio**

**Ubicación: Puente de mando - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1/Tierra**

"La Alianza ha lanzado una advertencia a los Meisters y ha empezado a desplegar sus fuerzas hacia Caracas." informo Christina mirando su monitor.

"Ya veo." asintió Sumeragi un poco sorprendida.

"Siguiendo las directrices del plan, los Gundams han empezado a retirarse dispersados de las aguas territoriales talivianas." declaro Feldt mientras seguia inspeccionando su monitor.

Al mismo tiempo, Tieria estuvo cerca de la entrada flotando libremente con aparente aburrimiento.

"Menuda farsa." comento el Meister púrpura sarcástico con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Entonces un sonido de alarma en el monitor de Christina llamo la atención del Meister púrpura.

"¡Un momento! ¡Hay una señal acercándose hacia el Exia!" aviso Christina con urgencia. "Es un Flag de la USAF."

"¿De la USAF?" preguntó perpleja mirando el monitor. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Esta persiguiendo al Exia a una velocidad dos veces mayor a la de un Flag corriente y esta..." se detuvo en seca cuando su cara se tenso de asombro. La cara de la estratega se tenso también de asombro a lo que estaba viendo, y entonces Tieria se acerco para mirar el monitor para satisfacer su curiosidad de que les preocupaba a la estratega. El obtuvo la respuesta. Su cara también se tenso un poco y entrecierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Tierra**

**Ubicación: Caracas - Talivia - UNION**

El Flag pilotado por Graham había encontrado al Exia sobrevolando el agua y este decidió ir en su persecución a pesar de que se le ordeno a las fuerzas de la UNION no atacar a los Gundams si no hicieran una agresión con ellos. Pero Graham decidió desobedecer las ordenes de sus superiores y cazar al Gundam con su Flag y compensar a sus superiores con una parte del Gundam o las mejoras de su máquina.

Setsuna noto la presencia del Flag que le perseguía y le pisaba los talones y se sorpendió al ver que era el mismo Flag del otro día.

"Ese Flag..."

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Gundam Meister azul." comento Graham antes de prepararse. "¡Veamos como puedes compararte con mi Flag personalizado!"

Con eso, el piloto rubio activa la máxima velocidad que su Flag pudo alcanzar y en menos de unos segundos, el Flag logro compararse a la velocidad del Exia dejando a Setsuna perplejo y a los del Ptolemaios.

Después de unos momentos, Setsuna maniobro al Exia fuera del alcance del Flag elevándose hacia arriba. El Flag disparo hacia arriba varias andadas de sus haz láser, que el Exia esquivo con algo de dificultad y casi retrocedió hacia atrás. Graham maniobro al Flag para adelantarse al Gundam haciendo una vuelta y se puso frente de él. El Exia disparo varias andadas de su rifle haz láser sobre el Flag, pero este esquivo los disparos fácil y agilmente mientras se acercaba hacia su objetivo.

"¡Que rápido!" exclamo Setsuna sorprendido.

El Flag cambio a su modo MS y desenfundo su espada láser y se preparo para embestir al Gundam azul. El Exia desplegó su Espada GN y se defendió con ella del sable del Flag. Ahora ambos combatientes estaban estancados en un intento de hacer retroceder y quebrar la hoja del otro.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" preguntó Graham casi con burla. "Ya no podrás atacar repentinamente con aquel sable láser de la otra vez."

Setsuna gruño frustrado al notar que no era el mismo Flag que había luchado antes y este era totalmente diferente. Por otro lado, otros 2 Flags se quedaron observando la pelea, y mantenerse al margen de ello.

El Exia empujo al Flag fuera del contacto de su espada láser, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Graham. Luego dispara varias andadas bastante cerca del objetivo, pero este se defiende con su escudo de su muñeca en forma de barra giratoria, que bloqueo y desvió las andadas fácilmente.

"Tus haces ya no son un peligro, coordinador."

En eso, Graham guardo su espada y desenfundo su rifle haz láser y disparo varias andadas que el Exia pudo defenderse con su escudo anti haz. Entonces el Flag cambio su modo de haz a bolas láser y estos tuvieron más efecto, ya que explotaban con más fuerza al impactar contra el objetivo. El Exia salio volando retrocedido a varios metros de distancia por la fuerza de la explosión, pero no logro dañar su escudo.

"¡Ya eres mio!"

El Flag persiguió al Exia y lanzo más bolas láser, que logro esquivar mientras descendía de espalda hacia el mar y finalmente se sumergió en las alas. Poco después, el Flag detuvo su persecución y su piloto observo tranquilamente. Entonces, los 2 compañeros del teniente rubio se le acercaron a el con admiración.

Howard (radio:) Eso fue increíble, teniente." alabo Howard.

"Bien hecho." felicito Daryl con orgullo.

"Ha huido..." respondió Graham con decepción. "Solo le enfrente con mi Custom Flag... Pero, quien iba a pensar que hasta pudieran sumergirse bajo el agua. Esos Gundams son demasiado versátiles."

* * *

**Ubicación: Teherán - Reino de Azadistan - Oriente Medio**

"No puedo creer que al final atacaran al ejército talivano." dijo Marina exhausta.

"Parece que tanto Talivia como Norteamérica anticiparon que esto podía suceder." dijo Shirin. Esto casi sorprendió a Marina.

"¿Qué lo anticiparon?"

"Tras ser atacados por Celestial Being, lo primero que hizo Talivia fue pedir ayuda a los norteamericanos." explico ella detalladamente. Marina solo miraba perpleja hacia su ayudante al darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir.

"Gracias a esto, los sentimientos anti norteamericanos de Talivia se han disipado, facilitando mucho más, el liderazgo norteamericano. Al mismo tiempo, la administración actual de Taribia tiene apoyo norteamericano y control garantizado. Los otros países también han aprendido la lección. Evitaran seguir ninguna política anti norteamericana."

La joven princesa se tenso un poco al reflexionar que su país iba ser uno de los que iba a sacar provecho de ello y lamentaría el error.

"Me pregunto cuál ha sido el país que más se ha beneficiado de todo esto." comento Shirin algo sarcástica. Ella entrecierra un poco los ojos antes de continuar.

"Si no lo entiende, usted no tendrás derecho a salvar este país, primera princesa de Azadistan, Marina Ismail."

* * *

**Ubicación: Ciudad Olofat - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb**

Fue caída de la noche en la capital de Orb, cuando, Saji, en la habitación de su apartamento, vio las noticias del ataque de Talivia por parte de los Gundams Meisters. Él se sentía confuso por ello, ya que no entendía porque Celestial Being atacaría a una nación que tenía problemas políticos con otra.

"Neeh, ¿que significa esto, Nēsan? ¿Por qué Celestial Being ataco a los talivianos? ¡Si ese país no ataco a nadie!" preguntó Saji mirando a su hermana quien estaba revisando su portátil.

"Sō ne."

"Dijeron que querían erradicar las guerras, pero sólo crean conflictos. Eso no esta bien."

La hermana mayor suelta un suave suspiro cansado al ver que su pequeño hermano no entendía bien la situación. Ella se vuelve hacia el con una sonrisa.

"El mundo no funciona tan simplemente. El mundo no es así de simple."

A otro lado de la habitación, Setsuna se encontraba tumbado, pero no estaba dormido. Él aun tenía varias cosas que reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y lo que va a terminar.

* * *

**Aquí termina la primera parte de la historia, ahora en la siguiente parte se producirá el mayor cambio de evento que llevara el mundo en un estado de caos y confusión al borde de un nuevo conflicto. Seguro que sabrán a lo que me refiero. **

**El mundo parece haber desarrollado una fuerte aversión hacia Celestial Being y sus métodos, sobretodo un cierto piloto del Impulse. **

**Antes de acabar dejadme explicarle que como habéis notado puse nuevas escenas que no salían en el canon del anime original como el hecho de que Setsuna conoce a Kinue (hermana de Saji) mientras en el anime no lo vemos. También puse a la UNION en contra de Celestial Being debido a su intervención en Céilan en la que asesinaron a muchos soldados norteamericanos. **


End file.
